The 76th Hunger Games: The Haunted
by Dante Alighieri1308
Summary: In the wake of the 74th and 75th Hunger Games, President Snow's power is fading. Faced with the possibility of insubordination in the Capital and full out rebellion in the Districts, Snow oversees development of the 76th Games to remind Panem of the Capital's power and the Game's true purpose. A/U. Snow/Plutarch/Crane/Madge/OCs
1. Prologue: A Reminder of Power

**_So some of you may or may not know but this story is not new. It was recently taken down by FanFic admin but I've gone back and adjusted the story so it fits their guidelines (which were followed but they still took it down!). Anyways, this is going up again as I spent a lot of time on it and like for it to be on this site for people to enjoy._**

**_For people reading for the first time, enjoy this 51 Chapter monstrosity which is about to be posted. For people who have read before, feel free to read again and favorite and/or review for the heck of it :)_**

**_I DO NOT OWN THE HUNGER GAMES. ALL CREDIT GOES TO SUZANNE COLLINS. ANY CHARACTERS OR LOCATIONS OR PLOT LINES NOT FEATURED IN SUZANNE COLLINS STORY BELONG TO ME. ANY TRIBUTES SUBMITTED BY OTHER AUTHORS AND/OR REVIEWERS BELONG TO THEM AND WILL BE CREDITED._**

* * *

**Prologue: A Reminder of Power**

When one is a leader of society, it is important to know how people in your society think. That way there can be no surprises.

Surprises are the worst. They can lead to misinterpretations of actions, dissenting opinions, and outright rebellion.

And now President Snow was faced with all three of those problems. All thanks to those damnable Hunger Games.

The President understood the importance of the Hunger Games. Why, he was guilty of enjoying the Games when he was still a young boy. He enjoyed betting with his friends to see which tribute would win, die the worst possible way, or even which tribute was the most attractive. But the days of childhood innocence were gone for President Snow, and even then he was never truly 'innocent'. His former friends had left him, some from this world by his hand and others simply because of fear of his power. Snow had also come to truly understand the real purpose of the Games.

And for the past two years they had failed to do their duty of keeping the Capital in power and the Districts cowering.

Snow was prepared for the backlash from the 75th Games. As President, he already knew what the Quarter Quell would be before announcing it. Having knowledge of such things was expected of a President, he even knew what the 100th Games would be. When he first read the card that outlined the 75th Games he wondered what the original Gamemakers were thinking when they conceived the idea. Snow could certainly see the objective in the idea, being crowned Victor was official one way for the District Citizens to escape their miserable servant lifestyle. For the Capital to force Victors back into the arena sent a powerful message that nobody was truly free from the Capital, no doubt what the original Gamemakers wanted. That message though didn't help Snow disperse the thoughts of rebellion, which were brewing among the Districts after the 74th Games. Nor did it help his position in the Capital. The 75th Games had not been a popular Game on the home front; with citizens of the Capital feeling actual emotions of sadness and horror when they watched Victors they had come to love kill each other.

The Bloodbath killed off most the drunks and addicts. Snow took some personal satisfaction in seeing District 12's victor Haymitch have his head split open by an axe from Cashmere, District 1's lovely female Victor. The irony of his death actually brought a smile to Snow's face, as he was sure Cashmere had done that on purpose. The Career alliance had been formed in short order, minus the two from District 4. It didn't surprise Snow that Finnick and Mags had not joined, Finnick hadn't participated been in Career alliance in his first Game and the Careers probably didn't even want Mags due to her age. Both of the District 4 Victors did quite well on their own, surrounding themselves with Johanna Mason from 7 and Beetee from 3 whose partner had drowned in the Bloodbath.

Over the course of three days the Career alliance had hunted down the remaining tributes until there was only Finnick's small group left. It was a bloody battle when they came to blows, everything citizens of the Capital normally would be looking for. Mags hung back with Beetee while Finnick and Johanna took on the Careers. Johanna managed to kill Cashmere and wound her brother Gloss badly, but was stabbed in the neck by a knife and bled out. Finnick held out quite well against the remaining, taking down a wounded Gloss and skewing District 2's female Victor Enobaria with his signature trident. But the sheer physical power of Brutus from District 2 overwhelmed Finnick who died in a bloody fistfight with him.

Beetee was killed shortly after and when Brutus snapped the neck of the elderly Mags, Snow could hear the wails of horror coming from the Capital Citizens. He had heard them before when the star-crossed lovers from District 12 had died; their death equally as traumatic on the Capital citizens as the Districts. To the Capital citizens it created a sense of guilt for not saving the young lovebirds and accepting the brutish District 2 boy Cato as their Victor. For the Districts it only deepened their hatred for the Capital and lead to a few rebellious acts from Districts 3, 5, 8, 11, and 12. All of the perpetrators were killed or detained in the Capital Prison, but the thought of rebellion never left the minds of the Districts.

Snow knew that the rebels didn't have enough power to challenge him. They were scattered and in hiding, afraid to stand publicly behind their beliefs in fear of the very real punishment of death. He also knew that the Capital citizens would not challenge his authority, publicly at least. Snow had taken measures to insure his safety after the 75th Games, carrying around antidotes grown in his garden and doubling the security around his mansion, in the Capital and out in the countryside as well. It seemed silly but there had been attempts on his life for a lot less. And with so many fellow Capitalites feeling hurt, one of them might feel embolden enough to attempt assassination and be declared hero.

Snow sighed and slowly lifted his teacup up to his lips. He drank slowly, enjoying the hot drink, which served as an elixir for his aging body. Snow had the best medicine to keep him alive and well but something about the simplicity of tea always enticed him. He sat in his study looking over reports from the Districts, official and non-official. He started to clean up his desk when he realized the time; he had a meeting with Head Gamemaker Seneca Crane for the 76th Hunger Games.

When he finished clearing his desk he lounged back in his chair and waited patiently for Crane to walk in. Snow ran through his head all the possible scenarios of what could happen, or what would have happened, if he killed Seneca Crane. It would certainly please many people even though nobody would officially know Crane was dead. Capital Citizens always turn a blind eye when somebody disappears, knowing they lost the ever-changing game of Capital politics.

But it was too problematic to kill Crane. The Head Gamemaker held a very important position in government, despite having no ruling power. They were responsible for the Games, the very tool used to inspire fear into the Districts and keep the citizens of the Capital docile. Head Gamemakers had to be thoroughly vetted before being allowed the position, a process that took several months since the last thing Snow wanted was somebody who was soft on the Districts. Sadly Snow had no other candidates who would truly be up for the task, so Crane was allowed to live. There was still an active search for a replacement on Snow's part that felt he had finally found a replacement for Crane. He was quite pleased to see him walk in with Crane.

"Mr. President," Crane began, walking cautiously towards the President's desk with his head bowed, "It is truly an honor to meet with you again."

"The honor is all mine Seneca." President Snow said, rising from his seat to shake Crane's hand. He turned to the man beside Crane. "May I ask you to introduce me to this young man with you?" President Snow asked, though he already knew everything about this man.

"Of course, Mr. President! May I introduce Plutarch Heavensbee, the Assistant Head Gamemaker this year! He's quite the star among Gamemakers if I could be so bold to say."

Snow had to agree with Crane's statement; Plutarch was certainly a star Gamemaker. He was relatively young for a citizen of the Capital and looked like he had fewer surgical changes than most citizens. Snow could respect that as he too had minimal surgical alterations to his body. The citizens of the Districts would fear somebody who looked more like them and not some diamond infused, multi-hair colored airhead.

"Mr. President." Plutarch said, bowing his head slightly. "I'm afraid that Mr. Crane gives me too much credit." Snow smiled and extended his hand to Plutarch who shook it lightly. _'This man fears me.'_Snow thought with satisfaction.

"Mr. Heavensbee it is an honor to meet you. Please both of you sit." President Snow said, motioning to two chairs in front of his desk.

Both men sat and Plutarch let out a moan of comfort. When he realized what he had done he looked at Snow with embarrassment. "Sorry sir. These chairs are just amazingly comfortable."

Snow continued to smile, "It's perfectly alright to enjoy them. The chairs are carved from the finest wood from District 7 and the pillows sewn by the best in 8."

"I wish that some day I might own such a comfortable chair." Crane remarked, smiling through his ridiculously flamboyant beard. Snow turned to Crane, whose smile disappeared under the President's stern look.

"You have come here today to show me something Seneca." Snow said, getting straight to business.

"Yes sir." Crane said, clearly nervous about the President addressing him by his first name and not Mr. Crane. "We have just completed the final version for the 76th Games and let me tell you sir it is quite the arena."

Crane pulled out a pad and clicked some buttons, allowing a holographic image to appear on Snow's desk. The arena was large and filled with interesting mutations with an interesting arena location. Snow gave it the appropriate consideration before remarking, "This will not do."

Crane and Heavensbee looked stunned, "S-sir?" Crane said meekly.

"This arena will not do for the 76th Games." Snow said with no edge in his voice. Crane was already nervous and was easier to control that way. Plutarch however was bold.

"Why is that sir?" he asked. Seneca shot Plutarch a look of fear and seemed to mentally be trying to tell his understudy to shut up. Snow glared at Plutarch who was trying his best to keep eye contact with the President, though eventually looked away. His was face red with embarrassment. Instead of becoming enraged like they expected, Snow replied calmly.

"Because I have my own idea for an arena."

Both of them now looked shocked, though Seneca recovered first and happily indulged the President on his idea. "And what idea is that sir?"

Snow closed Seneca's hologram arena plan and pulled out his own, displaying it for the two Gamemakers. Both of them moved closer to look at the plan, no doubt surprised by the fact that their President had created such an impressive idea.

"This will work I hope." Snow asked.

"Of-Of course sir!" Crane said, happy to make the President happy. "We can start working on it right now and have it done just in time for the Games in six months."

"Then get to work." Snow said calmly. Both of the men stood up and nodded their heads before leaving. An Avox closed the door behind them, leaving President Snow once again alone in his study.

Snow smiled again, happy that his arena idea was already underway. He clicked a button on the side of his desk and soon an Avox appeared with another cup of tea. Snow sipped it softly, enjoying the warmth while reflecting on the next Hunger Games.

The Games were going to be quite a show for the Districts and Capital alike. They would show the Districts that the Capital ruled for a reason and the Capital Citizens that they stood above the Districts because it was there right too. All of it would go down according to Snow's wishes and the message would be clear to all. There would be no other outcomes, and no surprises.

Because President Snow hated surprises.

'_Let the Games begin.'_ he thought happily.

**List of Tributes:**

**District 1 Male: Auron Metzger (Age 18)**- With a troubled past due to his homosexuality, Auron is no stranger to hardship and beating the odds. Now he fights for more than just his District, but for a chance to live his own life and not one laid down by others.

**District 1 Female: Charm Acelynn (Age 17)**- This bubbly tribute hides her sadistic tendency quite well under a facade of sensuality and Capital egotism. Her only real qualm is getting blood on her, preferring her kills to bleed as far away from her as possible with the help of a well placed knife.

**District 2 Male: Nicolae Viscorion (Age 18)**- A career who has the necessary training to win the Games, Nicolae has been bred to show no mercy in the Games. But a hostile Capital, a vengeful tribute, and a secret morphling addiction may cripple Nicolae's chances of winning the Hunger Games and marrying the girl of his dreams.

**District 2 Female: Cyra Mystral (Age 16)**- Having received no mercy from her abusive father and addict mother, Cyra believes that mercy is something that nobody deserves. Cold and heartless, Cyra is beyond saving as she craves the sweet release of death, though not before the death of every other tribute in the arena.

**District 3 Male: Wren Makari (Age 13)**- A young brooding teenager who has more fight in him than he lets on. With a personal distaste for the Capital following a series of riots in his District that lead to his sister's unmerciful death, Wren doesn't plan on becoming the Capital's pet tribute like the Games require.

**District 3 Female: Ivy Sparks (Age 17)**- This purple eyed, pyrotechnic possess potential unseen in a District 3 tribute for a long time. Ivy plans to win the Games and show Panem that even the weakest can gain victory in such a dystopian world.

**District 4 Male: Caspian de Burgh (Age 17)**- The protégé of the late Finnick, Caspian is every bit as deadly as his mentor/best friend was. Filled with the need for vengeance, Caspian enters the Games to avenge Finnick's death and bring glory to District 4 as his best friend once did, no matter the cost.

**District 4 Female: Isabella West (Age 16)**- Driven out of her rather isolated life style by the Reaping, her deadly skill set with ranged weapons is only matched by her reluctance to even fight. Yet Isabella will do whatever it takes to return to her District and the life she left behind.

**District 5 Male:Delvin Winters (Age 15)**- A son of a drunk who lost his daughter in the Games five years ago, Delvin fights for more than his life and District but for a better future for his family away from his abusive father and memories of suffering.

**District 5 Female: Daira Brites (Age 14)**- After her brother was taken by the Capital, Daira's parents attempted to shield her from the horror that is the nation of Panem. But not even they could protect her from the Arena and the horrors she will be forced to confront.

**District 6 Male: Jonathon Kale (Age 17)**- Fame is the name of the game for Jonathon who considers himself as good of a tribute as the Careers and fully capable of winning the Games. The only thing that holds Jonathon and his ego back are 23 other children, a problem Jonathon is trained to deal with in appropriate Hunger Games fashion.

**District 6 Female: Azzura Blue (Age 16)**- Stuck in a life filled with constantly helping and pleasing others, Azzura will for once have to put the needs of herself before those of others. Entering the Games on her own, Azzura hopes to win the Hunger Games and create a better life for her battered family with the statues of Victor.

**District 7 Male: Joshua Awerdee (Age 12)**- The mischievous prankster, Joshua is always looking for the punch line in any situation. He quickly find though that there are very few punch lines in the Hunger Games, only laughter from twisted monster known as Capital Citizens and speedy deaths by fellow tributes.

**District 7 Female: Willow Bark (Age 15)**- Broken by years of physical and mental abuse at the hands of Peacekeepers, Willow is a bomb waiting to exploding. Willow isn't afraid, won't back down, and plans to win it all with as much bloodshed as possible.

**District 8 Male: Choux Crumplefoot (Age 15)**- The bratty son of District 8's mayor, Choux will have to swallow his pride and attitude if he plans on making it past the bloodbath. Though perhaps he'll end up surprising everyone with his deadly efficiency with a peculiar weapon and be a serious contender for this years Games.

**District 8 Female: Danielle Dashwilliow (Age 16)**- With her Father killed by the Capital for being a rebel and her mother hanging herself shortly after, Danielle has been forced to grow up quickly for her younger siblings. Traumatized by her parent's death, Danielle must now enter the arena and survive Gamemakers who eagerly look to make an example of her.

**District 9 Male: Raven Keller (Age 17)**- A master of mystery and persuasion, Keller is a shadow figure in his District. With a mother who preaches the values of long lost religions, Raven fears for the safety of his family though holds such teachings of salvation as nonsense. Though it is his safety that is now in danger, a danger that only a higher power might be able to save him from.

**District 9 Female: Anastasia Louivere (Age 13)**- In District 9, Anastasia's innocence and kindness served her well, endearing her to her fellow citizens. In the arena though she will find just how little those things truly matter when faced against killers.

**District 10 Male: Kaden Fenton (Age 18)**- A shaky upbringing have lead Kaden to develop multiple personalities, his two dominant 'personalities' showing his true self as a kind soul who helps out everyone in the group home he's lived in since he was little. For the arena though, Kaden may come to rely on his dark self that threatens to overtake this troubled young man and wreak havoc on everyone else.

**District 10 Female: Willabeana White (Age 16)**- A young girl whose blissful life and dreamy view of the world is rudely interrupted by the harsh reality of the Games, Willabeana is now forced to adapt if she wishes to survive; though something's, like many things in Panem, are easier said than done.

**District 11 Male: Damian Hoult (Age 18)**- The downfall of his wealthy family has forced Damian into shady activities to support the rest of his family. Well known in the Capitol and his District for all the wrong reasons, Damian will continue to rely on the good nature of his fellow man to help him through the Games and back to his broken family.

**District 11 Female: Tianora Athodille (Age 14)**- Wise beyond her years and humbler than a beggar, Tianora knows she will experience horrors in the arena and is ready to face them. Two years earlier, Tianora was forced to watch her best friend Rue die in the arena. She has no plans of following in Rue's steps.

**District 12 Male: Axel Coaler (Age 17)**- The self-proclaimed savior of District 12, Axel plans on winning the Games and giving District 12 a proper Victor worthy of the Career Districts. Axel maybe more than just talk, capable of serving his district well and giving them a much needed victory.

**District 12 Female: Demi Nico (Age 15)**- An indecisive and scared girl from District 12, Demi embodies what many people have come to expect from District 12. But she may end up surprising everyone with just as much conviction as the Girl on Fire.

* * *

**_WELCOME TO THE ALTERNATE WORLD OF THE 76TH HUNGER GAMES!_**

**_This story takes place in a world where things went quite differently from Canon. Katniss and Peeta died in the 74th Hunger Games while Cato was crowned Victor. The 75th Games occurred the following year and were extremely unpopular among Capital Citizens and the Districts, all of whom watched as Brutus won the Games for a second time. Both Games, matched with increased rates of starvation and poverty, led to several riots taking place across the Districts which threatened Capitol control. In the Capital, Snow fears it won't be long before the non-political inhabitants he rules take charge and publicly question his leadership._**

**_Faced with an uncertain future for his position of power, President Snow personally oversees the development of the 76th Hunger Games. He hopes to use these games to quell any thoughts of rebellion in the Districts and reduce sympathy for them in the Capital._**

**_However, rebellion is still fresh in the minds of the Districts. Though without the rallying figure that Katniss was able to provide, the Districts remain divided and un-convicted. With the arrival of the 76th Games, will someone emerge as this rallying figure for the Rebellion? Or reaffirm the brutality and division that the Hunger Games are meant to provide?_**

**_You'll have to read more to find out..._**

**_Enjoy the 76th Hunger Games!_**


	2. District 4: Red Dawn

_**Quick Note! The Reaping Chapters were done in 1st POV, by post-Reaping is all 3rd person. Sorry, but I found 3rd easier when I had a lot of tributes to deal with. **_

* * *

**The 76****th**** Hunger Games: The Haunted**

**By Dante Alighieri1308**

**Chapter 1 District 4: Red Dawn**

**Isabella West's P.O.V.**

When dawn breaks in District 4, most of the fishing boats are already out at sea. If you stare closely at the horizon line you can see the outlines of those ships, using massive amounts of rope to pull out nets full of fish or baskets with crabs or lobsters depending on the season. The very lively hood and wealth depended on these men who worked earlier than dawn to pull up tons of slimy fish just so they could just live above the point of starving. Not that many people in our District starved though, or at least not like the outlying Districts.

Today though I couldn't see the boats as they were overshadowed by the imposing figure of the red sun. An old wives tale came to my head whenever I saw the red dawn spread across the sea.

_'Red sky at night, sailors delight. Red sky in morning, sailors take warning.'_

How fitting for a red sky to appear on Reaping Day. I guess nature has a sick sense of humor.

"Isabella!" a voice screamed. My heart rate began to increase with fear, though subsided when I saw the joyful expression on my ten-year-old sister's face without a look of hurt. I was smiling now, moving towards my sister who was running out of the ocean across the sandy white beach. Mother wouldn't be happy that she had been swimming on Reaping Day but I never thought it mattered anyways. More than half the District used the ocean as their bathtub, who cares if she smells like salt water at the Reaping?

My sister skipped the last few steps to reach me, stopping in front of me with a smile that stretched from ear to ear. Her brown hair stuck to her tan skin, and the line of freckles that spread across her nose made her look beyond adorable. She opened her hands and proudly displayed a beautiful clamshell. I gasped with approval, pushing my long brown hair out of my face to get a better look. "Oh how beautiful Elise! Where did you find this?"

"Down by the wading pools!" Elise responded, her eyes glowing with triumphant. "You have to come see them all!" She grabbed my hand and started to tug me towards the wading pools as I laughed lightly. Looks like I'd be getting wet too.

Low tide in the ocean often revealed wading pools, beautiful little oasis that the red sunlight danced off of. Each pool held fish and coral of all shapes, sizes, and colors. You had to climb across some slippery rocks in ankle deep water, which was no problem for somebody from District 4, but I always made sure that Elise was holding my hand when we crossed together. I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if she somehow slipped and broke a leg on the sharp rocks.

Elise stopped abruptly and pointed towards a pool of water, "I found it in there! It was surrounded by all these fish and coral and a lot of really cool stuff! Come on! I want to show you!"

Elise continued to drag me towards the pool, her energy making me giddy as we went. When we stopped in front of the pool, Elise dropped to her knees and started to fish through the pool again. After a few seconds she looked up at me disappointed. "The fish are gone!"

"I'm sure they just went to another one of these pools, Elise." I said comfortingly, dropping to my knees as well. "It looks like most of shells and coral are still here though."

That cheered her up quickly. "Do you want one for yourself?"

I smiled ruefully, "I thought you were giving me your shell?" I said while eyeing the shell she had shown me earlier.

Elise gasped and quickly reached for her shell in her pocket. She pulled it out and clutched it close to her heart, "Sorry, it's not a gift!"

I laughed, "Well then yes Elise, I would love one for myself."

My sister cautiously put her shell back into her pocket and I held up my arms to show I meant no harm. She stuck her tongue out at me and turned back to the pool, her eyes moving around trying to find a good shell. She smiled as she noticed a beautiful shell in the corner of the wading pool and reached out to grab it.

What she didn't notice was the green sea creature that was eyeing Elise's incoming hand with carnivorous intentions. My eyes went wide with fear as Elise's hand broke the surface of the water and the creature posed itself to strike it.

"ELISE NO!" I shouted, reaching out to grab Elise's hand and pull it out of the water. We both fell backwards into a shallow pool as the moray eel opened its jaws to bite where Elise's hand had just been, its yellow eyes giving off an aura of evil for my pre-developed maternal instincts.

Elise was freaking out, "Oh my god an eel! It's going to get us!"

"No!" I shouted, holding my sister close, "It's not going to get us! Don't worry, we're fine Elise. We're fine."

Sure enough the Moray eel stopped eyeing us and sunk back down into the wading pool, disappearing into a side cavern. Elise wasn't shaking anymore, though was still breathing heavily.

"I guess we both know where all the fish went." I remarked.

For some reason that got us both laughing and soon the tension from before had disappeared. Elise looked at me apologetically, "I'm sorry Isabella, but I don't want to try to grab the shell."

"It's fine." I said, kissing my sister lightly on the cheek. "You just have to remember to be more careful in the future ok? I'm not always going to be around to protect you from those big, bad eels!"

"What do you mean you're not?" Elise said, an undertone of fear in her voice. "You're not going to the Hunger Games are you?"

That statement caught me off guard. I eyed my sister curiously, "Of course not! Why would you say that?"

"Somebody told me they had picked you this year." Elise said, fear creeping into her voice.

I sighed. Obviously tributes weren't picked until the Reaping, but every year before hand our District heads got together and talked about who were the best candidates to send to the arena. These candidates were obviously people who had gone through training for the Games and would gain the honorary title of Tribute if they were chosen. Since I had been through this training due to my parents, and since I had some of the best scores for ranged weapons, my name always seemed to be somewhere on the list of possible female candidates. Of course it was near the bottom since I dropped out of the training academy when I was fourteen. After four years of bruises and angry trainers I couldn't deal with it anymore, plus I missed my family, which was always the most important thing to me.

This year there was a fair amount of tension since our District's leaders felt that they had to send somebody who could become our next Finnick Odair. Finnick's death in last year's Games really did some damage to our district's morale, especially for people who had to see Victor Annie around town. It was sad to watch her walk around, demanding to know where her sweetheart Finnick had gone and to have everybody ignore her. I'm ashamed to admit that I was one of those people who ignored her as well.

To add even more fuel to the fire though just a week after the candidates were chosen, a pair of deadly and somewhat sadistic eighteen year olds, the canidates both managed to end up in a freak accident at the training center that left their bodies broken quite literally. The girl ended up dying from her wounds and the boy was in a coma, the doctors unsure when he would wake up.

That was three days ago, and now today on the day of the Reaping nobody knew who would be taking their place. I guess some asshole told my sister that they had chosen me.

"Well that somebody is wrong." I said smiling, trying to get my sister to feel better. "I promise you that I will not be going to the Games this year. Or next year. Or the year after that. And neither will you."

Elise smiled and hugged me fiercely. I hugged her back just as tightly and we lay there for a minute, bobbing up in down in the shallow pool of water soaked. I noticed that the water level around us was starting to rise as the tide came back in. I stood up, dragging Elise up with me.

"Come on, we better get home." I said, "Mother will be enraged if we're late to the Reapings this year." Elise nodded and we both made our way back towards the beach and then our house.

Our family lived a rather isolated life. My parents five years ago had bought this coastal house to escape from the noisy and smelly city of District 4, preferring to have the nearest human life be a mile away in another isolated house. The houses on the beach were expensive, though my parents could afford it since they both worked for the Gamemakers.

Ya, they're Gamemakers. I don't exactly know what they do for the Games, but what I do know is that they work almost all the time and leave Elise and me alone in the house. They used to not do that, but after… after Genevieve died five years ago at the age of four it's all they ever do. It's probably also why they were keen to move out of our old house. I know that working is their way of dealing with grief, but I couldn't help but feel anger towards them for not even caring about their two other children. They left me to raise Elise by myself, which I didn't mind doing at all. Elise was the best thing in my life, and I would never let anything happen to her. Their Gamemaker employment was also the reason why I had to be enrolled into the training academy in the first place.

By the time we reached our two-story beach house, both of us were relatively dry thanks to the beach winds, though we were now covered with sand. Elise's right side of her body was covered, which made me laugh. "You need to clean up before the Reaping Elise."

"Do I have to? Everybody else there isn't going to have sand on them too!" she protested.

"Not like you do Elise." I said.

"But that would make me special!" Elise cried out, quite happy with her argument. I rolled my eyes and pointed to the stairs. She groaned but relented and ran up the stairs to her room. I moved to the kitchen and put down the house keys on our small dining table carved from driftwood. It was suppose to be for family dinners and stuff, but after Genevieve passed it wasn't used anymore. I noticed a note on the table and read it with the help of the red sunlight.

_Isabella,_

_Gone to the city with your father to prepare for the Games._

_Make sure Elise and you wear what we talked about._

_See you tonight,_

_Katerina_

I sighed and put the paper back down. My mother never called herself mom, always addressing herself by her first name Katerina. At least my father, Jameson, called himself 'father' in his letters to us. Though mother did say 'See you tonight' which was better than her only signing her name.

Not surprised that my parents had left us for the Reapings already, I moved towards the stairs to head up to my room when I noticed a small, open box by our front door. It had the Capitol insignia on the side of it. Curiosity took over and I moved away from the stairs to the box. I grabbed it and cautiously pulled out an electronic pad, something I had seen my parent's use plenty of times before whenever they were home. I ran my fingers on it to look for the on button. I finally found it and the screen lit up, flashing the Capitol insignia again before a box popped up displaying a message.

**HG-76**

**PROJECT DD**

**PROJECT BRANCH: FLORIDA**

**ENTER ID:**

**ENTER PASS CODE:**

Project DD?

HG-76 obviously meant the 76th Hunger Games, and ID with pass code were self explanatory, but what did Project DD and Florida mean? Was Florida a person? Was it a location?

It dawned on me that I was trying to access classified material and I stuffed the pad back into its box and ran back up the stairs, deciding to forget all about that pad and Project Branch Florida. As I got to my room I sighed when I realized my special visitor had not left this morning like he was suppose too.

I slid onto my bed and hugged the muscular male figure in my bed. He started to stir as he felt wet fingers run across his half naked body. "Koi," I whispered to my boyfriend, "Koi wake up!"

Koi, my twenty-year-old boyfriend, opened his beautiful blue eyes slowly and smiled at me deviously. "Is it time for me to go?" he asked in his deep voice.

"It was time for you to go last night when my parents got home." I said, pushing my body closer to his to feel more of his warmth against my cold skin.

"I could have gone, but then you would have said I didn't care about you enough to risk your parent's anger." Koi countered, and cheeky smile still on his face as his lips moved closer to mine.

I smiled back, "Very true." I responded before we started to kiss and roll around on my bed.

Koi. What can I say about him? Quite a lot actually. He has a fantastic body with smoothed and tan muscles running along every part of his body. He has amazing wit and intelligence that you would never guess he had just by looking at him. And he has never pressured me into doing anything I didn't want, which mainly just included sex. I wasn't ready for it and Koi respected that, something I know none of the boys my age would care for.

And sure, there were people who were disturbed by the four-year age difference between us, but they hardly ever said it to our faces. It isn't that surprising either since I don't have an amazing reputation around town anyways since 'apparently' I can be a bit of bitch to people I don't know or care for.

We broke apart and lay in each other's arms for a while, simply enjoying each other's company. I kept staring into his beautiful blue eye, which matched one of my eyes. I had some genetic thing that gave me one blue eye and one green eye; apparently it was kind of sexy.

Koi smiled comfortingly, "You're going to be fine today."

I didn't need to guess what he was talking about. "Of course I'll be fine." I responded, but even I could hear the scared undertone in my voice.

He hugged me tighter, his heart beating against mine, "Your parents are Gamemakers, I'm pretty sure that means you can't be picked."

"I very much doubt that." I said snidely.

"Well you don't have to take as much tesserae because of them." He countered. I rolled my eyes and separated myself from him slightly to show my discomfort with the topic. I had put my name on the tesserae list a few years ago but my parents had forbidden me to do it again. Even so, my name was in there four more times because of that act, more than the majority of girls at least. Our district wasn't big on taking tesserae.

"It's not something you have to worry about Koi." I said, a flare of annoyance in my voice.

He looked angered by that statement, "Of course it is! Your name in that bowl, you could be picked!"

"They probably have a volunteer by now." I said. Koi looked saddened and I started to panic a little. Koi lived in town and was thus more connected with what was happening in our District. For myself, whom only goes into town one day every weekend, I'm obviously a lot less connected.

"They haven't found anybody to send have they?" I asked.

Koi shook his head, "They found somebody for the guys, though nobody for the girls."

I sighed, "Crap." I muttered, not able to look Koi in the eye. "Who did they pick for the guys?"

"Who do you think?" he asked.

I shrugged my shoulders, breaking free of his embrace. "I don't know, Marlin? He's the only other eighteen year old in the group."

Koi shook his head. "Nope. It's Caspian." My head spun around to give Koi a look of shock, who only shrugged in return.

"You're kidding right?" I asked. Koi shook his head and I laughed, "What the hell were they thinking?"

"That he'd put on a good show." Koi responded.

He was right about that. The Capitollites would love all the drama surrounding Caspian de Burgh, the protégé and friend of the late Finnick Odair. With his ocean blue eyes, perfect teeth, cropped bronze hair cut, and his weapon of choice being a net and trident, the Capitol would look at him and see Finnick reincarnated. He practically was too since they spent so much time together. They seemed more than friends; they were like brothers. Which is why it was no surprise when Caspian disappeared from the public eye after that bastard Brutus in the last Games beat Finnick to death.

When he emerged from his isolation he trained hard, beating all the records and every other tribute wannabe and trainer in the District. He made it plainly obvious that he expected to be 76th Games, probably out on a personal vendetta to avenge Finnick or something stupid like that. The only reason that he wasn't picked originally for this year's Games was because of the seniority that the eighteen year olds had. Now it looked like Caspian was getting his wish since Marlin, the only other eighteen-year-old boy, had nothing on Caspian skill wise.

There was a knock on the door, and my sister's voice followed. "Isabella!" she cried out, "Can you help me!"

"Just a minute Elise!" I shouted. I grabbed Koi by his arms and forced him out of bed, throwing his discarded clothing into his arms. "Time for you to go!" I whispered.

"She probably already knows I'm here." Koi said.

"Just get back to town!" I said, pushing him towards the window he had snuck in last night to get into my room.

"It all makes sense now," Koi said jokingly, "You're just using me as a warm body, nothing more."

"You got it all worked out, Koi. Now get going!" I said, kissing him one last time before he climbed out the window and down the vines growing underneath it. He hit the ground and looked back up to me and blew me a kiss.

"Put your clothes on!" I shouted as softly as possible to him. He laughed and started putting them on as I closed the window and moved to unlock my door. I opened the door and saw my sister standing outside with a knowing look on her face.

"Koi spent the night didn't he?" she asked.

"Of course he didn't. You know how mother and father feel about that." I said, failing miserably at lying to my sister. I can lie pretty well to most people, but never to Koi and Elise for some reason. I guess I just care about them too much to betray their trust, even over small matters.

Elise shrugged, "Ah well. I don't get why you like having sleepovers with him anyways. Boys aren't any fun at sleepovers."

I laughed at my sister's naïve attitude. "You said you needed help with something?" I asked. Elise nodded and spun around, showing she was having trouble buttoning up the back of her dress. I bent over and did it for her while she stood there with pursed lips annoyed.

"Why do I have to get all dressed up for the Reaping? I'm not even in it!"

"You have to look good standing besides Mother and Father, Elise." I responded in a dull voice. I had to answer this question every year for her. I finished buttoning it up and spun her around to look me in the eye. "There you go, you look beautiful now."

"I always look beautiful I thought." Elise said with a cheeky smile.

I smiled back, "Well you always outshine me."

"No I don't, you're beautiful." Elise said hugging me.

"Aw, thanks." I whispered, laughing lightly. She was right though, I was quite the looker. My body developed pretty quickly so I looked like I was really eighteen. Training at the training center helped my figure out a lot too, giving me a lean and well-toned upper and lower body.

Elise broke away from the hug with her mood now changed to one of slight fear. "You promise that you're not going to get Reaped?"

My smile disappeared from my face. She knows I can't promise that, but she's still asking for it anyways. And just like buttoning the back of her shirt and answering her on why she has to dress nicely, I repeat the same answer I said last year and all the years before.

"I promise."

We hugged and Elise ran downstairs, leaving me alone to get changed in my blue and green dress. My parents had also laid out sea star earrings for me to wear along with a beautiful coral belt that complimented my tan skin.

I looked at myself in the mirror, uncertainty shaking my body. I forced myself to smile.

"You're not going to be picked Isabella." I said, "You're not going to be picked."

* * *

District 4 was a massive place to live, with the best transportation system being the many waterways that run through the District. In order to get to the city, Elise and I had to get on the intercostal ferry, which moved lazily along the river at about the same pace at the clouds above us. Ferries didn't use gasoline to power themselves due to the outrageous costs the Capitol imposed on gas; only wealthy fishing companies could afford it.

Dawn had passed a long time ago, but streak of red still moved across the sky to mix with blue. It wouldn't be long until those disappeared to and gave way to the typical hot and blue-skied day in District 4. I looked around the rest of the boat, which for Reaping Day was filled with a bunch of excited people. Only teenage girls on the boat weren't really partaking in the festivities, fearing being Reaped. At the front of the boat was a young girl performing by herself, dancing around the boat to entertain people. Ferries usually hire some entertainment trope to perform for large groups, though the entertainment trope is usually bigger. The girl was the youngest of the three other girls in her trope, the other three were probably off sulking about the Reaping today.

My sister was holding my hand giving support, a gesture that I was actually very appreciative of. I felt stronger with her there, knowing I wasn't facing this alone. On the other side of the ferry I noticed some girls staring at me while whispering in a hushed tone. They were all circled around one girl named Cascade, the brat daughter the owner of the biggest fishing company in District 4. Her and I didn't get along; in fact I don't get along with many girls in my grade. Cascade was a special case though.

About a year ago Elise came running home crying, saying how some young boy was making fun of her. They were some pretty nasty comments so I went to this boy and talked with him about them. The boy was rude to me too and told me to go talk to his sister if it was such a big deal. His older sister turned out to be Cascade, who was an even bigger pain in the ass than her little brother. When she blew me off and insulted my sister too I kind of slammed my fist across her face. Hard. The bruise didn't disappear for about three weeks.

Cascade stuck her nose up to me and turned back to her 'friends', all of them now laughing no doubt at some stupid insult Cascade made about me. Whatever, screw them. They're all shallow whores anyways.

The ferry stopped and the dock master started to unload all of us. Elise and I walked off the boat hand in hand and headed towards the Trident Quarter, the heart of the city where the Reaping would take place. When we got there I saw my parents standing around, waiting for us to come. When we walked up they both smiled.

"How are you two?" my mother asked.

"Fine mommy." Elise answered for both of us. I nodded my head to agree with her while my mother and father gave me a sympathetic look.

"It will be over before you know it." My father said bluntly.

I nodded again and let go of Elise who spun around and hugged me one last time before walking over to mother and father. Both of them hugged me, though I could tell it was somewhat forced, before walking away to the designated area for important people in the District.

I looked around to see if Koi was anywhere before I checked in with the Peacekeepers, but couldn't find him anywhere. With nobody having seen him I walked to the main plaza and waited in line to get my finger pricked so the Capitol that I wasn't skipping the Reaping. While in line I noticed Caspian getting his finger pricked at the same time as me. He looked stoic and angry, dressed in fine clothing that was given to the tributes that would volunteer for the Games every year. There wasn't a girl wearing the matching set of finery.

Caspian himself looked very different from the person I remembered a year ago. That Caspian was fun loving, optimistic about everything, and quite the ladies man. He even asked me at one point if I wanted to hook up, and I was very tempted to do it, but I refused due to my interest in Koi. I wouldn't do for him to hear about me hooking up with Caspian and think I'm some sort of whore, or worse! A fan girl. And honestly, Koi was way hotter than this Finnick-wannabe.

The Peacekeeper drew my blood and then dismissed me when everything checked out. I moved quickly into my position with the rest of the sixteen year old girls. Some of them gave me looks but I ignored them. Half of them I didn't even know me since I spent so little time in the city. My parents had educational programming and stuff that they left for Elise and me to watch, preferring that to sending us to school. It was stupid programming too, filled with a lot of Capitol propaganda and stuff. Most of the time we let the video play and just ran down to the beach to hang out in the ocean.

Finally the mayor appeared and delivered his doom and gloom speech about how the Capitol saved us all from the terrible past and how the District were ungrateful and how the Hunger Games came to be. It was beyond boring since the mayor said it every year. I'm pretty sure a lot of eighteen years actually have the entire speech memorized. Finally he was done and he introduced our escort, Tamara Atlantis.

Tamara was a mess of blue and green colors, obviously trying to make herself look like the sea. Instead she gave off the appearance of somebody who had dunked themselves in different colors of paint and put some jewelry on. She had massive pearl earring that shocked me to since I didn't think pearls could get that big. When she spoke her voice gritted against my eardrums and I noticed a few girls groan when she spoke.

"Happy Hunger Games!" She shouted, "This is the 76th one! Can you believe it? What a long and rich history we are creating!"

I didn't even want to even consider the obvious problem with her statement. Instead I waited while she spoke, attempting to block out her voice but failing miserably. She stopped and announced "Now, let's see who we have for the girls this year!"

Tamara walked over to a big bowl on the left and stuck her colored hands into the bowl, scooping around for a name. She must have found one that she liked as she smiled and pulled out a single paper. She walked back to the microphone and opened it, cleared her throat, and announced the lucky girl.

"Isabella West."

… Silence.

"Isabella West? Is she out there?"

Oh she was, but her body was in complete shock. I could feel myself shivering despite the heat and my stomach doing flips, feeling like it was ready to send all of my breakfast back up my throat and mouth on national television.

The cameras were still searching for me so I took that time to compose myself. The trainers taught us that first impressions were always the most important, so I had to look tough and in control when all I wanted to do was scream. With as much control as I could muster I stepped forward and exposed myself to the cameras.

When my face appeared on screen though a single scream rang out from what seemed like every direction. I finally realized that it was Elise screaming and my composure completely broke down. "NO!" Elise was screaming, "YOU CAN'T TAKE HER! YOU CAN'T DO THIS!"

Mother and father were dragging Elise away from the cameras that were now focused on her entirely. When they disappeared, the cameras returned to my stunned and horrified expression. I started to stumble backwards to get away from the stage, but was stopped by two Peacekeepers who forced me towards the stage.

_'This can't be happening!'_ I thought, _'I promised Elise that this wouldn't happen! God damn it I promised!'_

We made it to the stage and the Peacekeepers handed me to the freak Tamara, who was smiling like an absolute idiot. She dragged me onto the stage and held the microphone up. "So you must be Isabella West."

I nodded since words didn't seem like something I was capable of right now.

"Well we are proud to have you as the tribute for these Games! A big round of applause for this brave girl everyone!" Tamara said, starting to clap as soon as she finished. A few people started to clap too, but I realized that it was sarcastic clapping. I got angry which helped me compose myself just a little more. I noticed my mouth was dangling open and I hoped it wasn't like that the entire time.

"And now for the boys!" Tamara said. She walked over to the boys bowl and pulled out a name, read it off, and within a heartbeat Caspian had volunteered.

This got Tamara really excited, "Oooh! A volunteer! How exciting!" She suddenly got quite serious when Caspian stood besides her, towering over her small figure. She gasped, "You look like our late Finnick!" Caspian said nothing, looking at the cameras with strong determination. He was really scaring me. Tamara smiled again and walked back to the microphone. "Well here you go ladies and gentlemen! Your tributes from District 4 for the 76th Hunger Games, Isabella West and Caspian de Burgh! Shake hands you two!"

Caspian turned mechanically and extended his hand for me to take. I took his hand slowly, cowering under the strong grip that he possessed. This guy could break me in half.

Tamara smiled one last time and led us away to await our final visitations.

* * *

The small room that was designated for final goodbyes was filled with an overflowing of emotion. My mother was actually teary eyed, which made me teary eyed, and my sister was hysterical. My father was trying to compose himself but I could tell he was having a hard time.

"I'm so sorry." I begged to Elise, "I'm sorry."

Elise was still crying, unable to fully form words more than three syllables without breaking into tears. "You… you can… you can win can't you?" she asked.

I gasped, holding back the tears. "Yes Elise I can!" I said, "I will win I promise!"

"You promised you wouldn't be Reaped!" Elise cried out, her tears mixing with snot.

"I won't break this one! I promise!" I said with as much confidence as I could muster. Elise nodded and continued hugging me. She was shaking furiously, as was I slightly. I still couldn't believe that this was happening.

But it was. And it was time for me to pull it together. I cleared my throat and looked at my mother and father, who were holding each other, and addressed them in as clear of a tone as possible. "What is Project Branch Florida?" I asked.

They both looked stunned, "How do you know about that?" my father asked.

"Does it matter? What is it?" I demanded.

"We can't tell you." My father said with as much control as he could muster, which was much more than me.

"Yo-you can't tell me?" I said, stunned. "What the Hell? Do you want me to die?"

"We can not tell you." My father repeated, though my mother gave him a harsh look before turning to look at me.

"Stay away from the islands." My mother said.

"What?" I asked.

"Katerina." My father said with a slight edge in his voice. "They're listening to us."

"NO!" My father shouted, "They've already taken one child from us! They will not take another one!"

'Taken a child from us'? What was she saying? I didn't have time to ask as my mother grabbed me by the arms. "Listen to me Isabella. There will be a place in the arena that looks like paradise, which has food and water and everything you need to survive the games! Do not go there under any circumstance! Do not associate with anybody who goes into that area either! You will die there!"

"Ok!" I said, even more scared now, "There where do I go."

"Somewhere else," my mother said, "I don't know what else to expect from the arena. They don't allow us access to the full plans of the arena, only the parts that are assigned to us."

"What's in this 'paradise'?" I asked, "Mother what did you put in there?!"

The doors opened suddenly and a bunch of Peacekeepers marched in and grabbed my family, dragging them out of the room. "Isabella!" My sister shouted, struggling between the arms of a massive Peacekeeper.

"We love you Isabella!" My mother shouted.

I ran after them, trying to get them away from the Peacekeepers. "Time isn't up!" I protested, "We still have a minute left!"

"No you don't." A Peacekeeper said, pushing me back into the room. "Visitation rights are now revoked."

"You can't do that!" I shouted.

"Isabella!" I heard a man shout. I looked over and saw Koi, struggling to get through a bunch of Peacekeepers to say goodbye. I jumped to my feet and tried to force my way to him, but had as much success and I did earlier. They push me back into the room and shut the doors as Koi and I screamed at them not to. The doors shut loudly and I heard a lock go off, leaving me alone.

I was a mess. I banged on the doors, screaming Koi's name and my sister's name while also screaming 'I love you!' and hoping they could hear me. I started to cry, the tears falling all over my dress. After a bit I screamed and attack anything in sight, throwing chairs over, breaking pictures on the wall, and trying to break the door down with no success. Finally I stopped and fell to the ground exhausted, lying in a fetal position trying to recover. I moaned and cried, not feeling any courage that the trainers had told us we would feel when we entered the games.

I was about to start screaming again when I heard voices coming from the other room. One voice sounded a lot like Caspian because it was Caspian, speaking to some unknown people. I crawled slowly to the wall, interested in what he had to say about all this.

"I promise I'll come back to you guys." I heard Caspian say soothingly, "Finnick's death will not go un-avenged."

"And what about us Caspian," I heard a female voice say, clearly upset. "We're you family and you're just going to leave us? Why couldn't you have waited another year like we told you too?"

"Because mom," Caspian said, clearly agitated by that last sentence. "Finnick's memory doesn't have time to wait that long. And I don't want to see us lose another year to those bastards in District 2."

"Watch your language young man!" His mother said, now sobbing. A deeper voice, his father I think, was now speaking.

"He's doing what has to be done Sophia," he said comfortingly, "He can be a hero and victor."

"I don't want a hero I want my son!" his mother was saying. I rolled my eyes, how could she be saying this? He had trained for this his whole life and now his mother didn't want him to go?

"Take care of them for me will you Perceval?" Caspian asked.

"Of course brother." A new voice, Perceval, said. "You just do what you have to do and come back with all the glory. Then we'll be set like our pal Finnick was."

"Ya, just like him." Caspian said, laughing lightly. "Thank you again for helping me take care of the other tributes too. I'll make sure not to mention it much when they ask how I got in."

"Quiet Caspian!" His father said, "What we did should never be spoken of."

"The girl is dead and the boy is crippled," Perceval said, "What does it matter now?"

"It might matter to some." His father said.

It suddenly dawned on me what they were talking about. One dead and the other crippled? They were talking about the chosen people for this year's games! And they had…

They had sabotaged them.

Caspian had sabotaged them. He had prevented them from entering the games and forced me into this position!

Caspian was the reason I was here.

Rage filled me and I screamed, throwing myself away from the wall onto the chair nearest to me. I started screaming into the pillows, hoping that nobody would come and check on me. I felt a sudden desire to kill Caspian, to watch him bleed and tell me he's sorry for putting me in this position. I wanted it so badly.

But I knew I couldn't do it. I couldn't kill anybody.

It was my flaw in training, part of the reason why I had dropped out. The trainers would put up realistic dummies that had blood and sound effects with them to simulate killing somebody. I had failed it, getting squeamish all the time. Not because of the blood, but because of the screams that for me caused images of scared tributes from past years to flash through my head. I wasn't able to kill a single dummy, and now I wasn't going to be able to kill a single tribute.

Could I survive without killing anybody? Maybe, two years ago that red haired girl from 5 had done a pretty good job at it until the Girl on Fire had shot an arrow through her heart. I guess hiding works out for a while, but in the end doesn't give you victory. This was the Hunger Games, which forced you into combat when you didn't want to.

I continued crying until Peacekeepers came in and dragged me outside. I was then bombard by video cameras and photographers, all wanting to get the latest scoop on the new tributes. Caspian was now standing next to me, his composure calm and deadly. I imagined pushing him down the steps and hoping he might break his neck, but found myself even less capable to doing that.

I saw Koi and Elise standing in the aisle, waving and screaming at me. Both of them were trying to look supportive for me, stay strong for me. I braved a smile and blew each of them a kiss, feeling like I had gained some of my composure back. As soon as we were in the car and on our way to train station for the Capitol I allowed myself to start crying again.

Tamara leaned in and patted me on the shoulder, "It's ok sweetie. I'll take care of clothing and food, you just worry about winning ok?"

"Don't touch me!" I shouted at Tamara, whose eyes flew open in shock. Caspian raised an eyebrow to me and then looked away. I sniffed and wiped away the tears, feeling pathetic now. I had to be strong, I could be strong. I was strong for my family, I was strong for Elise, I was strong against all the asshole girls and boys who lived in our District. But that wasn't what was going to be my downfall in the Games.

I couldn't bring myself to kill anybody.

So I was going to be killed.

* * *

**_So there you have it folks! The very first chapter!_**

**_Thanks for Reading! I hope that you also review because I love getting your guy's feedback!_**

**_Next Chapter: District 9 -Tributes Keller Raven and Anastasia Louivere_**


	3. District 9: Divine Humor

**Chapter 2 District 9: Divine Humor**

**Anastasia Louivere's P.O.V.**

I love Reaping Day.

Well… not the actual Reaping part. That's never much fun even if nobody you know was chosen as tribute. I always feel bad for the kids who are chosen and always, ALWAYS end up crying. My parents say that I shouldn't cry and should just accept what has happened. They also never let me watch the Hunger Games either, though people always tell me what happens in them. The Games never sound like that much fun.

But Reaping Day festivals are always fun! We do thing differently from other Districts apparently by having our mandatory festivals before the actual Reapings, though I'm not exactly sure why. I guess we're just special or something!

The festivals are so much fun. Our District no longer seems so poor and sad all the time when we start them; with carnival games and circus shows and cool stunts by some weird people. But it's ok if they're weird, weird people are always more interesting than just boring old _regular_ people. Regular people were always the ones who had to put up all the colorful banners and flags on the only four paved concrete streets in our District and _always_ had to clean up after all the fun was done. Regular people weren't that much fun so I guess that's why they don't like fun.

The best part was that we even had food! Nothing fancy of course, but people seemed to always make creative plates of food from nothing. Mrs. Boyle from down the street managed to make some sort of meat bread thing that had bits of chicken from District 10 in them. It sounded disgusting but it was really good!

It must have been my lucky day too because I had won a prize at this one carnival game where you had to throw rings onto a bunch of empty bottles. Now I was walking around the busy and colorful streets of District 9, holding a new wooden doll that were sent in from District 7 or maybe 1… I wonder if wooden toys count as luxury goods? Anyways, I was walking around very happy with myself, getting smiles from all the adults around me as I always do, when a loud booming noise came out of nowhere. Some people screamed, one old man screaming that we were under attack, but Peacekeepers quickly stepped in and calmed everybody down. Apparently it was just the speakers reacting to something they were doing in Town Square in preparation of the Reaping.

I looked at the Town Center, where the Capitol Flag was hanging from the sides of the Mayor's house and TV's were being set up, without any fear. My mom had promised me that I wasn't going to be Reaped and she was never wrong. I wasn't going to be Reaped, not today and not ever!

"Anastasia!" Two voices called out behind me. I smiled as I recognized the two identical voices and spun around to come face to face with my twin friends, Reila and Lari. We all squealed and began hugging each other, dancing around in a circle as adults looked at us with smiles on their faces. Adults love seeing children happy, though some of the older kids don't. But who cares what they think? They aren't any fun anyways.

As we broke apart, both of them noticed my wooden doll. They gasped, their matching sets of brown eyes open wide in shock. "Oh Ana!" Reila said, "That's so beautiful!"

"I know!" I smiled, quite pleased with myself, "I won it at the ring toss game!"

Lari huffed, her face pouting. "I wanted to win that!" She complained, "I was trying so hard too!"

Reila laughed at her sister, "You were quite pathetic at it too."

"Shut up!" Lari said, looking at her sister annoyed. Reila and me were laughing hard which caused Lari's face to turn a darker shade of red.

"What do you think you're going to name it Ana?" Reila asked, pointing to my doll.

I looked at the doll and laughed, "I'm not a baby Reila! I don't name my dolls anymore."

"Then why did you even want to win it?" Lari asked, still annoyed with our teasing.

"Because it's what you win at the ring toss and it would be rude to turn it down!" I said while rolling my eyes. Lari wasn't satisfied by my answer, but didn't comment further since we started to smell something tasty and ran to the source. All three of us squealed as we saw that it was cotton candy, a once a year treat for us in District 9.

The line was already long, but I managed to charm our way through. It's easy to get people to do what you want when you're a cute, thirteen year old girl. I was from the richer part of the District known as the inner ring, living in a four room house near Town center. The mayor lived in a big house, and there were some five or six room houses, but for the majority of the District I was rich. I didn't have to have my name submitted into the tesserae once in my life and only had to work in the grain fields once or twice. Lari and Reila were from the middle ring where the not dirt poor people lived and usually had to work in the fields once a week for the families. They were tanner than me compared to my pale skin and lighter, yellow hair.

We finally got our cotton candy and started to run around the street. Reila was going off about some gossip she heard at school that included the usual talk about clothing, looks, and friendships. Occasionally we might talk for a brief moment about boys, but we'd quickly change topics. Boys weren't that interesting anyways.

"And they said that Lucy lit her cat on fire!" Reila said, finishing her story about a terrible friendship break up.

"No!" I said in shock. Reila shook her head furiously.

"I swear! Lucy is like insane or something."

Lari sighed, "You can't actually believe this Ana, can you?"

"Why would Reila lie to me Lari?" I said, giving the other girl a look. "Geez, have some faith in people."

"Ya!" Reila said, smiling at her sister, which was followed by a stuck out tongue. I laughed while Lari sighed in annoyance with both of us. Lari is my friend and everything, but she sure can be a total buzz kill sometimes.

We stopped walking when Reila squealed and pointed to a sign posted to the side of a building. "Look guys! A magic show!"

"Magic?!" I said, perking up immediately while moving forward to examine the sign myself. "Where? When?"

"Right now." Lari said, pointing to an open theater to our left. There was a small stage with seating in front of it, with a canopy hanging above it to provide shade. I smiled, excitement filling every ounce of my body. I wanted to see the magic show last year but my parents had forced me to stay at home with them since it was my first Reaping. I heard that it was really cool though from all my school friends.

"Let's go watch!" I said, running to the theater ahead of Lari and Reila who scrambled to catch up with me. There wasn't a ticket price so we entered the theater and moved as closely to the stage as possible, which wasn't that hard since there weren't that many people around. There was a small group of teenage girls, some families together, and a bunch of loud men in the back drinking stuff. I'm pretty sure based of their rude behavior that they were drinking alcohol.

On stage there was an old woman who looked like she had been alive during the Dark Days. She was dressed in clothing that looked like it belonged on quilts and bedazzled in jewelry that ranged from rings, necklaces, and multiple earrings. She was frail and looked like she might fall over any second, though her black hair and crystal blue eyes made her seem really mysterious. I noticed that the men in the back were whistling at her like some men in town do at those half naked women who walk around at night. When I asked my parents about those women I was told that they didn't want me associating with them, never really answering my question.

The woman on stage cleared her throat and spoke in a deep, rasping voice that echoed across the open theater. "Today you have all seen the mystical powers that exist in the world! Now you will all witness one final act of mystery that will defy reality and shatter the way you look at the world around you!"

"Aww…" I said, "We're only seeing the final act."

"Maybe if we go backstage afterwards they'll do some tricks for us!" Reila proposed.

"And now ladies and gentlemen of District 9, I would like to present you with my son." The woman on stage spoke, holding up her arm elaborately to welcome someone on stage. "Raven Keller!"

There was a bunch of polite clapping from everybody, but nobody was hollering out loud when the teen boy walked on stage while wheeling a box behind him. I was pretty shocked that the old lady was able to have a son so young though, both of them sharing the same hair color and piercing blue eyes. His skin color was darker than that of the woman's, with a few pimples running along his cheek. He was kind of skinny too, though a healthy kind of skinny.

He bowed to the audience, his eyebrows bent so that he looked angry at us, while his mother kissed him on the cheek and moved off stage. The only people clapping anymore were the drunken people in back, shouting nonsense to nobody in particular. Raven gave them a really scary look, which caused some of them to laugh at him, but they eventually grew quiet.

Raven looked over the entire audience and cleared his throat. "I need a volunteer." He said in a deep voice.

I flew to my feet, waving my hand around like a mad woman. I wanted to start screaming 'pick me!' but thought it would be rude since a few other people had done the same. Raven looked over all of us before calling one of the teen girls to the stage. The blonde haired girl he chose shrieked excitedly and ran up onto the stage. Her friends were laughing while I sat back down, jealous that this girl got an opportunity to show off.

"Hi!" The girl said, very happy to be on stage.

"Get in the box." Raven said. The girl laughed at his bold statement, looking back at her friends who were equally shocked, and slowly placed herself in the box. Raven closed the lid and clicked some heavy locks, trapping her inside of it. Only her head and legs were sticking out of the end of the box, the rest of her covered by the box. Lari sighed and looked bored with the entire thing.

"No outburst from the crowd." Raven said, not even looking down at us. The girl for her part didn't look that scared; she actually seemed slightly annoyed with the dull and seemingly uninterested magician. Raven walked to the side of the stage and wheeled out a smaller box, opening it up to the gasps of everybody in the crowd.

He was pulling out a saw and a scythe.

The gleam of the polished tools struck my eyes with shock. How did he get a hold of those tools? Nobody in the District is supposed to have work tools outside of the farming area because the Capitol considers them to be weapons! Raven didn't seem to notice the stir he had caused as he lifted the saw casually and placed it on the part of the box where the girl's waist was. He began sawing at that spot while all the children, including me, started to scream. When he reached her waist he took the saw away and lifted the scythe over his shoulders and swung downwards.

I was now screaming at the top of my lungs with Reila while Lari covered her eyes with her hands. The girl in the box looked like she might faint while Raven put the scythe down and resumed sawing, completely splitting her in two.

He split the two parts of the box and instead of a pool of blood forming and a dead body, the girl was still alive and smiling while her legs in the other side of the box moved around.

"Ta da." Raven said, giving only a faint smile for the audience.

Everybody was going crazy with emotion. Many people were relived and staring in wonder at how exactly he did it and how she was still alive, me included!

"How?" I asked to nobody in particular. Reila was screaming her head off in joy while Lari sat there with her mouth open. Raven spun the girl's separated body around a few more times and then reconnected them but drawing his scythe and slashing it through where he had made the cut. He opened the box, now together, and helped the girl out who rose without a single mark on her body. Raven nodded to the girl, who hugged him and whispered something in his ear, before walking off stage. Everybody was clapping and when Raven's mother came back on stage, with a smile on her face, she bid us farewell and the stage curtains closed.

I turned to my friends with a wide smile. "I think we should go meet him!"

Lari looked at me shocked, "Can we do that?"

"Of course we can!" I assured her, "I'll get us back there no problem! Plus maybe he could tell us our fortunes! Magicians do that stuff I think!"

Lari rolled her eyes at the idea of fortune telling but I could tell she was still kind of interested in meeting Raven. Reila was completely onboard though.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" She screamed, dragging both of us backstage.

**Raven Keller's P.O.V.**

I hate Reaping Day.

Correction, I hate Reaping Day Festivals.

Every year it's the same exact thing for my family: a bunch of children and drunk people come to our 'magic' show and ooh and aah at every little trick we do because they're so thick and don't realize the truth.

There is no magic.

The adults probably do realize that it's all fake and see through the smoke and mirrors, but then again some of them want to remain blissful. Some of them want to believe that there is magic, that there is some force in this world that can free them from their dull, pathetic, servitude lifestyle they live in the districts. I used to be like that, hoping that all the tricks my mother taught my sister and I would lead to some discovery of my own that would allow my family a better life free of fighting hunger and debts. But it never happened, all my magic tricks brought my family nothing and myself humiliation from my fellow classmates.

They would call me a freak, a creep, a momma's boy. At first I couldn't handle it, running to my mother and crying about how mean all the other kids were and how I never wanted to go back to school. I was pathetic and my mother encouraged it, saying how all I had to do was pray for things to get better and stay strong. Well my prayers were never answered by that supposed figure God. I made myself strong, I am in control of my life, and I will never allow myself to fall as low as I did before. I do these stupid shows to help support my family, while also working in the fields, but I don't get any more from the tricks.

Unlike my fourteen-year-old sister, who was storming towards me right now and to punch me in the shoulder. "What the hell was that out there?" she demanded, scowling at me, "Is our show just a joke to you now?"

"It is to them Azriel." I said calmly, ignoring the discomfort in my shoulder.

"You could at least indulge them then you ass!" she nearly shouted, "We're here to put on a show and make money, not so you can bum around and act better than us!" With the last part she reached up to her hair and pulled off her blond wig, revealing her silky, black hair. She grabbed a towel and started to wash some of the makeup off, making her look more like my real sister and not the random girl she played for my trick.

"Azriel dear calm yourself." My mother said softly, walking up to us still dressed in her performance clothes. Most people in the district are afraid of my mother, calling her a witch behind her back even though she doesn't have a hint of magic in her. Recently though I've started to get the feeling that my mother actually started to believe the things she sells, meaning she might think she has magic. Though she doesn't call it magic but the blessing of God. She spends her time reading banned religious text, old potion books, and learning some weird language called Latin. When I talked to Azriel about our mother's condition she laughed and told me that maybe mother does have magic. Personally I think her minds starting to go.

Azriel calmed down and bowed her head to our mother, always respecting her authority. I did the same thing though found it incredibly stupid. Mother was now in front of me, smiling at me with her blue eyes and wrinkled face.

"Raven your sister is right." She said, "How can you profess to have divinity within you when you do not believe it yourself."

"I cannot believe in what I don't have." I said simply.

"But you do have part of God inside of you Raven, we all do."

"When you say things like that mother it concerns me." I said. I didn't want to say anything about how that part of god didn't help my family when we got hungry. I help our family by working in the grain fields, working with a scythe to cut grain to send the all-powerful Capitol. If my mother wanted a god then it was the Capitol. They've made damn sure of that.

"It shouldn't concern you Raven." My mother said, not offended at all by my dismissive attitude, "It may be frightening for you to accept, but in time you will learn the truth and see how God is in all our lives."

_'If there is a god, he has left us.'_ I thought. I looked over at Azriel who was eating all this crap up. I give her a few years though and she'll see just as I do how stupid the concept of god is.

My mother began to smile and stare past me, looking at something else. "Come in girls, there is no need to hide."

I heard someone gasp behind me and turned around to see nobody. Then three young girls, probably around thirteen or so, opened the flap to our tent and walked in. Two of the girls were twins and they looked quite ashamed of themselves, though the other girl who appeared to be the leader of the group looked at us with a smile and confidence.

"Hi there." She said, "We're sorry for sneaking up on you guys."

My mother was smiling, "It is no problem young lady. What are all of your names?"

I groaned, realizing that my mother wanted to talk with these girls to expose them to the message of god or some other crap. She had managed to bring quite a lot of people into her congregation actually, mostly just the super poor in our district. Last week though she was moving up the branches when somebody from the inner ring of the city, or the rich part, came and seemed genuinely interested in what she was saying. I was worried for her because if people from the inner ring caught hold of my mother's new religious movement, it wouldn't be long before the Peacekeepers found out.

The young girl, oblivious as most people are, smiled. "My name is Anastasia, though my friends like to call me Ana."

"And we're her friends." One of the twins said behind her. "I'm Lari and this is my sister Reila."

"Such interesting names." My mother said. "My name is Myza and these are my children, Raven and Azriel."

"You guys have cool names too!" Anastasia said smiling. I could tell already that she was charismatic, no doubt well liked by many adults who were enticed by happiness. I think I remember seeing her around town too, usually near the inner ring. I felt an instant dislike for her just because of her social statues, though her friends seemed to be giving off a more middle ring vibe than inner.

"Thank you." Azriel said, playing along with my mother as the gracious host. My mother looked at me expectantly so I sighed and I nodded my head in approval of the girls. She smiled and turned to the girls again.

"So you must have come to visit us for a reason hmm? What is on your mind Ana?"

Anastasia smiled at my mother's nice demeanor and looked away shyly. "Well my friends and me missed the beginning of the show, and we wanted to know if maybe you guys could show us a few more tricks?"

"Why of course!" My mother responded immediately, "It would be our honor!"

"Aw thank you so much!" Anastasia said, followed by the squeals of delight from the twins. I rolled my eyes and started to walk away from the scene when my mother called out to me.

"Raven, why don't you show these girls a few tricks hmm? It would give you plenty of time to exercise your abilities?"

Damn it.

I sighed and turned around reluctantly, "If you wish, mother." I responded, trudging past my smirking sister and proud mother to reach the excited teen girls.

"Have fun with your fan girls." My sister whispered to me as I walked by. I stuck my tongue out at her while she walked out of the tent. My mother kissed me softly on the cheek and followed Azriel out the tent flap, leaving me alone with the girls.

"So can you really do magic?" one of the twins, Reila I think, asked. Her eyes were lit up with excitement while her twin Lari looked offended by her behavior. I could tell she was the mature one of the group but was just as pathetic. She didn't believe that this magic was true but I was obvious that she really wanted it to be.

"In a sense." I responded to Reila's annoyance.

"What does that mean?" She asked.

"I can do magic in a sense."

Anastasia laughed, "Very mysterious answer, Raven." I raised an eyebrow at Anastasia calling me Raven in a tone that suggested we had been friends for a while. She was a charmer, I'll give her that, but she can't charm me.

"I'm a mysterious person Anastasia." I said in a similar tone. Anastasia and Reila looked at each other and laughed while Lari smiled. I groaned, wanting to get this entire event over with as soon as possible.

"So you guys wanted to see a trick?"

"We want to see magic!" Anastasia correct me.

"Ya! Really cool magic too! Like fortune telling!" Reila followed up.

Fortune telling? You've got to be kidding me. I sighed which seemed to get Anastasia upset. "Something wrong?"

"No. No, nothing at all." I responded.

"Because you've been sighing a lot, and don't seem to that excited to do magic for us."

I sighed one more time just to annoy Anastasia, which it seemed to. She goes from bubbly to demanding pretty quickly. I guess she isn't as charming as she likes to think she is.

"I do tricks, not magic." I said, not feeling like sugarcoating anything for these girls today. "There is no magic."

"Well that's obviously a lie." Anastasia said.

Reila agreed with her queen bee. "Ya! My daddy was talking about how there was this spirit around us and how it judges all of us! That sounds pretty magic-y to me!"

I felt my annoyance rising at the mention of an all seeing and judging spirit, also known as god. Looks like my mother's congregation had reached this girl's family. Trying to keep it in check, like I've been doing for years, I moved the conversation off the topic of god.

"So did you girls want to see a trick?"

"We want to see magic." Anastasia insisted.

"Any trick in mind you girl's wanted to see?"

"We've already said fortune telling." Lari requested, looking genuinely interested now.

"Come with me." I said, walking to the back of the tent to grab out families fortune telling kit. All three of the girls looked excited and followed me. I told them to sit on some boxes around us, which they all climbed onto, while I took a seat on a chair opposite of them. I opened the box and brushed off the dust that it had accumulated over the years since my mother had stopped using it. Azriel and I had played with it a lot while we were kids though when none of our fortunes ever came true we stopped.

The kit had a bunch of animal bones in it that would be thrown onto a layer of sand or dirt. The bones were oddly shaped and designed in a way that when they were thrown down the fortuneteller could read something from it. There wasn't anything magical about it though since the teller could always control the pattern of the bones movements across the sand. It took a lot of effort by it was possible.

"So this is magic?" Anastasia asked.

"Sure." I responded simply. "Why don't we start with some yes or no questions? You ask a question that can be answered with a yes or a no and we'll see what the bones say."

"How can you tell what the answer will be?" Lari asked.

"The way the bones are carved will give me my answer." I replied. "Now who's first?"

"Me!" Reila volunteered smiling. "I want to know if Justin likes me!"

Both of the other girls groaned while I smiled snidely. Everybody always wanted to know who liked whom, especially the girls. I raised the bones up in my hand and threw them into the sand. They landed in odd places but it was easy enough to tell what the answer was. I smiled as I announced the verdict.

"That's a no I'm afraid."

Reila looked shell shocked. "That can't be true! We talk all the time and do everything together!"

"Guess it just isn't meant to be."

Reila looked at me annoyed, "What do you know? I don't think you've ever had a girlfriend."

That hurt. I don't know why it hurt so much but it did. I had tried to get a girlfriend so many times and had been rejected by all of them. I've never kissed anybody too which is kind of pathetic since I'm sure my fourteen year old sister has, and I'm three years older than her! Not to mention that fact that I was simply tired of dealing with these annoying girls.

"Why don't we up the stakes a bit?" Lari asked, "Can we ask if any of us are going to be Reaped this year?"

Anastasia and Reila gasped and looked offended, but quickly began giggling. It was all a game to them and I'm sure all of them thought they had no chance of the bones saying they were going. I wasn't going to get petty vengeance though by making the bones say yes. That was just low.

"Why don't we start with you Lari?" I said. Lari smiled, though looked slightly nervous. I raised the bones and released them at the proper angle. The answer came up as no, just like I wanted. Lari looked relieved and quickly returned to her normal unimpressed stare. Reila was up next, something that I would enjoy quite a lot. With the bones positioned in my hand the way I wanted I released the bones at the right angle and waited for them to read no.

They did and Reila and the girls, who remembered the way the bones looked when they gave a 'no', all smiled. Reila turned to Anastasia, "Your turn Ana!"

Anastasia smiled and looked expectantly at me. Positioning the bones the way I wanted them I threw them on sand and gasped when I saw the answer.

It was a yes.

I sat there in stunned silence while Anastasia looked fearfully at the bones and me. "Stop it!" She demanded, "That isn't nice!"

"I… I…" I stammered. The bones were saying that she would be Reaped. They weren't supposed to say that! The statistical chance that the bones would say yes was so low… the chance that I would screw up throwing the bones was so low! Why had this happened?

Anastasia was standing up now and moved closer to the bones. "They say yes don't they?" she demanded to know.

"N-No!" I responded, but I wasn't convincing enough. Anastasia looked hurt and why shouldn't she be? Saying that somebody should be sent to the Hunger Games was the most offensive thing anybody could say to another child. Anastasia looked near tears and stormed out of the tent, followed quickly by her friends.

"You're mean!"Reila shouted at me before she left with Lari, leaving me alone with the bones. I looked at them one last time and shrugged. It happens to all tellers I guess. People always mess up too, so it's possible that I just screwed up with my bone throwing. There wasn't anything mystical at all about this.

Comforted by that thought I threw the fortune telling kit back into its box and began to prepare myself for the Reaping.

* * *

She was crying on stage, unable to control her emotions as she stood next to our idiotic escort Penelope Applegate. Her red face and puffy eyes worked well with Penelope's bright red hair and red puffy dress that made her look fatter than she actually was. She extended out her pale hand with her elongated red fingernails, placing them gently on the hysterical girl's shoulders.

"You'll be ok sweetie, you've just been chosen for a great honor!" she said comfortingly.

Anastasia Louivere, District 9's female tribute for the 76th Hunger Games, looked like she wanted to respond but couldn't, instead falling back into her bawling and uncontrollable fit of sadness. Everybody in the District was looking at her, obviously uncomfortable and wanting to be somewhere else right now. I could see her parents standing with the rest of the adults, or at least I think they were her parents. Both of them are hugging each other as the mother screamed into her husband's chest while he tries to look strong.

I look through the crowd of girls and lock eyes with my sister who is standing with the rest of her age group. She looks at me with sadness, no doubt remembering what I had told her about Anastasia's fortune telling session, and mouths something to me.

_Not your fault._

Of course this isn't my fault; I didn't decide that she should be chosen. I had just read what a bunch of dusty bones had shown me, not personally selected her fate. This was in no way my fault, nor was it the work of some mystical power. It was simply bad odds, which sucks for her because the odds probably won't be in her favor when she comes face to face with a Career.

Penelope had given up trying to comfort Anastasia since she has returned to the microphone, smiling again. "And now let's see who will be chosen for the boys."

Penelope walks over to the male bowl, an incredible feat given the size of her heels, and pulled out a name. She walks back to the microphone and unrolled the paper, clearing her throat before she condemns another sucker to death.

"Raven Keller!" She announces to the crowd.

There is silence as I try to process the fact that I am the sucker who is going to die this year.

The cameras have found me already, and my face lights up the two massive televisions next to the stage. Peacekeepers have grabbed me and are dragging me towards the stage. I can't really function properly and allow them to drag me closer to the condemned girl and the insane Capitolite.

I'm on stage before I know it, staring out at me District with wide eyes and an open mouth. Penelope is asking me something I think, something about being proud. I think my head moves enough in the right direction for Penelope to interrupt my response as a yes, which she gets really excited about. She says something else and then directs us to shake hands.

I'm in a daze as I look at Anastasia, who stares at me with accusing eyes. She doesn't say anything but the eyes tell me what she's thinking. _'You did this to me!'_ They shout.

We shake hands and Penelope presents us as District 9's tributes, which there is utterly no applause too. I smile at that; happy that not everybody dislikes me enough to be happy that I'm about to die in whatever hellhole the Capitol has designed as an arena.

The Peacekeepers bring us into the Justice Building and escort us to separate rooms to await our families and our loved ones. My mother and sister come in first, Azriel running up to me and hugging me tightly. She is crying too.

"How? How could this happen?" she demanded.

"My name is in there a bunch of times. I'm surprised it didn't happen sooner." I responded, not feeling like I should be comforting. Reality wasn't being nice to me, so why should I be nice to other people living in it?

My mother for her part looks calm. "I knew this was coming. I had a vision of it happening."

"Mother," I said in a controlled voice, "Now is not the time for your religious bullshit ok? I'm really not in the mood."

"But you do not see Raven the importance you have now! The duty that you must undertake!"

"And what duty is that mother?" I asked, still holding tightly to my sister.

"You must spread the message of God in the arena." She said, "The districts must unite under him in order to overthrow the evil that is the Capitol."

There was silence for a bit which was interrupted by my manically laughter. I continued laughing for a full minute since I wasn't able to comprehend what my mother had just instructed me to do while in the arena. Finally I had composed myself enough to respond, "You're kidding me right?"

"The word of God should not be used to 'kid' Raven." My mother answered me sternly, "He has a plan for you, a plan that none of us know or can understand now. But when you complete your plan, when you come to realize your true purpose, never fear for God will protect you and be with you."

"THERE IS NO GOD MOTHER!" I shouted at her, not caring who heard. "If this is the work of some divine power then that power sure has a crazy sense of humor! How can you be so delusion? You stupid old woman!"

"Raven!" Azriel said shocked, "You have to calm down!"

"Don't tell me to calm down Azriel! I'm about to go to my death!" I shouted at me sister, pointing an accusing finger at her. I laughed again and turned to my mother, "Ya! I'm about to die mother! How is your 'god' protecting me from that huh? Is he going to bless me? Give me super powers? Give me magic?!"

"If it is His plan." My mother responded calmly.

"Get out now mother. Get out!" I shouted, running to the door and opening it for her. There was a pair of Peacekeepers at the door who spun around and forced me back into the room. I started to shout at them, "I want them out of here now! And I don't want anymore visitors!"

"Are you sure about that Raven?" My mother asked.

"YES! I am sure I don-" I began but stopped when I realized the amount of people outside the room.

They were all standing in the hallway, groups of people from the same family or same community. They looked poor but looked at me with confidence. They all smiled to me too, the old and the young together stood there united in something.

"They are united in Faith." My mother whispered into my ear. "Faith in God and Faith in you Raven. They have come to pay their respect to you Raven, to wish you well on your journey. Will you turn them away?"

I looked at my mother with anger and then back to the Peacekeepers. "Get them out of here! I don't want any more visitors too!"

The Peacekeepers looked a bit surprised, obviously unused to tributes turning away visitors. Yet they consented and removed my mother and sister from the room. Azriel looked at me with tears in her eyes while my mother smiled, "We love you Raven. God loves you. Open yourself to him and see his plans."

And with that they doors closed, leaving me alone and free from my whack job mother and all her dumbass followers.

An hour passed before the doors opened again and Peacekeepers escorted me from the room. Anastasia was next to me with Penelope in front of us. We walked outside into the flash of cameras and the buzzing of video cameras, my eyes doing badly with adjusting. When we got past them there was a car waiting for us, which Peacekeepers helped us into. The doors closed and we were off to the train station.

Penelope with positively jubilant, "This year will be especially interesting since your mentor will be somebody not from this District! It's a shame that your old ones had to die last year, I had grown to like them in a way. But they gave a good show and that's all that matters!"

Ignoring her insensitivity I followed up with a question. "Who's our mentor?"

"Oh he's marvelous! He trains Peacekeepers so he'll whip you guys into shape in no time! And I promise you even though he's from District 2, there won't be any problems in your training regimen."

That scared me actually. A mentor from District 2 who had trained Peacekeepers? He would no doubt literally whip us if we didn't perform to his standards. Not to mention the fact that he'd probably be pulling for District 2 the entire time. Nobody ever betrays their District, nobody.

Anastasia looked better, meaning she wasn't crying or stuffy and just stared out the car window with a sad face. I don't know why but I felt compelled to apologize to her, but quickly decided against it. We were both victims here, I didn't owe her anything.

When we got to the train station cameras swamped us again. The Peacekeepers formed a line for us to walk to the train without anybody in our immediate path. When we got to the train I saw a middle aged man dressed in athletic clothing. He had black hair and tan skin with a clean shave and cropped hair. He was extremely fit too, looking like he never had to experience a day of hunger in life. It didn't take me long to comprehend that this was our mentor.

"Maxim!" Penelope cried out, hugging the huge man. He didn't return the hug, instead staring directly at Anastasia and I. Penelope turned around smiling, "I would like to introduce you to our tributes for this year, Raven and Anastasia. Tributes, this is your Mentor, Maxim."

Maxim's eyes ran over both us, judging us on everything and burrowing into our souls to find out our character. He snorted, "We have a lot of work to do when we arrive in the Capitol."

He turned around and walked onto train, followed by Penelope who beckoned for us to join them on the train. Anastasia grabbed my hand in her own, squeezing it tightly. I looked at her sad face and allowed her to continue holding it.

"I'm sorry that this happened to you." I said to her.

She looked at me, some more tears falling down her face. "Everybody said I wouldn't be picked."

I didn't have an answer to that so I walked us towards the train door, wanting to escape from reality into a world where magic truly existed. But that world wasn't real and never would be. I actually contemplated praying when I got a moment alone but thought better of it. If my mother's god had a plan for me, he could come begging to me not me to him.

I was Raven Keller, and I took care of myself. I would come back alive not because of some absent god but because I made it happen.

* * *

**_Ok, I'd like to address the major theme of this chapter since it has the potential to be really controversial._**

**_Raven's views on religion are personally not my own. I consider myself to be Agnostic Theist, meaning I believe in God but can not proclaim to know what God is the true God. Raven is obviously an Atheist, and an adamant one at that. I will not make this a preachy story about the power of Faith as I never wish to impose my views on anybody, but I thought the topic of religion in Panem would be a cool topic to explore._**

**_Collins never talks about religion which is totally fine and kind of fits with the story. It would make sense that Religion wasn't a major aspect of the lives of many citizens of Panem. Throughout history, governments that don't rely on the power of religion to keep them in power (i.e. the Soviets, North Koreans, China, and in this case the Capital) tend to stand against organized religion. Why would you want your citizens, who you wish to control, believing in a higher power than that of the government? It would make sense that the Capital would seek out and destroy religious groups in Panem since their promise of salvation and of hope would contradict the desires the Capital has to keep the District's in the dirt and in a servitude like state._**

**_Well my preaching is done and I hope that you guys aren't to off put by inserting religion into the story. I also want to state that I don't plan on putting Myza and her congregation as followers of any certain religion. They believe in a higher power known to them as God who is benevolent and caring towards all and takes a part in shaping the lives of everybody in the world. That's good enough for this story._**

**_Next Chapter: District 7- Tributes Joshua Awerdee and Willow Bark_**


	4. District 7: Unorthodox Freedom

**_Just a warning guys that even though this story is Rated T, there are plenty of M elements throughout. This is one such chapter with them._**

**_Warning: Language, Gore, and Child Abuse very present._**

* * *

**Chapter 3 District 7: Unorthodox Freedom**

**Willow Bark's P.O.V.**

"CUT FASTER YOU STUPID WHORE!"

I exhaled heavily as the Peacekeeper hit me in the stomach with his baton, nearly forcing me to my knees. I've been hit enough times though that I've gotten used to the feeling, losing all my breath in one swift blow from some jerk-off Peacekeeper who thinks he's all that. Assholes.

I lifted the axe above my head to appease the Peacekeeper and avoid another blow to the stomach; I've been around long enough to know what I'm doing. With a loud grunt I swung the axe down, watching as the axe split through the block of wood in front of me. I threw the pieces in with the rest of my woodpile and smiled smuggly at the Peacekeeper, tempting him to hit me again. He didn't as he had located another orphan to bully, this one younger than me and nearly blue from the cold temperature. I turned away as the Peacekeeper started to beat him and focused all my attention on cutting the next block of wood in front of me while hoping my fingers didn't freeze off.

This was the life of a District 7 orphan. There is no hope of a better future, no hope of some nice family coming to adopt you, no hope except for the dream that you won't get hit more than once daily by a Peacekeeper. No, the life of an orphan only offered a life of servitude to the Capitol until you were eighteen and had to leave the orphanage. After that people still serve the Capitol except they do it while not living in a total shit hole.

It's nearly one in the morning, Reaping day. We're illuminated in the dark by powerful spotlights that can blind you if you look directly into their light. The lights move along slowly across the work yard, shining their light on all eighty-four orphans working in the night, shivering in the cold mountain air and massaging their arm muscles when Peacekeepers aren't looking. We are all between the ages of fifteen to eighteen, fifteen being the year where orphans are expected to start working and eighteen being the year that you are released from this place. I'm fifteen, so this is my first year working in the yard officially. Unofficially I've been working her since I was ten, swinging a mini axe at blocks of wood that will be put in a Capitol train to be sent off to the other Districts to keep them warm.

The younger orphans aren't kept down here at the bottom of the mountains with us though, instead living closer to the top and spending their time being indoctrinated with Capitol propaganda. In these classes, a rough looking Peacekeeper who loves to beat uneducated children talks about the glory of the Capitol and how it is a great honor for us to serve the Capitol. His favorite quote was 'Work will make you free.' It didn't and I still don't get what he meant by that quote so I was hit quite a lot. It's all total bullshit of course; I should know, I've been here since I was six.

The Overseer cries out for us to work harder which the dumbass doesn't seem to realize isn't possible given our current state. Half of us are nearly frozen solid while the other half are asleep, a dangerous thing to be while swinging a powerful axe. They were overworking us because their quota for the Capitol is due tomorrow, or today I guess, for the Capitol to ship off to the other Districts. They're behind so that means we have to work extra hard in the night to make up for it.

It didn't surprise me when a cry erupts from the yard and a crash was heard as something hit the ground hard. I look over and see that a boy, a sixteen-year-old named Devin I think, has stuck his axe into his left thigh that was gushing blood by the second. He was on the ground, moaning and groaning like a pathetic dog while Peacekeepers took their time to reach the boy. We all knew what was going to happen to Devin so all I could do now was sit back and enjoy the show.

By 'the show' I obviously mean Devin's death. Don't judge me for it, but it's interesting to watch things die. Plants and stuff are boring, and after a while killing cockroaches and the small rats wondering around the 'orphanage' gets boring. You can be sure of a real show though when a human starts to die though, it happens often here since we kids aren't that great at controlling a heavy axe and then BAM! Somebody is on the ground bleeding like Devin.

Axes are so interesting. They are sharp, they are strong, and can cause bigger accidents than most would think! Bigger accidents, more blood, and oh is it something to watch somebody bleed out slowly as the blood tries to clot. It's beautiful!

Devin's loud screams had turned to a quiet whimper as his mind began to stop functioning due to blood loose. The pair of Peacekeepers had reached Devin and bent over to pick him up. One of them first grabbed the handle of the axe and tore it from his leg, releasing blood from the wound and a whimper from Devin. The Peacekeeper threw the axe to the ground and grabbed Devin's legs while the other grabbed his head. They lifted him off the ground and carried him away to the morgue, which for us was a large hole in the ground and some dirt thrown on him. Looks like we're now down to eighty-three orphans.

I watched them go, jealous that they got to enter the warmth of orphanage and got to be so close to the body. The closest I've ever been to a dying body was when somebody got beaten down by a Peacekeeper three places to my left. She didn't die there though, she died later in her bed which was in the dorm block C.

A siren went off, issuing us to continue chopping wood. I didn't start immediately, instead looking up at the elevated platform near the entrance. It had the Capitol flag draped off the side in such gaudy fashion that it was obvious they were trying to intermediate us. I wasn't focused on the flag though; I was focused on the two figures standing on the platform. One was smaller than the other one, whispering frantically into the ear of the larger man who looked over the yard with an air of superiority. He was entitled to it though, he was Overseer Ajax and he was the head of this camp.

Ajax was a pig of the worst kind. He wasn't a pig in physical appearance, though he had big pudgy lips and beady, black eyes with a balding head. He was a pig in attitude; the worst of the worst when it came to Capitol egotism and privileges he felt were his. He was also known to grant the younger orphans gifts if they were well liked by him.

His gift was a night in his bed.

He made no distinction between boys or girls, he simply chose who he thought looked the best and were under the age of 12. Pre-puberty, that's how he likes them. And he likes it rough if the bruises on the younger orphans bodies are any indication. He only appeared two years ago though when the previous Overseer, Romulus Thread, was reassigned to District 12 to help quell the riots that began there after the 74th Games.

Overseer Ajax sighed, his breath a misty white from the harsh cold, and whispered something to his assistant who then ran down the platform and into a building. A siren went off once and then twice and then three times. A huge sigh of relief erupted from all the child laborers, some of them dropping their axes or even falling to their knees in exhaustion.

A screech pierced the air as the Peacekeepers turned on the megaphone. "DROP YOU AXES AND ASSEMBLE IN LINE FORMATION FOR CHECKS!'

I dropped my axe softly with as much care as possible, treasuring that instrument. I stepped away and formed a line with the other child laborers and waited until a Peacekeeper led us away. Everybody was moving slowly with aching muscles and frozen bodies. The girl in front of me was shaking so violently that I was surprised she hadn't accidentally hit herself with her axe.

We entered an adjacent building of steel and concrete, a warm breeze hitting our bodies. It wasn't a sunny day hot but it was still great to feel it against my skin. Some bodies were actually giving off steam due to the change in temperature. The Peacekeepers kept marching us ahead back to our dorm area, moving past dark corridors and smelly corners. The hallways always seemed small and dark, but tonight it was worse because of the exhaustion.

The boys and girls separated and we were lead in separate directions. When had to step back outside into the cold in order to reach our dorms, the Peacekeepers yelling at us to hurry up so they can get back to their beds that were not filled with lice and other insects. We crossed the yard and then separated into different age groups. Peacekeepers lead us to our dorms, which were age assigned, and pushed us into our assigned quarters. Peacekeepers entered with us and watched us undressed from our work clothes into our sleep clothes. Modesty meant nothing here so nobody felt awkward undressing in front of each other or three male Peacekeepers.

Before we could enjoy our sleep though the Peacekeepers made us salute the flags that were hanging in our dorm room and recite our pledge to the Capitol.

"I promise to serve the Capitol at all times, to work until my dying breath and never question the authority of the Capitol, who we owe our very lives to for their mercy. Glory to the Capitol! Glory to President Snow!"

It's long, but everybody has it down by heart. We've had that stupid freakin pledge beaten in our brains since we were young. It was suppose to comfort us or something, but I'm sure it's just the Capitol getting a good laugh.

Finally the Peacekeepers ordered us into our beds and left, shutting off the lights and putting us into total darkness in our windowless dorm area. People's teeth were still clattering from the cold, and rusty springs kept going off as some tried to get comfortable on the thin mattress. I tried to block out the sound, but just wasn't able to it. So I began to fantasize, like I also do when I get mad at somebody. I imagined walking over to the girls who were making these sounds and snapping their necks, basing their skulls in against the steel bed frame, and listening to their screams.

But as always I did nothing since these bitches weren't worth my time and effort, so I just turned in my own bed and grabbed my pillow. Reaching deep inside my pillow, I pulled out the locket I had since I was six years old. It was mostly silver with some dents and black marks from damages. Despite that it was my most prized possession, so prized that I kept it hidden in case a Peacekeeper decided to make my life an even worse one by taking it away. I felt the side of the locket and opened it, not able to see the image on the inside of the locket but already knowing what it was.

It's a black and white image of my mother. She had beautiful hair, wavy and clean. It was the same as mine in color, and her smile was soft and unwrinkled. She was the perfect image of beauty, something I felt like I could never achieve. The only physical characteristic that we didn't share was the color of my eyes, which I'm told reminded people of my father's. Maybe that's why Danny won't look at me in the eye? Maybe he just doesn't want to relive those memories.

_'DADDY NO!'_ _I SCREAMED AS I RAN AWAY FROM MY WILD EYED FATHER, TEARS FLOWING DOWN MY FACE. MY FATHER HAD JUST RUN OUT OF THE HOUSE AFTER ME, MOVING FASTER THAN MY SIX YEAR OLD BODY COULD._

_'DON'T RUN AWAY FROM ME GIRL! I AM YOUR FATHER!'_

_I KEPT RUNNING BUT COULDN'T GET AWAY. HE GRABS ME BY THE HAIR AND I STRUGGLE TO GET AWAY. I KICK HIM IN THE KNEE AND HE SHOUTS OUT, BUCKLING OVER. CLUMSLY HE SLASHES OUT WITH HIS KNIFE. I SCREAM AS IT CUTS ACROSS MY SHOULDER, SLICING OPEN SKIN AND MUSCLE WHILE BLOOD POURS OUT. MY FATHER FALLS TO THE GROUND AS I DO AS WE BOTH GASP IN PAIN._

_'COME HERE!' HE SHOUTS, GRABBING FOR MY LEG THAT WAS SAFETLY AT OF HIS REACH FOR THE MOMENT. I START TO CRAWL AWAY, SCREAMING FOR SOMEBODY TO HELP ME. BUT NOBODY IS AROUND AND MY FATHER IS BACK ON HIS FEET, GRABBING ME BY THE HAIR AGAIN AND DRAGGING ME TOWARDS OUR FAMILIES WATER TUB._

_'NOBODY CAN HEAR YOU WILLOW!' HE SHOUTED, 'DO YOU THINK THEY HEARD ME WHEN I NEEDED HELP? DO YOU THINK THEY HEARD YOUR MOTHER SCREAM WHEN THAT WHORE NEEDED HELP? NOBODY CAN SAVE YOU! NOBODY!'_

_HE THEN DUNKED MY HEAD INTO THE WATER TUB AND I FELT-_

STOP!

STOP!

STOP!

I was breathing heavily from the memory as my mind screamed at me to stop remembering that horrible day. If I kept thinking about it then I'd start crying, and then I'd look weak and pathetic.

I couldn't let that happen.

I was Willow Bark. I survived my father's murderous assault while my mother did not. I am stronger than anybody else I know.

I will not show weakness.

* * *

"You called for me Tribute Willow." Overseer Ajax said, his pudgy lips coated with saliva opening to show his yellow smile. My heart starts to race as I feel something come over me. The desire is too great, he's here now and I have to go through with it. Not that I mind though.

I want to do this.

"I did, I wished to give you my thanks for your service at the Orphanage." I said, smiling hopefully a sweet smile. The Overseer doesn't seem that impressed, in fact he seems uncomfortable as he shifts his body weight from heel to heel and eyes the door.

_'HE KNOWS THAT SOMETHING IS GOING TO HAPPEN! DO IT NOW! DO IT NOW!'_

"What are you onto-" he began, but was cut off when I smashed the lamp from the desk next to us into his forehead. There was a sickening crack as the butt of the lamp hit his forehead and blood poured out from an open wound. He tried to balance himself but crashed to the ground as his eyes rolled back into his head. I smiled as he groaned with agony on the ground and his blood began to slide down his face and into his ear and eyes.

"You bitch!" He choked out, trying to rise to his feet.

I wouldn't let him get up that easily. The Overseer was here now in the palm of my hand, under my complete control. Well… until time runs out.

I move quickly to tower over the cowering man, feeling the power of domination in my hands. I smiled, happy that I finally had control, finally had the freedom to do what I wanted. I bet everybody at the camp is jealous of me now! I get to beat the shit out Ajax and make him scream like a little girl!

I hit him again and feel his skull give in, spewing larger amounts of blood up into the air. I smile as it splatters across my face, not caring that it had stained my disgusting dress clothes. Probably made them look better! Who needs District 8 for clothing when I can design my own?

I keep pounding the bastard's head, enjoying the blood and flicks of brain matter splattering across my body. The red blood is hypnotic to my eyes, so hypnotic that I almost miss the doors opening and Peacekeepers walking in the room wearing their clean white uniforms. I look up at them and begin to laugh.

"A little late!" I screamed, feeling rather triumphant since the Overseer had stopped moving and breathing with his head smashed to a bloody pulp. The Peacekeepers look of shock on their faces is also priceless. They look like they're about to shit themselves and one actually has to run out of the room.

_'I THOUGHT THEY WERE SUPPOSE TO BE TOUGH? I THOUGHT THEY WERE SUPPOSED TO BE THE MASTER?! BUT NOW I AM! I AM TRIBUTE!'_

I charge at the Peacekeepers, ready to keep my killing streak going. Unlike the pervert Ajax though, these men are ready for my attack. They step forward and grab my arm as I raise the bloody lamp above my head to swing down, blocking my attack. I scream out as they raise me off the ground and one of them slams into me. The breath leaves my body from the impact and my war cry turns into a pathetic gasp of agony. I struggle for breath as they slam me into a puddle of the Overseers blood on the ground, feeling the sticky substance seep through my clothing and onto my back. The Peacekeeper on top of me looks at me with such rage while I continue to smile away. He raises his fist and slams it into my jaw, causing me scream as the impact causes my entire head to vibrate and blood to fill the inside of my mouth.

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" I screamed, "I AM YOUR TRIBUTE! YOU CAN'T HURT ME ANYMORE! YOU CAN'T!"

That didn't stop the Peacekeeper from slamming his fist into my face again, and then again, and again, and again. I felt my vision blur and my head go light, though I wasn't panicked anymore. This wasn't my first beat down from a Peacekeeper. Though the problem was that he wasn't stopping like they usually did. He had hit me more than ten times and nobody was stopping him.

Suddenly I heard a voice, a melodic voice that would of brought tears to my eyes had I not already been crying. It was my mother, calling my name and telling me that she loved me.

_'I love you to mom.'_ I said as sweetly as I could.

It went dark after that, my last image was my father standing over me and hitting me repeatedly while I lay in a pool of my mother's blood.

* * *

**_Please Review!_**

**_Next Chapter: District 2- Tributes Nicolae Viscorion and Cyra Mystral_**


	5. District 2: Highest Honor

**_Before you start reading I must say that this chapter is another M RATED chapter due to violence, adult language, and sexual themes... because this is District 2 after all._**

* * *

**Chapter 4 District 2: Highest Honor**

**Nicolae Viscorion P.O.V.**

The Bitch in Heat was running, her face dark red and covered in sweat. Behind her was the mutt dog pack, chasing her down and barking in their demented voices that sounded like a cross between a roar and a human scream of agony. The trees and bushes were the only thing protecting the Bitch from death.

The Bitch though wasn't screaming in terror at the mutts. No she was much too composed for that, much too strong. It was respectable, especially for a tribute from the gutter of Panem, but it wasn't respectable enough for her to survive. I've watched this reply at least a hundred times so I know how it ends, but the thrill of the games always gets me.

Today I was watching the reply of the 74th games with my girlfriend, Amara, while lying naked in my bed together. We were wrapped around each other, stroking each other's bodies while the Games played in front of us. It was paradise for me since I had my two favorite things in the world around me, my awesome girlfriend and the adrenaline packed Hunger Games.

I am Nicolae Viscorion and I'll be the Victor of the Games this year.

A mutt dog lunges at the Bitch in Heat, as Victor Cato likes to call her, and barely misses her leg. She jumps in the air over the mutt's face and lands squarely on her feet, spinning around with quick reflexes and releasing an arrow into the mutts skull. It screams and goes still as blood flies from the arrow's impact point. The Bitch is still running though, still terrified by the four other dogs pursuing her.

Amara's body shifts in my arms as she brings herself closer to me, her hands running up and down my back in a comforting and sensual manner.

"I hope you're not getting bored." I said, smiling at her beautiful complexion. She laughs at me, a sweet laugh that doesn't ring with cruelty or malice like almost everybody else in District 2.

"Do you know how many times we've watched this?" She whispers into my ear, biting softly at it. "We could reenact this entire fight scene if we wanted too."

"Though I would never kill you, my love." I replied. She laughs again, probably at the fact I used the phrase 'my love'. It sounds incredible awkward coming from me I'm told. She looks me over, with devious eyes and kisses me on the lips.

"Of course you wouldn't kill me. I would kill you first, 'my love'."

Primal instincts came over me and I grab her body and forced her underneath me as I pushed my body weight into her. She laughed as I did it, used to my display of masculinity.

"You know that I could kill you Amara, right?" I asked with a deadpan voice.

She rolled her eyes, "Again, I doubt it."

She ran her hands along the inside of my thigh and I groaned, losing my composure. She wrapped her legs around my waist and pushed off the bed. My back was now on the bed and she was over me, her beautiful body covered with a thin layer of sweat from our previous 'activities'. Yet she still smelled amazing and hadn't lost any of her beauty.

"You'll never win the Games if your opponent only has to touch you and you're done for."

I grunted in frustration, annoyed with her tone. "You're the only person who can do that to me. No other girl has this effect and any fag who tries will die painfully."

Amara leaned in to me, kissing my neck softly and then brought her lips up to my ear, her soft breathing causing my entire body to shake. "So you're confirming that I could kill you then?"

I grunted and forced her off of me, rolling on top of her so I could begin to kiss her. She returned my passionate kiss, our tongues and bodies struggling for dominance over each other. I gained the upper hand, like I always do, and I prepared myself for taking it a step further when I heard a growl from the TV and spun around to watch. Amara sighed underneath me, probably mad at me for ignoring her. I don't understand why though, it's the freaking GAMES!

The Bitch had almost escaped from the forest when a mutt came charging at her, its eyes bloodshot and mouth foaming. The bitch didn't stop running as she pulled the bowstring back and released an arrow which buried itself into the mutts right eye. Another squeal and the mutt tripped over itself, sliding towards the bitch who jumped over it. She stopped though, turning around to try and retrieve the arrow in the mutt's eye. She stopped though when two mutts descended on her, howling louder than before. A flash of fear ran across her face as she turned and started to run for the clearing ahead of her. She was down to only three arrows now; she couldn't be wasting them on just killing mutts.

_"Well Ladies and Gentlemen it looks like our Girl on Fire is down to her last arrows."_ Caesar Flickerman's commentator voice said over the recording.

_"Indeed Caesar,"_ Claudius Templesmith said, _"Ms. Everdeen has been doing quite well in these Games. But she'll need to do more if she hopes to beat her District 2 opponent."_

Katniss Everdeen, the Girl on Fire. I certainly liked Cato's nickname for her, the Bitch in Heat. The Bitch pissed me off as well, who was she to think she was better than a District 2 tribute? That some gutter rat from the shit district of Panem could win the Hunger Games is infuriating. She got what was coming to her.

The reply was now showing Cato slicing through a mutt's skull, blood splattering on the green leaves around him. He started sprinting off when a mutt jumped out of the bushes and tackled him, starting to bite and tear through his right arm. Cato's armor, given to him at the Feast, was the only thing that kept him alive and gave him enough time to draw him knife and stab the mutt through the neck. He roared angrily as he tore the knife through the mutt's neck, blood pouring onto his chest. Cato kicked the mutt off of him and stumbled away while three more mutts chased Cato down.

It was duel screen now, The Bitch running from the mutts on the left side of the screen and Cato running from them on the right. The split screen then switched to a panoramic view of the Cornucopia, which was illuminated through the night by spotlights. From the left side of the surrounding forests, the Bitch came sprinting out of them followed by three mutts. She saw the Cornucopia and sprinted towards it, gasping for breath and almost ready to fall over.

Half way to the Cornucopia, the Bitch saw Cato sprint out the forest, still covered in blood and being chased by two mutts. The Bitch, bow and arrow still in hand, lifted her weapons and fired a single shot at Cato mid sprint. The arrow sped through the air and hit Cato square in the chest, slowing him down slightly from the impact. He breathed heavily and yelled as he ripped the arrow out of his armor, unhurt, before charged towards the Bitch, who looked terrified. Cato was an impressive sight as well, covered in sweet and blood with a red face while screaming at the top of his lungs.

The bitch only had two arrows left now and she knew she would never win in a hand to hand fight. She came to a quick stop and shifted her direction, her entire body now facing the Cornucopia. The Bitch began a full out sprint towards it, hoping to gain the high ground and get away from the mutts. Cato saw this change in direction and shifted his too, hoping to cut her off half way.

The Bitch was fast, reaching the Cornucopia ahead of Cato and began to climb up it. Exhaustion though had gotten to her and every muscle in her body seemed to be shaking from the excess use. When Cato reached her, she was barely half way up the Cornucopia, which allowed Cato to easily pull her by the leg to the ground.

This is where Cato made his first mistake in the final battle as Victor Brutus, my mentor, loved to point out to his former student Victor Cato. "You should have stabbed her through the gut while she was trying to climb up." Brutus told Cato and I. "You could have ended it quicker and wouldn't have put yourself in the compromising position that you did."

"I was enjoying my moment of victory." Cato boasted, "I still won like I always said I would."

I don't think Cato has any idea how close he came to dying during that fight. Or maybe he did and was in denial of it. At any rate that's the story he sticks with when talking to other people, and more importantly to him when talking to the girls in our District. I'm pretty sure every night for the past year he's had a girl, or even a few of them, in his bed. Everybody wants a piece of the Victor and Cato is horny enough to give himself freely.

Back on the screen, Caesar and Claudius were blabbering about the fight as the Bitch tried to fight off Cato. Cato's hands grabbed her by the throat and lifted her in the air effortlessly, now only using his right hand to hold her up. Cato's sheer strength was something to marvel at, though mine is of course better. He smiled at her, enjoying his moment as she dangled in mid-air with her legs kicking around.

Cato drew his knife, preparing to stab it through the Bitch's exposed stomach, but his opponent was faster. The Bitch's hands flew off of Cato's and into her quiver, tightening around an arrow and drawing it quickly. She gasped for breath as she stabbed the arrow through Cato's wrist, causing Cato to release her from his grasp. Cato was screaming as blood poured from the wound, shouting profanities at the Bitch as she struggling to catch her breath and pick up her bow.

During the struggle between Cato and the Bitch, the mutts had gathered around them and charge at the two remaining tributes as a pack. One of them went for Cato's leg, biting down heavily while another bit into his right arm. Two others charged at the Bitch while the final one hung back, observing the scene carefully and waiting for its chance to attack. The two mutts that went for the Bitch were on her before she had a chance to fully prepare. She managed to loose one arrow at one mutt, the arrow burying deep into the creatures skull. The other one though was quick and tackled her to the ground.

The Bitch screamed as the mutt bit into her shoulder, blood flying from the massive bite wound followed by a high pitched scream. She fell to the ground under the weight of the mutt, which had started to tear at her shoulder. The bitch reached for her thigh and pulled out a dagger and began stabbing the mutt in the stomach and then leg. The mutt released her from its bite to howl in pain, which gave the bitch enough time to stab it through the neck. The mutt gave one last gurgled howl and fell on the ground next to the Bitch, lying in a pool of its own blood.

Blood was flowing freely from the Bitch's wound; though at a rate where she wouldn't pass out from blood lose anytime soon. To her right was Cato, fighting off two mutts who were struggling to break through Cato's armor. It didn't matter that the mutts couldn't break through the armor since their jaws were crushing the armor. Crushed armor may not seem like a bad thing, but the added pressure could cause Cato's bones to break. It wouldn't have been long before Cato's leg was crushed in its armor had he not killed the mutt first. He then grabbed the other mutt with his left hand, groaning in discomfort from his wounds, and kicked the mutt off his arm. Cato drew his sword with his left hand and stabbed it into the Beast repeatedly, enjoying the creature squirm and whiter underneath his might. The last mutt screamed as its fellow abomination died and charged Cato, eager to finish him off.

At that moment it became visible on camera that the Bitch had an idea. With a great amount of effort, the Bitch made herself crotch and draw her bow. She pulled an arrow back and aimed it at Cato, trying to steady her aim and ignore the growing pain in her body from the bite wound. She waited for her moment and when Cato raised his left arm to stab at the mutt she got it.

The arrow was released from the bow and it soared through its short path to impact into Cato's left armpit. Cato cringed as the arrow buried itself into the only part of his body not protected by the armor. Blood spurted from the wound and red mist lingered in the air as Cato tripped over himself and fell to the ground, the mutt closing in to rip out Cato's throat.

I don't know if the Bitch was aiming for Cato's head like she did with the Diamond miner earlier in the Games and simply missed or if she actually intended to hit him in the armpit, but the effect worked out for her at that moment. The Bitch raised herself off the ground, gasping in pain as blood continued to trickle from the mutts bite wound. Cato was still groveling in pain on the ground as the mutt tried to bite through Cato's neck guard with limited success. The armor was strong but as the Bitch had just proved, and as Brutus drilled into my mind through years of training, everything and everybody has a weakness.

Suddenly the TV flashed off, leaving the room in almost darkness if it wasn't for the full moon shining in through the open window.

"What the hell?" I shouted out, spinning around to look at Amara who was holding up a TV remote. She dropped it on the nightstand next to our bed and wrapped her arms around me. "We can fool around later!" I said angrily, "Cato was about to make his comeback!"

"I don't want to fool around Nic," Amara said softly, "I want to talk to your about the Reapings tomorrow."

I sighed angrily, "We've been over this a million times babe." I said, "You can't change my mind."

"Nic-"

"NO AMARA!" I shouted, "Victor Brutus has been training me for this day for ten years! I've spent my whole life preparing me for this moment, for the glory that I deserve! I'm not going to blow it off because this makes you feel a little queasy and you can't suck it up and see that that I will win!"

I was shouting at a level that most people would be cringing at in fear that I might hit them. Amara though stared at me defiantly, unwavering in her position. "You don't have to prove anything Nicolae." She said soothingly, "You could train as a Peacekeeper! You could stay in the District and we could stay together!"

"Peacekeeper cannot marry Amara." I whispered, my fingers moving around her hand to her ring finger, which a beautiful golden ring with a diamond in it was wrapped around. Amara held my hand to her lips, kissing it several times. Her finger worked her way to my left hand and fiddled with the golden ring on my hand as well. I smiled in the dark, holding her close and running my hands across her smooth, naked body. "Besides, you can't wait for five years to get married can you?"

"We can still have sex." Amara muttered, "And my father wouldn't like me getting married this early anyways."

"I thought you said you didn't care what your father thought?" I asked.

"I don't. But he is one of the wealthiest people in the District and he does have influence. I would hate to see him make your life a living hell Nicolae."

I laughed, "I'll be Victor by then. Your father won't be able to do anything about to me, much less you. You're eighteen; you don't need his consent to marry."

"I don't want to ditch my family though." Amara said.

"Amara, I'll be your new family."

Amara smiled, her white teeth shining through the dark, "I know. You always have been my love."

"And that's all I need to win these games, your love." I said, sighing when I realized how cheesy that sounded.

Amara picked up on that. "That's so stupid." She said.

"Well that and my strength." I said, trying to recover. "The games are about brawn, not brain or emotion."

"Is that so?" Amara replied in her skeptical tone. "I think that's a foolish thing for you to say."

"Remember from the 74th Games Amara? That ginger from District 5? She was supposedly the smartest person in that arena and look where her brains got her!"

"Into the top three without a scratch?" Amara countered.

"It got her killed!" I growled, "It doesn't matter what ranking you get. If you don't win the title of Victor you are nothing Amara."

It was true for District 2. Victor's were glorified beyond belief here with parades, festivals, money beyond counting, and a life of pleasure. Anybody who trained for the Games and lost was publicly damned. Their families were made by the District government to disown their child and destroy any evidence of their existence. Their names were removed from the District census and the training center, their name becoming synonymous with disgrace. That wouldn't happen to me though.

My fingers traced the tattoo my father made me get on my back after my first day at the Training Center. I was only eight when he made me get it and I remember the pain vividly. Over the years as my body has grown and I gained my six foot statue and muscular body, the tattoo stretched across my body, making the letter somewhat faded and spaced, yet the message was still clear.

_'The Odds Are In My Favor'_

Her objection to me entering the Games was sweet, but greatly misplaced. I've been training for this honor since I was eight. I've trained with the best mentors since I was ten. I've been the top of my class since I was fourteen. I passed the Crucible test when I was sixteen. And I killed kill another man when I was seventeen. Now, at the age of eighteen, I was ready to fight in the arena of the Capitol's choice and win the highest honor available for any District citizen.

Victor of the Hunger Games.

"It will be mine." I said aloud, not addressing the statement to Amara.

I looked at Amara's face, shrouded in shadow yet still clear enough from the moonlight to make out the worry on her face. She was defeated and she knew it. Amara had been protesting this for about a year now and had not made any progress in changing my mind.

"Hey," I said softly, rubbing my thumb across her cheek. "It's going to be fine. I'm going to be fine! There is no way I can lose this."

"This is the Hunger Games Nicolae, not another training session with people you've known since you were a kid."

"I know that Amara, and that's where I'll be at an advantage." I murmured, pushing my body into hers and laying her on the bed. I leaned my head in and kissed her along her neck, making her shiver and moan. I brought my lips up to her ears, "Most of the tributes are not prepared for the Games. Most of them will be scared shitless the entire time. Most of them have never even held a weapon before in their lives. There are four other careers there, including a fellow District 2 citizen, but I'll make sure they tear each other apart and then swoop in and kill off the stragglers."

Amara laughed lightly, "You? Sneaky? You'll be in the middle of the Career fight, enjoying every moment of it."

"Perhaps." I replied smiling, "But I'll enjoy every moment of the Games."

Amara's hands had now freely begun working their way across my body. "The thought of the Games is a turn on for you isn't it?" I made no reply but my body gave her the answer she needed. She only smiled back at me, "You just have to promise me that you'll fight with a proper sword."

That did it for me. I began to kiss her passionately on the lips and she kissed me back just as passionately. Our tongues struggled for dominance and I finally gained the upper hand, taking control of her entire body at the same time. After a minute of this I felt a thumping in my head, which started out light but increased in intensity until I had to fix it.

"Wait." I commanded, breaking away from Amara and leaning over to the nightstand. I opened and reached into one of the finely crafted drawers to pull out a bottle of morphling and a syringe with it. Amara grabbed my arm and pushed it away from the bottle.

"Stop it Nicolae. You've already had enough for today."

"My body is in pain Amara." I protested.

"You think your body is in pain." She said, concern creeping into her voice that began to annoy me again. "You've already had more than you should have today. If you don't stop you're going to become an addict."

I rolled my eyes, "Please Amara, I know my limits." Amara was giving me a stern look so I sighed and put the bottle and syringe away. Amara smiled and began kissing me again, her lips starting to deviate and go lower than my neck.

I let pleasure flow through my body as Amara continued, though secretly I was thinking of adding more morphling into my system. I had been on a steady intake of it since the Crucible when I was sixteen. I had come out above all of my other classmates, but it had been costly and Brutus had started me on morphling supplement to control the occasional pains. So what if I occasionally took a little more than what was required? I wasn't an addict.

I wasn't an addict.

(Page Break)

I woke up the next morning in my bed alone and blinded by sunlight. I blinked a few times and noticed Amara standing at the edge of the bed, putting on her clothes.

"You know, I think I enjoy watching you put on your clothes." I said while smiling, adjusting my body into a sitting position.

Amara turned around, her eyebrows arched. "Really?"

"Well not as much as I enjoy watching you take them off."

Amara laughed and finished strapping her bra on and then threw on her loose fitting shirt. District 2 was pretty hot this time of year so most people didn't wear a lot of clothing unless they were looking to get a heat stroke. Today was Reaping Day though, so it was expected of people to dress nicely. That meant of course wearing clothes that would be drenched in sweat by the end of the day since the Reapings took place right outside of the District's government buildings in the hot, desert sun. The mountain that the government buildings were built in provided some shade from the sun, but not enough to keep anybody cool unless they could afford an electric fan from District 3.

Amara finished changing and sat on the edge of the bed. "I have to get back to my house and get changed for the Reaping."

"Ok." I said.

"Are you nervous?" She asked.

I laughed, "Why the hell would I be nervous?"

Amara didn't bother to answer, instead leaning in and kissing my lightly on the lips. She pulled away, and then kissed me again. I smiled, "This isn't the last time you're going to see me."

"I know that." She said, "I just… I just want you to be safe."

"I will be."

"But Nic-"

"Amara I will be safe. Nothing is bad is going to happen to me. I won't let anything bad happen to me Amara for you. For our future together."

Amara was satisfied with that answer, and kissed me again. She pulled away and I noticed her ring was no longer on her finger. "We won't have to hide our love for much longer." I said, removing my ring as well. It was agreed between us that we were going to keep our marriage a secret until I won the Hunger Games. Afterwards, when I returned a Victor, it would become public knowledge and nobody would dare challenge the marriage. We were both eighteen anyways so it's not like anybody could stop us from getting married. However this was more of a precaution for Amara, in the unbelievably off chance that I actually _lose_ the Games, so she wouldn't have to suffer from being publicly damned if I did lose.

There was a knock at the door and Amara rose. "I'll see you at the Reaping." She said.

I nodded and watched her walk to the door opening it and smiling. "Good Morning Victor Brutus."

"Good morning Amara." My mentor replied, "I trust you had a pleasant night then."

"Pleasant doesn't even begin to describe it." She replied in a seductive tone.

Brutus smiled and stepped aside so she could exit the room. Amara turned around and blew me a kiss before leaving the room. Brutus shook his head and stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. His body was massive, ripped with muscle that showed a consistent work out regiment. His shaved head and tan skin gave him an attractive and mysterious feeling to women, which he had no problem getting, and his piercing blues eyes could either be comforting or truly terrifying depending on his mood. As of now he was giving me a hard stare and I already knew what it meant.

He wasn't happy at all with Amara.

It's not that Victor Brutus didn't like Amara, no he loved having her around, but he didn't like the idea of me caring for somebody more than caring about winning the Games. I tried to argue to him that having her back home would be a greater motivation for winning, but he didn't see it that way. To my mentor, he saw Amara as an emotional problem that he'd have to deal with if I lost. He told me as much and I angrily responded that there was no way that I was going to lose. He didn't have anything to say to the statement.

Victor Brutus was certainly one of the more popular Victor's in District 2. He's students constantly show amazing results in training and out of all the mentors, his students have won the most Games. It also helped that he wasn't prone to random acts of violence like some victors were, though Victor Brutus has a bit of competitive edge, which he's passed on to me, and can get angry rather easily. Yet despite that he's my best friend and more of a father to me than my own drunken father was.

Brutus's stopped looking at me, instead moving closer to the bed. "I trust you are ready for today."

"Of course sir." I replied immediately.

"Then why are you still in bed?" He asked.

I threw the covers off my body and jumped out of bed quickly. Despite me seeing him as a father figure it wasn't really awkward standing in front of him naked. He had seen me naked before, as had a lot of other people during the Crucible part of my training. Besides, I wasn't ashamed of my body at all. I rounded the bed and stood in front of him at attention, which caused him to roll his eyes.

"Please put on some clothes."

I smiled and gathered my clothes, which had been thrown around the room. I put on my pants and shirt and returned to stand in front of my mentor.

"While you were… busy last night," Brutus began, "I went out and talked to the other mentors and Game officials. I am pleased to report that you will not have any trouble at the Reaping today. All other mentors have assured me that their students will not be a problem, to which I responded if they were then my student would do what he does best to them."

"Kill them sir?" I asked.

"No! We do not kill at Reapings Nicolae." He responded sharply. "You may beat the shit out of them if you would like though."

I smiled at the thought of a good fight. The past few Reaping have been rather civil for District 2 standards, however I hear this year it's going to get violent for the girls. The hopeful is an eighteen year old named Sylvia Degas. I've trained with her many times before and I can safely say that I can work well with her and have no problem killing her if nobody else does first. That's the perfect partnership in my opinion.

"Thank you sir." I said gratefully, bowing my head slightly.

"Of course." He said. "Now, before you get ready for the Reaping I have a gift for you. Something that might help you gain an edge over you competition."

I surprised me. I've been living in Brutus's house since I was ten, after my father was killed by the Peacekeepers and my mother went off the wagon so to speak, and I had received only two presents from Brutus. The first was his Victor house that he said also belonged to me after he agreed to mentor me. The victor houses weren't stand alone houses, but were actually carved into the mountain along with other government buildings. The second present was more of a continuous present, a beating if I ever misbehaved or did badly in training. If this gift wasn't a beating, because he did say beatings made me tougher for the Games, then I was excited for it.

Brutus, never one for dramatics, handed me a book that he was holding behind his back. I grabbed the book and looked at the title of it. "_'Panem: The Rise of the Greatest Nation'_" I read off the title. I gave my mentor a weird stare. "A book, sir?"

"A very important book." He replied, "In there you will find a detailed history of Panem, something you don't often get to explore in the District's."

"I don't want to sound unappreciative sir," I said, not wanting to let my disappointment show. "But how is this supposed to help me?"

"Shall we just say that the arena could be based off a few things from this book?" Brutus said.

I tensed, frustrated with my mentor's mysterious nature. "Can't you just tell me?"

"I may not Nicolae." He said firmly, "It would be against Game policy for tributes to know the condition of the arena before they entered."

"So you're sending me in blind?"

"I suggest you read that book, then you won't be so blind."

I rolled my eyes and threw the book on my bed. "I'll see if I can make time to do it."

"Shall I get Amara back in here and order you to do it?" Brutus said with a deadly edge in his tone, "She seems to be the only one you listen to these days."

"I listen to you Victor Brutus." I responded quickly, hoping to fix some of the damage I might have caused and hopefully avoid a beating. I was strong, but Brutus was much stronger than me still. I have never once been able to beat him in a fight, and I've had plenty of chances too.

"Then read the book and get ready for the Reapings."

"Yes sir!" I responded firmly. Brutus left my room without another word, though his presence still hung in the air for a minute afterwards.

I looked at the book again and laughed. I had never been one for books unless they were teaching me how to fix an injury or properly care for a weapon. I went into my bathroom and began my shower to begin preparing for the Games. I had to look good for the Cameras if I was going to be District 2's next tribute.

As the water began to stream from the faucet I felt shivers begin to creep through my body, followed by sharp pains. I knew what I needed, and I reached into the cabinet and pulled out my morphling. I injected it into my system and felt a strong sense of relief, though I felt like it wasn't enough so I shot myself up again.

The shaking stop and the pain subsided for a feeling of bliss. I smiled, happy with the result.

* * *

They had called out some girl's name, though she had never come forth. Instead there was a massive brawl occurring near the back of the girl's section with eighteen year old beating the crap out of each other.

In the crowd of adults, people were cheering loudly for certain girls, money visibly being exchange between each other. The cameras were focused on the brawl, eagerly looking to showcase as much drama as possible to make up for the usually dull Reapings. District 2 always delivered and was delivering one hell of a show. The Reapings took place in an amphitheater setting that was also carved into the mountain. In the closer rows were all the children who lived in the inner city and the outer, more remote towns or District 2. On the outside stood the parents, watching the Reaping either form the balconies or from two massive TV screens outside of the amphitheater.

In the middle of the brawl, and the soon to be victor of the brawl, was Sylvia Degas. She was fighting two girls at once though didn't seem to be the least bit concerned. This was a wide smile on her face, a bright white smile flashing in the sunlight. One of her opponents screamed and made a grab for her hair, though Sylvia had cut her black hair to her shoulders so her opponent missed. In retaliation, Sylvia grabbed the girl's shoulder and pulled her towards her, kneeing her in the stomach. Sylvia's opponent gasped, struggling for breathe and fell to the ground out cold when Sylvia smashed her fist into the girl's forehead.

There were now only four girls left standing. Two of them were engaged in their own fight, while Sylvia took on her other attacker. The attacker had Sylvia in a strangle hold, slowing chocking her into submission. Sylvia struggled; her face red and her breathing struggled. A moment before she was going to pass out, Sylvia let out a raspy scream and slapped her foot into her opponent's foot. Sylvia's opponent face lit up with pain, loosening her grip around Sylvia's neck for only a second. That was all Sylvia needed though, as she broke out of the strangle hold and flipped her opponent over her shoulder and slammed her into the ground. She raised her foot and kicked her opponent a few times before stopping, her opponent moaning in pain.

Now there were only two left, Sylvia and Meredith. Both deadly, both strong, both always PMS-ing it seemed. Sylvia gave her final opponent a croaked smile. "Sure you want to go through with this you blonde bitch? Your looking a little scared there!"

Meredith laughed, "I'm fighting you Sylvia. Why would I be?"

That was the wrong thing to say, and I can't blame Sylvia when she charged at Meredith and tackled her to the ground. I would of done the same thing. Meredith, who wasn't prepared to be tackled, was struggling underneath Sylvia's strength. She started punching Sylvia in the rib cage and then the face. Sylvia coughed up blood and blocked Meredith's next punch by grabbing her wrist. Meredith lashed out with her other fist, which Sylvia blocked too and then punched her in the face. Meredith's body shook from the impact, which gave Sylvia the opportunity to continue punching her opponent in the face. One punch, two punches, three punches, the punches kept coming and coming as Sylvia's fist turned red from Meredith's blood.

Sylvia stopped and grabbed Meredith by the throat and smiled. "Are you scared now bitch?" she asked, smiling giddily as she did so.

Meredith tried to form a sentence but only spit up blood on her shirt. Meredith groaned and passed out in Sylvia's grasp, defeated and leaving Sylvia as champion of the brawl. Sylvia, still smiling, rose to her feet and kicked Meredith in the stomach again. As she rose the crowd grew even louder in its cheering, happy for a preshow before the Games and that their tribute stood a great chance of winning.

"Remember you place you fucking cunt." She said, spitting blood onto Meredith's face. She then turned to the stage, smiling proudly at everybody up there. District 2's escort, a crazed woman who was dressed in an assortment of bird feathers and had her fingers shaped like talons, was smiling at the show. The District's mayor, who stood behind her, looking at the scene with an obvious expression of disgust. What a weak old man. Can't stand a bit of blood and violence? No wonder nobody here respects him, though it doesn't matter anyways since he'll be dead soon. I think he's almost ninety, an age that nobody lives too since most people in District 2 usually don't live to see their Grandchild reach their teen years.

To the side was a designated bleacher area where previous Victor all sat in rows. The men and women sat in rows; the bottom rows were the earliest victors while the back ones were the more recent victors. Everybody had a designated chair in the row, and all were adorn in clean white and golden robes with jewelry. On every head sat the Victor's crown from their Games, shining brightly. I noticed Cato was sitting in the upper row, his eyes eagerly devouring the violence in front of him. One chair was empty though, Enobaria's chair. Her robes and crown were laid out in her chair as a sign of respect though; her absence had a visible impact on many of the victors. They were pretty much a family, and losing one was quite a jarring experience. It was even more dramatic since Enobaria was Sylvia's mentor.

All eyes were on Sylvia, who looked like she was going to skip to the stage in joy. She didn't though, much to composed for that. She walked down the center row, each step filled with pride. All eyes were on her like she always wanted with the escort eagerly calling her to the stage. Sylvia had entered the Academy around the same time as me, and I had seen her develop over time. She deserved this honor in my opinion because she really was the best for the female tributes. Too bad that I'm going to have to kill her and the District government will erase her existence, but hey that's the Hunger Games for you.

Sylvia wasn't even half way down the row when a small figure stepped out in front of her and began walking towards the stage. The girl, who stepped out of the sixteen year old area, in a small voice called out "I volunteer."

There was a stunned silence that followed. Nobody was quite sure how to react and nobody knew who this girl was. I looked her over and realized that I myself had never seen this girl before. She had pale skin, almost an ashy color that you would see on the pathetic children from District 3. She was extremely skinny and her hair was a tawny brown that looked like it hadn't been washed in months. She walked with a bit of slouch too.

Sylvia looked at the girl, anger written all over her face. She rushed forward and spun the girl around, towering over the small girl.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" she demanded from the girl.

The girl showed no emotion at all. Her face was a blank canvas, her eyes a misty color, and her posture suggested somebody who just didn't give a shit. "I'm volunteering." She responded in the most monotone voice I have ever heard.

"I volunteered." Sylvia said with a dangerous edge in her voice.

The girl shrugged, her face still blank. "You didn't say."

"What was that?" Sylvia screamed.

"You didn't say 'I volunteer'." The girl responded.

Sylvia stuttered and began to laugh, "Are you fucking kidding me?"

The girl was silent, staring up at Sylvia's wide eyes without a hint of fear about her.

"Take it back before I beat the shit out you cunt!" Sylvia shouted.

The girl didn't respond.

"NOW!"

Still no response.

Sylvia lost it and swung at the girl. Her fist slammed into the girls jaw, causing the girl to fall to the ground. Sylvia stood over the girl, smiling at her defeated target. The girl wasn't smart though and actually stood back up to the gasps of many of the other children. Nobody just took a punch from Sylvia and recovered that quickly, this was one tough bitch. She didn't even make a sound when Sylvia punched her.

I looked over the Amara, who was standing in the eighteen year old section with an open mouth. She looked over to me and mouth _'who is this?'_

_'I have no idea'_ I mouthed back.

The girl was standing upright now, her lip bleeding from the punch. Sylvia was now shaking at this girl's defiance.

"Fine then! You want to fucking die! Then die!"

Sylvia threw another fist at the girl, but this girl was ready. She jumped back, barely missing Sylvia's fist. Sylvia wasn't expecting this and lost her balance slightly, which allowed the girl to step forward calmly and slam her fist into Sylvia's throat.

Sylvia tried to scream out but the blow to the throat had damaged her windpipe. Sylvia's hand went to her throat, trying to open her windpipe and recover. Sylvia fell to her knees, unable to keep control and began rasping loudly. There wasn't any sound in the square as everybody waited for what would come next.

"You shouldn't curse." The girl said. Sylvia looked up at the girl, her eyes wide and mouth wide open and struggling for breath. The girl kicked Sylvia in the stomach and she fell over on the ground, shaking uncontrollable as the girl turned and walked to the stage. When she reached the stage the Peacekeepers allowed her up the stairs, her footsteps echoing across the square. Nobody was moving or speaking, it seemed like nobody was breathing either. There had never been anything like this before in District 2 Reaping history! Sylvia had never been defeated before, and this nobody had quite literally just brought Sylvia to her knees.

The girl was now on the stage and walking towards our escort, who was smiling and clapping her hands quickly. "Oh wow! Just wow!" she breathed excitedly, "What a show!"

The girl was unresponsive as she stood next to the escort, whos's overly dramatic show contrasted sharply with the girl's calm demeanor. "I'm just dying to know sweetheart!" our escort said, "What is your name?"

"Cyra Mystral." She responded.

"Oh ho ho!" The escort said, holding her hands up to her face like she had just said a scandalous thing, "What an interesting name for District 2!"

Cyra Mystral. What the hell kind of name was that? Who the hell were her parents? Where the hell did she receive that type of training?

I looked around first at the group of adults to see if I could find a parent, but nobody stood out for her. I then looked through the rows of children and nobody seemed to know who this girl was. Finally I looked over towards the Victor's box and noticed that many were talking in hush voices. I couldn't say what they were talking about exactly, but I knew the general idea. Nobody had trained this girl.

"Well Cyra after that performance I'm sure you'll have no problem bringing great honor to District 2!" our escort smiled. I smiled too as I heard her say 'bringing great honor' instead of 'winning the Games'. Our last escort had said a female tribute had a greater chance of winning the Hunger Games, which annoyed the males. When the male tribute was on stage he assaulted the escort, breaking his arm and a few ribs. We never saw that escort again who was rushed off stage quickly.

Cyra continued to look uninterested with the Reapings, something that was almost scandalous in District 2. She stood up there, swaying softly next to the escort who was no declaring it was time to pick the male tribute.

My entire body tensed as I waited for the escort to just call out the name so I could volunteer. I thought about just volunteering now but thought Victor Brutus would be upset that I disrupted procedure. No harm can come to a tribute after their chosen, but I'm sure Brutus could get around that rule no problem.

As the escort reached into the bowl to pull out a name, I looked back at Amara who was standing calmly in her row. Too calmly. She was trying to not show emotion, to be strong like I wanted her too. I smiled at her, hoping she'd look my way. She didn't and the escort called out a name.

"I VOLUNTEER!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, running out of my row and into the aisle that led up to the stage. There was a thunderous applause from the children and adults as I stepped forward. I was quite the super star in our District since I was Brutus's protégé and was very audible with my own self-praise. I threw my fists up into the air and shouted my best war cry that only got the crowd more excited. A few girls blew my kiss and I returned them, catching Amara's eye shortly after. She gave a slight smile and rolled her eyes playfully, very used to my prideful attitude at this point.

I then turned to all the other boys, staring them all down and challenging them to face me. Luck for them that none of them did, though many looked very upset. It doesn't matter though; I'm better than them all. The people who went through the Academy and didn't make it into the Games went on to become Peacekeepers most of the time. It obviously was not the best life, but was better than being a stonemason or miner.

I walked up onto the stage with the roar of the crowd behind me. I walked up to our escort who pranced forward and hugged me, her hands not so discreetly squeezing my muscles. As she pulled away from me I could swear that she was blushing underneath all that makeup.

"And what is your name sir?" She asked, a seductive undertone accompanying her words.

"Nicolae Viscorion." I responded, "Here to serve as your humble tribute for these Games."

I raised the escort's talon gloved hand up to my lips and kissed it softly. Now I could tell she was blushing, and no doubt wishing she wasn't wearing these ridiculous gloves. The escort was giggling like a little girl, trying to compose herself as she brought me to her side near the microphone on stage. The crowd was still cheering, very happy with me being up on stage. They seemed to have gotten over their shock of this Cyra girl being there which is good since the Reapings are suppose to be fun and not a downer like this nobody next to me.

"Proud members of District 2, I present to you your two tributes for the 76th Annual Hunger Games! Cyra Mystral and Nicolae Viscorion!"

More cheers erupted from the crowd and our escort motioned for us to shake hands for the cameras. I turned to Cyra and extended my hand, which Cyra looked at for a little before taking it in her own hand. We were shaking hands when I noticed something odd on her arm. The skin looked very disfigured, looking like somebody had slashed the area and burned it.

My eyes went wide and I tore my hand from her grasp. The escort didn't look to happy and told us to continue shaking hands for a few more seconds. Cyra's hand was still extended, her expression blank and awaiting my hand in hers. I extended my hand reluctantly and continued shaking it.

This girl was a wrist slitter! And burned herself too!

Who the fuck is this girl!

Fuck! She's suicidal!

Fuck. Just what District 2 needs from a tribute, somebody who doesn't care about dying and won't try to win. It looks like it's really up to me to lead our District to victory for a third year in a row since this suicidal bitch wouldn't be much help.

Not that I had to worry much. Brutus had trained me well, extremely well, and would continue to be my mentor in the Capitol. Enobaria was usually the mentor for the girl tributes, but since she was gone the District had assigned somebody new to the post. She was relatively young, winning one of Games in the early 60s I believe. I looked over at Brutus and saw her talking with the new mentor, a woman with short black hair and yellow skin who hardly reached Brutus's shoulders.

She looked like she would break if the wind blew her to the side, but I've learned never to underestimate the Victors, even the ones whose minds have begun to fade. Not that I would have to deal with her much, Cyra was her problem. If Cyra turned out to be usefully then she could stick around in the arena, though if not then I'd have no problem slitting her throat. I'm sure Sylvia would love that.

I released my hand from Cyra's and stared out into the crowd, finding Amara face and smiling at her. Amara smiled too, a genuine one also. She was happy to see me up here and I would prove to her that I could win. When I did win, I would return and we would be married and live happily in our own Victor's house carved into the mountain with all the honor that Victor brought to a person. The thought of the inevitable future caused me to smile even more and then yell out another war cry, which reignited the cheering from all the citizens in the amphitheater.

_'Victor Nicolae'_ I thought, _'I really, REALLY, like the sound of that.'_

* * *

_**District 2's practice of 'publicly damning' tributes who failed to win the Games is taken from a real punishment administered in Ancient Rome known as **_**Damnatio memoria****e.**_** Essentially if a member of Roman society was considered dishonorable to Roman government or society, the Roman Senate could 'damn' that persons memory, requiring all mentions and depictions of this person to cease in existence. This happen quite often in the declining years of the Roman Empire to get rid of political enemies.**_

_**Thanks for being patient with this update and I hope you guys weren't too off put by the sexual situation in this chapter. I'm not going to write all out smut but I will say that sex will be a reoccurring them in this story for many characters and their story lines. If this makes you uncomfortable you can message me privately or mention it in your review. If you've submitted a tribute and don't want them involved in such scenes, also bring it to my attention and I will make sure it doesn't happen.**_

_**I also want to apologize for not showing the post-Reaping scenes. This chapter is the longest one in the story and I really wanted it up for you guys. I will be mentioning what happened during these scenes in later chapters, including exploring Amara and Nicolae's relationship and providing answers to Cyra's suicidal tendencies.**_

_**Next Chapter will not be a Reaping Chapter. I'm doing something different and I'm featuring the perspective of Heavensbee and President Snow. I'm also including the introduction of four new tributes in the next chapter, though it will not be through their perspective and they will not have their own Reaping Chapters. I want to assure you guys that I'm choosing who these tributes will be randomly and they will be from the same district (so I'm doing two District Reapings). I also want to assure you guys that this is RANDOM, meaning that just because your tribute might be chosen, doesn't mean that their going to be killed off in the Bloodbath or are going to be ignored for the duration of the story. They just got the short straw and I promise to give them attention in the next chapter as well.**_

_**With that I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I've been thinking more on Cato and Katniss's final fight and thought it be time to include it in the story.**_


	6. Interlude: Shadow Activities

**Interlude I: Shadow Activities**

Plutarch Heavensbee wasn't quite sure why, but he always found riding in a hovercraft to be relaxing. Perhaps it was the marvel of flying in such a technological masterpiece at speeds thought unachievable two hundred years ago, or simply listening to the wind blowing past the hovercraft outside and drifting to sleep to it. Either way, Heavensbee enjoyed hovercraft trips whenever he took them, regardless if the occasion was for business or pleasure.

Today it was for business.

"_Ladies and gentlemen,"_ a voice said over an intercom, _"We will be arriving at Ocean Resort in a few short minutes. Please prepare yourself for landing."_

The Cabin began to buzz with activity as passengers returned to their seats, eager to be off the plane and onto the next leg of their travels. The trip was very enjoyable though, with only seventeen Capitol citizens on the hovercraft and plenty of room to move around, nobody was feeling cramped. There were some children there, but their parents kept them well behaved which was a miracle since despite all of societies technological advantages, nobody had discovered the secret to keeping a baby quiet on a plane ride.

The hovercraft began its descent, a few of the Capitol children squealing at the new sensation of descending. Next to Heavensbee was a young boy, maybe ten or eleven, playing a video game on an electronic pad. Heavensbee had observed the boy playing this game earlier, and was disgusted by the game though more disgusted since Heavensbee had a hand in designing the game.

It was a Hunger Games simulator.

The basic plot line of the game is that you play as the Victor of a previous Hunger Games and try and win the Hunger Games they won. When it was first released it only had seventy-three of the Games, though there had been recent updates that allowed players to play the 74th and 75th Games now. The boy was currently on the Level 33, or the 33rd Hunger Games, and was running after a female tribute. He caught up to the girl and grabbed her long hair, pulling her towards him. The girl broke free by kneeing him in between the legs.

The boy playing got mad and his friend next to him began to laugh, "You suck at this Game!" he said.

"Shut up!" the boy playing replied, pushing the controls more vigorously to have his character chase down the girl again. He had drawn his knife and, when he got close enough, grabbed the girl again. He spun her around stabbed her repeatedly in the gut. The girl in the game was screaming and coughing up an excessive amount of blood while realistic blood and guts poured from her stomach.

The boy playing was smiling now, "Now for the final blow!" he shouted.

The tribute finished stabbing the girl and threw her to ground. The girl tried to crawl away but the tribute was on top of her, grabbed her by the neck and stabbed his knife through her eye, causing blood to spew everywhere on screen. Both of the boys laughed as the tribute in the game gave a victorious cry and smile to the player.

Next to Heavensbee, an elderly woman dressed in elegant silk snorted. "Such nonsense these children play these days if you ask me. Completely inappropriate too." The woman said in a snotty tone.

Heavensbee was happy to hear this, hopeful this woman might be against the Hunger Games. Unfortunately, his hopes fell when the woman followed up on her previous statement. "The Hunger Games are not meant for Capitol children to participate in, even if it is a virtual game. It's for the barbarians from the Districts to play at and for us Capitolites to enjoy."

Heavensbee simply nodded and was happy when the hovercraft landed and the seat belt sign was turned off.

The stewardess unfastened her seatbelt first; moving through the cabin area to help people unbuckle and gather their luggage. She was beautiful no doubt, but it was a Capitol definition of beauty meaning she was all fake. It was a shame too since those breast on her were definitely genetically alerted ones and her piercing blue eyes no doubt the work of contact lenses. The amount of makeup on her face too must have been an inch thick at least. Heavensbee sighed, not ashamed at all that he was no way attracted to any of the Capitol woman no matter how big their breasts may be.

When she came to help Heavensbee, he waved her off with a smile and told her he didn't need help. In truth, he didn't like it when other people touched his bags. The bags contained all sorts of secrets and for Heavensbee who served as a spy, everybody around him was a potential spy.

The stewardess didn't leave Heavensbee side though, smiling at him. "You're Plutarch Heavensbee aren't you? Assistant Head Gamemaker?"

Heavensbee smiled back politely, "That's me." He responded. The stewardess was beyond excited, her overly white smile reflecting the light around her. She pulled something out of her jacket.

"Do you mind if I get a picture with you, sir?" she asked confidently.

"Not at all." Heavensbee responded, standing next to the stewardess and smilingly reflexively as she took the picture. Too many people asked for a picture with him for him to get excited about it anymore.

The stewardess put away the camera, "So can you drop any hints about this year's Games?" she asked.

"Oh darling," Heavensbee answered, smiling and touching the stewardess shoulder lightly, "I afraid I can't do that, Game rules and all that. They can be so annoying at times."

The stewardess laughed and Heavensbee tried not to cringe. Despite all his time around Capitol citizens, he had never gotten used to some of their laughs. "I heard that there are going to be monsters in the arena this year!" the elderly woman next to Heavensbee said in a matter of fact tone.

"I heard that too!" The stewardess continued, "I heard there are going to be dragons!"

"Dragons?" Heavensbee said amused.

"There won't be dragons in the Arena!" the boy next to Heavensbee said, his video game on pause. "It would have to be some sort of mutt and dragons are not mutts. Duh!"

"Respect your elders, child." The old woman said sternly. The boy looked defiantly at the old woman but broke his gaze and returned to playing his video game.

The stewardess looked off put now by the older woman and the boy, which made Heavensbee feel bad. "You seem to be an avid follower of the Games then dear." He said in a cheerful tone.

The stewardess smile returned, "Oh yes! I've followed them my entire life! I hope to one day be an official Escort for the Games!"

Heavensbee's smile faltered for a second, but he quickly regained it. "Really? Well you are certainly beautiful enough to be an escort." The stewardess blush was showing through her makeup now. "Which District do you want to be escort for?"

"Oh I don't know," the stewardess said, though it was clear she already had an idea. "I guess District 1 or 2 would be nice. I already know everything about those two districts anyway, plus they're so much nicer than the others. Though I suppose District 4 wouldn't be that bad since they have the ocean."

Heavensbee smiled, not wanting to tell this naïve girl that nobody got the Career districts without years of working the outlier Districts and a substantial amount of money to pay off the Game officials. Many times that didn't even work, and escorts simply stayed in their first assigned District for the rest of their career. Everybody wanted to work for the great Career districts, but reality always differed from what they wanted. It was the same with the stylists, though it did prompt them to try harder with their clothing in the hopes that they might one day end up in a better District. The stylist from 12 was the only one of the non career stylists who was content where he was though, which was needless to say very odd.

The doors to hovercraft opened, blinding everybody on board as their eyes adjusted to the non-artificial light. Heavensbee's eyes adjusted quickly since he had closed them as the doors opened, and he followed the stewardess outside.

Outside of the hovercraft was as semi circle of Avoxs, about three to a group. One of them held up a sign with a family name on it, while the other two stood behind that Avox with their heads bowed and ready to take any luggage. Those Avoxs were dressed in white clothing and had their hair pulled back into buns with white plastered faces. All of these Avoxs worked for the Resort the other people on the Hovercraft were going to, but the Avox for Heavensbee stood out from the others.

There was only one, and he was dressed in a beautiful purple tunic with a golden belt on his waist and broach on his left shoulder. His head was shaved, and his arms gave the suggestion of somebody who worked out or at least was forced to do a lot of physical labor. His face was also plastered white and he had red lipstick with dark eyeliner on, which made him look like ridiculous due to his dark skin.

In his hands he held a sign that read 'P. Heavensbee'. Heavensbee held his hand up and waved as a sign of recognition. The Avox did not respond and waited until Heavensbee walked up to him. Heavensbee showed his identification and the Avox nodded his head, holding out his hand to carry Heavensbee's one briefcase.

"Oh it's ok, I can carry this myself." Heavensbee said.

The Avox looked confused at first, but relented when Heavensbee asked about the car. Both of them walked away and the other passengers forced piles of luggage onto their designated Avoxs. That was only what they brought on as carry ones too, the rest of their luggage was being loading onto several cars that would go straight to the Resort and too their rooms. Heavensbee didn't usually travel, but when he did he preferred doing it light and without hundreds of bags with him. For today he hoped to be on the Hovercraft back to the Capitol by nightfall if everything went according to plan.

The Avox held the door open for Heavensbee who thanked him and entered. The back of the car was spacious, so spacious it could probably fit ten more people comfortably.

The windows of the vehicle were tinted, but Heavensbee could still see the beautiful landscape as they drove past. Mountains and hills were everywhere, with lush vegetation abound. Fresh water streams and waterfalls also popped up from time to time. It was paradise here, and thinking about the Districts and their plight made Heavensbee feel guilty about enjoying these sights.

'_Soon'_ he thought, _'Soon the Districts will be better off.'_

After about fifteen minutes Heavensbee heard a buzz on his electronic pad. He pulled it out of his briefcase and looked at the file. It was information on one of the Reapings, which had been pouring in all morning. It was Reaping Day after all which made it a bit awkward for the assistant Head Gamemaker to simply disappear on a trip. Seneca, who was too wrapped up in the Games, didn't even bother to ask why he was leaving which was fortunate for Heavensbee. Opening the file, Heavensbee was saddened to see that District 5 would probably not be having a Victor this year.

The file showed two young faces, a fifteen year old girl and a fourteen year old boy, looking at him with a mix of fear and sadness. The boy was named Delvin Winters, whose clip from the Reaping began to play when Heavensbee clicked on his file. He walked up to the stage slowly and sadly, tears forming in his eyes. He looked like he wanted to scream, but he was doing an impressive job of keeping it all in. His pale skin gave him sort of a sickly look, while the brown eyes and healthy looking brown hair begged to differ. Heavensbee also noted a particularly nasty scar on his cheek.

All tributes when Reaped were required to have background files assembled about them. The background checks were never entirely complete or to say the best, but they helped give the Gamemakers a general idea of the tributes, which helped for predicting behavior and modifying the arena to make things more interesting for the viewers. This year though, President Snow was demanding very detailed background checks on all tributes. It had something to do with his arena idea, which made Heavensbee very worried for the tributes.

For Delvin Winters, it was easily ascertained that his father was a drunk and abusive to his mother, his younger brother and sister, and to Delvin himself. It was interesting to note that the father, a Mr. Nolan Winters, didn't work at all and had his wife, Veronica, acted as the sole bread winner. Apparently she had tried to leave him a few times, but he always managed to stop her. The most violent report on record was overnight hospitalization for Delvin, with two broken ribs and twisted left arm. Mr. Winters had brought his son in, claiming that he had slipped down the stairs or some other nonsense. No official report was done since Peacekeepers don't care about domestic issues unless it jeopardized the security of the District or Panem.

Even more interesting was the information that this was not the Winters's first experience with the Hunger Games. The Winters's eldest child, Gabriella, had been Reaped for the 70th Hunger Games at the age of thirteen. Heavensbee pulled up her file and saw she had the same physical characteristics as her younger brother Delvin. Heavensbee didn't need the files to remember the 70th Games, it was the year that Johanna Mason had won. The girl had done pretty well for a thirteen year old, making it all the way to the top five without killing anybody. Unfortunately for her, she ended up on the wrong end of an axe blow from a remaining Career. It was a bloody death, which ended only when Gabriella's head slid from her shoulders and into a pool of her own blood. Shortly after those Games, Mr. Winters began his alcoholic lifestyle according to the file.

Delvin's file went on, showing some friendships though not many. He was apparently popular in the District, though whether that was from sympathy or people actually enjoying his presence the file didn't show. His token was a silver necklace, a very valuable item for any District. Heavensbee was curious to how he had that item and why the Winters family hadn't sold it for food.

The female tribute, a Ms. Daira Brites, also had a tragic back story. Like her district partner, the Capitol had also cost her family a life. It was also the life of an older sibling, though it was a brother not a sister. His name was Rory, a twenty year old who didn't know how to keep his mouth shut. Following the 74th Games, District 5 had entered a period of open unrest. There was a food shortage before that years Games, and people were dying across the District. The District's female tribute had carried all their hopes that year and had been killed in the final three. It was a blow to morale, as it is to any District that loses a tribute so close to victory. Coupled with the death of both of the District's previous victors in the bloodbath of the 75th Games and increased rates of starvation, District 5 was ready for a revolt.

Snow acted quickly due to the importance of District 5. While revolts in the outlier Districts could be dealt with in time, any revolt regardless of the outcome in the District that provided power for the nation would be catastrophic. The rebellious thoughts were coming from a trio of District 5 citizens, who had managed to amass great support and were preparing to overtake the Mayor's building. Rory had been involved in this plot, encouraging others to join the cause and served as a propaganda piece for the youth of the District.

The revolt failed though. Snow sent in Peacekeepers before the attack even happened and arrested hundreds of citizens. The leaders of the revolt were dragged before the rest of the District on the steps of the Justice Building the following day, forced to confess their crimes, and were then shot in the head. The Peacekeepers then made citizens clean up the blood and carry the bodies to a furnace to burn without a proper funeral. The rest of the rebels were either executed or sent to the Capitol's prison. Snow's actions quelled any thoughts of rebellion and the District was now obedient once again despite increased hunger rates. The files didn't show what happened to Rory, simply listing his current statues as **UNKNOWN**.

It was now only Daira and her parents, Mrs. Elin and Mr. Watt Brites, who seem to have sheltered her in their home for the past year. No doubt they were fearful of losing their last child. Fate was not kind to them though.

Perhaps she could win and come back to her family? She was young, but she had some beauty going for her with her pale skin and red hair, which always brought sponsors. She also didn't seem to be a complete weakling like her district partner. If she won then that would mean Delvin's family would continue to suffer at the hands of their abusive father, who would probably end up killing somebody. Either way, both families would suffer if one of their children won the Hunger Games, which would also mean that twenty-two other families would also suffer along with them and mourn their child's death.

Heavensbee closed his pad, unable to look at all the faces of the children who would be fighting for their lives in a week's time. Luckily he didn't have to think about it any longer since the car came to a stop as they pulled up to their destination.

The door opened and another Avox stood outside, bowing as Heavensbee stepped out of the car. This Avox also wanted to carry Heavensbee bag, but was refused just like the last one. As the car drove off and the Avox escorted Heavensbee to his meeting, Heavensbee looked around and observed his setting.

He was near the top of a smaller mountain, with taller mountain ranges running along the East. To the west were hills and a great view of the Pacific Ocean, the waves crashing into the shore. On the hills nearby were rows of grapevines, running up and down the hills with Avoxs weaving in and out of the rows tending to the grapes. Heavensbee also noticed several buildings off the side of the vineyard, where steam rose from several chimneys. Heavensbee assumed that's where the wine was created in this vineyard.

Entering the house now, Heavensbee was surprised to find that despite the exterior of the house which gave off the impression of a wooden interior, the inside of the house was filled with marble floors, walls, and ceilings. Columns were carved elegantly into the walls, with the opposite wall on the side of the vineyard open for people to step out onto a patio and look out from. The columns themselves had leaves running up them, keeping with the vineyard side of the house. The floor had beautifully crafted geometric forms, all done in marble of course, and the ceiling was painted with figures that looked like they would come alive at any moment. The house screamed of an era long lost and from a different continent. Heavensbee was well versed in history and knew that the head of the house was attempting to emulate French society in the 18th and 19th Century with some success. Not that it was surprising since this was Madam Veillux's household.

The Avox lead Heavensbee through the 'foyer' area, but stopped and bowed when a girl descended from a golden staircase, smiling at Heavensbee.

"Hello." She said in a beautiful, melodic voice. "You must be Heavensbee."

"I am. May I ask who you are?" Heavensbee responded politely.

"You may." The girl responded, smiling and laughing lightly, "I'm Melinda de Veillux, daughter of the woman you are meeting with today."

"Of course you are." Heavensbee said, slightly embarrassed that he didn't know this girl. He stepped forward and kissed the Melinda's hand softly, "How do you do?" he asked.

"Quite well thank you." She responded. Heavensbee noticed that she spoke with an accent too. It took him a second to place it but he quickly remembered that the accent was French. Heavensbee was willing to bet that she knew some French too, though she would never openly speak it since foreign languages were not in style at the moment for Capitol Citizens. Learning a foreign language would also require studying other cultures, something that the government did not endorse with open arms. It was a marvel that the Veillux's had managed to use this much French culture because of it, though Madam Lydia de Veillux was known to have a lot of influence in the Capitol.

"Come, Monsieur," Melinda said, holding out her hand for Heavensbee to take, "I'll take you to my mother. She and her friend are expecting you."

Heavensbee took Melinda's hand and they walked through the house, Heavensbee more and more impressed with the wealth of the Veillux's. To display ones wealth to a first time guest was a common formality in the Capitol, and it was a clever way in which Madam Veillux had decided to showcase her wealth. A visitor couldn't ignore it while walking to a meeting, and Heavensbee was curious as to what all the golden statues and artwork represented. He must ask Madam Veillux if he got a chance.

"So you just came from the Capitol?" Melinda asked.

"I did." Heavensbee responded, trying to ignore the wealth on display.

"Has it gotten crazy when you left?" Melinda asked, "Mother said that we were going to leave for a few days to avoid the commotion from setting up for the Games."

"Oh it was getting busy Ms. Veillux-"

"Please," Melinda interrupted softly, "call me Melinda."

Heavensbee nodded, "Alright, Melinda. It is busy, but it should be cleared up by tonight just in time for the Tribute Parade tomorrow."

"Oh I love the parade!" Melinda said with passion, her eyes softening at some fond memory. "They always look so beautiful and eloquent, though District 7 becomes rather tiresome."

"Trees have a tendency to become boring." Heavensbee agreed.

"Why can't they think of something more creative?" Melinda asked, "Is it that hard? I thought the Capitol was home to the best stylists in the history?"

Heavensbee laughed, amused by this girl. She was not dressed in a gaudy, over drawn fashion. In fact, it looked like she wasn't wearing any makeup at all right now. She was dressed in a shirt that didn't cover her stomach, and shorts that stopped at her knees. She wore shows that resembled ballet shoes and Heavensbee quickly realized that she was dancing earlier. Ballet was very popular for the French nobles, who preferred to watch and not preform like Melinda seemed to be doing before Heavensbee arrived. Regardless, Heavensbee found her more beautiful since she did not visibly have any surgical alterations to her body. Madam Veillux had just gained some respect in Heavensbee's eyes for not allowing her daughter to get any.

They finally arrived at their destination, which was a similar setting to the patio at the front of the house. The setting overlooked the vineyard and a cool breeze from the ocean blew calmly across the patio. Three Avoxs stood around, all dressed in purple tunics, awaiting orders. At the center of the patio rested a crystal table with smoothly carved chairs placed around it. There was wine on the table, with some other appetizers, and two people already settled in.

"Mother," Melinda said, "Mr. Heavensbee has arrived."

Madam Veillux's head spun around and she smiled at her daughter, "Thank you Melinda for bringing him to us. I don't suppose you did it just so you could get out of your ballet did you?"

"What? Of course not Mother!" Melinda said defiantly. Madam Veillux gave her daughter a knowing smile and Melinda broke, "Only for a minute Mother, I was getting tired."

"Melinda my dear," Madam Veillux said, rising from her seat to hug her daughter. She spoke with a French accent just like her daughter. "This is a great skill that you are attempting to learn now. I wish that you would not squander it."

"I know, Mother. I promise I won't." Melinda responding, sounding like her and her mother had this conversation often.

"That's a good girl. Now go back to your lesson. I'd love to come by and watch along with these two gentlemen."

"No pressure then right mother?" Melinda responded.

"Ballet, my dear, go!" Madam Veillux commanded, pointing to the patio door. Melinda sighed and bowed, taking her exit. But not before snatching a snack off one of the trays the Avox was holding.

"You have a beautiful daughter." Heavensbee said.

"Ah thank you Mr. Heavensbee," Madam Veillux responded, still looking fondly at the door her daughter had just exited. "She is sixteen now, it won't be long before she is no longer my little angel."

"The Capitol will welcome her with open arms, Lydia." The man at the table said, sipping from his wine glass. Heavensbee recognized the man a Jaime Presswater, the Secretary of Communications and Head of media broadcasting in the Capitol. He was a well trimmed man, with a clean beard that was dyed the odd colors of green and yellow, and slicked back hair that was dominantly green with golden highlights. He wore a golden tux, with white outlines that highlighted the borders of the suit. He sat comfortably, as if this house belonged to him. They nodded at each other as friends would, since they had worked together in the past for the Hunger Games broadcasting. It was Jaime who first contacted Heavensbee with Lydia's offering, and who had set up this meeting with Lydia. He had been a friend of Heavensbee for most of their life and knew of his unhappiness with the current political standard.

Madam Veillux was not dressed in extreme Capitol fashion like she usually would be. On a normal day in the Capitol in public, Madam Veillux dressed in puffy clothing that made her look obese and unable to move. She wore heavy white makeup which blended with her abnormally pale skin and her long hair was always braided into outrageous hair styles that made her look like she was going to fall over.

Today she was dressed in a slim, revealing white dress that blended with her skin tone. Her long black hair was held up in two buns with one long weave going down her back to her waist. She had some makeup one, though not a lot. She had heavy eyeliner that made her look a bit like a raccoon and worse blush that highlighted her strong cheek bones. Her eyelashes were elongated as well, with tips of dew like substance near the ends. Regardless, Heavensbee though that Madam Veillux was beautiful.

"Indeed they will Damian." Madam Veillux agreed, "I only hope that the Capitol will not consume her. But where are my manners? Mr. Heavensbee, I am Madam Lydia de Veillux. It is an honor to finally meet you."

"The honor is all mine Madam Veillux." Heavensbee responded, returning the hug and kiss that she had extended to him. Madam Veillux smelled of nice perfume, and her lips felt soft against Heavensbee's cheek.

"Oh I insist, call me Lydia when we are in a non formal setting." Madam Veillux said smiling. Heavensbee smiled back, knowing that Madam Veillux was not really the nice and harmless woman that she liked to portray.

Lydia de Veillux was born to an interesting family to say the least. Her father was unique among the Capitol citizens as he was one of the first to conduct business outside of government control. He began a major exporting and importing business, which took resource from the Districts that the government was not able to process and processed them for distribution. It was tough getting the business started, especially since the government was so heavily against private business, but Lydia's father was able to make quite a name for him and his family. He had passed away about a decade ago and his son carried on his legacy. His success also promoted private business among the Capitol citizens, no matter how small.

His son though, after running the company for about a year, suddenly came down with a terrible illness that he had apparently contracted when visiting one of the Districts. He died and Lydia came into the public spotlight as the head of the company. Lydia was quickly able to acquire new business, making quite a name for herself in the Capitol with his extravagant parties and pleasing demeanor. She also helped finance other small business; business that Lydia now received profit from. Lydia married a few years after inheriting the company, a man with a substantial bank account and a stable job working for the government, importing goods from the Districts to the Capitol, specifically Districts 3 and 8. They have one daughter, Melinda, and appear to be a perfect Capitol family.

There were of course many rumors circulating the family, especially around Lydia herself. Her taste in French culture was constantly criticized by higher ranking government officials, though it was hardly crime worthy and Lydia always manages to impress with her French tastes. She's been accused of stealing money from the government, but everybody in the Capitol accuses everybody of stealing from the government. She also apparently managed to pay the hefty price to have Victor Finnick join her for the night in her bed. It apparently occurred while she was married, but nobody in the Capitol particularly cared about that. Extramarital affairs were so very common in the Capitol.

The only real piece of juicy gossip that concerned Heavensbee though was the particularly nasty rumor that Lydia had her brother poisoned so she could take control of the company. While Heavensbee was never one to believe idle gossip, this rumor had been persistent for many years and he was inclined to believe it given the shifty nature of the death.

While the Districts were filled with disease, they were hardly diseases that Capitol doctors couldn't handle or Capitol Citizens hadn't been inoculated against. The disease also spread through Lydia's brother's body rather quickly, killing him in less than a week. Her brother had always apparently been sickly, but it just didn't add up for Heavensbee. Whether or not she actually did it, Heavensbee knew that she was dangerous and it was best to stay on her good side. Besides, she was part of something that Heavensbee was very interested in.

Lydia beckoned for Heavensbee to be seated and called the Avox over to bring him a wine glass. The Avox handed him a glass and began to pour the wine. Heavensbee spun the wine around in his glass and then tasted it, happily content with the quality.

"This is supreme." Heavensbee remarked happily.

"Thank you," Lydia said, filling up her glass again. "It's made right here in this vineyard. District 11 does a fine job with wine making I suppose, but nothing beats the quality that you can make out here."

"So I've gathered from this fine wine." Heavensbee commented, eagerly holding out his glass for more.

"Many years ago this coastline used to be a territory known as California," Lydia explained, her eyes gazing over the vineyard in a dreamlike observation. "The territory was well known for its rich people and nice lifestyle, and was quite famous for its vineyards. Now there are only six vineyards in the territory, all of which are owned by myself. I also own a quarter of the resort that so many of our Capitol citizens like to come to in order to escape the confines of the city."

Heavensbee knew enough history to know that the _state_ of California was indeed valuable, though far from a paradise for most of its citizens. They did have very good wine though, and Heavensbee was honored to taste it.

"It's impressive that you've managed to create so much business outside of government control." Heavensbee remarked, the tone of respect very much genuine.

Lydia smiled, "Well it certainly wasn't easy. I had to work especially hard to get where I am today. I made many friends along the way, but also many enemies. I also had to cut a few corners and make up a few white lies. Such as with this meeting today gentlemen, so I expect nothing but the truth."

Presswater shrugged his shoulders, "I'm here looking for a new reality show that showcases the lifestyle of those who vacation on the Pacific. Heavensbee is here to help since he is a friend of mine and has background in television production. Madam Veillux is the obvious choice for a TV show due to her influence and unique lifestyle."

Lydia looked pleased with the cover story and turned her attention back to Heavensbee. "You're here for a very important reason Mr. Heavensbee."

"I understand." Heavensbee responded, still unsure if he should address Lydia as 'Lydia' or continue with Madam Veillux.

"Mr. Presswater has read you in on our organizations… objectives shall we say?"

"He has."

"And you understand that be coming to this meeting you have already agreed to our terms?" Lydia questioned.

"I do." Heavensbee responded, "Though I have one question of my own."

Lydia's eyebrow rose slightly, though her face was still calm. Jaime made no movement at all, probably hoping that his friend wouldn't screw up and forced Lydia to 'deal' with him. "Of course. What is your question?" she asked him.

"Why me? Why not Seneca Crane? He would certainly be a greater asset to you as Head Gamemaker than I could be as the assistant Head Gamemaker."

Lydia laughed, "That's not difficult to answer, I would have thought you'd know the answer too since you work so closely with Crane. He's Snow's lap dog as you might have observed. If the President asked him to eat his shit then he would do it. No, we need somebody who isn't already so compromised and biased."

Heavensbee nodded, understanding completely. Crane was an excellent Gamemaker in the most devious of ways, but he could be easily swayed by public sentiment and President Snow's desires.

"I have no more questions other than wondering when I may begin working." Heavensbee said.

"You've already have been working for us." Lydia said, "The information you've provided regarding the Reapings and the layout of the arena. You've played your part well Heavensbee, now there is little for you to do other than sit back and wait to be named Head Gamemaker."

Heavensbee raised his wine glass in Lydia's direction. "My thanks to you for this."

Lydia raised her own glass, clicking them together. "The pleasure is all mine, Plutarch."

"There is still the matter of the implementing the rest of the plan." Presswater said. "If all the other steps are not done correctly or at the right time, then we will lose our momentum and fail."

"We shall not Jaime," Lydia assured him, "Snow's reign is at an end. He has infuriated the Districts to the point of rebellion and now his own precious Capitol citizens question his authority openly. His reign was good, but it's time for new blood and new leadership."

"Under your authority I presume?" Heavensbee asked.

"You are correct." Lydia remarked happily.

"And what a President she shall be!" Presswater said, raising his cup in mock salute. Lydia's smile widen with his words.

"I shall simply be the face of Panem." Lydia said, "With myself in the position of President I will be able to insure the success of our businesses without government influence. Our businesses will flourish and we will promote business in the Districts as well, creating a sense of freedom and opportunity for citizens who desire the dream of better future above all else."

"You think that will stop their desire for total freedom?" Heavensbee asked skeptically.

"Of course not, but it will hold off that hope for a while more, at least for our forces to secure greater control over the minds of the District citizens." Lydia responded. "There have also been those pesky anarchists blowing everything to hell, killing Peacekeepers and citizens without bias. If we can send message that I can protect the Districts better than Snow, then it will be another victory in the eyes of the Capitol citizens and District citizens."

Heavensbee was well aware of the anarchists. Nobody knew where they came from, they had simply appeared after the 74th Games. It began in District 12, but had quickly spread to several other districts. They had no goal, no leader, and no apparent end game. They simply wanted to destroy as much as possible, not caring who was hurt in the process. Bringing them had provided difficult for the President, which only made the people in the Districts more agitated.

"As you are aware, there are other members of this organization, however their identities will remain hidden for the time being." Lydia continued. "You will meet them when the time is right."

"You are confident that this will work then?" Heavensbee asked.

"Beyond confident," Lydia replied, "Snow has overextended himself and cannot defend his people anymore. I will be the leader they need and want, and when Snow's reputation is at its lowest point he will simply pass away and I will be there to take the reins."

"Until then, how about a toast to our new leader hmm?" Presswater asked, holding up his wine glass, which was just filled by an Avox. Lydia and Heavensbee held up there's too.

"To the greatness of President Lydia de Veillux rule!"

"Here, here!" Heavensbee and Lydia shouted, sipping from their glass.

Heavensbee stopped and thought about what his future held now. This was contrary to what he was ordered to do for District 13, but things had changed so radically now. He had heard nothing from 13 in almost five months after President Snow had launched another successful biological attack on the District. The resistance that was building amongst the Victors had been shattered in the 75th Games. Things only had one ending, President Snow in power.

Now Heavensbee was offered an opportunity to remove Snow from power, and he planned to take it. Lydia de Veillux may not be what is best for the Districts future, but she was better than Snow and better for District 13 should they ever rise up again.

* * *

President Snow hated hovercraft rides. There was always a danger when getting into these machines since they serve as great vehicles of assassination. The hovercraft could go down, and nobody would be the wiser. An enemy hovercraft could appear and shot them out of the sky. Or an assassin could be on board right now and kill him. Regardless the death, President Snow did not like flying in hovercrafts.

However they were a necessary evil for his activity today. His location was a place that no train would ever reach and to take any other form of transportation would be far too dangerous and time consuming. Hovercrafts can also travel light and secretly, which is just what Snow needed for his mission today.

As he waited to arrive at his destination, Snow read over a file regarding the tributes from District 8. He had this file because Snow had personally selected who would be going into the arena that year from District 8, deciding to send a clear message to 8 and slow down any rebellion.

The fifteen year old boy was the spoiled, pudgy son of the District's mayor with an odd name to boot, Choux Crumplefoot. His name and the size of his ego would have made him an excellent citizen of the Capitol if he had been luckier at birth. Instead he was stuck in District 8, living a life where his father spoiled him with food and paid off people to hang out with him. His mother, the mayor, was out of his life and didn't seem to care much for her son's attitude or her husband's desire to spoil their son.

All in all, Choux was perfect since nobody would feel bad about him possibly dying, maybe even a little grateful that he was gone. It also helped that he was the son of the mayor, which told everybody that nobody was above being Reaped.

The girl, Danielle Dashwillow, was quite different from her district partner. She was not from a wealthy family and had not been spoiled her entire life. She lived off the streets with her two younger siblings, Metrice and Noah, and worked constantly to provide for their 'family'. Her parents were not part of the picture since her father was a rather loud advocate against Capitol authority and had been whipped to death in the city square while his family watched. His wife, a rather weak woman, committed suicide and left her children to themselves.

That was the public record of course. Nobody had to know that Snow had actually orchestrated Mrs. Dashwillow's death to make it look like a suicide. Mrs. Dashwillow was also against the Capitol and was the new head of the rebel organization after her husband had died. With her dead, the rebels broke apart and order was restored. The President was willing to leave the Dashwillow family alone, until he started to get reports about Danielle.

It seems that a desire to rebel flowed through Dashwillow veins. Danielle, in between all the jobs that she had to do in order to keep her family alive, seemed to have time to spread rebellious thoughts among her fellow children workers. While she did not act on these thoughts or seem to be a member of any rebel group, the thought that in a few years these children would be adults and better equipped to stand against his rule was troublesome. The Games were supposed to impose in children's minds the total power of the Capitol, and this girl was undercutting that. What's a more fitting way to deal with this issue then have her thrown into the Games?

The hovercraft began to descend and President Snow prepared himself for the Capitol Prison. The prison had recently acquired a new member, a member whom Snow was very interested in. She had been here for a little bit now, and the prison authorities had already begun interrogating her, though Snow insisted they hold off questioning until he got there. Better she get a taste of what was to come, thus making it easier to ascertain the truth when the true suffering came. Plus, Snow just enjoying watching suffering first hand. There was no greater way to understand your power then using it to command another to make another person suffer.

The prison warden greeted Snow on the deck, clearly honored to be in Snow's presence. Snow played the role of uncaring leader and ordered the warden to bring him to the new prisoner.

"She's a tough girl, sir." The warden commented, a big and bulky man from District 2. His face looked like it had seen a little to much combat, and when he spoke Snow could see his missing teeth. His breath also smelled of tobacco.

"Everybody has a breaking point Warden." Snow commented, tapping his white rose to release more perfume and reduce the Warden's stench. "Some are just better at finding it than others."

The Warden had no comment, instead bringing Snow to the lower levels of the prison. These levels had the least amount of actual prison cells, yet held some of the Capitols more dangerous opponents. There were no windows down here and the ventilation system was terrible, making the floor either bitterly cold or unbearably hot. Today it was the latter and Snow had several Avoxs using fans to keep him cool. The Warden did not have the luxury of servants, so he continued to sweat and create hideous odors.

As they moved towards their destination, they had to go past many cells. In these cells the President could hear prisoners screaming at the top of their lungs, pain obvious in their tones. It was unsurprising since almost all these prisoners had been tortured until every last bit of useable information was gained from them. After that happened, the prisoners were tortured until they were beyond functional and thrown into cells. They never left their cells, and received minimal food for the rest of their lives. They had a toilet system that got rid of their waste, but never fully removed the smell. Snow thought that the best way for these enemies of the state to die would be in pain and in their own filth, not allowed to receive the sweet mercy of death like so many of them begged for.

"Here we are, sir," the warden said, coming to a stop outside a heavy metal door. "They've been working on her for a good half hour now. She should be all ready for you."

"Open the door." Snow commanded.

The Warden nodded his head and unlocked the door, releasing a high-pitched scream from inside the room. Snow, undisturbed by the scream, entered the room, which caused the interrogators to go wide eyed and stop torturing the naked girl on the table in the room. They offered bows to the President quickly, clearly unprepared for the President to arrive as early as he did.

"Sir! We weren't expecting you for another ten minutes!" One of them, a middle aged man with rough skin and baldhead, said with surprise.

"I hope it is no trouble that I am early." The President remarked calmly. "I've learned throughout my life that it is always better to be early than late."

"Ah course, sir! He didn't mean to sound disrespectful!" the other interrogator said, looking equally as ugly. "We've just been having trouble with this one. For an eighteen year old girl you'd expect her to break more easily."

"Well I always do enjoy a challenge." Snow said with a smile. The interrogators, now happy they wouldn't be the next ones strapped to the table, relaxed and stepped aside to let the President address the girl.

Snow rounded the table, standing to the side of the girl so she could have a clear view of him. The girl's condition wasn't fatal, though she was far from her best with her body littered with bruising and fresh blood coming from some recent wounds. She wasn't tied down though since they had injected her with drugs with immobilized her nervous system, though didn't affect her eyes or throat so she could still speak and see everything that was happening to her. More importantly, it still allowed her to feel everything that was happening to her body.

The girl looked up at the President, sparks of defiance in the corner of her eyes though not enough to stop the pure fear that was emanating from her body. The President leaned in closer, which caused the girl to try and shrink away from the President. Only her eyes moved though, turning away from the President's gaze.

"I've been told that you've been less than cooperative," Snow said to the girl, who let out a soft moan of fear. "Let's see if we can change that, shall we Ms. Undersee?"

Madge Undersee refused to open her mouth or look at the President, though she couldn't control the tears streaming down her face.

"Now, now," The President said, wiping the tears from her cheeks. Madge's body shook as he touched her and more tears appeared, "This can be quick and painless, Ms. Undersee. All you have to do is tell us about your Districts pesky rebels and I'll let you go."

Madge's eyes turned to face the President, more defiance in them now than fear. She started to move her lips, struggling to flex her cheekbones as well. The President leaned in to hear what she had to say, but was rudely surprised when she spit into his ear.

The President recoiled and an Avox rushed forward with a handkerchief to help clean the spit off. The interrogators stood back with open mouths, not sure what to do. The President cleaned the last of the spit from his face and began to laugh, turning to the interrogators.

"You were right. She is a handful." Snow said, laughing again and turning to Madge. "It looks like being gentle won't be an option with you, Ms. Undersee. It's a shame since I had truly hoped that I could return you to your father in one piece."

Madge kept her mouth shut, breathing heavily and trying to look stronger than she actually was. The President sighed again, "Very well." He remarked as he turned back to the interrogators. "Gentlemen, I believe that Ms. Undersee's fingernails are a bit long. Perhaps we could do something about those?"

The interrogators nodded, stepping forward and pulling out their instruments of torture. Madge's eyes shot wide with fear as they grabbed her pinkie first and clamped a tool underneath the fingernail and began to pull. She let out another scream as the fingernail was pulled out from her finger, blood trailing behind it.

The President sat down in a chair in the room, setting himself in a comfortable position as the interrogators moved onto the next finger, pausing in between fingers to see if she wanted to say anything. Snow beckoned his Avoxs over, "It seems we may be here for a while. Could you perhaps go and find me some tea? This journey has taken a toll and nothing makes me feel better than tea."

The Avox nodded and stepped out of the room to go make tea back in the hovercraft, secretly happy to be away from the screams of the poor girl from District 12.

* * *

**_Again I'd liked to state that I chose the Districts for this Chapter at random. Overall though I think both D5 and D8 worked out really well for the context of this chapter anyways. I hope you authors don't mind! We'll be coming back to them later too._**

**_I'd just like to address two things, the first being the Resort I mentioned for Heavensbee's story line. While life in the Capital may be amazing, I find it hard to believe that anybody could stand living in one city for their entire life, especially when you're as wealthy as a Capital citizen. The California coastline is close by, so why not go there for a break? The Hunger Games film even showed that Snow's house is clearly outside of the Capital, though it may be a vacation home. Either way I think that Capital Citizens, or at least the wealthier ones, would have second houses outside the Capital like Lydia does or at least would be interested in travelling a bit._**

**_The second thing was Madge. Yes, Madge is a part of this story now! We'll be coming back to visit her later, and it will be during another interrogation scene. I'd like to say that if you are uncomfortable with interrogation then you may not like the next part of Madge's story since it's going to pretty much be Snow torturing her mentally and physically. When her next chapter comes (and it will be after the Reapings) I'll let you guys know how intense the torture will be and will probably provide a summary for you guys at the end of that Chapter if it makes you squeamish. I don't want to lose readers, but I also want to stay realistic to Panem since in 'Mockingjay' it's clearly stated that Johanna and Peeta were violently tortured._**

**_Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this interlude chapter, next one is back to the Reapings. Review please and tell me what you think about these new characters and the new plot to bring Snow down!_**


	7. District 3: Powder Keg

**Chapter 5 District 3 Powder Keg**

**Ivy Spark's P.O.V.**

The assembly line in front of me began to blur as tears formed in my eyes again, the smoke from seared electrical boards clouding my eyes and filling my nose with smoke regardless of the mask I wore. I mentally cursed myself for allowing myself to give my safety glasses away to Cassidy just because he asked nicely. I was working at a slower rate which was dangerous on an assembly line that required exact timing to get the orders for electrical boards out so some Capitalite could have his or her computer or TV on time.

I quickly wiped the tears away and refocused my attention on connecting the electrical board in front of me that the boy to my left had put together in less that ten seconds so that I could weld it together and the girl to my right could inspect it and add a fire retardant over the board. After that it was sent further down the line to be put through a final inspection by my friend Neon and was then shipped off to another factory to be attached to some electronic gadget or other.

I've been doing this for three years now. Ten hours a day, three days a week. You spend a half hour preparing for the assembly line, cleaning yourself off in the shower and then putting on some suit that makes sure we don't contaminate the electrical components or something like that. We then spend four hours on the floor, doing the same task over and over again until a half hour lunch break is called. If we're lucky or on time with most of our shipments then we might even get an hour break. After that we're back on the floor for another four or five hours and then dismissed to clean up and leave. My parents absolutely hate us working and actually ordered Rev and me to quit our jobs when they heard about it three years ago. We refused though since our family had nearly starved the year before, even though our parents held stable jobs that paid pretty well for District 3 standards. They were mad for a long time, but now they've come to accept it or so they say.

A bell goes off which signal the end of the workday. Sighs go up across the small room, mine included. The floor manager walks past us all, his body smelling of some cheap Capital cologne that he bought to make himself feel more superior to us. He was born in the District though and had worked his way up to the ranks of floor manager with years of experience and just the right amount of ass kissing. I give him a dirty look but he doesn't react, instead he orders us all to get cleaned up and begin to get ready for this afternoon Reapings.

Right... that's happening today.

As we exit the floor, Neon comes rushing up to my side with a smile on his face. Despite how tired I feel I can't help but smile with him, his uncharacteristic white smile is just so damn infectious. His looks however are characteristic of District 3, white skin with dark black hair and pale eyes. He's trying to grow some side burns too, though it's a slow process. Facial hair isn't really a common thing in District 3. I look pretty similar to Neon skin and hair color wise, though my hair is slightly longer and cut to my shoulders. Most girls in our district cut their hair shoulder length when they hit fourteen and start working in the factories like I did.

"So did you ask her?" Neon asks.

"Ask who what?" I said, wanting to torture Neon just a little bit. What? He does it to me all the time, why not return the favor?

His smile faltered for only a second before he recovered, smiling even bigger. "You know exactly who I'm talking about Ivy."

"Oh! You mean Gretchen!" I said, smiling mischievously. Neon's face lights up with the mention of his current sexual desire, that player. "I didn't talk to her yet. Sorry."

"Ivy!" Neo wails playfully, "You promised me that you would talk to her."

"And I will Neo. Oddly enough I wasn't able to find time while working on the floor in between ten second intervals and my eyes watering up from that smoke."

Neo, not looking all that upset, gave me a knowing look. "Well you wouldn't have a problem with that if you didn't have ginger fever, Ivy."

The very mention of Cassidy makes me bristle, but I keep myself composed. "Not in public Neo." I respond calmly.

"Why? Everybody here knows about your crush on Cassidy except for Cassidy himself. That ginger is completely blind to some things isn't he? He's supposed to be smart too."

"Neon..." I said, a slight edge in my voice. The only one who is allowed to make fun of Cassidy to his face or to others was me.

"Oh, using my full name now are we?" Neon said, holding his hands up in mock surrender. "I can see when it's time to move on. Meet you outside with the others?"

I nodded and Neon ran off to the boy's locker room while I went into the girls. Modesty wasn't really something that anybody was afforded in these locker rooms so I quickly stripped off my work suit in front of the other girls and dumped it into the cleaning bin before stepping into the shower. The water was cool, a welcome relief from the hot floor where we were just working. When I finished I dried quickly with a towel that probably a dozen girls had already used before I grabbed it and changed into my regular 'civilian' clothing. I only own three pairs of clothing, and this pair smells slightly due to having to wear it for three days straight.

I exit the locker room and see that my brother, Rev, is standing there with Neon and Cassidy by his side. Cassidy points me out to Rev who turns around smiling. "I don't understand how girls can spend so much time getting ready." He remarks, like he always does when they have to wait for me, which is often.

I already have a witty response to his statement, but hold off on it since I don't think Cassidy would approve of its dirty nature. Cassidy... such beautiful blue eyes and red hair that curves around his head in a perfect manner. He can be a total baby sometimes, not always approving of all the 'dirty' talk we can so easily get into. I used to think that I might not like me because of how crass I could be, but I finally figured that if he didn't like me or my brother or even Neon then he wouldn't keep hanging out with us. Though Cassidy wasn't exactly popular.

With my lack of words, Neon stepped in. "She was just getting ready to make an impression for someone."

I shot him a dirty look, which Cassidy caught to my chagrin. "Don't worry Ivy. I think you look beautiful enough for the Capitalites."

"Thanks Cassidy." I say happily, though internally I pissed. He always does this! Was that supposed to just be a comment or something more? God! Cassidy can be so confusing sometimes!

Cassidy looks away; embarrassed too when he notices Neon and Rev giving him looks. "What?" he asks.

"Oh nothing at all." Rev says, knowing also how much I like Cassidy. He had guessed I had a crush on him since we were little and I started to make fun of Cassidy while we sat at the same table together in lower school. When I demanded to know how he knew, Rev just smiled and said "When you like somebody Ivy, you have a habit of insulting him or her in a playful manner. Plus I just have crazy twin sense."

After that I made fun of him for saying twin sense, which sounded a lot like twincest. Eww.

"Don't you have to look good for your new girl, Neo?" Cassidy asked.

"Gretchen? I just have to look good enough for one night with her. After that I don't particularly care." Neon responded, a sly grin on his face. Cassidy rolled his eyes, not approving of his friends playboy ways. Normally I wouldn't approve of this behavior either, but Neon is an exception. He always tells his girls that he only wants them for their bodies and doesn't want to form a relationship. I don't know if that's noble or not, but at least he's being honest. I get more annoyed with playboys who try to deny their nature than ones that don't. He's never made a move on me since he's convinced Rev would kick his ass though. He's wrong about that though, I would be the one kicking his ass.

"Right then. We should probably get going, Rev." I said, "Mom wants us home before the Reapings so we can get changed into something nice."

"I hate Reapings." Rev says.

"I'm sure there's a large crowd that would agree with you." I respond, moving towards the exit of the factory and into the smog filled air of District 3.

I cough slightly as I wait for the other boys to exit, all of them coughing slightly too. Rev and I lived with out parents on the outskirts of the city while Neon lived with his blind mother near the center of the city. Cassidy lived with his dad somewhere in between the two of us. As Rev and I walked away Cassidy came running up to me. "Wait Ivy!" He called.

I spun around when I heard his voice. He looked nervous now and I could see that Neon was waiting a few feet away, looking smug. I turned my head and saw that Rev had done the same. When I faced Cassidy again his skin had turned a shade of red and he looked even more nervous.

"After the Reapings." He began, looking down at his feet, "I was just wondering if maybe you... you might want..."

My entire body tensed. THIS WAS IT! He was really doing it! This baby was asking me out on date! I feel my body fill with excitement and a smile works it way to my face.

"I was wondering if you might want to hang out with Neon and me for the Festival. You could bring Rev too."

And it's all gone.

"Oh." I said, unable to keep the disappointment out of my voice and from my face. Cassidy is so red now that he looks like he might turn into a tomato at any moment. "Um... well um... sure Cassidy... that sounds like fun." I finally managed to answer.

"I'm glad!" Cassidy shouts, his eyes going wide. "I mean... I'm just... you know happy."

"Oh of course! I am too!" I said, laughing unsteadily. "And um... maybe if you wanted you and I could go off on our own alone at some point."

Cassidy is literally looking like he might explode. "Together? Alone? Like with nobody else?"

"That's the generally idea of being 'alone'." I say, not liking how annoyed I am feeling right now.

"We... we'll have to see I guess I-Ivy." he stutters. "I should get going. I'll see you at the Reapings!"

And with that the guy I love ran off, not even waiting for Neon. Neon gives me a stunned looked before rushing after Cassidy. As calmly as I can I turn around and walk towards Rev, who looks equally as stunned. "What happened? Did he ask you out?"

"To the festival. With you and Neon too." I respond, trying to keep my voice calm. Rev's mouth falls open and then he starts to look angry.

"That idiot! We've been prepping him for weeks to ask you out!"

"Well thanks but it didn't work." I said bitterly.

"I'm sorry, Ivy." Rev says, grabbing my bony shoulder in a supportive manner. I shake his hand off, not wanting his comfort, and storm off.

Rev sighs behind me. "Ivy, where are you going? The trolley is the other way."

"We're not going to the trolley Rev." I shout back.

"Then how are we getting home? It's over an hour walk away!" He shouts. I hear a gasp and running as he moves quickly across the dusty path in front of us. "You didn't!" He shouts to my face.

"I did." I said with no remorse. Rev looked pissed, like 'I want to hit you' kind of pissed.

"What the hell are you thinking, Ivy?" He shouts, "It's Reaping Day god damn it! If they saw you riding around on your-"

"Well they didn't and they won't." I said, coming up to my destination. In front of us was a black covering which I torn down and exposed my illegal vehicle of transportation.

"You can be so stupid sometimes Ivy." Rev mutters. I spin around and launch myself at my twin. He doesn't appear to be shocked when I grab his shirt and pull his face close to mine.

"Don't call me stupid Rev!" I shout at him, "I wanted to ride my bike here since it's faster than that stupid freaking trolley and it needs to be ridden so the motor doesn't stop functioning properly. If you have a problem with it then go hop on the trolley with Neon and Cassidy or report me to the Peacekeepers. I don't give a shit!"

I release him and turn away before I start crying, my body shaking slightly. Rev walks up to me and embraces me, though I fight it at first. "I'm sorry about Cassidy. He was just being... Cassidy like."

The tears are flowing from my eyes now, and I shake involuntarily in my brother's hug. "How can somebody so damn smart be so damn stupid and annoying?!" I shout out.

Rev's answer is to hug me tighter, which is just what I needed at that moment. After a few more seconds I break free and wipe my eyes. "We should go now if we want to get home in time." I said, packing the cover I use to hide my motorcycle away in the storage compartment.

I look happily at my motorcycle, which my dad gave to me when I turned sixteen a little more than a year ago. It had taken him a long time to repair and most of the parts weren't part of the original, but the work was worth it. I quickly became an expert rider and mechanic and loved to ride it in the open areas on the outskirts of town. Motorized vehicles were illegal of course for citizens, but it was pretty easy to slip through the cracks on when you didn't live in the city itself. Though the recent riots haven't helped.

"What path do you take?" my brother asked, taking the other helmet I had brought along for him. He hadn't come with me this morning; instead spending the night was Cassidy and Neon. Guess I know why he was with them last night now.

"Stay near the border since there was a pretty heavy layer of smog near the main roads. We'll have to cut through the burned down factories though." I respond, putting my own helmet on and getting onto the bike. Rev wasn't exactly happy with that, but nodded and jumped onto the back seat, his arms wrapping around my waist.

"Fine, let's just move past the factories quickly." he says. I nod; those factories have too many bad memories for me too. District 3 has been plagued by too many riots for the past two years, and shortly after the 75th Games it turned into a full-scale riot. Bombings and Peacekeeper deaths were common, hell even the mayor who was in no way a fan of the Capital had been threatened because she was in a position of power granted by the Capital. The crisis exploded though when organized riots broke out simultaneously and killed the Head Peacekeeper and the mayor. The rebels took control the Peacekeeper building somehow, grabbed some guns, and started shooting anybody who wasn't with them against the Capital.

Obviously this didn't sit well with the Capital, who sent in bombers and destroyed about a third of the city in the residential areas. I remember when the bombs fell, the ground shaking under our house even though my family resided on the outskirts of the city, far from the chaos and fighting. I remember being so worried for Neon and Cassidy, Cassidy more of course, since they lived in the bombing range. They managed to survive, but many did not. With the chaos caused by the bombs, a new force of Peacekeepers moved in and took power. They killed the rebels who didn't manage to escape, sent some off to Capital prisons, and installed a new mayor who acted as the Head Peacekeeper as well. The new mayor was a Capital citizen who didn't actually live in the District, instead exploiting it since he was a major exporter of many of the goods we make here. He even has his own stupid capital name too, Mayor Veillux.

Anyways, to insure that we stayed good citizens and didn't have any doubts about the Capitals power, the mayor ordered that several factories be burned to the ground. Of course, these factories had to have people in them to really get the message across so about four months ago they were fire bombed. Hundreds died that day, but the Capital didn't care. The number dead was just a statistic to them, nothing more.

With those sick thoughts in my head I revved the engine of the motorcycle and drove off to our home, trying to forget about this shitty morning and praying for a better afternoon.

* * *

The trolley system was never pleasant to ride on to begin with, but the riots seemed to have made it much worse.

Graffiti was located all over the trolley, inside and outside of it. A lot of it was covered up but crude paint jobs or just tape, no doubt trying to hide anti-capital statements. The crowded conditions of the trolley didn't help either, as I was smashed in between my family. My brother and I stood side by side while my mother stood besides my father. My father had his usual face of determination on while my mother had a lighter, calmer look on her face. During the riots, they braved the firestorm to help drag people out of the rubble and care for them even taking them into our small home. They had gained the respect of the community, making our family name well known around the city. But they were more than just 'community leaders'.

They were my parents, and I loved them more than anything else in the world.

My mom was furious when she saw that we had taken the motorcycle out. I was still mad about the whole Cassidy thing so I kind of when off on my mom, yelling at her about worrying too much and then went to my motorcycle to give it a tune up. Fixing or building things always calmed me down, something about the ritual of creating something or making something 'better' made me feel good and less stressed. My dad had come in, bringing with him some toast and a half rotten apple. A half rotten apple may not seem the most 'fatherly' thing in the world to give your daughter but for District 3 it was pretty good food wise.

"I heard you had a problem with the boy, Cassidy." my dad said after I began eating.

I sighed angrily, "Rev can't keep his mouth shut for the life of him can he?" I asked.

"Nope. He just loves to hear himself talk." My dad remarked, smiling "I guess that's why you guys make a good pair, you always know how to shut him up."

We both laughed over that and I finished the food as dad continued my work on the motorcycle. After I finished eating I began helping my dad with the motorcycle. "I know I have to apologize." I said, "It was stupid of me to insult mom like that since she's right."

"First off Ivy, never ever call yourself stupid." My father said sternly, "There are many people in this world who are stupid, but you are not one of them."

"I know dad." I said, used to hearing this speech from both my dad and mom.

"And yes, you should apologize to your mother." My dad finished. The door opened and my mom walked in with Rev, "Now might be the best time." my dad pointed out. I sighed, not always best when it comes to the apologies. I walked over to my mom, who gave me a smile as if she knew what was coming.

"Do I have to say it?" I asked her. She laughed lightly and hugged me.

"No, I know you're sorry sweetie." She said, hugging me tightly. "I'm sorry that Cassidy didn't come through."

Through the hug I shot Rev an angry look while he just shrugged. "You really can not keep your mouth shut can you?" I asked.

"Nope." He said, eating his own semi rotten apple.

"Men can be idiots sweetie," my mom said in a comforting tone. "It's just a fact that you'll have to get used to as you get older."

"Are you trying to tell me something?" my dad asked, looking over at mom with a questioning yet humorous look on his face. Mom winked at me dad.

"Well not all men." she said.

"That's always good to hear." Dad said, putting down the tools and coming over to join in our hug. Mom looked over at Rev, who sighed and joined in as well. While I visibly showed disgust at being in a family love sandwich I felt good in their embrace, happy again. The Sparks, probably one of the smartest families in the district stood together as one family. We were so similar in so many ways, looks and the way we think, but there is one thing that separates us. My eye color.

I stand apart from them eye color wise with my purple pupils. They weren't caused my any natural cause, instead they are the result of working accident. Some sparks flew into my eyes when I was fifteen and working on the floor. It left them a red-ish color afterwards that made me seem like I was going to turn into a demon any second. After about two months though the color faded and my eyes had turned a deep purple. Doctors couldn't explain it, but my eyes had changed colors with no other side effects. I guess I'm just special and unique like that. Maybe that's why I love my family and Cassidy, I'm just attracted to unique people.

I'm brought out of my daydream my mom's touch to signal that the trolley ride was over and we had arrived near the city center where the Reapings would take place. As we stepped off the crowded trolley I was hit by the disgusting smell of the city, which had only worsened over the past year. I was then in for a surprise for the worsened condition of the city.

My parents had forbidden Rev and I from visiting the city after the bombings, insisting that things had grown quite unstable. I had heard stories from Neon though and others about the terrible conditions that the Capital had left the city in, though I always thought they were slightly exaggerated. I was saddened to see that they were no way exaggerated.

The city was covered in a layer of smog, worse from the previous year, making breathing extremely uncomfortable, as you knew that every breath was poisoning your lungs. The buildings were decaying, explosion residue plastered on them and never removed. Windows were broken and doors busted in with people just sitting on the sidewalks and doorways, covered in soot and dirt. They looked like they hadn't had a bath or even a scrap to eat for ages. Not to mention the sewage, which was erupting from District 3's rather primitive sewage system underground, pooling on the roadways and sidewalks. It was disgusting to see a family have to walk through the sewage, their clothes already dirty enough. I looked around feeling ashamed of my relatively comfortable life a few miles outside the city while these people suffered.

We walked over to the city center and said goodbye to our parents, who left us to go to the adult section of the crowd. As my brother and I walked to the city center, I noticed two things automatically. One was that what little vegetation we had in the city center to start was either gone or turned an ugly brown color to match the dirty buildings and dark sky above. The second thing I noticed was the increased number of Peacekeepers from the previous years and how heavily guarded they were. Usually Peacekeepers only have batons or tasar guns, but not today. Peacekeepers were walking around with guns visible, ranging from handguns to big guns with magazines in them. All of them looked fierce, whether they were standing still, walking around, or standing on top of the rooftops. I shuddered at the thought that one of the Peacekeepers could snipe me down at any moment if they really wanted too. All this security was no doubt because of the anarchist, the remaining rebels that they Capital hadn't managed to sniff out.

Unlike the rebels though, they didn't care who was affected by their actions though. Capitalites or District citizen, they didn't care. Maybe they thought if they killed District citizens too they might drive the citizens to action? I don't know, all I know is that they were killing without remorse and hadn't made any demands. The last attack happened about a month ago and the Capital had dragged some poor slob to the Justice Building on the grounds that he was one of the anarchists. They had him whipped and then hung him so the District could see what happened to troublemakers. The attacks stopped after that, though many people believed that the anarchists were just regrouping for their biggest attack yet.

Rev and I got through the checkpoint and gave our blood to register, which hurt every year regardless of what people might tell you. We walked through and we hugged each other like we had done since we were twelve before we went to our assigned waiting areas. As I walked up I was forced next to a rather disgusting puddle that did not look like rainwater. A few of the other seventeen year old girls around me looked like they were about to vomit from the smell, something I felt like doing myself.

I didn't have time to since I noticed that a man had walked on stage, a rather well dressed man. He was capital for sure as he had a crazy hairstyle, which had formed several curls near his brow and ears with a long ponytail going down his back. He looked fat too, though I could tell that was because he was wearing overly puffy clothing. His clothing was a dark crimson color with white outlining, and his face was heavily covered in white makeup. He had a rather large black dot on his left cheek with looked a lot like a mole; something that really confused me since I'd figure Capital surgery or at least all that makeup would cover it up. When he began to speak, his voice was high pitched like every other Capital citizen.

"Greetings District 3!" He said, his voice quivering ever so slightly. "I am your new mayor, Xavier Veillux."

Well that solved that mystery. He proceeded to talk about the glory of the Capital and read the treaty which allowed for the Capital to take children away to fight to the death, all while speaking in a tone that made him sound afraid to be here. I guess he must have stage fright or something. He finished speaking, putting the treaty into his shirt pocket, and cleared his throat before speaking while relief flew across his face.

"It is my distinct honor to welcome District 3's escort of seven years, Ms. Beatrix Dumphy."

He began to clap and a few others on stage began to clap too, only because they had too. Beatrix Dumphy walked up, dressed in a slim purple dress with a purple scarf wrapped around her body. It took me a second to realize that the scarf was actually some poor animal dyed purple. Capital people can be so sick sometimes. I then noticed that unlike previous years where she is chipper and smiling about children dying, this year she appears to somber and twitchy, her eyes shooting every direction as if somebody might step out and kill her at any moment.

It is at that exact moment that I realize that Beatrix is scared out of her mind, as is the mayor. It makes perfect sense though considering citizens of the Capital had a habit of dying in District 3 over the past year or so. I even find it mildly entertaining. Beatrix clears her through and begins to speak.

"Thank you Mr. Mayor." She says, looking over at Mayor Veillux who has now taken a seat. She then turns to face the rest of us, a forced smile on her lips. "Happy Hunger Games everyone! And may the odds be ever in your favor!"

Nobody responds to that statement. Nobody ever does and Beatrix normally never cares, though this year she is visibly upset by it. Her lips purse together and she groans lightly before forcing another smile onto her face. "Well it seems as though everybody here just wants to get down to business. So shall we? I believe it is the ladies turn to be picked first isn't it?"

"It is! It is!" A voice shouts from the stage. Everybody turns to look at our Districts only remaining victor, who is rocking back and forth in her seat laughing lightly. "Ladies first right?" Victor Julia Plasmic shouts at Beatrix.

Beatrix laughs lightly along with Julia. "Yes... yes it is." She turns towards the girls bowl, almost overflowing with names in it. I guess it was a heavy year for the tesserae considering how many people are starving. I know my name is in there a few more times than it should along with Rev's in the boys bowl.

She reaches her hand in and pulls out a name and walks over to the microphone before unwrapping the name. She looks at the name and then leans into the microphone to announce the poor girl being sent to her death.

"Ivy Sparks."

Shit... I'm that poor girl being sent to her death.

For the second time today my body stops reacting, stops feeling anything. The world seems to slow down for a minute and I feel myself wobble slightly. Or more than slightly because I stumble into the pond of waste next to me. The sewage seeps into my skin and shoes, an uncomfortable feeling which is only matched by the overpowering smell given off. I can't stop it anymore. I threw up everywhere.

Great. What a strong image to send to the sponsors.

I'm hunched over, body shaking with my stomach in knots. Spit and mucus are hanging from my lips as I fight the urge to start dry heaving. As I force my body to come upright I'm praying that the cameras hadn't located me before I started vomiting. Unfortunately this really, _really_, isn't my lucky day as the cameras have already located me, though I'm still unsure if they saw me vomiting. Hopefully Beatrix won't mention it.

Peacekeepers, these ones not as heavily armed, are moving towards me already so they can drag me to the stage. I don't want to go up on that stage, I don't want to let all of Panem know who Ivy Sparks is. But I know I have no choice and I'm already not off to a great start in terms of coming off as the best tribute, so I know I have to pull it together. I step out of my row and meet the Peacekeepers in the middle of the city center so they can lead me up to the stage. I avoid making any eye contact with the boys section, knowing that if I find the eyes of Rev, Neon, or even worse Cassidy then I would start bawling again.

The walk to the stage seems to go by quickly, and I'm soon standing next to Beatrix who is looking crazed with her smile now. "You must be Ivy Sparks hmm?" she asks. I nod my head in response and lean towards the microphone.

"Yes... Yes I'm her." I mutter, which doesn't sound like a mutter when amplified through the microphone. I sound unsteady, like I'm about to pass out, which I guess I am.

"Well you look like a tough young lady, though maybe with a bit of a weak stomach." Beatrix responds.

I know this is my chance to redeem myself, so I smile slightly at Beatrix, "Only when there is food in my stomach. From what I've seen in previous Hunger Games I don't think that will be much of a problem."

The mayor and Beatrix laugh along with an uneasy laughter from the crowd. I can't really tell why their laughing though, maybe their just happy that their tribute isn't so gloomy or maybe that if I do die then they won't have to feel so bad about themselves. I don't know, all I know is that I want to get off this stage.

"Now for the boys." Beatrix announces to the crowd before walking over to the boys bowl that is also close to overflowing with names. She doesn't even bother to stick her hand in the bowl, instead picking a name right at the top. Beatrix walks back to the microphone, unrolls the name, and announces it.

"Wren Makari"

There is a gasp but it comes from the girl's section in the thirteen year old section. In the boys thirteen year old section I noticed a small, red headed child step out of the row without a word, his face completely placid. He is small, height and size wise. His limbs look like sticks attacks to a torso that looks like it might snap if somebody touched it. His eyes looked tired, and there bags under his eyes that shouldn't be on a thirteen year old. His red hair is not like Cassidy, looking dirty and unkempt for god knows how long. I also noticed that he has an odd birthmark right near is eye too, or maybe it was a bruise I'm not really sure. I'm still surprised that I've never met this Wren Makari, mainly because he's a red head and their are not a lot of red heads in the district anymore. In the girls section I find the girl who had gasped and notice that she was still in a shocked state. She didn't look like she was related to Wren though since she had black hair and pale eyes compared to his red hair and blue eyes.

Wren walks up onto the stage, his eyes looking tired though his posture suggests somebody who is defiant. Beatrix looks at this boy with uncertainty, unsure of what to make of this child. I can tell that the rest of the district feels the same way. Anybody below fourteen is automatically counted as 'dead' statistically wise in our District, though this boy has an aura that makes him seem stronger than he actually is.

"You are Wren then?" Beatrix asks.

"I am." Wren replies with a strong and deep voice which surprises many in the audience and on stage, including myself.

"Well it is a great honor to have you serve as tribute for your district in the 76th Hunger Games!" Beatrix responded, her face alight with fake joy.

"Doesn't really fell like it." Wren responds, "Feels more like a kick to the balls."

Everybody in the crowd gasps and the Peacekeepers give each other looks. Nobody, nobody, has ever dared to challenge the authority of the Games like that in District 3 for a long time. Beatrix looks stunned, uneasily looking at the cameras and the Peacekeepers. She starts to laugh lightly though before speaking. "Well it doesn't feel like it now but I'm sure in time you will change your mind."

Wren tries to say something but Beatrix raises her voice and announces the end of the Reapings. The music of the Capital starts to play and Beatrix escorts us inside the Justice Building. Wren and I are escorted to separate rooms while Beatrix runs off with the Mayor, muttering about something.

* * *

The room they put me in looks more like a large broom closet and smells like it too. There isn't a window in the room and there is only a small table with three chairs around it with the capital flag hanging on the back wall. The only light comes from a few small light bulbs hanging from the ceiling, reminding me of the working conditions in the factory. It isn't long before I have my first visitor, my family.

Mom rushes forward, throwing her arms around me and sobbing. Dad follows shortly after, trying to control his tears with Rev who has also joined in on our family hug. I can't help my tears and I let them fall. I start to laugh lightly.

"To think that I only had one more year after this too." I say, trying to lighten the mood with my bad joke. It backfires though and my mom starts to cry even louder.

"Oh Ivy... our beautiful Ivy!" she cries, hugging me tighter.

"I promise to work hard, mom!" I cry out, "I promise all of you that I'll work hard!"

They accept this, teary eyed. They know, and I know, that I can't promise to come home alive because statistically the odds of that happening are slim. There are Careers to worry about, six of them, and then there are seventeen other tributes that want the same thing. There is no way that I can promise to win, but I can promise to work my hardest to try and win.

We don't talk much, except to say how much we love each other and their advice to use my head since it's my best weapon. "You could probably make something in the arena Ivy." My dad says, "It's not an original District 3 tactic but it been the winning formula for all three of our victors."

I nod my head, "I love you guys. I love you all so much." I cry out, tears flowing down my face freely. We hug some more and then Peacekeepers come in to say times up. My family doesn't put up a fight, leaving peacefully which I am grateful for. After them a few of my parents friends come in to wish me luck. They leave quickly though and then Neon comes in. I run up and hug him.

"I'm so sorry Ivy." he says.

"I wish I could say it's ok Neo, but it's not." I said, tears starting to form in the corner of my eyes. Neon wipes them away and hugs me again. "Is Cassidy out there?" I ask.

Neon chuckles and rolls his eyes, "Am I not good enough for you?" the question makes me laugh, as was his intention. He smiles, "Ya he is, and he's a bit of a mess Ivy."

"I am too, we can be messes together then." I say, laughing again.

"Ivy... if you don't want to see him-" Neon begins, but I cut him off.

"Neon, I'm going to die." I say as calmly as I can, "I want him in here so I can assert myself and damn the consequences."

Neon's eyebrows rise at the mention of 'asserting' myself. He nods his head though and hugs me one last time, kissing me softly on the cheek too, before leaving. "I'll send him in." He says as he exits the room. I nod and the door closes, leaving me to await Cassidy's arrival.

Nobody comes in though. The door finally opens but it's one of my work friends coming in to wish me luck and say how sorry they are. I try to keep the disappointment out of my tone while hoping that she leaves soon. She does and once again I am left alone. Where the hell is Cassidy? Neon said he was sending him right in!

Time passes and the door only opens to let in a few more family friends. I now only have five more minutes for visitors. Now it's only three. Now only two. I feel like I'm about to start crying until the door opens and Cassidy walks in, his face red and eyes downcast. I'm too annoyed to deal with this sad puppy dog stuff right now though and I charge at him, eyes ablaze.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?" I scream out, "I've been standing here waiting for you to come in and wish me luck! Do you just not care enough to come in as soon as-" My rant is interrupted by Cassidy, who launches himself forward and starts to kiss me on the lips. I'm too shocked to kiss him back and my hesitation causes Cassidy to hesitate and pull away, though I grab him and pull him closer. We stand there kissing each other, enjoying each other's bodies so close to each other, tears flowing down my face. We pull away and I notice that Cassidy is crying too.

"I-I'm so sorry Ivy!" He cries out, "I'm so sorry for not telling you sooner. For being so weak and unable to say anything!"

I don't care anymore, pulling him closer and kissing him again. I pull away and laugh, "I don't care Cassidy, I don't care right now! I love you, you stupid baby!"

Cassidy laughs and we kiss again, "I love you too." He says proudly in between kisses. We pull apart and Cassidy gives me a serious look, "Neon says that you think you're going to die." he says, causing me to recoil from his touch and look away ashamed, "You're not going to die Ivy! You are the smartest person in the world Ivy! You can out think the other tributes and come home in one piece!"

I smile at his kindness, however misguided and overly optimistic it is. "Cassidy, I'm not the smartest person in the world. You are. You are so smart yet you squander yourself by limiting yourself and not speaking. You could be a great Cassidy if you wanted to, you could be a leader and people would listen to you and follow you."

"Follow me where?" Cassidy asks, confused by my words. It sort of sounds like I'm promoting some sort of rebellion no that I think about it.

I don't respond though, instead kissing him again. The doors open and the Peacekeepers come in and pull us apart. "I love you Cassidy." I say one last time.

"I love you too Ivy." Cassidy says, tears in his eyes again.

Once Cassidy's out of sight the Peacekeepers turn towards me again, "It's time to go." the male Peacekeeper says. I nod my head and follow him out of the Justice Building. Beatrix and Wren are already they're waiting for me near the exit. I can see that there are people outside, no doubt Capital media men and women, looking to get another glimpse at the District 3 tributes. The teary eyed seventeen year old girl who can't hold onto her stomach contents and the thirteen year old stick figure boy with a grudge against the Hunger Games. What a pair.

We continue to wait and finally Beatrix sighs angrily. "Where the devil is that man?"

"Who?" I ask.

"Mayor Veillux!" Beatrix cries out, throwing her hands up in a dramatic fashion. "He told me that he was coming to the train station with us to return to the Capital after the Reapings."

After another two minutes of waiting, a woman walks up dressed in a pants suit with the seal of the Mayor office on her left arm. "The mayor sends his formal apology's Ms. Dumphy." she says, bowing slightly to Beatrix. "But the mayor has had a change of plans. He'll have to spend the night in the District to address matters of District concern."

Beatrix rolls her eyes. "He couldn't have decided this sooner! Let's go!" she nearly screams, moving towards the exit with Wren and I in tow behind her.

We move towards the car, weaving our way through reporters looking for quotes and flashing their cameras. I notice that Peacekeepers await us, still heavily armed, and open the car doors for us. I look around and notice my family with Neon and Cassidy waiting nearby. I wave to them and they return the wave, sadness on both of our faces. The doors to the car close and we drive off for the train station. As we're driving Beatrix looks slightly annoyed, an almost panicky annoyed though.

"Making us wait like that is so manner less!" Beatrix was complaining, "He knows we are on a tight schedule to get to the Capital in time and out of this place."

Beatrix's fingers and tapping her knees impatiently, and her eyes are darting every which way looking outside the window of the car. Every person that we see on the streets staring at us causing Beatrix to have a quick flash of fear run across her face, her eyes widening slightly and her lips pursed more. Feeling emboldened by this morning, I decide to try and connect with our escort. "You look scared." I state. Beatrix's eyes whip around to look at me, her mouth open a small amount.

"Why shouldn't I be!" She demands, not even trying to hide her fear. "This District has gone to hell if you ask me! Rebels and anarchists everywhere, killing our good men and women in uniform who only look to keep the peace in the Districts! And it's not just the Peacekeepers who are dying, NO! It's also good, honest citizens of the Capital! Only a few months ago indecent rebels killed a distinguished Capital citizen! Imagine that! A citizen of the Capital being killed in the Districts! Snow should have been sterner than he was; he should of taken better care of the Districts! Why, only a month ago those rebels burned down all those factories and killed a few people as well!"

All this shocked me. I was surprised that a Capital citizen knew so much about what was happening in the Districts, even if that citizen was the Districts escort for the Games. I always figured that the Capital media would keep a tight lid on what was happening in the Districts. I was also surprised at Beatrix referencing the President and 'Districts'. I'd never heard a Capital citizen talk badly about Snow, always showering praise on the man regardless if they knew how evil that man truly was. But her mentioning the word 'Districts' got me interested since Beatrix used the plural version of it and not singular. It might have been a slip of the tongue, but it got me thinking. Was there chaos in other Districts as well? It wouldn't surprise me.

What surprised me even more was Wren outburst. I could tell that Wren didn't like how Beatrix was ragging on the Districts with his fists bunched up and his jaw set tightly. But when she mentioned the factory fires he exploded. "It wasn't the rebels you stupid woman!" He shouted, "It was the Capital itself! They ordered innocent men and women into those factories and burned them down! They killed all those people! And it wasn't 'a few people' either! They killed eight-three people!"

Beatrix looked in shock, and then snorted. "The Capital would never do such a thing."

"They did!" Wren shouted, his voice hysterical now. "You want to know how I know! I was there! I was there to comfort my sister as she died from third degree burns cause my Capital bombs!"

Well this got incredibly awkward fast.

Beatrix doesn't respond, instead turning her attention to outside the car to look at all the 'shady' citizens in the district. I'm still staring at Wren though, who angrily looks out his own window. I didn't know anybody who had died in those factory fires, but I completely understood how awful it was. For Wren to see his sister die, who must of have been older than him to be working in the factories, would be a beyond tragic thing to experience. I felt awful for him, but at the same time I felt annoyed with him since he no doubt would be spreading hate speech about the Capital all through the Games.

Look, I hate the Capital as much as the next District citizen, but you don't survive the Games by going around saying how much you hate the Capital and the citizens in it. You lose all your sponsors and the Gamemakers suddenly have a fascination with giving you a painful death. I wasn't a rebel, or at least an open rebel; I was in it to win it. And protesting the Capital in the middle of the Games would not be the best strategy for winning. I could try to alienate myself from Wren I suppose to show that I don't believe in his ideas, but the only real time that the Capital citizens and Gamemakers would see that would be in the interviews, which doesn't give me much time. Historical in the Hunger Games, if one tribute from a District doesn't like the Capital and makes it known then most just assume that his or her District partner must feel the same way. I can't have that if I want to win.

The car stops as we arrive at the Train station, with a full on riot in the making happening a few feet away. People are screaming at the top of their lungs anti-Capital slogans and waving their fists angrily at Peacekeepers who are lined up with guns, just waiting for one of the protestors to challenge them. On the other side of the train station there are cameras and photographers, all wanting to get a picture of the protest yet stopped by Peacekeepers who are giving them the same icy stare they are giving the protestors. In the middle of these two groups is the train and a few Peacekeepers who will escort us to the Capital. And standing just a little bit away from the train is our mentor this year with a big smile on her face, Julia Plasmic.

This makes me nervous. This makes me very nervous. Julia has never been a mentor before; it's always been Beetee and Wiress who switched out each year. But with both of them gone and buried, there is only Julia to mentor and there is a very good reason why Julia has never been a mentor.

She is certifiably, beyond saving insane.

Her Games happened a long time ago, but the memories are still fresh in many people minds since it was pretty bad. Julia was only fifteen when she went into the Games with her twelve year old partner. Both of them managed to make it past the Bloodbath in one piece, even managing to grab some equipment from the Cornucopia before the Careers took over. She and her partner, who's name escapes me, managed to form an alliance with the tributes from District 9 or 10 I think. The female tribute from that District died in the bloodbath but the boy managed to escape with Julia and her partner. They survived for a few days but their alliance was shaky after the outlier tributes death. Julia and the outlier tribute argued a lot and one night the outlier died from food poisoning. Most of the time that is common as most tributes aren't the best cooks, but it was fishy because Julia had been cooking that night and earlier that day they had run across some berries that were poisonous which Julia took an interest in.

A lot of people started to think that maybe she poisoned the boy; her district partner certainly seemed to think so though Julia denied it. Officially in the records I think it's listed as a death by 'natural causes' and not listed as a kill for Julia. Anyways a few more days passed and the Games had been brought down to only three Careers, a boy from District 6, and Julia and her partner. In the arena, Julia ran across some gunpowder and sharp rocks, which gave her a brilliant idea. She wanted to make a bomb to kill the remaining Careers. She managed to construct it, I don't remember how, though it was a pretty heavy one. Since she couldn't throw the bomb at the Careers she decided to leave it somewhere and then have the Careers run past it so she could explode it like a land mine. However, instead of having herself attract the Careers she decided that her twelve year old partner should get their attention.

So he did, managing to get two careers to chase after him while the third one stayed behind to guard their supplies. They chased him down to the location of the bomb and were blown to pieces when Julia lit the fuse and blew the bomb.

There was some backfire though.

The bomb had also gotten Julia's partner who died when shrapnel pierced his lungs and heart.

Julia managed her goal, though she had killed her partner in the process. She went crazy after that, screaming at the sky that she didn't mean to do it. That she was sorry that she had forced a twelve year old boy to get chased by two eighteen year old sadistic killers so he could lead them to an unstable bomb. It was total bullshit. She wasn't an idiot, she knew the exact range of the bombs explosion in my opinion and knew that there was no way that a twelve year old boy would be able to escape the blast radius in time. The only reason she won after that was because the District 6 boy and the final career fought it out and managed to kill each other. Well, the Career stabbed the boy from 6 through the eye with a spear and then bled out from an arrow wound inflicted by the District 6 boy.

She was ostracized by the District after her victory and has been wallowing away in insanity ever since. Now she's out and about, ready to teach Wren and I how to survive the arena. She's probably order us to kill each other in the Bloodbath.

Julia surprised us by running forward and hugging Wren and I, "I'm so happy that you two are here!" she cried out. Wren and I exchanged glances before looking to Beatrix who looked equally as shocked. Julia turned to Beatrix and smiled, "If it's ok with you Ms. Dumphy I'd like to have a word with my tributes before we get on the train!"

"Y-Yes of course Victor Plasmic!" Beatrix said, uncertainty written all over her face. However she felt a great sense of relief of being near the train and moved quickly to it, stopping on at the entrance to await us. Julia turned to us, her jet-black hair sticking to her pale skin while black eyes held dilated pupils. Wren spoke first.

"So you can help us survive the Games?" he questioned.

Julia smiled before laughing lightly, and then heavily, heaving over while she did so. "I can do better than that," she said, finally coming to control her body spasms. "I can help you be free! Free like a little bird! Chirp Chirp!" She shouted, fluttering her arms like a bird.

"Free?" I asked, worry in my voice.

Julia smiled, her teeth so tightly put together that I was afraid they might break from pressure. "YES! But to be free we need... BOOM!"

I turned to Wren, who looked disgusted at our mentor. "We are so dead." I muttered.

"You sure?" He asked, his level of sarcasm equal to my own.

"We so are!" Julia shouted, grabbing our hands and spinning around them. I got really worried at that moment.

"What do you mean 'we'?" I questioned.

Julia didn't respond, still lost in her own world. "We'll all be free soon! We'll be with all the others soon! They promised me!"

Wren started to question Julia but I was distracted by a suddenly smell. It was slight and almost undetectable, but after years spent around toxins and chemicals my nose had become adept at detecting them. The air smells of gasoline and sulfur, the breeze causing the smells to come from the train. Gasoline and sulfur... those are two materials for... oh GOD!

"We'll be with Bee and Wire soon!" Julia says, now rambling, "And I can apologize to him, I can apologize to Gadget for what I did to him! He needs to know it isn't my fault."

"Wren we have to get to cover!" I shout.

"What?" Wren demands, but I've grabbed him and move us towards the nearest column that holds the roof of the outdoor train station.

"BEATRIX!" I shout to our escort, who is staring at us with concern. "GET DOWN!"

But it's too late. In a split second everything is caught up in an inferno of fire and screams. Near the train, maybe on the train itself, an explosion goes off followed by another. Fire engulfs the scene and the initial explosion sends the Peacekeepers nearby flying. Beatrix crashes into the side of the train, her skin and hair peeling back from the force of the explosion. Everything seems to be moving slower even though the explosion on takes a few seconds, and I am caught up in the scene of Beatrix facing down the bomb that Julia set in motion. She hits the side of the train and her skin starts to rip from her face along with her clothing. Blood splatters across the silver surface of the train, Beatrix's blood and skin, before she is consumed by a ball of fire that snuffs out Beatrix's life and screams of terror.

The other Peacekeepers around us are suffering from the same thing, either consumed by fire or having the explosion rip through their bodies. Julia is laughing happily and is hit by the explosion next, her body snapping in half. Wren and I are hit last as I throw myself on top of Wren to protect him from the explosion. I feel my feet go flying off the ground as my stomach turns again while I defy gravity it seems. My skin feels like it's trying to peel itself off my bones that remain locked in place, and I fill up with fear as I imagine my skin peeling off like it did for Beatrix.

Wren and I hit the floor, me on top of him, and it's over. My senses are out of wacky; the light from the blast blinding me while the heat has fried my skin leaving some parts of it a dark red. My ears are ringing to the point that they cancel out all other noises. I try to stand up right, but my arms and legs fail on me and I fall back onto Wren. I try to say his name, but my vocal cords don't seem to be working properly since the noise resonates in my head causing pain in my already pained head. Wren isn't moving.

I mange to roll off of Wren and I survey the scene. Beatrix is gone, a blackened corpse lying were she was once standing. Though... not all of her... I see an arm laying several feet away, along with a leg. A giggle. That's silly... what are those doing there? Don't those silly limbs know that you can't leave a human? They might die! And it looks like Beatrix might of spent a little extra time in the tanning machine hahaha.

There are some more blackened bodies lying around and plenty of red everywhere... like somebody did a _really_ bad paint job... the new mayor should probably work on fixing that.

I notice that two people are still moving around... Peacekeepers by the look of it. Hahaha... w-what a stupid name... they HATE peace...

One of them is on the ground; his mouth open like a fish trying to breath I guess would be the right term? I don't really know. Anyways his limb seems to have done the same thing as Beatrix's and left him, though it's not clean like Beatrix's since blood keeps squirting out of where the arm should be. His now red uniform... wow... it's going to be a nightmare for him to get that cleaned up and returned to it's formal white coloring. That's probably what he's screaming about anyways... I know I might if I had to spend that much on keeping clean clothing.

The other Peacekeeper is running around, his suit a really dark black coloring. He seems to be on fire... his arms flying around his body as the fire is creeping around his body and lighting his hair on fire, the fire a really dark red coloring. JUST LIKE CASSIDY'S! Though he's no where near as attractive as my Cassidy... this guys face looks like it's peeling off or something...

I don't see Julia... I thought she liked explosions!

The ground underneath me begins to shake and in the distance I see that another bright light has gone off. OOOH! Another explosion! I wish I could be there for that... I can make some pretty good explosions if I wanted too...

My hands have landed on my chest and they run across some sticky substance... that red color that the Peacekeeper with the missing limb is covered in.

Suddenly it hits me harder than the explosion did... I'm bleeding! I'm losing blood!

I try to scream out by my voice is caught in my throat is I start coughing which causes pain to fill my chest, almost like my ribs are collapsing onto my lungs. I decide to just give up... what's the point anyways? I'm going to die in the arena? Why not now? Why not in my District where my friends and family can bury me without having to fear for my life in some hellhole arena?

I start to laugh just a little bit and then things start to go black as I think about how this is a perfect way to end a shitty day...


	8. District 6: Needs of Others

**_I'd like to start off by saying that District 6 is probably the vaguest Districts of all besides District 9. So I'd like to apologize if my District 6 comes off as different from your idea of District 6. I'm serious, even the HungerGameswiki says how vague District 6 is._**

* * *

**Chapter 6 District 6: Needs of Others**

**Jonathon Kale's POV**

My clothes are sticky, the sweat pouring down my body and gathering near my joints causing discomfort on a levels that two years ago I would never have been comfortable dealing with. Now I have forced my body to accept these uncomfortable conditions, just like I forced my body to go days without sleep and days without food. The latter was easier to do and happened more frequently since I lived in the Districts, even if I was the mayor's son.

My body was god like for our district. I had kept it well fed when I wasn't starving myself intentionally, allowing proteins and supplement vitamins to help with my development. I also trained everyday with a strict exercise program by running two to five miles everyday mixed with strength training to improve my upper body. I've gone from a skinny, small, insignificant child to a mature, 6' 2'', athletic, important figure in out District. What's the purpose though?

To compete in and be crowned victor of the Hunger Games.

It was all my father's idea. My father, the mayor of the district, loves his people very much. He's sacrificed so much for them to keep them safe and relatively healthy, most of the time they don't even know about, but this time he can't protect them. Before the 74th Games, the Capital had started to have... less use for District 6's main product of vehicles. Apparently citizens of the Capital only need so many cars and the Peacekeepers don't require more than a certain quota of Hover ships and trains. Now that the Capital requires less of these products for production and things have started to slow down in the District, meaning a lot of people haven't been making money and thus haven't been able to buy food. This has of course caused a great deal of stress in our District, causing citizens to grow 'unstable' as my father likes to say. Then the 74th Games occurred and after watching that 'Girl on Fire' come so close to victory over Victor Cato, my father had an idea.

If District 12, the shithole of Panem, was able to produce a sixteen-year-old _girl_ who could almost win the Games then why couldn't District 6, one of the better off Districts, produce a boy who could actually win the Games? That's where I came in.

_'You will be doing your District a great honor Jonathon.' My father told me in his study, standing by the window and staring out over the city square while I sat down by his desk like I always did, looking the right mix of anxiety and anxiousness. He always did this, stood towering over me while I sat in a lowered seat across from his desk like a disobedient school kid. He walks over to me, like he always does, and sat and his desk across from me with his arms crossed._

_'Father,' I said softly, not wanting my father to raise his voice or worse, 'I... I...'_

_'You don't what, Jonathon?' he asked, leaning in closer to me. I shrunk away from him involuntarily, a reaction I've picked up after years of this treatment._

_'I don't want to compete in the Hunger Games?' I said, trying to keep my voice from shaking._

_'Because you're afraid you might die?' my father said._

_'Y-yes!' I said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. I realized that I had actually raised my voice to my father and I shrunk away again, my eyes drifting away so I didn't have to look him in the face. I just waited for him to start raising his own voice, telling me to respect him since he was the mayor of District 6 and my father. But he never did. Instead he jumped off his desk and got down on his knees before holding his hands on my shoulders._

_'I know you're scared, Jonathon.' he said, his voice sounding almost... weak compared to what it usually projects. 'A father should never have to ask this from his son, to risk his life for any cause no matter how great. But this is a job that even I cannot do. Our District is on the brink of chaos. Our industries are shutting down and our people are losing their jobs because of it. It won't be long before the people that I am suppose to care for begin to die and begin to riot. We will lose power and more innocents will suffer because of it.'_

_I looked at my father now, tears streaming down my face now, as I knew that I was already going to agree with his plan. My father leaned in closer, almost in a position to hug me. 'I-I cannot protect my people anymore Jonathon. The Hunger Games are what can help us now though. The money they can give us, the supplies they can give us, all of it we can use to support our community until the Capital has need for our production again. That is why I need you Jonathon, that is why your District needs you!'_

_I was still crying now and I leapt forward, hugging my father as tightly as I could. My father didn't return the hug at first but after a few seconds he hugged me tightly as well. 'But why me father? Why not somebody stronger than me?' I ask._

_'Son, you will one day be Mayor after me. You will be in my position, a position of power and responsibility as you will be in charge of ruling this District. This is you duty to do, your duty that you must perform for your people that will one day look to your as their voice and leader.'_

I continued my sword stances again, moving my entire body in jabbing and slicing motions while using a heavy steel pole from the construction yard to serve as a sword. Whenever I began to doubt myself, whenever I began to feel the desire to quit training for the Games, I always though of my father's words. He was right, one day I would be mayor and be responsible for this District. The people of District 6 needed to see me as more than just a shadow of my father but as somebody who could hold his own and be an even greater leader than my father. It was my right and duty to become the next mayor, but before that I could still serve my District by winning the Hunger Games.

It wasn't easy training for them due to the amount of hours I had to put into training, not to mention the fact that training tributes was illegal in the Districts. So my father thought out a way around that rule by saying that I had become sick with something and needed to remain at home during odd hours due to the irregular intervals of when I came down with this sickness. Father paid off a Capital doctor to confirm it too and also paid to receive medicinal supplements to help with my bone and muscle growth, the medicine easier to get because District 6 has a small pharmaceutical branch which produces medicines and antidotes for the Capital, specializing in Morphling.

Father also had some trouble finding a mentor for me. He was far too busy to actually train me himself so he decided that he had to find somebody trustworthy to help me. He didn't want to get any of Districts 6's Victors since they were all addicted to Morphling or other unsavory decadences. They were disgraceful; a great black stain on what should be an honorary title. They were supposed to represent the best of our District yet they do nothing but besmirch our District. When I win that will change.

So instead of a Victor my father had some of his Peacekeepers train me under the context of helping keep my strength up while I was fighting sickness. Either my father had paid them off well or they simply didn't care enough to ask why for strength training a sick kid needed to learn how to fight or why said sick kid didn't look that sick. Regardless the past two years have helped me dramatically and nobody seems the least bit concerned about the Capital coming to knock on our door. Honestly I'd have thought that the Capital would be thrilled with the idea of Districts training their children to compete in the Games since it would probably give them a better show.

Today I didn't have a mentor though since it was Reaping Day. I was in the inner courtyard of our house next to the Justice Building, the courtyard small yet beautiful with a grassy bottom surrounded by beautifully carved columns and stone roof. I was practicing my basic motions and preparing myself mentally for volunteering. I had to come off cool and collected if not just a little bit eager. First impression are the most important my father always told me. Watching me from the side were my mother and father, who stood apart by a couple of feet. They told me that everything was fine in their marriage but I didn't believe that for second. They were getting old and bitter, remembering every slight that the other had committed against the other and probably wanting nothing more than to be divorced. I guess they only held it together for my father's image though because frankly I can't say it's because of me. I'm not close with my mother anymore since I've started training for the Games. I'm not sure if she disapproves or not since she always gives me support and has never outwardly questioned my decision.

I finished my exercises and let out a long breath, signaling the end of them. I can feel the sweat pouring down my body and face, clouding my eye site slightly. A maid comes running out from the shadows and hands me a towel and water to cool myself down. She is young and very pretty, probably just a year older than me, with an amazing chest. I smile to her and she turned away quickly, hiding a blush in her cheeks. Probably a virgin... a wonder if I'll have to time to properly deal with that?

"Very good Jonathon! You've come a very long way for this day!" My father announced, happiness spread over his face as he walked over to hug me with my mother trailing behind slowly. I returned the hug, slightly annoyed that I probably wouldn't get to hit on this girl anymore.

"Thank you father." I said simply, still trying to catch my breath. I looked past him at my mother, "What did you think mother?" I asked.

"I think that you will be a more than eligible tribute for the Hunger Games, Jonathon." my mother said, not showing the affection that father just showed. Though that affection is only reserved for when he sees me training or fighting.

"Our son will be crowned Victor, Sheila!" My father said proudly, only standing to my shoulders. "You should be happy for him!"

My mother looked anything but happy, rather sad actually. She was about to say something when another servant came running up to us, or rather to my father. He bowed his head slightly before delivering his message. "Sir, Head Peacekeeper Edrick is here to discuss Reaping security measures. We also have to begin prepping you and your wife for the Reaping."

"Of course, of course." My father said, moving away from us. "Sheila why don't you return to our room and start getting ready hmm? We need to look our best for television when our son gets on that stage!"

"Of course Warren." My mother said, not even looking him in the eye. Father walks away quickly without another a word and back into our house with the servant and the big breasted maid who looks back at me one more time. I wink at her and she smiles mischievously. I turn towards my mother when I notice that she has stepped closer to me, now hugging my tightly.

"Jonathon," She whispered, "Please don't volunteer this year."

I sighed, knowing all along that this conversation was going to come up. "I have to mother."

"You don't have to do anything, sweetie!" My mother nearly shouted, stepping away from me and hitting me on my muscled chest. "You don't have to listen to your father either! You don't have to fight!"

"I have to fight mother!" I said, raising my voice as well. "The people of our District need me to fight so they can live. One day I will be mayor! One day they will look to me for leadership like they do father! I have to be strong for them!"

"Jonathon, how many times do we have to discuss this?" My mother said, annoyance in her tone. "The title of District Mayor is not hereditary. You won't become mayor just because your father is the mayor! The Capital chooses who will become Mayor and nothing else matters!"

"Then all the more reason for me to be crowned Victor!" I said triumphantly, though my mother sighed. "They'll respect the position of victor and will respect my claim to becoming Mayor."

"The Capital would never allow for a Victor to become Mayor. President Snow would never allow it. Making a Victor the Mayor of a District would give the Victor too much power!" Mother said, her tone condescending, which made me, upset.

"Well maybe your wrong." I said, "I will win. And I will become mayor. The Capital must do this!"

"The Capital doesn't have to do anything it doesn't want-" my mother began.

"THEY MUST!" I shouted, cutting her off. I felt my face becoming red and the muscles in my neck tense up. My mother didn't back down though, unafraid of me angry. I breathed out heavily, trying to control myself. I didn't speak until I felt I had a good handle on my emotions, and when I did it was in a calm tone. "I will compete in the Hunger Games mother, and there is nothing you can do or say to stop me."

"Then at least wait another year, you're only seventeen!" my mother said, her voice pleading now as she grabbed my arm softly. I shook it out of her bony grasp and turn away. "Jonathon... the Reaping may not be safe this year."

That got my attention, "Why?" I asked.

"Because earlier today there was a bombing in District 3 by the Anarchists." My mother explained, "They managed to harm quite a lot of people including the two District 3 tributes."

"How many dead?"

"Fourteen, which includes the Districts escort and mentor for the year. The Anarchists managed to set off a bomb at the train station and the city itself. The Peacekeeper believes that Victor Julia Plasmic might have had something to do with the bombing and the Anarchists. The male tribute is in stable condition though the female tribute..." mother's voice trailed off.

"Is she dead?" I asked.

"No. But she's in critical condition." Mother responded.

I laughed and rolled my eyes. "It doesn't matter anyways, it's District 3! They'll probably end up as Bloodbaths anyways."

"Jonathon I only care about your safety!" My mother said, stepping closer to me. "I love you more than anything in this world and the thought of you going to these Games is unbearable! It is barbaric that your father has brainwashed you into thinking that you have to do this when you don't have to!"

"Father is a good man! Don't insult him!"

"He is not a god, Jonathon!" My mother shouted, her face red and her eyes teary. "You don't have to listen to him! His power is failing and he's losing support in the District; he's afraid that what happened to the District 5 mayor will happen to him! He is using you as his last play, his last hope to protect his legacy and position of power!"

"You're a filthy liar mother!" I shouted now, pointing an accusing finger in her face.

"He's afraid." Mother said sternly. "Afraid that the Anarchists will begin to swell in numbers here and challenge his authority. They are no longer an outlier District problem, they've managed to infect us as well!"

"I've heard nothing about these Anarchists in District 6. Father would have told me if they were here." I stated.

"Your father doesn't want to believe that they're here, but they are here."

I looked at my mom, suspicious of her now. "How would you know?" I questioned.

"Because I'm not blind to the truth like some people are Jonathon. Don't blind yourself Jonathon, listen to me and listen to reason!" My mother pleaded one last time, hugging me again and kissing me softly on the cheek. For a second I felt the urge to return the show of affection, but quickly squished it. My mother didn't love me like she claimed too, she only cared about herself. She never supported me when I told her and father that I wanted to compete in the Games, she's always been a thorn in my side.

I shoved her off of me and gave her a dirty look, which she returned with a pathetic look of hurt. "I'm going to get ready for the Reaping. I hope you look good for the cameras."

I turned away from her and marched towards the door so I could head to my room, not even bothering to listen to her as she called out for me to stop and listen. I reached my room and slammed the door shut, wanting to enjoy the peace and quiet of my room.

Or not.

I noticed that the bathroom door was open and steam was coming from it. I took off my work off clothes and walked to the bathroom, surprised to see the big breasted maid in there, dressed in my bathrobe.

"Hello." She said, smiling.

"Hello to you." I said, walking into the bathroom.

"I got a shower started for you. I hope you don't mind."

"No not at all." I responded, slipping out of my remaining clothing, which left me only in my boxers. She gazed over my body, her eyes eagerly checking me out as I tried to resist the strong urge to simply rip my bathrobe off her and see what she was hiding.

"So I hear that you may be Victor soon." she said, moving closer to me.

I smiled having finally received the confirmation I was looking for. Women... so desperate all of them. They think they can just flash what they've got and then suddenly they're in charge? That doesn't work for me, though if they want to I'm more than willing to indulge them. This girl in particular was probably from some low level family, looking to better her life by becoming a whore. Well... these types of whores like to call themselves 'mistresses' but it doesn't matter what fancy name they give themselves, they're still whores. No doubt she thought a future Victor could be very prosperous for her and I happened to agree with her.

"That's right." I responded, trying to keep the mood light. "I hear that you're a virgin."

Now it was her turn to smile as she stood right next to me and loosened my bathrobe. "Why don't you find out?" she purred.

The robe fell from her body and she wrapped herself around me, kissing me passionately. This wasn't my first time in this situation, I remember when I observed my father making out with another woman and he told me that it was all right since he was the mayor. Well, I'm going to be mayor one day too and Victor as well. Might as well start cashing in on the perks as soon as possible.

* * *

**Azzura Blue's POV**

"You're going to look so pretty, Zu!" my little sister Caitlyn said, happily running her fingers through my shoulder length black hair. I smiled with my sister whose happiness was absolutely infectious, though I am easily influenced by the moods of others. It's one of my better qualities I'm told, though it can be pretty annoying at times to.

I reached over to the small desk in front of me to grab our family's mirror. My sister squealed and grabbed the mirror before I could, "No peeking!" she said sternly before brushing my hair again.

"Not even just a small look?" I asked in a teasing manner.

Caitlyn shook her head and grabbed some blush from the make up kit that my older sister, Datni, had brought home a few days ago. The richer citizens in our District coveted makeup kits and where hard to acquire if your family was poor like mine is. Datni wouldn't say how she managed to get the money to buy it since working, as the Mayor's maid wasn't the best paying job in the District meaning she must have some other method of acquiring all her money. All I know is that my mother disapproves of her work, but then again my mother disapproves of anything that requires my siblings to suffer. Me though she's totally cool with my suffering, I've got some scares to prove it too with the most prominent being my one blind eye.

Of to my right my younger brother Zeek was fanning himself with a paper fan that I had made with him and Caitlyn earlier. It was really hot this time of year and water wasn't something that we could easily come by anymore. Our housing didn't have proper plumbing anyways, but there was a communal well and drainage system that our neighborhood used. It's been dry for two months though with the mayor unable to refill it, though I'm sure he's working hard at getting it to work. Mayor Kale wouldn't forget about us.

Mayor Kale was a good man, or at least that's what he likes to advertise. A lot of people don't really believe that and I've heard some whispers of rebelling against him, which is something that I'd prefer to stay away from. Rebellion won't help my family; complacency was necessary for us to survive. Though if my plan worked out then we wouldn't need to worry so much.

Caitlyn pulled away smiling, "Ok, now you can look!" She said, holding up the half shattered mirror our family owned which was probably one of the more expensive things our family had in our three-room house. I looked at my reflection and was happy to see that my sister had done an impressive job. The blush was added to all the right spots making my face pop and my one good, blue eye shined. My black hair was cleaner then it probably ever had been in my life with a silky look to it.

The only bad part was my blind eye, which looked like a freak show. My pupil wasn't looking straight, staring down at the ground and resting near the bottom of my eyelid surrounded by a red iris. It was disturbing to look at and I felt embarrassed when people looked at it for too long. So my siblings had devised a clever solution to that problem, giving me an eye patch.

Zeek, who was playing with it earlier, came over and handed me my eye patch. I smiled at him and put it on quickly since I could tell he was still freaked out by my eye. Caitlyn was two years older than my ten-year-old brother so she had some more courtesy and averted her eyes. Once it was secure and I viewed myself in the mirror again I smiled and looked at my sister. "I look awesome Cat." I said, giving her a tight hug. Caitlyn returned it, positively delighted by my reaction.

Zeek huffed, "It's just make up, I don't see what the big deal is."

Caitlyn rolled her eyes, "What a boy."

"Well your such a girl!" Zeek responded quickly, sticking his tongue out at Caitlyn.

Caitlyn just looked confused, "You really suck at insults Zeek the freak!"

"Don't call me that!" Zeek complained.

"Hey!" I shouted, "No name calling. We're family remember?" Both of them looked at me, facing away from each other. "Now Zeek apologize to your sister-"

"Why do I always have to apologize?" Zeek began to complain again.

"-And Cat apologizes to your brother." I finished.

Both of them looked at each other with childlike disgust and then looked down at the ground. "Sorry." they both muttered at the same time.

"What was that?" I asked, trying to keep a smile from forming on my face.

"Sorry." They said, louder this time.

I nodded my head, "There you go!"

The door to our small house creaked opened and my mother stepped into the room, her hair disordered and bags underneath her eyes. Caitlyn and Zeek both lit up when they saw her though, "MOMMY!" they shouted, running over to our mother and giving her a big hug. I stayed where I was though, putting all the makeup Caitlyn had used away since I knew she would never do it as she's still learning the whole 'responsibility' concept.

My mother, Azuma Blue, was a kind and caring mother to her two youngest children and her eldest. Me though... I'm not really 'loved' to be perfectly blunt. Which is not me at all since being blunt usually doesn't help anybody.

My mother has always disliked me since she thought that my older sister Datni was the prodigy child, always comparing me to her and how I was terrible compared to her. When I was younger I would do everything I could to make her like me but nothing worked. She would hit me when no body else was around, though she stopped after she hit me with a metal spatula near my eye. That's when my dad and eldest sibling found out about the abuse and put a stop to it, though they couldn't stop the verbal abuse though I've gotten quite good at ignoring it. I no longer care for my mother's opinions or love, I have my sibling's love and my father's whenever he comes home and is awake in between sixteen-hour shifts.

"We missed you, mommy!" Zeek said, squeezing mother tightly.

"I made Zu pretty!" Caitlyn said happily, pointing to me. I smiled for Caitlyn, looking at her and refusing to make eye contact with my mother. My mother laughed lightly.

"It's very impressive Cat. It takes true talent to make her look that good."

And here we go.

"Mommy she's always pretty though!" Caitlyn said.

My mother didn't respond to that, instead asking Caitlyn and Zeek to go get dressed for the Reaping. While Zeek doesn't have to be apart of the Reapings for another two years it is Caitlyn's first year. There were a lot of nights where Cat woke up after having nightmares and had to be comforted by my mother, or myself but now she was doing better. Caitlyn just needed people to tell her that there was no way that she was going to be Reaped, which is really unlikely. Even if she was Reaped she wouldn't be going to the Hunger Games, somebody else was already going to the Games.

Once they left the room to our shared bedroom my mother looked at me with anger. "I can't believe she's wasting good make up on you." she said. I didn't respond at all, finishing packing away the entire make up. "I mean really, you? She could be using it on herself or at least towards a better cause like Datni!"

Again I didn't respond. My mother would go on for a while and then stop soon enough.

She looked at with questioning, "Are you listening? Can you hear me?"

I look at her briefly to show that I can and then turn away. "Ignoring me again huh?" She asks, "We'll see how much good that does. Don't expect to get dinner tonight, young lady!"

She always threatens that, but she always does just to show that she isn't evil to our siblings. She has Caitlyn and Zeek convinced, but Datni she's her for what she is and gives me a good portion of her food to slight my mother. Datni may be a cause of my misery, but I still love her and she love me and always made sure that my mother knows that she does.

Speaking of Datni, the front door opened again and my elder sister walking into the room. Despite the heat she looked well rested and lively, like she always did. She looked both of us over, already knowing what had been happening before she walked in. My mother's face lit up when she saw Datni.

"Oh Datni dear!" she said, pulling her favorite child into a big hug. Datni smiled and returned the hug, though her eyes were on me with a sympathetic look, which I appreciated.

"Hi Mom." She said, stepping away from her and taking off her coat. "Sorry I'm a little late."

"Oh don't worry about it darling!" my mother said, "It happens."

Datni nodded appreciatively and walked up to me, hugging me too. "How are you Azzura?" She asked. "You're looking very good today."

I smiled, "Thank you Datni, it turns out that Cat is very good with make up."

"Well if she's that good then maybe she can take my spot working for the mayor's wife." Datni said, "That woman is impossible."

"Don't be mean Datni, I'm sure she just has a lot on her mind." I said.

Datni looked doubtful, "Well I don't exactly work for her anymore."

"Did you get fired?" My mother shrieked, her entire body going rigid.

"No, no don't worry!" My sister said, laughing lightly, "It's more of a promotion I guess you could say. I'm working for her son, Jonathon Kale."

"The sick kid?" My mother questioned, "Why would you consider working for a child a promotion?"

"It has its benefits." My sister muttered, unbuttoning part of her maids uniform. I noticed that along her neckline there was some lightly colored bruising, which had not been there earlier this morning. Datni noticed me looking at her neckline and saw the bruising, which prompted her to start buttoning her maid uniform again.

"Well your siblings are getting ready for the Reaping, except for Azzura of course." My mother remarked.

"I'm sure she'll be getting ready soon. She's more than capable of managing her time mom." Datni said in defense, though it was spoken in a friendly tone. My mother looked like she wanted to say something more but didn't, instead she walked over to her and my father's room and closed the door. Datni looked at me, her face losing all happiness. "You aren't still going through with your plan are you?" she asked.

I sighed, knowing that this conversation was coming. "I knew I shouldn't have told you." I said.

"How could you even be considering this?" Datni whispered fiercely, her eyes alight with fear. "You know you won't survive!"

"I can still try though!" I countered, "And besides, I've been preparing myself for about two months now."

"Eating less at dinner and running around the block a few times a day does not count as 'preparing' yourself'!" my sister said, grabbing me by both arms with her hands. "Azzura please! Don't do this!"

I smiled sadly at my older sister, the girl who had an easy life in this family. The girl who seemed to have gotten it all from looks, to brains, to love. Me though, I could be tough. I had come up with my plan a few months ago, thinking that it was a brilliant way to help my family. For the next few weeks I went between rejecting the idea to liking the idea, then back to rejecting it again. Finally I decided to go ahead with my plan, no matter how crazy it was, and decided just a few days ago to confide in my sister. To say she was upset about it would be quite the understatement.

"I can still try though. This is exactly what our family needs!" I protested.

"This isn't about getting mom's respect is it?" Datni asked, "Because if it is then let me tell you that you don't need it!"

That got me upset, but I kept my body language under control and my tone calm. "Of course not. I don't need it." Datni clearly didn't believe me, which is her problem, so I decided to just finish this conversation. "Look Datni, I care about this family. Our family is about to lose everything due to lack of money and food. If my plan works then that's all fixed! Now you can't stop me with going through with this Datni since you're now nineteen, so please can you just support me."

My sister had no words, looking away from me uncomfortably, "I... I can't Azzura. I don't want you to do this."

I shake my head and hug my sister. "No matter what happens it will be ok." I say, before kissing her on the cheek. I turn around, not looking her in the eye again in fear of starting to cry with her, and walked into our room to put on my Reaping Dress.

* * *

"YOU STUPID, STUPID GIRL!" My mother shouted with a red face, "WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU THINKING? VOLUNTEERING FOR THE HUNGER GAMES? ARE YOU INSANE?"

I sighed heavily, standing across from my entire family in a small room inside the Justice Building. "Maybe just a little, don't insane people usually win the Hunger Games though?" I countered.

"NO!" My mother continued to shout, pacing across the room now. "Smart people win the Games! Strong people win the Games! Charismatic people who can get sponsors win the Games! You are none of those things!"

"That's enough Mom." Datni said while holding Zeek and Caitlyn who were crying. In the back of the room my father was leaned against the wall, letting his wife do all the talking like he always did. He didn't look so good though and seemed to be under the effects of something, and I pray to God that it isn't Morphling that he's using.

"You'll probably end up dead in the Bloodbath!" My mother continued.

"MOM! That is enough!" My sister shouted, standing up from her seat and forcing Zeek and Caitlyn to their feet. "How about for once in your life you show your daughter some respect!"

"W-What?" My mother said, confusion written all over her face as she stared at her favorite child. "How can you defend her?"

"Because she's my sister and you're being a bitch!" Datni shouted. It got really quiet after that as nobody had anything to say. Datni moved away from the rest of our family and hugged me tightly.

"I believe in you Azzura." Datni said, "I know you can do it."

"T-Thank you!" I said, returning her hug. "I promise that I won't get into big fights! I'll stay low and only put myself into dangerous situations if I have to!"

"You promise?" Datni asked.

"I promise!"

Caitlyn ran up to me and started hugging me again, followed by Zeek. My father kept standing in the back and when I looked back at him he smiled at me, his way of saying that he trusted me. My father wasn't much of a talker anymore, so it was a pretty big deal that he actually smiled at me. My mother though still looked stunned.

"I can't believe you would do this to me Datni!" she nearly whispered.

Datni didn't look at our mother, which caused her to gasp and move towards the door. "Fine!" She shouted, "If you want to go off and die, Azzura, then fine! It's all your good for anyways!" She opened the door and shuts it loudly. My father followed her out without a word, leaving me with my siblings.

"You should probably go with them." I told my siblings, "Don't worry about me."

"I don't want you to leave you!" Caitlyn shouted, her voice trembling.

"It will be ok, Cat. I'll compete, I'll win, and then we can go live somewhere nice and not have to worry about anything anymore!" I said, hoping that the image of our new, happy family would be enough to make her stop crying. I had started to cry with her.

"I love you!" Caitlyn said.

"I love you too, Caitlyn!" I said, "And I love you, Zeek! And you, Datni!"

"We love you!" Datni said, tears now flowing down her face. The doors opened and the Peacekeepers came in to remove my family. They left without much of a problem, though Zeek and Caitlyn were crying bloody murder. I blew a kiss to all of them as the doors closed, leaving me alone in my room. There were three seats in the room and a window, which let light in a tranquil manner. The room was absolutely still, which provided me some comfort. It was short lived though when the doors opened again and I was surprised to see the Mayor walk in.

"Mayor Kale!" I said surprised.

"Hello, Ms. Blue," He said with a smile, his voice smooth and smile white. He was perfectly groomed and smelled of some nice cologne or something. "I must say that you volunteering was quite the surprise."

"It was for my family as well." I replied, trying to add some light humor to the conversation.

"Yes, I could tell judging by the shocked scream from the front row." He said. I laughed lightly with him, trying to evaporate the rather depressing air that the Games created. "Well, I just wanted to wish you luck for the Games!"

"Thank you, and good luck to your son as well!" I said, unsure of what to say. What? I couldn't tell our Mayor that I needed his son to die in order to win. God, this was awkward now.

"Well my son has been preparing himself for sometime, his victory will be something good for the District! It will even help your family out as well."

"My family will also be helped out by me winning, and so will the rest of the District." I said.

"Well let's just say that my son's winning will be better overall." the mayor said, "He'll be mayor one day, you know? Think of all the respect and creditability he may have if he wins? Our District would be respected for a long time and helped out so much down the line."

I raised an eyebrow, "Are you asking me to die in the Games so your son can win?"

"I'm simply asking that you think of the greater good Ms. Blue," the mayor said, shrugging softly. "Do you think you can help this District more in the long run? Or my son?"

The doors opened and the Peacekeepers came in to escort him out. I guess Mayor's don't get anymore time the rest of the District citizens. As he left I rolled my eyes at him. Like hell I was throwing the Games just so he could see his son return home. It's not like his son was Reaped, he volunteered just like I did. I told myself though that it didn't make the Mayor a bad guy though, if my child was going to the Games I think I'd want to defend him as best as I could.

A few other people came in to wish me luck and say goodbye, which I responded to politely. My time was finally done though and I was escorted from the room by Peacekeepers to be brought to the train station. Jonathon Kale was there too, his posture and stance suggesting somebody with a lot of pride and confidence. He even had this smirk on his face, which annoyed me. He looked me over and smiled, "You ready?" He asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be, I guess." I responded.

"Then I guess you're not really ready then." he said.

The doors opened and Jonathon and I were led down the Justice Buildings steps through a throng of reporters and citizens. I noticed Datni standing near the front and I waved to her and she waved back. She made eye contact with Jonathon and began to blush, confusing me. Jonathon nudged me. "Is that your sister?" he asked me.

"Yeah, she works for you doesn't she?" I said.

Jonathon smiled at my sister, winking. "In a manner of speaking." He said.

We made it through the crowd and were put into a very nice limousine. Our mentors and escort were already at the train station waiting for us, though I don't think it will matter much what relationship I form with them. Our mentors are Morphling addicts, and major ones at that, so I don't think they'll be much help this year though I hear the escort is quite good at his job. At least I can rely on somebody sort of.

As the car drives away I look through the back window and see my family standing there, minus my mother who has probably gone home to destroy anything that belongs to me. Whatever. I'm competing in the Games to help my family, and if she doesn't want to be part of my family then whatever. I know my chances of winning are slim and I know I'm probably insane for doing what I'm doing but like I said earlier.

You have to be a little crazy to win the Hunger Games.

* * *

**_This was a pretty big filler Chapter, I'll admit, but it's also the last Reaping Chapter! _**

**_Next Chapter: President Snow/Madge and Plutarch/Lydia! Time to see how Madge is doing and learn more about Lydia's quest for power!_**


	9. Interlude II: Suffering for Freedom

**Interlude II: Suffering for Freedom**

"They're a very interesting group this year, aren't they Plutarch?"

"Yes, sir, they are," Plutarch responded to Seneca's statement, "A lot of them seem to be... I'm not sure quite how to say it..."

"Healthy?" Seneca offered with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, healthy would be a good word."

Seneca laughed lightly, patting his friend on the shoulder before moving to sit behind his office desk. His office was situated near the top of a half circle building structure with a large panoramic glass window that overlooked the many workstation below. Each workstation was specifically designed to a certain aspect of the Games, making sure that it would all run smoothly. Obviously the Games were not conducted here, this was the staging area. The command center for the Games was being prepped and people would be working from there starting the day of the interviews.

On the wall opposite of the Head Gamemaker's office was a giant screen that displayed multiple work servers so the Head Gamemaker and other Game employees could keep up to date on what was happening at the other work stations. At the center of this screen were the images of twenty-four children, the tributes from the twelve districts of Panem. Each tribute had an up to date portrait picture of themselves with basic information about them, which was displayed next to the picture such as their full name, age, district, height, body weight, and even their blood type. This information would be released to the public tomorrow night at the Tribute Parade.

Plutarch gazed over all the tributes, the Careers looking scary as usual and most of the outliers looked scared. There were a few tough non-careers though like the male from six and the male from ten. Even the girl from six, despite the eye patch, looked like she could hold her own. The District 7 girl was actually smiling in her picture that made Plutarch uneasy since not even the Careers smiled. One tribute in particular that stood out was the male from District 12, Axel Coaler, who volunteered to go into the Hunger Games. His body weight was surprisingly heavy for somebody from District 12 and the menacing glare that he gave the photographer suggested somebody who was ready for the Games. Plutarch didn't mention any of this to Seneca of course because everybody in the office knew that he hated District 12, all because of a sixteen year old girl named Katniss Everdeen.

Yes, Ms. Everdeen was still a thorn in Seneca's side even after she was brutally killed by Victor Cato two years ago. Her stunt with Peeta, her fellow district partner, had managed to capture the attention of all of Panem with their love story. Unfortunately for Seneca, and President Snow, that love story would spark quite a bit of unrest in the Capitol and the Districts.

It wasn't that the idea of tributes in love was a new concept for the Hunger Games. Throughout its history, the Games had seen tributes from the same district come together for comfort and find themselves in a position where they felt attraction for one another. It wasn't unusual, in fact it was quite expected. What were people thinking would happen when you put hormonal teenagers in a life and death situation? Of course they would sometimes fall for each other and the usual Gamemaker's response to this was to edit the footage to make it seem like the tributes didn't 'love' each other but rather respected each other deeply, leaving people to guess at whether or not there was something more besides friendship there.

It was impossible to do this for the star crossed lovers though since Peeta Mallark, another pain in Seneca's ass, had publicly declared his love for Katniss during the interviews in front of all of Panem. It was all part of Haymitch's plan of course, present a strong tribute couple that loved each other greatly to generate humanity in the Hunger Games. It was the very emotion that the Games fought and hoped to suppress, so a couple in love would easily conquer that. Peeta was all for Katniss, though Katniss wasn't quite on the same page. It was easy to tell that since the Gamemakers monitored her heart and vitals, allowing them to tell when she wasn't being sincere in her feelings. What wasn't fake though was the agony and horror that Katniss expressed when she arrived back at their makeshift cave camp and found Peeta dead.

_'Peeta...' she said softly, pulling out the medicine needed to stop his infection. 'Peeta you have to wake up for me to give you the medicine.'_

_Peeta lay there, his body still and skin paler than usual, with his mouth hanging slightly open. 'Peeta, get up!'_

_Still no response._

_Katniss reach's over and shakes Peeta lightly on the shoulder. As he continues to be unresponsive she shakes harder and harder, desperate for a response. 'Get up Peeta!' Katniss now screams. She gets close to Peeta and stares at him hard, uncertainty written all over her eyes. After a minute of thinking she raises her hand and slaps him hard across the face. _

_Again, no response._

_Katniss gasps heavily, sounding like she was near the point of hysteria. With a shaky hand she reaches for Peeta's neck and found the arteries located there, looking for a pulse. Seconds pass and as Katniss's grip on Peeta's neck becomes tighter the audience knows that she hasn't found a pulse._

_'No...' Katniss whispers, trying to keep her voice steady. 'No, no, NO! Peeta get up now!' she slaps him again, and then again, his paling skin reddening slightly from the blows. 'You have to get up! We need to go home! We're going to see Prim's goat that I told you about! You're going to bake again Peeta, work in your parents shops and we-you!-I...'_

_Katniss had lost it, words failed her and her mind as she couldn't process that her District partner had died. The sound of the canon outside, which had been purposely delayed for heighten drama, signaled Peeta's passing. All Katniss could do was start to cry like she did when Rue, poor little, innocent Rue had been speared through the gut by that kid from District 1. Katniss had been there for Rue, comforted her as she died in her arms and the guilt of not being there for Peeta, who had died alone in a dark and cold cave, was crashing down on her._

_'PEETA!' She shouted again as tears flew freely down her face. She grabbed his body and brought it close to her's. She then screamed, a scream that was filled with agony and guilt. When she ran out of breath she breathed in heavily, unable to control her breaths, and then she screamed again... and again... and again..._

The next day Cato found and killed the boy from 11, stabbing him through the heart while screaming out his former district partner's name. It left only Cato, Katniss, and the red head from 5 alive. The red head didn't last much longer though as an emotional Katniss found her and in her rage over losing Peeta, coldly shot an arrow through the girls lung and heart. Plutarch remembered the scene well, the girl had tried to run but Katniss's arrow and speed was faster as she shot an arrow through the air, hitting the girl's heart dead on. The girl had screamed out, but was cut off by her body convulsion, which forced her to cough up a substantial amount of blood. She was dead before she hit the forest floor.

Later that day, Cato claimed victory and the Capitol was granted another Victor... though it wasn't the one they wanted. Katniss had become quite the fan favorite while Cato was just another brutish Career from District 2, nothing special. In hindsight it probably would have been better if the Gamemakers, and by Gamemakers they meant Seneca Crane, had rigged the Games so Katniss Everdeen won. Despite both of the star crossed lovers deaths, Haymitch's plan had worked in a way as it reinvigorated the District's rebellious nature and disgust with the Games. It even worked among the Capitol citizens say how horrible the Games truly were. Needless to say, Seneca Crane wasn't popular in either the Districts or the Capitol.

All because of a pair of teenagers in love. It'd actually be funny if so much wasn't at stake.

Seneca, oblivious to his understudy's train of thought, was already thinking about the next day. "The trains will start arrive about an hour after dawn so we'll need to have the camera's ready and in place before that."

Plutarch didn't role his eyes at his boss's obvious statement. "Yes the crew department has some Avoxs working on that now. They should be done in an hour."

"Excellent." Seneca remarked, studying holographic images on his desk. "Did you have a chance to run over the bios on all the tributes?"

"No sir." Plutarch said, thinking about his time as the Veillux residence. "I'm afraid I was too busy."

"Dealing with that wannabe princess Madam Veillux?" Seneca questioned, a hint of mockery edging into his voice at the mention of 'Madam' as he mimicked her French accent.

"Yes that would be the reason." Plutarch responded simply. He didn't know if Seneca actually disliked Lydia or was simply joking around, people in the Capitol don't really ask questions like that though it's usually the latter.

"Well then you should know we have a problem with a few of our tribute's arrivals." Seneca said, highlighting a few of the holograms and directing them to appear in front of Plutarch. "We had a slight incident in District 3 where both tributes got banged up and a rather brutal Peacekeeper who put quite a beating on the District 7 female."

Plutarch wasn't sure how to respond so he looked over the files in front of him. For District 3 there were two faces in front of him, an Ivy Sparks and Wren Makari. Underneath their basic bio was a statues bar labeled **CONDITION**. Wren's was listed as '**STABLE'** while Ivy's was listed as **'CRITICAL'**.

Plutarch looked up from the screens in front of him. "What the hell happened?"

"Anarchists." Seneca remarked, pulling up some footage. "They set a bomb up at the train station and blew it once the tributes got close."

The footage began to play and Plutarch saw the two tributes standing next to a woman while Peacekeepers line the walkway onto to the train. Plutarch recognized the woman as Julia Plasmic, a previous District 3 Victor. Both of the tributes looked confused but Ivy's suddenly changed to a look of shock. Ivy screamed something to the escort, who looked confusingly at Ivy, before she grabbed Wren and prepared to jump to the ground.

The camera footage was then shaken as bright lights from the train erupted into an inferno. Peacekeepers went flying, as did bits of them, and the escort was lost in a ball of fire. Victor Julia stood there laughing until the explosion ripped through her, snapping her body in half. Ivy and Wren went flying too, with Ivy shielding the young boy with her body, and were eventually lost from the screen. Another secondary explosion from the back of the train and the screen went to snow.

Plutarch stood there in shock. After about a minute of silence, Seneca said something. "The Makari boy was scratched up pretty badly, though nothing that couldn't be healed with some Capitol medics and some rest. Sparks though... well she took a pretty bad blow to the stomach."

"Will she die?"

"No don't worry, she'll live." Seneca comforted Plutarch, "But the damage internally was bad. She seems like a tough girl so she'll manage, but if I saw that footage and the images of her afterwards I wouldn't be putting any bets on her. It's on of the reasons why this explosion isn't common knowledge to the Capitol or Districts, but also because of the delicate political nature we are under now.

Plutarch didn't need Seneca to tell him about the political situation, the words of Lydia de Veillux were running through his head. _'Snow is weak. People are beginning to mock him openly and it won't be long before the Districts full out rebel against his power. A new leader is needed for our future.'_

Instead, Plutarch asked a simply question. "Do you think she'll be blood bath?"

Seneca shrugged, "Will just have to wait and see. Besides this explosion she's from 3, so if history is any indication the odds are already not in her favor."

"What about the girl from District 7?"

"Ah yes, Willow Bark!" Seneca said, pulling up her file for Plutarch to look at. "Well her injuries aren't from a rebel attack, but rather from our own."

"Our own?" Plutarch questioned.

"In a nut shell, a Peacekeeper beat the crap out her after her Reaping. She was unconscious when she was brought to the train."

"Why?" Plutarch said shocked. Every Peacekeeper knew that no matter how difficult tributes could be they were under no circumstance allowed to harm them.

Seneca smiled and began to laugh. "Because she bashed a fellow Peacekeeper's skull in with a lamp! He apparently ran the orphanage she was stuck at and when he came to say goodbye she attacked him! She was laughing as she bashed his skull in and when they came in she was covered in his blood smiling."

"Oh my god." Plutarch said.

"Isn't it amazing?" Seneca asked, enthusiasm pouring from his voice as he sounded like a hyper kid. "It's always a nice change when we have a violent tribute from the non career districts. I'm sure she could give them a run for their money. Hell, we could probably make her out to be another Johanna Mason if we wanted to! That probably make some people happy!"

Plutarch nodded, though felt insulted by Seneca's words. Johanna was violent, that was a given, and she could be downright mean a lot of the time but she wasn't insane and would never attack to kill unless her life was in immediate danger. This girl, Willow, though sounded like she just insane and would be rather disgraceful to Johanna's memory.

But Plutarch couldn't say that. "Sounds like it could work if we're subtle enough." he said.

"Yes well first we need to get them into the Capitol. Obviously we cannot have people greet them the platform so we're diverting the District 3 and 7 trains to the underground route. They'll then be taken to a hospital unit and hopefully have enough time to recover before we send them out for the parade."

Plutarch nodded. It wouldn't be the first time that they had to do something like this, one tribute had actually tried to kill herself one year. "What about the rest of the tributes?"

Seneca pulled up the rest of the tributes. "Well the Careers are what you'd expect. District 1 both volunteers, nothing that interesting about them. Though the boy is homosexual."

Plutarch raised his eyebrow. "That will be interesting for team dynamic."

"Indeed." Seneca remarked, his eyes already dreaming of the drama it would cause. The citizens of the Capitol were pretty open minded, and open legged, about sexuality though the Districts weren't exactly know for their tolerance in many areas. "District 2 is what you'd expect. The male, Nicolae, is the protégé of Brutus so expect him to get a bunch of sponsors. The female tribute beat out the expected female, though she seems just as tough. District 3 you know about. District 4 is interesting because the male tribute, Caspian, is the protégé of the late Finnick."

Again Plutarch was intrigued. "I doubt him and Nicolae will get along."

"Haha, well it will be interesting. His partner, Isabella, is a recluse apparently though it should be interesting to note that her parents are Gamemakers." Seneca noticed the worried look on Plutarch's face and was eager to comfort it. "Don't worry, they won't be allowed anywhere near the control room or the Capitol for that matter. They've been given vacation time."

Plutarch nodded and Seneca continued speaking. "5 isn't that noticeable, for District 6 both tributes are volunteers, the male being the mayor's son, so we'll play up that angle a lot, District 7 you already know about Willow though her partner, Joshua, isn't that special. Twelve years old and apparently a prankster in his District."

Plutarch nodded knowing what that meant. Bloodbath.

"District 8 was another mayor's son and some nobody girl, District 9 nothing that great though apparently the male, Raven, is part of a rather religious family."

"Religious?" Plutarch said with a mix of curiosity and shock.

"Yes that's the expression I had when I heard about it. But apparently he isn't much of a believer himself so it shouldn't be that big of a deal. District 10 was quite the mismatched pair with a strong young man and a rather weak looking girl. Apparently the guy is the protective type so maybe the girl won't die early. District 11 and 12 are what you'd expect from outliers so they'll probably be dead within minutes if they don't fall of their plates."

That Plutarch had to question since he had seen the boy from 12 and knew that he wasn't just another outlier. "Even Axel Coaler?"

Seneca gave him a dismissive glance, "He won't make it far."

It was ominous, to ominous for Plutarch's taste. "You can't kill this boy just because of your grudge. It wouldn't be good for your reputation."

Seneca laughed lightly, staring out into space. "What reputation? I'm finished already, Plutarch. I'm surprised Snow hasn't killed me already and replaced me with you."

"That isn't true. You're good at your job, Seneca, and this was one mistake. The Capitol will fix things up in the Districts by use of Peacekeepers and these upcoming Games and will make sure that the Capitol loves these Games enough that they forget about threatening Snow. The President wouldn't kill you Seneca, you're too important."

It was a total lie and Plutarch and probably Seneca knew it. Earlier while he was with Lydia she had confided in him that Snow was planning to kill Seneca after the Games and replace him with his understudy, which was Plutarch.

_'That's why you are important for this plan.' Lydia told Plutarch. 'We need somebody we can trust to run the Games properly.'_

_'And of course gather the dirty laundry you need to hurt Snow?' Plutarch asked. He hated it when people used him, which was exactly what was happening here, but he hated it even more when they tried to lie about doing it._

_Lydia smiled sweetly though, her perfect white teeth shining in the sunlight as the dew on her eyelashes sparkled. 'We need you to confirm what our sources told us. If it's true then we can use that information to hurt Snow's reputation even more. It would also hurt your friend Seneca's, but he's already halfway out the door already.'_

_'He is?' Plutarch asked, feigning innocence._

_'Snow plans to kill Head Gamemaker Crane after these Games and place somebody else in power. His first choice would probably be you.'_

It was shocking to hear that Snow might think that highly of him, but again it didn't surprise him. Who else was there to do the dirty job of organizing the death of 23 children? Nobody else particularly stood out Plutarch supposed, but it was still a shock that he was one man away from holding a considerable amount of power.

That man though was a friend to Plutarch though, despite his allegiance to the Capitol and Plutarch's to District 13. Seneca was a bad man obviously for running the Games, but he was by no means the worst. He got no sick pleasure from killing children, his pleasure came from the position of power he held and the entitlements that it granted him. Compared to the Gamemakers of the early years of the Hunger Games, who were still fueled by the rage of the Districts rebellion against Capitol power, Seneca was rather placid and caring for the tributes.

So it made it a great shame that in order for Lydia's plan to succeed, and District 13's plan to succeed, that Seneca had to die. He could be a great ally if properly motivated but District 13 could never grant this man amnesty. Too many people would be calling for his head, which made Plutarch wonder about his own life. Would District 13 and the rebellion accept him if became the Head Gamemaker? Plutarch guessed it mattered on how many Games he created and how many children he killed.

Pushing those thoughts aside, Plutarch changed the topic. "Are you attending Lydia de Veillux's party tomorrow after the parade?"

Seneca sighed, "I suppose I should make an appearance so yes I shall, though probably not for long. Are you?"

"I am."

"Well I wouldn't party all night, I'll need you at your sharpest for the rest of the week."

"Of course sir." Plutarch replied simply. "I think I'll be leaving for the night if that's acceptable?"

"Of course, I think I'll be spending the night. Make sure everything is ready." Seneca said, his stare unfocused still. Plutarch nodded and walked to the door, it wasn't unusual for Gamemakers to spend the night during the Hunger Games. In fact it was expected of them. But Plutarch couldn't stay, he had an important video call with the President.

He left the Head Gamemaker's room and made his way to his office, just a floor below. Plutarch packed up his things, said good night to his secretary who was filled with excitement for the Games the next day. "I hear District 10's outfit is going to be incredible!" she remarked. Plutarch smiled and left, not wanting to discuss the parade, which he found to be a rather pointless part of the Games.

Leaving the Gamemaker's building, he made his way through the clean streets of the Capitol. It was nighttime now and Plutarch was tired from his day of travel and forced return to work. Plutarch luckily lived close to his office in the penthouse of the multiple apartment buildings. 'Apartment buildings' though was to modest of term for the housing development in which Plutarch lived in since each floor was a 'house' for one family. He made his way into the building, smiling and waving at his young neighbors who had both dyed their skin blue.

"Blue like the ocean, Mr. Heavensbee! We're putting down a lot of money on District 4 this year!"

Plutarch laughed with them and left them as quickly and politely as he could. His neighbors annoyed him greatly.

He finally made it to his room and through off enough clothing so that he was comfortable yet decent if anybody came knocking. Making his way to the control panel at the center of the house we put the shades down on his massive windows that afforded him a view of the entire Capitol and pretty clear view of the President's mansion. After he did that, Plutarch operated his server so that he was connected to his own independent line instead of the Capitol one. It was a simply thing to do really which Plutarch was sure any ten year old in District 3 could do. It was always a marvel to Plutarch how lax the Capitol was when it came to securing it's own technological barriers.

With a secure line now, Plutarch went to his computer and logged on. After making his server open to calls, Plutarch sat back and waited. He didn't have to wait long though as a call came through on his computer. Adjusting himself so he looked proper and well groomed (though not 'Capitol' groomed) he answered the calls, looking at the image of the stone faced woman with grey hair and eyes in front of him with respect. "Ma'm" He said, giving the woman in front of him a salute.

"Mr. Heavensbee," President Alma Coin said, her voice clear and no nonsense. "We were getting worried after we hadn't heard from you this morning."

"You'll have to forgive for that one Madam President," Plutarch said. "I had a meeting with Lydia de Veillux this morning that I simply could not miss."

"Did you offer you a position in her Cou?" the President demanded to know. Despite her stone face, Plutarch could see etches of hope in it.

"Yes she did. I'm happy to say that things are going as they planned."

"Good." Coin replied. "This Veillux woman is not the optimal person we would want running Panem, but she'll be easier to deal with than Snow in power."

Plutarch couldn't agree more. Lydia's plan revolved around pacifying the citizens of the Capitol though didn't focus much on the Districts. The Anarchists were still a major problem to which she hadn't offered an suggestions for how to deal with them, and increased starvation and poverty was never addressed. Lydia was counting on the Districts conveying some goodwill towards her for taking out Snow, which to be honest wasn't much to go on. The Districts would only ever feel goodwill towards the Capitol if all the Citizens committed mass suicide.

President Coin and Plutarch talked for a while, discussing his meeting with Lydia in more detail while Coin also filled in Plutarch on the conditions of District 13. It wasn't good there, especially after Snow had launched another wave of biological attacks, but they had survived and were recovering.

"Any other orders?" Plutarch asked.

"No, for now continue with your duties as a Gamemaker and continue to follow Lydia's plan."

"Understood." Plutarch said.

President Coin nodded her head and signed off unceremoniously, no doubt having other matters to attend to. For now it was late, and Plutarch could use all the sleep he could get before the Games began. He climbed into his bed slowly and tried to not dream about the 23 children who would be dead soon.

* * *

"GO TO HELL, ALL OF YOU!"

President Snow sighed at the District 12 girl's unresponsiveness and unwillingness to cooperate. "That isn't the answer we were looking for Ms. Undersee." President Snow said, putting his empty teacup down on the small table next to his chair. He reached for the jelly snack next to cup, though not before signaling for another wave of electricity to pass through Madge Undersee's body.

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" Madge cried, tears pouring down her face as her body shook from the electrical currents being sent through her body. The current shut off and Madge continued to cry, a thin layer of sweat only helping to increasing her pain. The cuffs around her wrists and ankles were giving off steam from where the electrical currents had burned through her flesh while her legs and the table under them was wet and sticky from Ms. Undersee wetting herself after the second electrical shock was sent through her body. The patches that were attached to the side of Madge's forehead were glowing from the heat of the currents, searing into her brain. One look from the guard performing the torture told Snow that Madge was reaching her limits with the electrical torture. If they continued to fry her body and brain as they had been then she would become brain dead and be no good to them anymore.

Snow signaled for one final shock to be sent through her body, which sent enough current through Madge's body that the dim lighting in the room began to flicker. The current was shut off, yet Madge continued to shake and saliva mixed with blood dripped from her mouth. The blood was coming from where Madge's former canine teeth used to be located until Snow had them pulled out. Madge had fainted after the second one was pulled but was brought back by a quick shot of adrenaline into the bloodstream.

"I will ask you again, Ms. Undersee, who is the leader of the rebels in your District?" President Snow asked calmly, keeping his voice even as Madge struggled for breath in between tears. "Tell me now dear before we have to make things worse."

"I... I don't know..." Madge responded in a weak voice, her voice trembling slightly.

"We know that's a lie Ms. Undersee." President Snow said, sighing. "It's a shame that you force us to such extreme measures, I was rather hoping this could be avoided."

Snow signaled for the men to move the torture devices away from Madge, who looked back and forth from Snow to the devices in unease. Snow smiled at her discomfort and rang a bell that was placed on the table next to him. The door behind him opened and a Avox wheeled in a cart which held several syringes on it and medical bottles filled with different colored liquids.

Madge recoiled slightly at the sight of this new form of torture, though noticed the looked on Snow's face and tried to remain strong. _'For everybody back home.'_ Madge thought,_ 'They're counting on me!'_

With the thought of her family and friends in mind, Madge prepared herself for the oncoming torture. She only had to make it for just a little bit longer before they stopped. They knew her body could only take so much for one day and she knew that she was reaching her limit. If she could hold out for a little longer they would stop and she could recover her strength for the next bout of torture. Maybe they would just kill her? She wouldn't be in pain anymore and she couldn't reveal any information then. Her father and mother would be sad obviously, but they would hopefully understand.

The torturers gave no indication that they were concerned about her limits as one of them grabbed her arm. Madge's body shook involuntarily as he did so and her eyes widened as the other drew a syringe and filled it with liquid from one of the vial that looked like it contained blood. "Wh-What is that?" Madge asked, looking from the torturer to Snow. "What the hell is that?"

"I'm sure that you are familiar with tracker jackers?" President Snow asked, "These vials contain properties from them and cause your body to experience some of the same effects. However, this fluid is specifically designed to take on a certain... condition shall we say?"

"What does that mean?" Madge asked, fear washing over her again. _'Think of Dad, think of Mom! Think of District 12! You need to stay strong!'_

"Well there are many ways for a person to die. Let's just say that these vials all simulate a different way for a person to die." Snow explained with a cruel smile. "For your first experience we've decided to go with burning alive, inspired by your very own Girl on Fire."

Madge didn't have time to react as the syringe was dug into her armpit and the liquid began to flow through her body. Madge's heart was racing, waiting and waiting for the pain to come. After a while though nothing came and Madge thought for a second that it hadn't worked on it.

Until it hit her.

Madge struggled for breath at first, her lungs feeling smaller than they actually were, followed by a bout of coughing. Her head began to heat up and sweat poured from her body, her skin visibly becoming redder. Then right before her eyes her chest lit on fire, the fire beginning to spread across her body. Madge screamed, her voice tight and screams shallow from lack of oxygen. The fire had spread across her body and when her hair lite on fire she screamed again. She was shaking her body entirely, primal instinct inside of her telling her to roll around in order to put the flames out. By the restraints stopped her, leaving Madge to lay there in agony as she watched her entire body burn and skin begin to peel and during black. Madge was screaming, "PLEASE! PLEASE GOD STOP IT! STOP IT!" But nobody was listening; they only stared at her with dead eyes except for Snow and his Avox. Snow's eyes were alight with joy as he watched her squirm and beg for her life while the Avox looked light he wanted to throw up.

As quickly as it started it ended. The flames disappeared from her body and her airways cleared up, allowing Madge the chance to breath. She was still screaming though and throwing her body about, fighting an invisible force that only she could see and feel. Snow wasn't done yet.

"I think she needs another demonstration, and perhaps a chance to cool down." He said.

"No PLEASE!" Madge said, shaking her arm away from the next syringe, which had a blue liquid in it. The man didn't care about her please, holding her down and injecting her with the liquid. It took a while for the effects to hit her, though Madge continued to scream as she waited for the drug to take it's effect, and when it hit her she was felt like she was submerged underneath water.

The world turn blue and the entire room flooded with water with Madge the only one who seemed to detect it. She held her breath as the water crashed into her, soaking her body and sending a chill through her. The water continued to build until eventually she was completely submerged. She held her breath, trying to convince her mind that this was just an illusion and she could breath if she really wanted to. But her mind kept telling her that she was wrong, that her lungs would fill up with water the second she opened her mouth to breath and she would drown. As she felt her lungs running out of air she began to panic.

_'I'll be fine!'_ Madge thought.

_'NO YOU WON'T!'_ Her mind responded,_ 'YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!'_

_'I'm... I'm NOT!'_

_'YOU'RE GOING TO DIE MADGE UNDERSEE! YOU'RE GOING TO DIE'_

At that moment she ran out of air and had to open her mouth to gasp for oxygen. There wasn't any though and Madge felt water rush into her mouth. She tried to cough it out but she didn't have any oxygen to do so, only letting more water in. Her body was shaking and her mind was screaming at her about death, which she could no longer fight. The bubbles in front of her were becoming fewer and Madge knew she was going to die.

The water disappeared in a blink and Madge was breathing in air again as well as producing tears. When she had enough oxygen in her lungs she began to moan lightly, unable to process things anymore. Her mind was a jumble of thoughts and ideas, all of them revolving around wanting to die. Snow got up out of his seat and moved over to Madge's side. The men bowed their heads and stepped away from Snow as he towered over Madge and stared her in the eyes. Madge tried to meet him face on but couldn't do it, and looked away ashamed. Snow sighed and reached for the vials on the cart, there were four lefts. Snow was holding one that had the color of caramel.

"Are you a fan of rats, Ms. Undersee?" Snow asked, holding the bottle out so Madge could see. She cringed when she saw the bottle and let out a soft moan of hurt. "Well this vial makes it seem as though rats are eat you alive."

Madge screamed at the prospect, trying to think of her family to remember to stay strong. But all she could think of were the grisly images and feelings those syringes would cause her. Snow held up another vial, "This one will make you feel as though someone is peeling your skin off, not that pleasant to watch but necessary at times I'm rather afraid."

Madge was crying again and felt as though she might wet herself again. Snow reached for the last two bottles, though stopped. "I must apologize Ms. Undersee as I don't actually know what these last two vials are." He looked at the guards, "What do these two vials do."

The guard stiffened at the question, and answered in a dutiful tone. "The green one simulates somebody having their eyes cut out, followed by their tongue, and then if their male their genitals."

"Fascinating. I'm curious to the effect that it might have on a female, shall we try it Ms. Undersee?"

"NO!" Madge screamed.

"THEN TELL ME WHERE THE OTHER REBELS ARE!" Snow roared, throwing his face next Madge's who recoiled at his proximity and the smell of his perfume. "I AM DONE PLAYING GAME MADGE UNDERSEE!"

"I DON"T KNOW!" Madge screamed back, desperation in her voice.

"YOU LIE!" President Snow responded with such malice in his voice that Madge had started screaming again. "YOU AND YOUR FRIENDS HAVE DISOBEYED THE CAPITOL! YOU HAVE THREATENED THE SECURITY OF THIS ENTIRE NATION! I AM NOT A FOOL! I KNOW THAT IT WAS YOU WHO WAS SPURRING THE REBELLION IN DISTRICT 12 BECAUSE OF YOUR DEAD FRIEND!"

"YOU KILLED HER!" Madge screamed, "You killed my best friend!"

"Katniss Everdeen died by the hand of Cato from District 2, not mine you stupid girl!" Snow shouted.

"NO! IT'S YOUR STUPID GAMES THAT DO THIS TO US! IT'S YOUR GAMES THAT HAVE TURNED THE DISTRICTS AGAINST EACH OTHER."

Snow laughed, "At least you have some intelligence, though not enough to know to fear me. You think you killed your best friend, that foolish girl? Well what if I actually did kill your friends and family?"

"What?" Madge asked, her voice filled breaking as Snow introduced a new concept to her. She had expected for her actions only to affect her, never anybody else that she knew or cared about. She was the one they captured, she was the one who was important! They shouldn't be hurting anybody else!

"Tell me," President snow stated, his voice filled with dominance. "Is it true that your mother is pregnant again?"

Madge's body went stiff. Her mother's pregnancy had come out of the blue for her and her parents. They hadn't expected to have another child and said as much to Madge who had been an only child for her eighteen years on this earth. Madge was disgusted at the thought that her parents still had sex but was overjoyed at the thought of having a sibling. Now, Snow was threatening that.

"You wouldn't!" Madge said.

"No, no, I wouldn't kill the child in the womb. That would be too quick and easily forgettable. It would happen down the line, my dear. Your parents would just be getting used to not having you in their lives anymore, finally moving on with their new child, when maybe that child was chosen to enter the Hunger Games? The child would fight, and fight, but in the end that child would die a most painful death which I would make sure of!"

"YOU MONSTER!" Madge screamed, her voice cracking again. It was too much for her to take. Her body and mind were ready to quit on her, she couldn't do this anymore. Snow realized that his subject was ready to break and leaned in closer, whispering into Madge's ear.

"I know I am. Now tell me what I want to know so your unborn sibling will never have to know as you do now."

Madge kept her lips sealed, thinking about her family. That child... that unborn child... her parents had been so happy that they were having another. She had been happy when she heard about it. Madge thought of that child, who would be robbed of life because she didn't want to betray the rebellion. It wasn't anything big yet, but it could be. It had already spread to District 11 and 5, it wouldn't be long before all the other Districts heard about it and joined. But the rebellion was fragile now, if Snow got a hold of another one of the leaders of the rebellion then it could all end.

Madge looked at her antagonist, her enemy in all forms, and tried to give him her most stone faced expression. "Like I said earlier, _Mr. President_, go to hell."

Snow looked surprised by her answer. He had genuinely thought that the girl would crack under that, if not the horrible experience that more torture would bring her. But Snow had a backup plan just in case she didn't take his deal. A well, District 12 would probably be ruined forever because of her.

And he would make sure that she was still alive to see it.

"Very well. Looks like we'll have to do it the hard way." He signaled his Avox who approached him quickly, trying to hide as much emotion from his face as possible. "Return to the Hovercraft and prepare a line to the Peacekeeper command."

"What are you doing?" Madge questioned.

"Tell them to bring together a regiment and prepare them for immediate deployment to District 12."

"WHAT?" Madge shouted, unable to move her lazy and tired body.

"Ms. Undersee," President Snow said while turning back to his prisoner. "It is clear that you will not cooperate with us any further. You were willing to sacrifice your life and the life of your unborn sibling, traits I'd admire if you worked for me and not against me. Because of this I see no other option but to deploy addition units to District 12 to round up citizens and interrogate them in a similar fashion as you've been. Perhaps they'll be willing to disclose the rebel leaders."

"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Madge pleaded.

"I'm the President, I can do whatever I want, Ms. Undersee." President Snow said with a smug smile. "And don't worry, I'll make sure that when your sibling turns twelve that it's name is pulled from the Reaping bowl and sent into the Games."

"NO!" Madge was shouted, "NO, NO, NO! YOU BASTARD!"

"I'd also hate if you didn't get to see your handy work, Ms. Undersee. I'll make sure you're alive and sane enough to see your home after I'm done with it." Snow promised before walking back to the table besides his chair and ringing the bell again. The doors opened and two new men in white lab coats walked in with solemn faces and some surgery equipment. He turned back to Madge and addressed her in a clear and deadly tone.

"In punishment for your crimes against the Republic of Panem and the Capitol of this nation, I, President Coriolanus Snow, subject you to the service of the Avoxs."

Madge's body went limp as the surgeons came closer. _'No...NO!'_ she thought, unable to form words anymore. She couldn't fight it as they injected her mouth with anesthetics and prompted it open with a jaw clamp, only offering meager moans of discomfort as her resistance. The President sat back down, eager to watch the show. This girl had been strong, he gave her that, but she wasn't smart. She should have taken his deal. Now she was paying the ultimate price.

The President's personal Avox looked at this broken girl, her body pale and naked, and felt nothing but pity for this girl. She had been a fighter and possibly a great leader given time. Now she would be nothing.

The blade was inserted into her mouth and a slice was heard as the blade cut through her tongue followed by the suction of the tube removing the blood from her both. Madge moaned again as she saw her tongue removed from her mouth, shock written all over her face. A heated piece of steel was inserted into her mouth, searing the cut closed and sealing her fate.

Madge Undersee, a freedom fighter and rebel, was once more a slave to the Capitol.

* * *

**_Madge doesn't really have that big of role in the books, but she does give Katniss her Mockingjay Pin and helps her deal with her grief post-Hunger Games. I don't think it's too much to assume that they could be considered best friends._**

**_I would like to point out that Seneca's and Plutarch's observations on tributes is their own opinion. Just because they have people pegged for bloodbath's or as uninteresting doesn't mean that they are uninteresting (because all the tributes are interesting) or that they will die in the BB... maybe..._**

**_Next Chapter: Tributes Axel Coaler & Demi Nico (District 12 &... EFFIE TRINKET!) with Kaden Fenton & Willabeana White (District 10)_**


	10. Tainted Innocence

**Chapter 7 Tainted Innocence**

**District 12 Train**

**Demi Nico's POV**

"...And you'll just die when you see the President's Mansion! This year they've had diamonds around the lanterns outside, sends such beautiful arrays of light! You'll absolutely love it when you're on your chariots representing District 12!"

I looked at our escort, Effie Trinket, still frozen in my seat on the couch next to my stoic district partner. Axel Coaler, two years older than me and definitely more prepared than myself, was sitting next to me with his arms cross and look that made him seem like he wanted to be somewhere else. He actually volunteered too though until Katniss, brave Katniss, he didn't do it to protect anyone. He actually _wanted_ to be in the Games. He'll for sure get a lot of sponsors for that act. Me though, .I probably don't have any. The Peacekeepers had to drag me up to that stage while my mom, dad, and my three younger siblings were screaming their heads off just like I was.

What a strong endorsement for the sponsors to see.

For now we were sitting in one of the back train carts waiting in front of TV to see the other Reapings. The elegance of this cart... this ENTIRE train was unbelievable! I'm still doing double takes everywhere I looked! I felt such jealously for the Capitol, wanting nothing more than to be adopted by some Capitol family just so I could spend the rest of my days living a carefree life just like they all did.

The other person in the room besides Axel and Effie, who was positively radiating with her purple dress and puffed up purple hair with gold highlights, was our new mentor this year Jason who was from District 2. Yeah... and to top it all off he also trained Peacekeepers. Tall and muscular, with a buzz cut that highlighted his dark eyes and tight stare.

Haymitch... poor miserable Haymitch... dead within seconds of the 75th Games starting. He was a drunk, and a pretty miserable person to be around, but that man didn't deserve his death. What he deserved, and what all Victors deserved I believed, was just to be left alone in their own misery. It's what I would want if I won... which was now apparently a very real possibility.

It was also sad because Effie kept sliding Haymitch's name into conversation along with Katniss's. She referenced something that they did in the past, either happy that they wouldn't be around to do it again or saying how they might do it. It would seem disrespectful but I always noted that there was a hint of sadness in her eye.

The Reapings came on the TV. Caesar Flickerman, who had dyed his hair an outrageous orange color this year, was sitting next to Claudius Templesmith who had his usually pudgy mouse look to him. Both of them were doing the usual spiel, talking about the history of Games and the importance they served for Capitol citizens and the Districts.

"Now how about we show off our tributes for this year!" Caesar said, smiling brightly. It took me a second but then I realized that his teeth actually had flakes of diamonds in them... what the hell? It disturbed me for some reason and I gripped the piece of coal my father gave me for my token even tighter.

District 1 popped up first. Both volunteers as usual though I could tell that there was a great deal of hatred coming from some of the other children as they had missed their chance of volunteering. The volunteers looked different from one enough, but at the same time friendly. The boy, Auron, had brownish skin with a shaved head. His entire body was rippled with muscle as well, perfection gained from no doubt years of Career training. I couldn't help thinking that the boy looked very attractive and I noticed quite a lot of people cheering for him. I was a little surprised when the camera highlighted a boy in the crowd who was still at the tribute with adoring eyes and actually blew a kiss to him... weird.

The girl, Charm, was all smiles too and had quite a lot of admirers. I couldn't help but feel jealously for her good looks that seemed to be typical of everybody in that District. Her red hair hung down her body with elegance and every move was… charming. _'How clever of her parents.'_ I thought, rolling my eyes at the stupid names District 1 children seemed to receive.

District 2 terrifies me. The brawl that took place for the girls was terrifying on so many levels, and the victor... Cyra... oh god. No emotion what so ever and giving everybody the 'I'm going to kill you' look. The boy was a typical Career as far as I could tell. I'm not getting anywhere near him.

District 3 was sad. The girl, Ivy, vomited when her name was called and the boy, Wren, tried to be made of stone as he approached the stage. Ivy's purple eyes though were really cool and she seemed nice at least while the boy, Wren, just seemed to be mad at everything.

District 4 gave a typical Career too, protégé of Finnick is what Caesar told the viewers. He was just as beautiful too though he didn't seem to have the lighthearted personality that Finnick had. The girl didn't look like a Career though, but she still looked like a threat despite her terrified look.

District 5 was a terrified boy and even more terrified girl. Bloodbaths probably.

I was really surprised by District 6 with its two volunteers. I was even more surprised that the boy tribute was the son of the mayor. Children of the mayor usually live a comfortable lifestyle and don't want to leave it. Thinking of that made me think of Madge who didn't deserve her fate, whatever that might of been. I didn't know her personally since she was older than me but whenever I saw her she was happy and kind to everybody. Just thinking of her suffering in some Capitol torture room or dead in the ground made me very uncomfortable. I hope she went quickly...

The girl from District 7 was probably insane. She was laughing hysterically as they picked her and actually skipped up to the stage, waving to everybody. The twelve year old boy, Joshua, was much more reserved, his legs shaking as he took the stage. When they shook hands the girl, Willow, was shaking his hand so fiercely that the boy's entire body was shaking. Joshua was trying to look tough, but you could still see the fear in his eyes.

Another surprise appeared when the fat mayor's son from District 8 was Reaped. He was so stunned that it looked like he might faint on stage. The girl though, Danielle, looked pretty tough or at least able to keep hold of her emotions. I could see her going far, the mayor's son though was a bloodbath for sure.

District 9... a weeping thirteen year old was brought to the stage. I look away from the screen and the tears fell from my face. I don't even see the boy tribute but Caesar sounds excited about him.

District 10 doesn't help the tears as the girl is teary eyed too as she is brought to the stage. She tries to make a bolt for it but fails miserably and is caught by Peacekeepers and forced on stage. The boy tribute is brought up too and I'm saddened to see that he looks pretty tough too though his face is doing this weird twitchy thing, making me wonder if he's sane.

I don't even watch 11. I see a young girl being dragged up on stage and I can't do it. I get up from my seat and walk for the door. Effie looks up at me, "Where do you think you're going?" She demands, "The recaps aren't done yet!"

"I...I can't! Just leave me alone!" I shout at her and run for the Cabin door.

"Sit down. Now." Jason commands, his voice stern and deadly. I stiffen from its tone and I can feel his eyes forming holes into my back. I don't want to be here. I just want to go home. I want to go HOME!

Not wanting to make Jason mad I turn back around, fighting off the tears again, and take my seat next to Axel again. They've just showed his Reaping where an entire District looks at him dumbfounded as he takes the stage. The fifteen year old boy who was Reaped is screaming thanks on Axel and I could remember feeling anger at my District since nobody bothered to volunteer and save me. Isn't my life important? Don't I deserve to live and be replaced by somebody who looked capable enough to fight in the Games? Doesn't anybody care about me?

The Reapings recap ends and Jason shuts off the TV. He looks at Axel and I and addresses us in his stern tone. "Thoughts on the other's?"

I keep my mouth shut, trying to sink into couch. I'm gripping the coal piece so tight that I'm surprised that it doesn't break. Axel, seeing my hesitation, takes charge of answering. "The careers seem tough, though Isabella from 4 clearly didn't expect to be Reaped."

"Who's the toughest do you think?" Jason asked.

Axel thinks about it for a while, his face showing deep thought. "I'd say either the Nicolae boy or Cyra girl."

"Any reason? Or are you just trying to get on my good side by complimenting my District?" Jason asked.

Axel actually seemed offended, "Why would I waste time on making you like me? I thought I suppose to save that for the Capitol citizens?"

My eyes shoot open in shock as Effie gasps, "Have some respect for your mentor! This man is not that slob Haymitch!"

Jason though actually seems impressed though by Axel's attitude, "Well at least you have guts kid I'll give you that. Maybe it will help you in the arena too." He looks at me though, his admiration gone from his face now. "You though Demi, you need to toughen up."

"Y-yes sir." I get out, not able to think of anything more appropriate to say.

"You're weak, I can tell it already. You're everything that people have come to expect from your District. If you want to do well and survive the Games you have put on a facade."

I looked at him in confusion, as does Axel, the word 'facade' foreign to us. Jason realizes this and sighs, "It's means a fake personality. You have to be tougher than you actually are."

"I don't think I can do that." I respond.

"Well you're going to have to if you want to survive. Effie can help you with that though, it's my job to make sure that you actually know how to fight no matter how pointless it will be to teach you."

Jason's words hurt, but he's absolutely right. I don't have any chance of surviving, I'll probably get a one as my score! I hate fighting, I hate talking to people, I can't even socialize right and I won't be able to act like somebody tough! Jason looks over at Effie, who seems distracted by something. "How do you want them to act for the Capitol?"

Effie looks over a Jason and then us, her gaze seemingly lost in space. She smiled when she realized that Jason was addressing her, "Well we won't have to really worry about that until the Interviews, though for the Chariot ride I suppose you'll have to put on somewhat of a show. Maybe you could smile and just come off as likable?"

"Maybe?" I say, not comforted by my escort's lack of interest and conviction.

"I was thinking she could come off more as another Katniss if she tired." Jason said.

The room has gone silent now due to Jason's suggestion. Then Axel laughs, "You better not make me into Katpiss's pansy boyfriend." he says.

Effie looks beyond offended, "How dare you insult Katniss's memory with your foul language! You should respect the dead and their memory!"

I'm off put by Effie's tone, though I can tell Axel isn't. "Oh please, what memory is that? It was beyond obvious that Katpiss was only faking their 'relationship' for the cameras. If she was smart she would have stayed away from that Mallark boy and fought everything herself. That's my plan anyways."

Jason nods his head, "So you do have somewhat of a brain kid."

Effie looks like she's a bought to say something, but stops herself. She gets up and rushes from the room instead, not wanting to talk with us anymore it seems. Jason shrugs, "We don't really need her anyways until the interviews. Demi, why don't you go get some food in you to help build some strength. I'll stay here and work with Axel for a bit."

"With what?" I asked shyly.

"Just strategy for the arena and what his best options are." Jason replied.

I looked at both of them and I could tell that neither of them wanted me there. They both saw me as weak, a typical District 12 girl who would be dead in the Bloodbath. Who was anybody kidding? There was no way I could be a Katniss Everdean! Katniss was strong and brave, able to face down Careers and resign herself to death in order to protect her sister. She was an amazing person and myself, Demi Nico, I'm nobody. Just some poor girl from the Seam whose mentor didn't even care for her.

I got up off the couch and moved for the door, trying to fight back the tears. I do what I also do whenever things are depressing, I think of happy things. Usually this starts with my siblings who are all very young compared to me. I think of Sissi first, my fourteen year old sister, who is always secluded and never likes to socialize with anybody at school. Personally I think it's because everybody made fun of her name, but I was always there to help her though and I think I understood her the best out of everybody in my family. Then there was May, who was five and born in May. She was so innocent, so sweet, and I can't think of anything wrong with her. She wants to see the good in everything and for a world that's so corrupt and depraved she's a God sent. Finally there is my only brother Jameson of two years of age. He spent most of his time with mom so I don't think he'll remember me much when I die in the Games.

My friends also come to mind and all their crazy antics. My three best friends in the whole world Delliah, Mark, and Tawnie came to me for the Goodbyes and tried to make my last moments in the District comfort and full of laughs. They didn't say anything about the Games. Maybe it was because they didn't know _what_ to say but whatever the reason I'm thankful that they made me laugh.

As I'm walking down the hallway to the dinner cart I notice Effie Trinket hunched over, her shoulders moving slowly with short gasps coming from her mouth. She turns around and notices me, gasping with shock. "Demi! I didn't expect to see you here!" she says, throwing a tissue up to her eyes and wiping them. "Why aren't you with Jason talking strategy?"

I notice that Effie's eyes are shot red and her makeup is runny, but I decide not to say anything. "He want's me to go eat some food. They don't think I'm worth helping." I admit to Effie and myself.

"That's not true." Effie says, her tone hardening.

I was surprised by my escort's tone. I was under the impression that Effie didn't care much for her tributes or District 12 in general. To hear that she was trying to comfort me was a surprise. "But I don't think I can win. I don't think I can even make it past the Bloodbath! Heck, I'll probably fall off the plate before the Games even begin!"

Effie tsk her tongue, "You what that attitude will get you Demi? Absolutely nothing at all!" she says, moving closer to me and placing her hand on my shoulder. My eyes linger on her elongated fingernails as I hope they don't dig into my flesh. "I think you underestimate yourself quite a lot young lady! Just like everybody underestimates District 12! Two years ago who almost won the Games? A girl from District 12! Do you think people in the Capitol have forgotten that! Sure they say Haymitch last year and how he..." Effie's voice breaks off and her lower lip tremors, but she quickly composes herself again. "Anyways, we can look at the 76th Games as a fresh start for District 12, shall we say? We have a competent mentor this year and a Capitol audience who just would love for an underdog to win!"

"But my mentor doesn't even want to help me!" I protested.

"Well then I shall!" Effie declared.

My eyes went wide and I felt my jaw drop, "Your going to teach me how to fight?"

Effie started to laugh, "Oh good gracious no! I could never possibly teach you how to do such acts! That's left for the coaches in the training facility! I mean I can help you with the most important part of the Games, winning the crowd!"

"You mean the people in the Capitol?" I asked.

Effie smiled, "Exactly! Haymitch was many things with a negative connotation but one good thing he had was perception He understood that the Capitol citizens could play an even more important role in the Games than any amount of experience with weapons could! I'll help you win the crowds who will then give you gifts in the arena and thus give you a chance to be crowded Victor!"

The entire plan sounded... odd to say the least. Sponsors were important for doing well in the Games but they didn't decide who won, especially in the later stages of the Game when sponsors stopped sending gifts due to the high costs. But Effie's offer was tempting and as of now she was the only one on this train who seemed to actually care about me for some reason.

With that in mind I had to ask, "Why are you helping me?"

Effie stiffen, her usual mask of joy slipping away from her face. "Because after all these years, I understand."

"Understand what?" I asked.

"I just... I just understand. That will have to do for now." she said, stepping away from me. "Now, why don't we go listen to your mentor's advice and get some food hmm? The cooks have some very nice lamb stew which was Katniss's favorite dish in the Capitol! Haymitch wasn't much for food though I'm afraid and I won't be letting you touch what he liked!" Effie began to laugh hysterically and I started to laugh lightly too just at how comedic she looked. I suddenly realized that this woman who I feared for years was quickly becoming my best friend for the Games. She would help me, I know she would, and maybe I could actually do well in the Games.

For the first time all day, things were looking up.

* * *

**District 10 Train**

**Willabeana White's POV**

Despite the extravagance of the meal, dinner was a subtle and quiet affair. Four of us sat around a table with our meals laid out in front of us, graciously given to us by some servants called Avoxs. None of them are too talkative though and I'm not quite sure why, maybe their nervous around us? The vibrant aura given off by our first time escort, Sybil Penterghast, seemed to cancel out the awkward tension in the room. To my right was my District partner, Kaden Fenton, who was quite the looker. Tall, dark, and rather muscular with his pale blonde eyes, he was the kind of boy that I would love to have dated or hooked up with at least. I don't know whether the danger he could pose to me in the arena was a turn on or not. His eyes too are deadly, they seem almost to be dead at times.

Across the table was a previous Victor from our District, Mollie Scythe She was old, like really old. Her skin was dark and looked like leather while her teeth were mostly fake it seemed. Her eyes held a certain sadness to them that depressed me when I looked into them so I tried to avoid their direct gaze. She was crouched over, not eating the food in front of her.

"You should eat something." Kaden said next to me, putting some more food onto my plate. "You'll need your strength in the arena."

I smiled and accepted the food graciously. It wasn't like I starved in our District for long periods of time, so eating wasn't something that I rushed through. Kaden was a puzzle to me too since he wasn't treating me like an enemy. From what I've been told about the Games I thought everybody was against everybody, or at least that's the mindset I'll take into the arena.

Sybil looked happy, her lime colored skin and striking purple eyes shining. "Yes! Look at you too, supporting each other already. Maybe one of you will win! Oooh! My first year as an escort and I have a tribute that wins! Oh that would show those stuck up curs from the Career Districts! I'm just happy that I didn't get a poorer District since that wouldn't be any fun knowing that both of your tributes would end up in the bloodbath."

I'm confused by her words but Kaden and Mollie seem to understand what she's saying and give her a glare. Sybil doesn't seem to notice them, filling her mouth with food and looking off into space to no doubt dream about having either Kaden or I as a victor. I stare at my food again, trying to find the strength to pick up the silverware and start eating. A feeling keeps washing over me, making me lose my appetite and start shaking across my body.

Was it fear I was feeling? I wasn't really sure, I'm not even sure if my brain is functioning properly. I was more numb than angry or scared, still trying to figure out what I'd be facing because as much as it was embarrassing to say...

I've never watched the Hunger Games before.

Sure I've talked about it with people and heard stories about the Games, but I've never been able to really understand the horror their faces convey. How can people be that horrible to one another? Yeah, the Capitol was filled with jerks who took a lot of our District's resources at the end of every year, but they've never actually hurt anybody physically as far as I could tell. The Peacekeepers were pretty minimal in our District and my family lived about four hours away from the District's city which was no more than a Justice Building, an inn, several houses with stores connected to them, an orphanage, and the train station. All the processing and cattle herding was done out in the District's massive fields.

That's also a reason why I've never watched the Hunger Games, I've always had to work with my family on our farm when the Games occur. We don't own a TV either, only an old radio set that was only on when the weather got bad and we had to learn the forecast. While farming isn't District 10's forte many people still manage to run a small farm next to their houses. It's a bit of loophole for helping us from starving since the Capitol only demanded meat products from our District. It's around this time that our crops are ready for picking and our cattle need to be milked. Since I'm an only child I have to help out both my parents a lot so I don't have time to watch the Games.

Thinking of the ranch that my family lives on makes me think about my family and all the farm animals. The nearest family to ours is about a twenty minute walk away so we don't really socialize with other families. I have a few friends from the community outdoor school that's in between a bunch of our house, but I'm not really close to anybody in it. Sure I'll hang out with them sometimes, but I'd never confide in them like I do my parents or have any really 'stand out' memories with them either. Plus... I kind of get into fights with some girls over boys. It's a bit shallow but there are a lot of hot, farmer boys around that just love to hook up.

But I'm not a slut, I don't do sex. I just like to hook up, nothing serious. I live a good life at my family's farm though and I'm relatively close with my parents though I like spending more time with out animals. Thinking of them I think about all of our cows which I love to give names even though my dad tells me not to since we have to eat them one day. He does the same thing I think though and he's always gentle with them, never using cattle prods likes some other farmers. My mom doesn't usually work with the cows, the crops being more her area of expertise, but she does have a soft spot for Bella.

Oh Bella, I wonder if I'll get to see her again? She's my cat that I found around our barn a few months ago. She was dirty and looked to be starving so I gave her some milk. She drank it all and ran away after that to my dismay. The next day she came back and we repeated the ritual again and again. After about a week I was able to hold Bella, giving her a name too. She sometimes spent the night but she always left, living her own life as a nomad. I kind of admired that life style.

I was beyond excited though when Bella came back and stayed, her belly full to the point of the bursting. It did though later in the night and the next morning we had five little kittens. I thought my parents would be upset about having to raise a cat but they seemed ok with it, my dad saying that when Bella recovered she and the kittens would be good for hunting down rodents who could infect the cows and crops. I would run home everyday from our school to see their faces and dreaming of when they'd be full grown and able to sleep in my bed with me.

God... I'm going to be a one of those crazy old cat women when I grow up!

I started to laugh at the thought of an older version of myself sitting in a rocking chair, surrounded by cats in our old styled home. Since nobody else at the table could ready my thoughts though I guess I come off as insane. Mollie's look becomes more distressed and she shrinks even further into her seat while Sybil tries to laugh along with me. Kaden is looking at me again which is starting to annoy me since his gaze is an odd mix between condescending and brotherly comfort. I know that Kaden was raised in an orphanage as I saw children with the logos of the District orphanage stitched into their dirty brown clothing wave goodbye to Kaden as we walked to the car, which took us to the train station.

Referring back to my maniacal laughing, Sybil continues to smile. "That's the spirit Willa! Oh that such a mouthful! Can I just call you Willa?"

Actually I was not ok with her calling me Willa. My parents named me Willabeana and that's what I want to be called. But no need to get into an argument with Sybil. "Sure, that's fine, Ms. Penterghast." I said politely.

"Ms. Penterghast! Ha!" Sybil joked, laughing now which caused the bells attached to her shoulders pads to start to jingle again. "Are all tributes so formal? I was under the impression that most of you were uncivilized!"

I didn't quite know what she meant by that but once again I'm sure Kaden did since he's giving her another dirty stare. His face for just a moment contorts into an expression of pain before he looks away. When he opens his eyes again his face is calm once more. Now I'm staring at him in suspicion, is he ok? Maybe it was just a nervous twitch I guess.

Kaden's reactions to what Sybil has said throughout the night and his reaction to the Reapings recap has me concerned about my lack of knowledge. With the orphanage being so close to the city I feel as though Kaden will have had some experience with the Hunger Games, experience that could definitely help him survive in the arena. Me, what did I have? I wasn't really quite sure to be honest. I guess I'm kind of smart, like I know multiplication and division and can read really well. Is that helpful? Strength wise I'm not that great but I'm sure I could get there! I've been working around cows all my life so that might impress somebody. Apparently impressing people in the Capitol was important which has me concerned since I don't really impress many people back in District 10. Well, at least the girls. The guys I'm cool with.

Deciding to try and figure out how to help myself in the arena, I shift my gaze towards Sybil and put on my best innocent face. "So your job is to help us while we're in the arena?" I ask.

Sybil's smile grows wider, a feat that I thought impossible since I'm almost positive that if it extends any further her face will rip in half. "Yes! I will be mingling amongst the Capitol citizens, looking to secure you sponsors who will then help you once your in the arena."

Acting like I already know what a sponsor is I continue with my questioning, "And what type of 'help' do you think we can expect in the arena?"

"Well normally they might send you weapons or food or even medicine if you're feeling ill." Sybil responded, her face in deep thought. "Though that's mainly the Career districts I suppose. We'll have to be more realistic for you two."

"What does that mean?" Kaden asks.

"Well... to be delicate... District 10 hasn't exactly been, shall we say, top notch performers in the last few Hunger Games. True the past two years your male tributes had managed to hold their own fairly well, but both females dead in the Bloodbath for two years in a row? Unacceptable. To be blunt, you two will have a lot to work for if you want to be considered seriously for sponsorship."

I did not like Sybil's tone one bit and I could tell that Kaden didn't like it either, his weird twitch thing happening with his face again. "How do we impress the sponsors?" I questioned.

"Well you'll have to score high in your training session for starters. Definitely an 8 or above to be considered serious, I suppose."

Kaden snorted, "Scores don't matter, everybody knows that! I remember hearing about one year that somebody who got a 3 won the Hunger Games!"

Sybil, apparently, didn't like being talked down to by her tributes as her smile slipped by just a millimeter it seemed. She continued to be cheery though as she counterattacked "Well it's also a well known fact in the Capitol that the Victor that year didn't try in for his training score. Plus they were from a Career District... which neither of you are."

"W-What can you to do?" Mollie asked from across the table, her voice small like a child's. The sound of her voice shocked me but I was able to muster up a response and a question.

"Like with weapons?"

My answer I can tell upset Mollie, though I'm not sure why. "Yes, I mean with weapons." She said.

"Well I don't really know much about them and I've never had to use one. All my fights I usually end up in hand to hand combat."

Sybil looks shocked, something that I can tell also shocks Kaden and Mollie. "YOU fight hand to hand combat?"

I raise an eyebrow, "Yeah. Not on a daily basis or anything but I do time to time." I can tell that they're all looking at my pathetic excuse for muscles and probably thinking that I'm exaggerating just a little. "Well I do, and I'm usually the one who comes out on top thank you very much!"

All of them seem satisfied with that answer. No need to tell them that my enemies are usually just teenage girls who I'm fighting with over a boy, or that I'm usually a little tipsy when this happens. What they don't know wont hurt them right?

"Anything else?" Mollie asks.

"I know how to use a pitchfork." I offer, "I shovel feed for our ranches cows all the time."

I'm surprised when Mollie looks happier, or at least a tiny bit less depressed, "That can be useful in the arena believe it or not. Maybe you could work a spear and shield."

"Why not just give her a trident like Finnick?" Sybil proposes in a joking manner. She starts to laugh and I start to laugh with her just to stay on her good side even though I have no idea who Finnick is or what a trident does.

Mollie has now turned to Kaden, looking him over. "What about you? You any good with weapons?"

Kaden doesn't respond at first, looking uncomfortable for the longest time and twitching several times. After a particularly violent spasm his face molds into a look of dark aggression and he smiles, "I won't be needing weapons."

"Well that's just silly dear." Sybil said, not fazed by Kaden's violent twitching. "All tributes need weapons to survive. You may be a strong boy, but you're nowhere near as strong as some of the Career you'll have to face. The odds will not be in your favor if you meet them in a fist fight."

Kaden smiled with a look that sent shivers down my spin. "Fuck the odds."

It was silent after that, even the servants around the table weren't moving anymore. Sybil's smile had vanished and shaped into a stunned 'O' shape while her breathing became rapid and unsteady. Across the table, Mollie started to laugh and clap. She looked around the room, "You hear that you bastards! Fuck your odds! This boy doesn't give a shit!"

I wasn't sure whom she was talking to but in a second Peacekeepers had burst in through the door. I didn't like these Peacekeepers, they weren't like the normal District Peacekeepers who were nice and would joke around with you. These Peacekeepers were hard faced with stone cold eyes that always looked like they wanted to hurt you. The head Peacekeeper of the group stepped forward and looked us over before focusing his attention on Mollie and Kaden.

"Everything alright here?" He questioned, his tone resonating around the compartment.

"Everything's fine here, you may return to your post." Sybil said, running her hands through her ruffled hair. "I've just joyously discovered that we have a rather spirited tribute and mentor this year! Quite exciting if you ask me."

The Peacekeeper didn't seem to think that Mollie's and Kaden's outburst was a sign of approval for going into the Games. Mollie wasn't looking at the Peacekeeper but Kaden was, his stare challenging. The Peacekeeper stepped closer to Kaden with a gaze that challenged Kaden's look. After a few seconds, Kaden's face twitched once more and he lost his fight. HIs face drained of it's red color and his eyes become soft again, unable to meet the Peacekeeper's cold gaze. Smiling from his victory, the Peacekeeper gave a slight nod to Sybil before leaving the room.

I leaned over to Kaden. "Are you ok?" I asked.

Kaden didn't respond though, instead of moving quickly out the cabin towards where our rooms are. Sybil rises from her seat, "We aren't finished eating yet!" she cried after him. Kaden doesn't respond though as he leaves the room, the cabin door slamming behind him. Sybil looks offended, "How rude! They warned me about manners in the outliers but that was..." Sybil closes her eyes and breathes in and then out slowly. After a few seconds of this she smiles again and sits down, beckoning for me to do so too.

"He's right though, Willabeana ," Mollie says, "You'll need food for the next few days. It will be hard to come by once you're in the arena and will be good for building up your energy and muscles for training."

I nod and decide to try eating since Mollie is watching me. The food is supreme and I enjoy every taste and smell it offers. At the front of the table I hear Sybil talking about something or other but I've mostly tuned her out. My mind is thinking again of the recaps we watched early in the day.

The Careers described by Kaden and Sybil looked tough, except for the District 4 girl who looked stunned to find herself up on stage. The District 2 girl with her blank stare and piercing eyes scared me a lot and I hope I never have to come across her in the arena. I wonder how big arena usually are and where their located? People make them sound like their massive so they must take up a lot of space.

Thinking of the Career and how they volunteered to go and fight to the death made me think of the other volunteers this year. District 6's tribute both volunteered and they looked tough enough, especially that girl with her eye patch. Did she get it from a street fight? District 12 was the other volunteer one, which was shocking to Sybil. I remember her talking about it earlier, saying how District 12 has been 'interesting the past few Games.' She also talked about how she thought she'd end up with the District but was surprised when Effie Trinket, the escort for the District, refused to leave. "She's gotten quite attached to that District, which is surprising because I don't think people in that District want to be attached to it themselves!" Sybil said, smiling as she did so.

One of the servants refilled my cup with water and I gave him a small smile as he did so. He looked at me, confused, and quickly withdrew himself as I continued to gaze at him. He was cute and seemed to be nice, his face having a childlike quality to it due to the make up he was wearing though his broad shoulders and muscled arms suggested maturity. He was attractive and could be comforting to me tonight. Maybe I could hook up with him? Just a private moment in my room together would be great! The servants would apparently be with us for the next few days so it be nice to have somebody for comfort.

Sybil finished talking, her final sentences having something to do with a stylist center. I got up from the table to leave and Sybil grunted, "Where are you going young lady?"

"I was planning on going back to my room," I said, "Is that ok?"

"It is proper to ask if you can be excused before you leave the table." Sybil said.

"Can I leave-" I began.

"It's 'May I be excused from the table'." Sybil enlightened me.

Sighing softly, keeping the annoyance down from being lectured too, I repeated what she said. Sybil nodded and I turned to the servant boy, "Can he help me to my room?" I questioned. The boy looked surprised and his eyes seemed to show a hint of fear for some reason. Mollie's eyes lit up with fear too, while Sybil's showed a look of cheeky understanding.

"Why yes you may I suppose." she said, smiling at me. "I wouldn't have pegged you for the type for this... side activity, Willa."

Smiling innocently I took the boy by the hand and led him from the room. I could feel the gaze of the other servants on us, some of their looks the same as Mollie's. Ignoring them, and the rather sweaty hand of the servant boy I was leading from the room, I moved behind the servant so he could show me to my room. After a short walk down a brightly lit hallway we arrived in front of a sliding door that the servant opened for me. I smiled and walked into the room, which was quite impressive if not somewhat cheesy. The walls were lined with cow skin while the bed was wooden and bore an uncanny resemblance to my bed from home, though the sheets were much nicer. There was a large window too which showed a landscape rolling past in the night, though it was too dark to make anything out. The stars were also bright and I wanted nothing more than to lay under them one more time, I wonder if you can see them well in the Capitol?

Remembering why I wanted to come to my room in the first place, I turned to the servant boy and smiled. "I'm Willabeana White by the way! But pleas just call me White, I'm not really a fan of my full name." I said still confused by the fear he was expressing. I laughed lightly, "Don't worry, I'm not scary or mean or anything. Unless of course you're gay and looking to take a boy I like!"

I thought that was sort of funny but the servant didn't respond, instead seeming to shrink away with my every word. He started to make for the door but I jumped in front of him. "Hey where are you going? I never got your name."

His eyes were pleading now, darting between the door and myself who stood in front of. After a minute of mental debate, his lips sealed tightly, he budged past me and made for the door. I put my hand on his back to stop him and he gasped, his entire body shaking. I gasped too when I felt bumps that were unnatural running along his shoulder blades. I was expecting him to run away but he didn't, instead waiting for me to do something.

So I did. The servant was wearing a robe, which I easily removed to reveal his back. When the robe fell from his body I screamed and he cried out with a sound that did not sound natural at all. All across his back were a crisscross of scars and burns, some going so deep that I was surprised that he could even stand up straight. The servant fell to his knees, his hands going to his face to cover his sobs. I thought about walking over to him to try and comfort him or yelling at him to shut up, but the scars had got to me. Who would have done something like this to somebody?

The door opened the next moment and two Peacekeepers walked in, their faces stern unlike the Peacekeepers in District 10. They both looked us over, my horrified eyes and expression with his half naked body, and connected the dots they saw. "Tribute White, did this Avox try to overpower you?" one of them demanded, his eyes black and expression stone.

My mouth was agape, trying to form words in order to defend the boy. All I could produce were gasps and mutters, which only made the Peacekeepers more certain of their story. The one who just spoke, the leader I guess, motioned to the other Peacekeeper. "Take him to the back, he'll be punished when we get to the Capitol."

The other Peacekeeper stepped into the room and grabbed the boy by his shoulders, his fingers digging into the scars. The boy screamed, tears in his eyes, as he tried to come up with excuses. No words came though, only garbles of pleas and cries of pain. He looked at me with a look that was asking for my help, begging me to tell them that it wasn't his fault.

"S-STOP!" I screamed.

Both Peacekeepers looked at me shocked by my outburst, I was too. "I-it wasn't his fault! I took the robes off!"

The Peacekeepers laughed, acting like it changed nothing. "So you wanted to screw the help huh? I get that, sometimes I can't resist it myself."

"NO! It isn't like that!" I pleaded. The boy's face was red and in pain, his voice finally cracking.

"Well it doesn't matter anyways, male Avoxs aren't suppose to deal with female tributes." The Peacekeeper shrugged, "Take him away."

I felt tears come down my face as the boy screamed and screamed, dragged away forcefully by the Peacekeeper. One of his scars opened and blood was sliding down his back, I couldn't help but think that he would continue to be abused because I was curious. Because I was flirty.

Because I was being slutty.

The door closed and I began to weep openly. The horror that the boy, that _Avox_, would endure brought to light the abuse and horror I would face in the Hunger Games. It would be horrible if the stories I have heard were true and I knew; deep down, that I would not survive. That I would never return to my peaceful farm with all the cows and kittens that I wanted to grow old with. I screamed now, my entire body shaking.

I'm breathing, calmly and deeply.

Breath in... breath out... breath in... breath out...

"Are you alright?" a voice asks me, holding my arm gently. My body shakes from the touch and the hand is quickly removed. I sniffed and try to compose myself again, looking up to see Kaden there with concern written all over his face.

"No... no I'm not alright." I finally mutter. Kaden sits down next to me, putting a comforting arm around me. Against my better judgment I leaned into Kaden's chest, tears pouring from my eyes as he hugs me tightly and offers comforting words. There isn't anything that is romantic or flirty about the jester, it just feels more like an older sibling giving me comfort. My parents had done this when I was younger but this hadn't occurred recently.

My most recent experience of hugging a guy had been in the fields where the Cattle grazed. Every month a bunch of the farm boys and girls would get together for a night, start a bonfire, and just relax together. Sometimes somebody would bring a banjo or some sort of musical instrument and we'd laugh and make fun of everybody's singing ability. We usually managed to get some alcohol too which lead to really rowdy behavior. I remember my first time going to a bonfire, the dizzy and lightheaded feeling of being drunk for the first time, and the soft lips of the first boy I kissed that night.

They were fun events where for a moment in our lives of field toil we forgot our troubles and just relaxed. I loved falling asleep under the starry nights, looking up at the sky which lite up Earth with all it's wonderful shining stars. I remember one time we actually saw another planet, Venus I think it was called. Since that night, whenever I've felt bad, I've always gone outside, laid in the haystack near our family's barn and looked up at the stars for comfort. It made me feel small, and all my problems smaller, which made me feel better overall.

Now I'm trapped in a steel machine, in a foreign room, wrapped around some boy I just met this morning. It was weird to be doing this but I did it anyways, trying to imagine that Kaden was a cow from the farm or a rather large kitten. The kitten was a bit a stretch.

Finally I split us apart and leaned against the bed as Kaden sat on the ground, looking at me with a smiling face. "Don't worry Willa," he says in a soft tone, "I'll make sure that nothing happens to you."

I want to laugh, but my throat is tight from crying. "Until I have to die for you to win." I mutter, though he acts like he didn't hear that. He crawls over to me and embraces me again, pulling me in closely to his chest. I'm now weirded out since this gesture contains no subtext of romance, instead it's just an unnecessary comfort. I try to pull away, but he pulls me closer to him.

"Don't worry, nothing will happen to you. Oliver will protect you."

Confusion goes through my mind at the third person reference. "Oliver?" I ask, craning my neck so I'm looking him in the eye.

He raises his eyebrow, "Yeah... that's my name."

"W-What?" I ask in disbelief, unsure whether to contradict him. "Isn't it Kaden?"

"No!" He nearly shouts, pushing me away. "It's Oliver!" I back away from his as his eyes give me an intense stare. "Remember that! My name is Oliver!"

I'm about to respond when he jumps up shouting, "SHUT UP, TOBIAS! WE WON'T HURT HER! WE'RE GOING TO PROTECT HER!"

Kaden, or Oliver, or Tobias start pounding at his head and he backs away into a wall. Afraid of the Peacekeepers coming again, I jump up from the ground and run to my partner's side, holding him tightly. "Kaden please stop this!" I plead.

"Get off of me you slut!" He shouts, pushing me away harshly while throwing his hand up to my face. My experience in fights with other girls allows me to quickly grab his hand and block his attack, which cause him to grunt in frustration. My eyes go wide when he shouts and overpowers my small body with his powerful arms, pushing me to the floor. I look up again and see Kaden's face has morphed into a look of pure terror, his nostrils flaring and face red.

As soon as the mood is upon him it ends and his face returns back to the look of Kaden who came into my room minutes earlier. "Why are you on the floor Willa?" He asks, his voice laced with concern. He reaches for me but I back up, knocking into my bed.

"Get out." I say, trying to keep my voice steady.

"Willa-" he begins

"GET OUT!" I shout, raising my body slightly off the floor. "You're a freak!"

Kaden looks hurt and for a minute I'm afraid that he'll relapse into his earlier mood where it looks like he wants to break me in half. He doesn't though, instead moving slowly to the door while saying to himself "Come on Kaden, let's let her sleep."

He opens the door and leaves, shutting it lightly behind him and humming a tune that I remember my mom humming to me when I was little and unable to sleep well. I lie on the floor, still in shock over the realization that my partner, the guy I'm suppose to trust most in the arena, is certifiably insane.

I really am going to die.

I don't even try to stop the tears this time as I curl up into a ball on the ground, wanting to be back home with Bella and my parents near the fire and not knowing or caring a bit about the Hunger Games while falling asleep under the starry sky.

* * *

**_So that's it for the train scenes! Next chapter is Tribute arrivals in the Capitol! There really isn't much that I can do with the train ride scene anyways and it's much more interesting to get more interaction between the tributes together than just limiting them to their District partners._**

**_Next Chapter: Tributes Auron Metzger & Charm Acelynn (District 1), Nicolae Viscorian & Cyra Mystral (District 2), with Caspian de Burgh & Isabella West (District 4)_**


	11. Arrival of the Willing

**Chapter 8 Arrival of the Willing**

**Capital Outskirts - Station A**

**Auron Metzger's POV**

"You ready for this?" my District partner, Charm Acelynn, asks me.

"I was born ready." I respond.

Charm whips her head back in laughter, her pearly white teeth shining in the of the train's artificial light. "You did not just say that."

"Afraid so." I replied, nudging her playfully. Charm laughed again and punched me lightly on the arm. "Ouch." I responded with mock hurt.

"I'm sorry!" Charm responded, her tone laced with innocence as her eye lashes fluttered. "Did I hurt the big, bad tribute?"

"As a matter of fact you did." I said, punching her back. We started to laugh as we began our joke fight, a common occurrence between us when we were back in District 1. Our escort, though , wasn't thrilled by us 'fighting'.

"Would you two please calm yourselves?! You are going to be presented to the Capitol for the first time!" she shouted, her face etched in worry lines. Charm laughed again, rolling her eyes at our escort.

"Trust me, when we're actually fighting you'll know it."

I sigh heavily; Charm's ego was still shining through this morning it seemed. All last night it was there too, her steadfast confidence in her abilities and inability to fully see the consequences of her actions. Don't get me wrong it's what I love about her, but at the same time it can be a real problem for her in the arena. We are no longer in District 1 where she can strut around like she owns the place, which she kind of did with her father's wealthy connections in the District and Capitol. My family was wealthy too, though it was entirely due to luck... and an underdog from District 10.

Yeah, I wasn't always rich. We used to be poor and it was a hard life. We usually didn't eat full course meals everyday, which seems impossible to live without now, even the shower in our apartment didn't work usually over the weekends! That all changed though when my father betted everything we had, and _more_, on some tribute from District 10 in a previous Hunger Games. My mother was furious at my father and was ready to leave him and me in the dust until the tribute, against all the odds, actually won the Games. Our wealth skyrocketed after that and my family moved to the wealthiest part of the District. To us, this tribute was a god sent, but when we met her on her Victory tour she was anything but.

She was absolutely disgusted by us, betting on tributes seemed barbaric to her. I remember her looking at me as I cowered behind my parents as this girl shouted at them how they were monsters just like everybody in the Capitol.

_'Do you think that it was easy what I just did?' she shouted at them, her face red and eyes puffy from tears. 'NO! You just think about yourselves don't you? You have no idea what it's like! You're just as pathetic as those people in the Capitol!'_

They had to drag her away as she continued to scream profanities at my parents. After that when we got home my parents told me that the girl was a fool and couldn't appreciate what she had done.

My dad managed to buy a few smaller businesses to keep us with a steady paycheck while my mom got us into all the right social circles. We were set for life from that point on and things were going great, until my father started drinking and gambling again. We didn't lose everything luckily but I'm pretty much the only thing holding my parents together at this point. I know that for a fact because they told me that if I didn't win the Games, they would probably divorce.

No pressure or anything right?

It put me in a sore mood, but honestly I'm at the point were I simply can not care anymore about my parents. I'm looking down the line at my own future with my boyfriend, Luxe. If I can win the Games then I can finally live my life with him without worry, financially and socially. District 1 is pretty open minded about homosexuality, but there are always those people who are out to hurt you just because they enjoy being assholes. Being a Victor pretty much guarantees safety from those people since I'll pretty much have a free pass to kill those people if they cross me. Being Victor will be so great.

Of course becoming Victor requires that Charm die. I look over at my friend, my actual friend, who is still smiling her cocky smile at our escort who looks absolutely helpless and stupid with her inflated, red lips. I don't want to kill Charm and if it comes to it I don't think I could. She and I have been friends for years thanks for to the training facility in District 1, we've even trained against each other on a few occasions and she was one of the first people that I came out too. Her and I are close, though we both understand that in order to win the other must die.

Which is another reason why I'm pissed at Charm. She's only 17, which means that she could have waited another year to volunteer. It was just her cocky attitude at work, everybody told her to wait another year and she decided not too just to piss off a bunch of people. I don't think she fully understands the danger of the Games like I do, but at least she's coming in prepared. Still, she'll have to die for me to win and I would rather that happen when I'm not near her. I think I'd probably go a little insane if that was the case.

Behind us, our mentors have begun to stir. Our two mentors this year, Desiree and Violet, were looking absolutely radiant as they stood together dressed in the best finery that District 1 had to offer. Both women were extremely beautiful, yet Desiree looked more so since everything about her gave off a vibe of 'I want to sleep with you'. It was kind of her style though since she had won her Games pretty much by being a slut. It was a surprising tactic for a Career to take, and even more surprising that it actually work. Desiree essentially managed to turn the Career alliance against each other by hitting on all the guys in the Career alliance. She held the alliance together until they had managed to kill all the other tributes, all the while slowly pitting all the boys against each other. In the end, the guys killed each other off and Desiree killed off the remaining two Career girls. While she won by being a slut, I kind of admire her spunk. The Capitol loves her too, viewing her as a sex symbol and giving her the cheeky title of 'Black Widow'.

Violet, who was also older than the twenty something Desiree, won through the traditional Career way. Killing a bunch of tributes. Her final kill count was seven, though her final opponent managed to completely wreck her kneecap with a hammer. While the Capitol had managed to patch it up so there was no scarring, Violet still had to walk around with a help of a diamond encrusted cane which made her look almost grandmotherly despite being about forty.

Violet leaned in to us, "You should be careful with your words, Charm." she said, her voice demanding respect. "They will be very important in the next few days for deciding your future in the Games."

Charm snorted, annoyance very clear across her face. "Should I act like a pathetic tribute from 12?"

"You should act like a tribute from District 1." Violet remarked, grabbing Charm by the arm and turning her to look her in the eye. "You should be proud, confidant, a symbol of greatness and not some spoiled bitch who may not be worthy enough to see sponsor gifts come in for help."

Charm looked like she was wanted to fight, she _looked_ ready to fight, but stopped herself. Violet's threat was very clear at that moment and Charm had no desire to test Violet's patience anymore for the moment. She shook her arm out of Violet's grasp and turned away, huffing in frustration.

While all this was happening, Desiree had joined our escort in fixing her appearance. They both stood in front of a mirror, putting on or adjusting their makeup in several places. It was at that moment that I realized that the true power in the District 1 team was going to be held by Violet, and thus decided to get on her good side which seemed to entail referring all questions to her.

"Any last minute advice?" I asked Violet.

She shrugged, "This will be your first presentation to the Capitol and will also serve as an 'opening statement' if you will. The Capitol will start to judge your character, as will the Gamemakers. It will be hard to change anybody's mind about you if you do anything major in terms of displays, so try to remain within reason. If you want to be tough then you should act distant and superior, if you want to play nice then smile and wave a bunch, and if you want to die just act like a bitch."

As she said that last remark she looked directly at Charm, who was determined to not look Violet in the eye. I nodded my head, "Any special details on the other tributes that could give us an edge."

"We don't have a lot of access to this stuff until the Games start." Violet explained, "But for now, don't stereotype or categorize your fellow tributes. The Reapings don't show many tributes in the best light, especially those from the outlier Districts. One thing I've learned through the years is that sometimes the most pathetic tribute from the Reapings may come alive as a monster in the Arena."

"Really?" I asked.

Violet nodded her head, "When confronted with their death, people will change their very nature. Nobody wants to die, but twenty-three of you must. My job is to make sure that the tribute who doesn't die is one of you two."

Our escort suddenly perks up, pulling his overly makeup-ed face away from the mirror to give us all a sorrowful look. "Speaking of previous Victor, Desiree," our escort says, holding his hand comfortingly on Desiree's arm. "It seems that Victor Xian will be the District 2 mentor this year along with Victor Brutus."

Desiree's smile falters for less then a second before she recovers. "Well, this will certainly make things exciting in the mentor's booth, which is exactly what it needs! Honestly," Desiree continued, looking at Charm and me now, "It gets a little tiring watching over you guys. You should be really grateful!"

Ignoring the backhanded insult against us, I decided to learn more about Victor Xian. "Is there a problem?" I asked.

Desiree just shrugged. "Eh nothing to bad, just some bad blood I guess you could say between Xian and I."

"Why's that?"

"Well," Desiree said, looking awkwardly at her shoes, "I kind of caused her brother's death in my Hunger Games."

"Aaah." I said, not needing any further explanation.

"Technically though I didn't kill him myself! But she totally acts like I did and it's such a pain because things just become way to awkward!" Desiree complained, a look of annoyance re-emerging on her face. "I only killed those bitches from 2 and 4, not the guys!"

"Two kills? Kind of pathetic for a Career don't you think?" Charm asked, a smug look on her face.

Violet wasn't happy about that. "And what have you proved Charm, hmm? So far you seem to be just another bimbo with dreams of greatness."

Charm snarled at our mentor, "Screw you, bitch!" she screams, taking steps towards Violet. I stopped her before she had the chance slam a fist into Violet's jaw, who looked unfazed by Charm's outburst and moved her cane around in her palm. I looked at it uneasy, not wanting to find out if the rumors about it having a retractable blade were true.

Charm threw herself out of my arms and ran out of the compartment into the next one. I sighed heavily, "I'm sorry about that." I said, apologizing to both of our mentors directly. "Charm's... difficult, but she's a great Career and will do our District proud."

Desiree laughed, "She won't last long."

I gazed at Desiree, anger in my face and voice. "You don't know that."

Desiree laughed again, her laugh mesmerizing even when filled with malice. "I know people and their behaviors sweetie, it's how I won my Games, remember?"

I wanted to say that she won by being a whore, but kept that to myself. "Well I don't believe you." I said, still wanting to defend Charm in someway. "She'll do fine."

Violet was looking at me quizzically, "You actually care about her don't you?" she asked. I nodded my head and she stepped closer and in a lower tone continued speaking, "Is she fucking you?"

"WHAT?" I shouted, stepping back stunned. "Of course not!"

Desiree, guessing what her fellow mentor asked, began to laugh. "No Violet, he's fucking some guy actually. Yes, I've seen you two around the District, you guys are real cute. What's his name again? Lu...Luc... Luv-"

"Luxe." I said, smiling at the flood of memory coming back to me of me with him. "His name is Luxe."

_'Why do we keep passing by Victor Village?' Luxe asked me, his eyes shining in the light. We were younger, almost fifteen. We liked to walk around the city together to talk with people, play on the playground in the local park, or enter shops and check out their products. One time we actually tried to steal something but got caught and only our parent's wealth managed to stop the Peacekeepers from whipping us publicly._

_I smiled, 'I just wanted to keep checking out the houses I'll be living in one day.'_

_Luxe rolled his eyes, his face portraying the same look of doubt it had when I first told him about my dreams of winning the Hunger Games. He didn't say anything and just continued walking, but I knew I was annoying him. We've always been able to read each other's minds._

_'Hey,' I said, grabbing his arm lightly and pulling him closer to me. His eyes shot open at how close we were and I suddenly felt quite self-conscious myself. I let go of him and backed up a little bit, hoping my face wasn't too red. 'You can come and spend sometime at my house when I win.'_

_It didn't come out the way I wanted it too, but Luxe didn't seem to mind since his eyes were unfocused and blurry. 'I just... I just don't want you to die that's all.'_

_It was really sweet, but I had to down play it. 'Awww, are you saying that you'll miss me Luxy?' I asked, using Luxe's pet name I had given him when we first met when we were eight. It was on the school playground and some of the older kids were bullying him. I stood up for him and got beat up because of it since the guys were like three years older than me. But every since then we've been friends and for about a year now I started having these weird feelings for Luxe._

_'More than you know Auron.' he said, his voice soft and sad. He stepped forward and hugged me tightly before backing up quickly. I was stunned by the show of emotion and so was he apparently since he pulled away, his face red. 'We should keep going, my mom's serving dinner in half and hour.' Without another word he started walking away, only turning to see if I was coming when he reached the end of block._

_I was of course following but the entire way home I was thinking about that hug and Luxe's words. I felt those weird feelings come creeping back, overpowering me entirely and I felt the need to hug Luxe back... maybe do something more... I don't know._

_Whatever these feelings are, I knew that Luxe was my best friend and always would be._

I'm smiling from the memory, remembering how that moment was the first time I actually began to think about a relationship with Luxe. It eventually happened a year later when we were both drunk and hooked up. Things just kind of moved forward from there and we've been dating ever since.

I shuddered when a hand rested itself on my arm. I turned and saw that Violet was smiling at me, "I'm glad that you have someone special to fight for. Makes for a better story for the Capitol sponsors and gives you even more reason to fight your hardest."

"You don't think people in the Capitol will be bothered by me being gay?" I asked.

Desiree began to laugh, as did our escort. "Oh sweetie," Desiree said with a twinkle in her eyes. "If only you knew what I've been asked to put up with in bed by these people."

The frank comment caused me to laugh a little but Violet's strong hands focused me on her again. "Charm however," She said, her tone stern and face blank, "Does not have what you have. If you care about her then you will control her, keep her temper and selfish behavior to a minimum. The Capitol likes a strong and confident tribute, not a spoiled little bitch. Probably reminds them of themselves too much."

I nodded my head, "I didn't think you would care that much to say anything."

Violet shook her head, "No Auron, I don't care about her. I care about my reputation, and I'll be damned if I'm know as the District 1 mentor who allowed her tribute to die in the Bloodbath."

"She won't die in the Bloodbath." I said confidently.

"This is the Hunger Games, Auron." Violet said, "Nothing is set in stone."

I nodded my head and left to follow Charm. Luckily I didn't have to travel far since she was in the next compartment still, now pacing the floor. She looked up at me and laughed. "Quite the show I'm giving isn't it?" she asked.

I shrugged, "You could probably stand to be a little less of bitch."

"Thanks for the support." Charm said dryly, "You're on Violet's side now?"

"I'm on your side, Charm."

"Until you have to kill me right?"

I gave her a dirty look, not wanting to think about it. It was an entirely likely possibility, but it was easier to ignore than deal with it so I instead focus on our mentors. "I know that you're not a fan of our mentors and you had your heart set on having Cashmere as your mentor-"

"Victor Cashmere would have been _so_ much better than that slut and cold bitch out there!" Charm shouted, her face red with rage and maybe some sadness. Cashmere, who was killed by Victor Johanna in last years Games, was Charm's favorite and her death had hit her especially hard since Charm always expected Cashmere to be her mentor when she entered the Games. A single tear went down Charm's face, "I miss her, Auron." Charm said.

"Oh Charm." I said, embracing her tightly for comfort. Charm laughed lightly.

"You don't have to give me pity."

"Well I want too." I responded.

Charm laughed, "Luxe is a lucky guy." she says. I don't respond, instead holding her tighter and imagining that Luxe was hugging me. An light alarm goes off, alerting us that we are arriving at the Capitol. We both look outside the window and notice a gorgeous city, which seems to be floating on a lake. The entire place is shining in the sun light underneath a blue sky, giving it an almost heavenly appearance. I'm star struck.

Charm pulls away and looks me seriously in the eye, wiping away the one tear. "Well we should probably get back to the cabin, looks like we're about arrive."

As we turn to walk back to the door, I lean over to Charm. "Promise me that you will at least be civil with Violet and not come off as too bitchy?"

Charm rolls her eyes, but smiles. "For you, anything."

We exit the cabin and return with our mentors and escort. Our escort moves us up front so when the doors open we will be the first people the Capitol see's stepping off the train. We are dressed nicely too, in some of the finest silks that our District can offer. Charm's ears are also dangling diamonds and a diamond stud is my left ear, a gift from Luxe for my last birthday. I reach for my chest and fell the golden locket there, pulling it away from my body and opening it to see Luxe and my smiling face inside. I smile at the image and kiss it for good luck.

God only knows that I'll be needing it.

The doors fly open and Charm and I are immediately overwhelmed by light and cheering. It takes a minute to adjust your eyes as you emerge from the train, but once I did I noticed the rows of screaming Capitolites, eager to get a look at us. The Capitolites are dressed in their crazy clothing, jumping up and down and looking like they might faint at any second from sheer excitement. Charm and I look at each other and smile. We've finally made it. Our dream is coming true.

Stepping down slowly from the train we are then bombarded by cameras, hungrily trying to get a close up of the beautiful tributes from District 1. Charm and I smile at them all, waving kindly and playing the role that years of training have taught us how to play. The Capitol loved tributes that want to be there and acted like it, a tribute that can hide their ferocity in public and unleash it in the arena, which was the role I could play.

Charm though I'm not so sure. I can see her looking at the crowds, picking out the men and smiling sweetly at them. She's already blown a few kisses too. Flirty works too, but too much causes sponsors to lose some respect for your character. Getting sponsors is a very detailed science when you think about it.

Our escort steps forward, smiling at the crowds. He clears his throat and holds up a sign on a pole for the whole Capitol to see.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the Capitol," Our escort shouts, his voice amplified by the dozens of microphones in front of us. "It is my honor to present the tributes of District 1: Charm Acelynn and Auron Metzger!"

The crowd goes wild again, throwing up their own hands and chanting 'District 1!' over and over again. The sign our escort has been holding up suddenly lights up and shows the words 'District 1' highlighted by neon colors. He begins to walk forward and motions for us to do the same. Eagerly, we follow as our mentors bring up the rear. Both of them are wearing their Victor crowns and have an elegant purple stash draped over their shoulders with the insignia of District 1 inscribed on the clamp that supported the stash.

The crowd has been divided into two sides, allowing us to walk straight down the middle without interference. Peacekeepers are standing at the sides, dressed nicely in their ceremonial uniforms and armed with little more than a baton. The crowd itself is still shouting and cheering for us, throwing their arms up and begging for us to come closer. A few guys on the side, all of whom look beyond ugly with a lime green skin color, and practically drooling at the sight of Charm. Charm gave me a mischievous smile and I already knew what she was planning.

"Don't even-" I begin, but Charm has already left my side before I can finish. She is now standing next to those ugly men, smiling her biggest smile and laughing lightly. The men are trying to hide the fact that they are blatantly staring at Charm's breasts, though Charm only encourages them too by sticking her chest out further. We've stopped moving as we wait for Charm to finish her conversation with those boys, a conversation that is annoying Violet by the looks of it.

Charm laughs, her voice beautiful, and one of the boys blushes which makes his cheeks look an awful shade of green. Charm leans in and kisses them each on their cheeks and waves goodbye, shaking her ass at them as she walks away. Charm is once again by my side and we are moving again past the crowd.

Violet leans in closer to us, anger written all over her face. "What the hell was that?"

Charm rolled her eyes, "Me getting sponsors."

"They're only boys you stupid girl." Violet said, not even trying to keep the disdain from her voice for the cameras. "They have no wealth themselves."

"But they do have fathers and mothers who have wealth and will no doubt work together to send my gifts. After all, if their little boys ask nicely enough then the parents have to give them what they want, right? Isn't that how things work in the Capitol?"

Desiree laughs, "Looks like she's got you there, Vi."

Violet looks at her fellow Victor with anger before turning away from us all. "Stupid girl." She mutters, but it's lost as the crowd cheers loudly again when Charm raises her arms triumphantly and blows kisses to everybody.

We are reaching the end of the crowd and most of the energy has died down. Oddly though some of the people near the end of the line are looking rather... hostile. There are a lot of dirty looks and muttering among these people and I suddenly feel like I did when I first came out, judged and possibly hated by everybody.

We finally reach the end of the crowd and step up onto a stage which has twenty four seats laid out in a beautifully decorated box divided into two rows with twelve seats each. Our escort signals for us to step up onto the platform, still smiling. "You'll be waiting here until the other tributes have arrived too. Go all the way down and sit down in two last seats, Auron sits in the top row and Charm the bottom row."

Our escort walks away with our mentors, who reflect two different entirely desires. Desiree is smiling and drinking all the attention in while Violet remains stoic in the face of the fanfare. I suddenly can't help but see Charm and mine's personalities reflected in those two.

Charm and I are walking up the box steps when the familiar sound of a train arriving comes from behind us followed shortly by the cheers of the Capitolites. We turned around and saw a train with the District 2 insignia pull up where our train was just stopped at. The train came to a complete stop and the doors prepared too open.

"Well at least we won't have to wait to long here." Charm said.

I nodded my head in agreement. "Let's sit down."

When we got to our seats the doors of the train were already open and the people had stepped out into the sunlight. The escort was first again and was a woman who was dressed like a giant bird, looking utterly ridiculous as she raised her District's sign and wings spurted from her arms and torso.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the glorious Capitol!" she announced in a high voice. "It is my honor to once again present the tributes of District 2: Cyra Mystral and Nicolae Viscorian!"

The crowd erupted into cheers, though the cheers seemed for subdued compared to the cheers Charm and I got. The escort started walking forward and was then followed by our fellow alliance members. Behind them walked their mentors for year, Victor Brutus and Victor Xian who both looked just as strong as they did the day they won their Games.

Charm leaned back in her seat to speak with me, "They're a bit of an odd pair don't you think?"

They were an odd pairing, especially from a Career alliance. Nicolae was the canon Career with his strong arms, boastful attitude, and good looks while Cyra looked like she had literally been dragged through the streets her whole life. Her body looked weak and her posture made her look like it belonged to somebody triple her age. Her ghoulish appearance was only amplified by her eyes, magnified by one of the TV screens nearby, which looked dead and emotionless.

"The girl gives me the creeps." I confessed to Charm.

"Same, and the boy seems like a prideful ass." Charm replied, studying her future targets with anxious eyes.

"Then you two should get along nicely, right?"

Charm flicked me off as I laughed lightly before returning my attention to the District 2 group. District 2 was usually the leader of the career alliance and for now I was fine with letting Nicolae have that position, not so much Cyra but I wouldn't put up a fight if she held power with Nicolae. Cyra I feel like I could take in a fight, though Nicolae will have to require a bit of strategy. I'm a strong guy but Nicolae gives off that vibe of the guy who's not to be messed with.

Trying to understand the mentality of the District 2 tributes brings up a memory with Luxe. In one of our private moments together, moments where he came out of his shy shell, Luxe joked about how the tributes from 2 always looked like they had a stick stuck up their asses. The memory made me smile and once again I held my token locket tightly.

As the group reached the end of the crowd it was obvious now that the District 2 team was getting a lot less praise then Charm and I had gotten. Some of the Capitolites were looking at them with disdain, holding their cheers for other tributes and muttering among themselves. Nicolae looked pretty bothered by the lack of attention and turns back to say something to Victor Brutus, who just shrugs as a response. Cyra remains calm while Xian's slanted eyes are darting back and forth between the crowds.

Suddenly from the crowd a man stands up and throws up his fist angrily, "DOWN WITH DISTRICT 2 THIS YEAR!" he shouts.

Nicolae's face looks stunned and for a tiny millisecond I thought I saw a flash of surprise shoot across Cyra's face. Their mentors look at each other nervously, and motion for the slack jawed escort to keep walking. As they continued to walk more and more people are shouting insults and jeers at District 2.

"Down with the monsters!" One woman shouts, receiving a loud cheer of approval from the crowd.

"I hope you die in the Bloodbath!" another person shouts.

"District 2 SUCKS!" a teenage looking boy shouts, which causes several other teenage looking Capitolites around him to continue the chanting about how much District 2 sucks.

The scene in front of me is surreal and something that I can't believe. I consider asking Charm to pinch me or something but she looks just as shocked as I do. Even the Peacekeepers, who are largely only they're for appearance sake, are looking at each other concerned by the crowd's outrage. No matter what's been happening in Panem, District 2 has always been the favorite of the Capitol. Now here we are, only a year after Brutus won the Games a second time, and a crowd of Capitolites are calling for the death of District 2's tributes.

It really is strange how the world works.

The District 2 team finally made it to the end of crowd and into the box. The escort, who looks like somebody had been calling for _his_ death is led away by Brutus and Xian while our fellow Career tributes march up into the box. Nicolae looks furious while Cyra... looks like Cyra.

Charm, with her amazing social grace, smiles at them both. "Seems like you two have already made quite the impression." she says.

Nicolae's face goes red with rage and I mentally curse Charm's attitude. Cyra, in contrast to her large partner, simply shrugs her shoulders. I look at her, expecting her to say something only to find that she continues to remain mute.

Charm laughs, "You two aren't really ones for conversation are you?"

"I am." Nicolae says, before jabbing a finger back at Cyra. "She's not though. Barely could get three words out of her the whole train ride."

"Seems like a fine team dynamic." Charm continues.

Nicolae smiles, seeming to be be bothered in the slightest by Charm's obvious insult. "Luckily I have a few other tributes I believe that I can rely on."

"That you do!" I say before Charm can continue her snarky comments. I stretch my hand out for Nicolae's. "I'm Auron."

"Nicolae." he replies gruffly, grabbing my hand and shake it tightly. He's putting a lot of pressure into the shake but I keep my face free of pain and smiling. I can't come off as weak in anyway or this guy will walk all over me and he knows it too.

Satisfied with the handshake, Nicolae releases me from his grasp and turns to Charm with a big smile on his face. I sigh, already knowing that Charm will have him in the palm of her hand in no time. She had that kind of influence over people, though not with me due to my sexuality. Charm said that she actually respected me for seeing her as more than a pair of boobs and was a reason why we became such good friends. That plus Luxe and her are always taking about fashion and boys and stuff.

"Tell me," Nicolae said, smiling sweetly at Charm who returned the smile. "What is your name, sweetie?"

Charm laughed, "Charm, honey. A pleasure to meet you."

Nicolae raised her hand up to his lips and kissed it softly, causing Charm to giggle softly. It was all an act of course as Charm had told me about her plans the previous night.

_'Being flirty has its perks, Auron.' Charm said, lying seductively on my bed. We were in my room onboard the train right after dinner, relaxing by talking._ _'And if the person I'm flirty with just so happens to be another Career then hey, why not take advantage of that?'_

_'Are you planning on pulling a Desiree, Charm?' I asked, smiling slyly. 'Because you might run into a problem with me.'_

_She laughs and sits up on my bed. 'No, idiot. To be honest I don't think anybody could fall for that act a second time around anyways. I'm more just looking to have the leader of the Career alliance in the palm of my hand.'_

_'How do you know he'll be the leader?' I ask, feigning annoyance._

_Charm rolls her eyes. 'Because he's from District 2, the golden district! He'll be in charge, trust me.'_

_'And by seducing him you'll last longer?'_

_'Well I don't need him to survive. But getting some sort of romance could help with sponsors and killing him later.' Charm said. 'You saw how sappy these people were for those District 12 lovebirds. Maybe they'd like something other from the Careers than just killers?'_

_'Again, sounds like your pulling a Desiree.'_

_'Whatever.' Charm said, 'Hey! Maybe we could get you involved in the romance! We could have some hot threesomes.'_

So far it looked as though Charm was succeeding with her plan, Nicolae was certainly attracted to the sassy, fake red head. Cyra was no longer paying attention and she sat down in her seat. "That's Cyra." Nicolae said when he knew that his partner was never going to introduce herself.

Cyra looked over to us, her posture rigid in her seat. She stared at us for a little before turning away to gaze off into space.

"She's honestly got to be one of the weirdest people I've met." Nicolae said, shaking his head. "Regardless, she'll of course be part of our alliance."

"Can she actually... do anything?" Charm said with uncertainty. I had to admit that I felt the same way.

Nicolae laughed, "Don't worry, she'll pull her own weight or we'll cut her lose."

I raised an eyebrow at that statement. "Is that how we're running the Careers this year?"

"That's how the Careers have been run every year." Nicolae said plainly. "We're supposed to be the best tributes in the arena and anybody who jeopardizes that needs to be removed."

Charm snorted, "At least you have a classy way of talking about killing."

Nicolae smiled, making him slightly demonic. "There's nothing classy about the way I kill, sweetie."

The statement, while cheesy, was effective in making me intimidated. I no longer felt I had a chance of beating this guy in a fair fight, luckily he doesn't seem like the type to do much thinking with his brain so I have him beat there. I'm sure that right now he's also thinking about how he can beat me, how he can use me until he has to kill me.

We really are messed up people aren't we?

Another cheer comes from the formally somber crowd as the District 3 train comes rolling up... or at least it was suppose to be. Instead a train with the insignia of District 4 pulled up next, much to the confusion of the crowd. There is a crackle in the air as a voice booms through the air. _'Ladies and Gentlemen we apologize for the slight change in schedule. District 3 has been delayed along with District 7. In the effort of making things more time manageable, the tributes of 3 and 7 will be presented tonight at the parade. Thank you for your cooperation and we apologize for any inconvenience caused. Happy Hunger Games!'_

Another buzz through the air and the voice has disappeared. There is murmuring through the crowd while Nicolae laughs. "Don't really see what the big deal is," He says, smiling smugly. "It's only 3. Judging by the Reapings alone I'd say their both dead in the Bloodbath."

"I couldn't agree more." Charm says, flashing Nicolae another smile.

I rolled my eyes, though I felt the same way. A seventeen year old girl who couldn't keep her stomach under control and a creepy thirteen year old? I wouldn't be surprised if one of them fell off their pad and got blown up by a mine.

The doors of the train open and the crowd forgets any feelings of animosity it might have had towards the change of plan. From the darkness of the train the escort steps out, her face smiling and skin an oddly nice looking shade of blue. She holds up her sign and address the crowd.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, your tributes from District 4 for the 76th Hunger Games: Caspian De Burgh and Isabella West!"

The crowd erupts into cheers as the two tributes from 4 step forward into the light. Caspian is significantly taller than Isabella, whose skin is also lighter than his beautiful tan. I can't help but feel a strong attraction to Caspian with his bronze hair, golden skin, and well muscled body. I wouldn't expect anything less from a protégé of Finnick, though he looks very serious compared to Victor Finnick's laid back and easy approach to everything.

Isabella looks pretty average in all regards. Nothing really pops with her for me and she seems rather pathetic when standing next to Caspian. She's from a Career District so I'm sure she's tougher than she looks, but at the same time I'm not really expecting much from her.

Nicolae and the others are studying the competition too. Charm, I can tell, is not impressed with what she sees and makes a point of telling me that when she leaned in so only I could hear. "The girl is not a Career, that much is obvious. As for Finnick-"

"Finnick?" I ask.

Charm rolls her eyes. "Look at him. Besides the fact that he looks almost _exactly _like Finnick, we already know he's Finnick's protégé so I'm sure he fights just like him. He probably just volunteered so he could honor Finnick or something stupid like that. I wonder if they'll even be in the alliance this year. Nicolae doesn't seem to like him either."

"So I'm guessing you won't be a fan either then?"

"How well do you think he'll take to being called Finnick for the rest of the Games?" Charm asks.

I rolled my eyes and looked at Nicolae, who was staring daggers at Caspian as he walked closer. Would District 4 be allowed in the Career alliance this year? It was another topic that we had talked about last night, District 4 and the Career alliance. Last year District 4, which was made up of Victor's Finnick and the elderly Mags, didn't join the Career alliance and instead fought with some of the outliers. They had died of course, but not before killing off the Careers minus Brutus who killed Finnick in a rather epic manner too. So now here we are in this powder keg of a situation, the protégés of Brutus and Finnick in the same arena and a Career alliance that was already lined up to fall apart before the Games even started.

Things would be awkward this year for sure.

* * *

**Capitol Outskirts - Station A**

**Caspian de Burgh POV**

The crowd was screaming so loud I could barely hear myself think over all the noise.

On both sides of us they were clamoring behind the line of Peacekeepers eager for a photo or a word with District 4's tributes. If you actually unfocused your eyes a little bit it looked like you were walking past a rainbow of people thanks to all the oddly colored clothing these people wore. I hate all these mindless, airhead people who think they have the right to lord over us. Fuck them.

Still, Finnick had taught me to kind to these people. They would most likely mean the difference between life and death in the arena so it was best to play the role of pet, something I had been trained very well to do.

In front of us was Cascade, who was leading us down the row of airheads to the box we and would be sitting in as we waited for the other tributes to arrive. She was smiling, enjoying every moment of this. I felt bad since I wasn't enjoying it as much as I had hoped I would due to presences of the duty I feel I have in these Games.

Bring honor to my family.

Bring honor to Finnick's memory.

Bring honor back to my District.

To my right is my reluctant partner, the sixteen year old Isabella West. Her long black hair has been cleaned and shines in the light as does her paler skin, a rare trait for a District 4 citizen. She's smiling as best as she can, though it's very forced, and plays the part of willing tribute very well. She told us that she had some training and was good with a bow and arrow. At least she'll be able to give that to the Career alliance.

She looks over an notices that I'm staring at her. Her smile breaks and she looks away from my bitterly and I sigh in response. She's been hostile the entire train ride her, sassing me whenever she gets the chance and making life just generally miserable for our mentors this year, Victor's Doplar and sweet, grieving Annie. I don't know why the Capitol decided that Annie would be the best to mentor but whoever decided is the biggest asshole in all of Panem. Annie was still a mess after Finnick's death and dealing with

But again, Isabella has no right to be a bitch to Annie or me because she was Reaped. I felt bad about Isabella being Reaped but after a lot of thought I decided that ultimately it wasn't my fault. I couldn't have controlled who would be Reaped and I had honestly thought that another Career in training would take the opportunity to volunteer, not let some unknown girl go to her death. Sure, being Reaped against your will was something to get upset about but she had no reason to take it out on her team... unless she knew.

There was no way that she could know though. My family and I had been very careful in how we handled it, nobody else knew about it and we never talked about it in public. We talked about it briefly when my family came to say goodbye, but I doubt she could hear us since the walls were that thin. Though I was able to hear her family being dragged from the room and the Peacekeepers denying her older boyfriend from saying goodbye. Her screams of agony from the adjacent room were rather unbearable and I felt and unbelievable amount of guilt.

But uncertainty over whether or not she heard still racked my brain, mainly because of what she said last night at dinner. We were all sitting there, enjoying some of the best delicacies that District 4 had to offer from the sea when Isabella decided to go into her bitch mood again.

_'So you must be happy to be going to the Games.' Isabella said, playing with her marlin innocently._

_I looked up at her across the table, not wanting to express to much emotion. I was excited but there was no reason to rub it in this girl's face since she clearly did not want to be here._

_'I've been training for a long time, so yes it's a big deal.' I said calmly before continuing to eat, hoping to drop the subject._

_Isabella had other ideas though. 'Well I must say, Caspian, that you're rather lucky.'_

_'What do you mean?' I asked._

_'Well wasn't there suppose to somebody else volunteering this year and they got hurt.'_

_'Oh yeah... that.'_

_'Yeah... THAT!' Isabella said, giving me a dirty look again until I acknowledged it. She then looked down at her food again. I felt a need to apologize or something, but couldn't really find the right words without actually admitting what I did._

_'I mean really,' Isabella continued, throwing down her fork and looking at me with her best death glare. 'You really are a lucky guy. Both tribute suffer terrible injuries and you get picked to fill in as this year volunteer!'_

_'Thanks.' I say dumbly._

_'I never thought that that kind of luck could have existed in this messed up world.' she said. 'Most people have to... work at getting that kind of luck.'_

_I look up from my food, hoping my nervousness isn't showing through. Isabella's face is contorted in a look of sheer anger, as if she might jump across the table now and stab me with her knife. I breathe out deeply and smile, hoping to control my emotions. 'Just goes to show that you're wrong.'_

Isabella wasn't a fan of that answer and got rather mad at everything else the rest of the night and eventually got mad at Annie for being such a nervous wreck. I started to yell at her and she ran from the room with tears forming from her eyes. Doplar chased her down and they spent the rest of the night talking in her room, about what I have no idea. All I know is that Isabella doesn't know a thing about me.

All that I'm doing is for Finnick.

Finnick and my family have been friends for many years, ever since Finnick volunteered for his Games, the 65th Games. That year, our District didn't have any male Career to offer up so the male was going to be actually Reaped. That guy just so happened to be my older brother Perceval who was in no way ready for the Games. Finnick though stepped forward, surprising everybody by volunteering, and saved my brother's life. Our entire family went to thank Finnick after that, who was just so charismatic and positive for a fourteen year old kid that after he won the Games we continued to be family friends.

I admire Finnick, I idolize him. Him and I, despite our age difference, became fast friends and I eventually viewed him as my best friend in the world. I... I wanted to be Finnick I realized right before my twelfth birthday. It was on the day of my birthday that I finally had the courage to tell them my one wish and goal in the world.

To train and compete in the Hunger Games while being tutored by Finnick.

They were outraged, stunned, and not willing to accept what I wanted. My mother demanded to know why I would purposely put myself into harms way, especially after the scare they got when Perceval was almost Reaped. I felt defeated and began to resent my parents, why couldn't they understand my dream?

Luckily, Finnick saw it differently and began to train me in secret at first. I progressed at a rapid speed and began to fight in the same style as Finnick. When I was fourteen I competed in a tournament in the District and proved to everybody that I could fight and was a worthy possibility for tribute one year. It also convinced my parents that I could do it, though I know my mother is still against it entirely.

After Finnick died though this goal became less about myself and more about honoring Finnick, something that everybody in my family could easily get behind. I trained harder and harder, powered on by my thoughts of vengeance against the monsters from District 2 and Finnick's memory.

Now I'm here in the Capitol, ready to accomplish my goal.

We come up to the box and I notice four other figures already up there, the District 1 and 2 tributes. I already knew that District 3 would be delayed, not particularly caring much either since it gave me more time to deal with my fellow Careers. Yes, things would be awkward after last year. Finnick did after all kill Gloss from 1 and Enobaria from 2... before that bastard Brutus killed him.

I notice that the tribute from 2 is staring me down, his face portraying a sort of smug pride, which pisses me off. I need to ignore it though. I need to be part of the Career alliance. While I'm sure I'll hate everybody in it I need the alliance to survive, at least for a while anyways. It would make the Games easier... but the thought of fighting with the protégé of Brutus seemed to be shitting in Finnick's memory. When I first learned that this Nicolae was Brutus's student, I was filled with a mix of excitement and nervousness. Excitement since I could actually avenge Finnick's death the proper way, but killing a part of Brutus. But at the same time I was nervous since District 2 is... District 2. They have a lot of sway in the Capitol and usually control the Career Alliance, so killing him would not suit well with my hopes of victory.

It's a clusterfuck I know.

Regardless of this though, I know I need to get into the alliance since it would be a lot harder in the arena without them. While I could handle my own, I wasn't stupid enough to think I could survive the arena just by myself. I needed a team to start and then later head off on my own. To do otherwise would be stupid and prideful, and while I may act like it for the Capitol, Finnick taught me how much pride could hurt me if I let it go to my head.

_'You can pretend to be a God all you want while you're in the arena and Capitol,' he told me one day. 'but always remember that you are not and you can die just as easily as anybody else in the arena'_

Besides just myself, I wanted to get Isabella into the alliance as well. Yeah, she's a bitch and everything but I feel as though I owe her the best possibility for survival that she could have. The Careers would help her survive for a while... before she had to go.

We reach the box and our escort and mentors leave us, Annie looking very shaky and needing to hold on Doplar's strong arms for extra mental support. Isabella and I walk up the steps slowly and come face to face with the other Careers.

The two from District 1 look typical. Beautiful and deadly. The girl had red hair, and unusual trait from District 1, which makes me wonder if it's natural. The guy looks tough, but seems to be... soft. Both of them are looking at us eagerly, not menacing though but like a child with a new toy.

District 2's tributes are a different story though. The girl gives us both one glance before looking away and I feel a slight pang of anger at her quick dismissal of us. She looks dirty and sickly and her dead eyes make me wonder if she's on drugs or has some illness. Nicolae though is stilling staring at me and looks ready to break me in half. He isn't even paying any attention to Isabella, who seemed to have lost her fight when forced to stare down other Careers.

The boy from 1, clearly noticing how bad things are going right now, decides to break the ice. "So it seems we've finally got the Career Alliance down."

I try to hide my shock. That was... not expected. Were Isabella and I already accepted into the alliance without drama?

The boy stands up from his seat and walks over to us, extending his hand out. "Auron Metzger." He introduces himself. His handshake is strong and I try to return it with as much firmness as he's shown me.

"Caspian de Burgh." I reply.

"Isabella." Isabella mutters as she shakes Auron's hand next.

Behind Auron, his district partner laughs. "She seems like perfect Career material." she says, her voice laced with sarcasm.

Isabella doesn't respond, though it can be seen easily that she no longer feels in control. Her attitude is gone and she seems to have retreated into herself now, unwilling to deal with the other around her.

Nicolae breaks his gaze with me and looks to Isabella. "For sure Charm," He says, referring to the girl from District 1 I'm guessing. "Everybody loves a wimpy Career at a Reaping."

Isabella blisters at that remark, her face containing a trace of anger but she says silent. She looked bad at her Reaping and she knows it.

Nicolae continues, stepping closer to us as if to intimidate us. I can tell he's successful with Isabella, who looks away from his gaze. "Do you even have any training?" He asks, leaning so close to her face that's he's breathing in it.

Isabella looks up at him now, "Yes I do, and I bet I could kick your ass with a bow."

Nicolae looks surprised by this statement though Auron and Charm look amused greatly. Cyra is indifferent, the complete opposite of her partner who looks like he might punch Isabella for her remark. I realize that there is no way that she's getting any closer to being in the Career alliance so I decide to step in an help.

"She has training don't worry, she just wasn't suppose to volunteer for another two years." I explained, hoping that Isabella would go along with this lie.

Isabella gives me a quick glance before nodding her own head in agreement. Nicolae doesn't look particularly convinced but backs off enough that Isabella has some breathing room. "That's right," she says, forcing another smile to her face. "I guess I should just take it as fate that I'm suppose to be here."

Nicolae laughs at this, "Fate isn't going to protect you." he says.

Isabella opens her mouth to say something, but backs off and walks to her seat. Charm takes this as her opportunity to intercede and walks up to us, positioning herself in the middle of the group.

"So... just so we're all clear... you won't like kill Nicolae in his sleep on day one right?"

The question throws me off balance and I'm not able to contain my shock, "What?" I stutter.

Charm shrugs, "Well I mean, his mentor did total wipe the floor with your mentor in last years Games and I totally get how that could make things really awkward between you two. I'm just saying that I don't want things to be to awkward by you trying to kill the leader of the Careers this year."

I'm surprised that Nicolae has already been declared the official leader, but don't address it. Nicolae looks pretty comfortable as leader and there is no point in arguing that position. Instead I laugh and flash a smile. "Don't worry, I don't think it would be good if I try to kill him early on in the Games. I won't make things awkward I promise, but maybe down the line you and I can 'talk' things out."

"What's down the line mean for you, Caspian?" Nicolae asks.

Before I get the chance to answer though, a small voice pops up, firm yet sketchy in its tone. "After we kill everyone else."

We all look and see Cyra looking at Nicolae, her face still expressionless. She looks away again and returns to her still position like a statue, as if she had said nothing at all.

Nicolae looks at me, his face unreadable. After a few seconds though he breaks out into his own smile and starts laughing. "Yeah, it will be quite the talk too won't it?"

"It certainly will be!" I reply, laughing along with him too.

Charm seems satisfied with the answer and smiles at me again. "Well, I hope the odds will be in your favor, Finnick."

"Excuse me?" I ask, off put by her using my mentor's name. She smiles and walks back to her seat as Auron whispers something in her ear. I try to ignore the feeling of hatred as I return to my seat. Great... now my name on the alliance is going to be Finnick.

I shouldn't mind it too much though, I am Finnick in many ways. I fight like him, was taught to act like him, and he's very much like an older brother to me. I close my eyes and see the image of Finnick dead on the ground, his face bashed in. The image haunted me for weeks after his death and continues to do so at times today. I had promised him that I would win my Games, but now it's even more important. The sabotage of the chosen tributes this year in my District was necessary. I had hoped to wait until I was eighteen, but I knew I couldn't. Finnick's memory could not be forgotten for another year. I had to fight, I had to win it for him.

I look over to Nicolae, who is sitting in his seat, leaning over and talking with Charm who seems to be entranced by his every word. Hatred bubbles through me as I can see the same traits of Brutus on display in Nicolae. Finnick was a better than Brutus is, who is just another monster from District 2. Finnick's memory will be honored, I will be honored.

And I'll kill anybody who gets in the way of that.

* * *

**_I would like to apologize for the month long absence. 2013 has been a hectic year so far and I've been dealing with a lot, which has affected my writing ability. Besides updates I'm also really behind on reviewing all the stories I follow, so if I'm following one of your stories I apologize for not reviewing like I usually do!_**

**_So this was the Arrival Chapter, and I was planning on doing two more... though I feel as though this idea isn't the best idea since it's a lot of writing and a lot of filler stuff about tribute backgrounds._**

**_With that in mind, please review! I love hearing from you guys!_**


	12. The Battered, The Bruised, and The Broke

**_I would like to apologize for the month long absence. 2013 has been a hectic year so far and I've been dealing with a lot, which has affected my writing ability. Besides updates I'm also really behind on reviewing all the stories I follow, so if I'm following one of your stories I apologize for not reviewing like I usually do!_**

**_So this was the Arrival Chapter, and I was planning on doing two more... though I feel as though this idea isn't the best idea since it's a lot of writing and a lot of filler stuff about tribute backgrounds._**

**_With that in mind, please review! I love hearing from you guys!_**

* * *

**Chapter 9 The Battered, The Bruised, and The Broken**

**District 5 Train**

**Daira Brites P.O.V.**

I stood there looking at the clothing laid out for me by the Avoxs, a strange sense of detachment still overpowering me despite having almost an entire day to process the fact that I'm in the Hunger Games.

I'm in the Hunger Games….

The words are foreign still as I run them through my mind. I want to scream and cry out but I don't let those emotions overtake me. I'm Daira Brites and if there is one thing I've learned over the past two years it's how to control my emotions.

Still, seeing clothing laid out with such care on my bed reminds me of mom. I sigh while thinking about her. She was so caring, so protective, so… controlling. Both my parents were ever since…. Well for the past year they had been very protective of me. I understood why they were though and I knew it was because they loved me dearly, but for a fourteen year old it really hurt my social life.

Thinking about parents made me start to think of Delvin Winter's, my partner for the Games, parents. I couldn't help but feel pity for my partner, who's life was well known to be less than good due to his bad family... or rather just his bad father. I still remember hearing the yelling that occurred when they came to say goodbye to him. I was alone in the room next to his, my family already having said their goodbyes when it started.

'_You little shit!' A gruff and slurred voice shouted out, a voice that I assumed belonged to his father who also sounded buzzed._

'_Nolan...' a scared and small said, sounding like a child, which was followed by a whimper._

'_Don't talk over me Veronica!' Delvin's dad responded, his voice now low and threatening. Another whimper, which sounded like another child about to start crying. "And don't you dare cry for this stupid little shit! I so much as so one tear come down anybody's face I'll beat them BLOODY!'_

_I gasped at the threat and move away from the wall, fighting back my own tears as my body shakes. I didn't know what to do, I felt completely useless as Delvin's monster dad continued his rant. Why wasn't Delvin's time up with his family? Couldn't it be up faster?_

'_And when your fucking corpse is sent back to us little shit,' his dad shouted, sounding now like he was in a drunken rage. 'Don't expect me to bury you near your sister! Your body will be left for the furnaces!'_

_It was silent for a little until I heard Delvin say something, 'I'm not going to die.'_

_Another whimper, 'What did you say to me?'_

'_I am not going to die, Nolan.'. Delvin repeated, voice a little shaky now._

_It was silent and then somebody started to chuckle, and then full out laugh. The laugh continued for a little and then was cut off when there was a loud crack followed by a crashing sound and a few scared screams._

'_You fuckers shut the fuck up!' Delvin's dad screams, 'As for you, you little shit, I am your father! You will show me fucking respect when I speak! Do you hear me? Can your stupid little shit brain understand that?'_

'_Yes…' Delvin responds, his voice weak now._

'_Yes' Delvin's dad mimics in a high pitched tone, which is followed by another sound that sounds like a fist hitting flesh. 'Yes what?'_

'_Yes Sir!' Delvin shouted, his voice cracking as he did._

'_See? Nothing but a pussy, just like I thought.' The monster said. 'You'll die in the Bloodbath and I'll piss on your coffin when it shows up at my door.'_

_The door opened and I heard a Peacekeeper say that time was up. I heard the family leave Delvin's room and the door close again, creating silence in his room. Then there was a soft moan, and then another, and then the full on sound of crying. It was shameless in tone and almost hysterical._

_I hadn't even realized I was crying too._

Everybody in the District knew about Delvin's family. Ever since his sister, Gabrielle, died in the 70th Hunger Games they had gone down hill. Delvin's dad began drinking a lot and before long he was hitting his wife and three other children. Delvin's mom was forced to get another job to support the entire family while his dad just sat at home, drank, and hit things. His father was careful not to aim for the face, but you could always tell that under the baggy clothing all the children and his wife wore, no matter what the weather was like, that their bodies were battered.

Yet nobody did anything. What could people do? The Peacekeepers didn't care, they weren't there to control domestic issues unless they threatened the tyrannical hold the Capitol held over Panem. Everybody else in the District had their own problems to deal with, their own family messes and worries and fears. For my family it was our grief over my lost older brother, Rory.

He was such an idealist, looking to reform Panem by joining the New Dawn group. The Capitol only classified them as a rebel group, not really caring what the groups actual name was. New Dawn had gained quite a lot of influence in our District, especially with the increased hunger rates and radiation leaks. Ya, the District was the power center for all of Panem, and one form of energy was nuclear. So naturally, the Capitol built nuclear power plants, not even caring much for their consequences. Unfortunately, the Capitol required so much that radiation leaked through and was un controllable. A lot of people were scarred by the experience, quite literally. You could see people exposed to radiation walking around the city, begging for scraps of food and money to support the families that had abandoned them to die in a quarantined section of the city called Nuketown.

New Dawn promised these workers a better future. The group originally started out as a sort of workers union, looking for better benefits for the unemployed, injured, or many teenage workers who had to help support their families. When the group didn't get any progress they became more… insistent with their beliefs and began (secretly at first) rebellion against the District government.

Rory got caught in this, the idealist he was, and soon he was parading around with the group, wanting to rebel himself and not listening to our parents who promised him it was a death sentence.

A long story short, the Capitol stepped in and destroyed the group. In a public ceremony, which my parents and I were forced to attend since we lived in the Inner city, we stood with others as the rebels were killed. I didn't watch, but I heard the gunshots. My parents refused to let me watch though.

"There are something's that you're just not ready to see yet." My dad told me as he and my mom hugged me, my entire body shaking as the gun shots rang out across the town square followed by the screams of family members forced to watch their loved ones die.

As for Rory, we never found out what happened to him. His body was never found dead in the gutter and the Capitol never paraded him around as their prisoner. My family never asked many questions, a policy that carried over to our home. My parents refused to talk about Rory, wanting to move on which annoyed me since I hate not knowing things. They just insisted that it was better I didn't know and they protect me from the entire world if they could by having me stay at home as much as possible. To be honest, I don't think they even know what happened to their son.

Now that dream of protecting me is over for them. I'm going into the Hunger Games, something that I am in no way ready for. I'll die! I know I'll die! Some career will eviscerate me in the Bloodbath, spilling my blood and guts everywhere, and then my parents will have lost their last child and have nothing but their grief.

"Calm down Daira," I told myself, "You have to calm down." I started to do my breathing exercises, something that I do whenever I get cabin fever at home or overworked about an issue.

Breath in….

Breath out….

Breath in….

Breath out….

I feel much calmer now and when there is a knock on my door, I'm not even startled by it. There is a high pitched squeak from outside the door which I would have mistaken for a female voice had I not known our escort was a man.

"Ms. Brites!" my escort, Donatello something, says. ."Are you ready yet? We'll be arriving in the Capitol in twenty minutes and I still have to brief you and Mr. Winters!"

"I'll be right out." I respond. I hear his footsteps walk away, probably to Delvin's room to ask him the same thing. Donatello a new escort for 5, having previously served in one of the outlier districts, and has the belief that everything in District 5 is just grand. At first I thought it was all just an act that all escorts put on, but now I actually think he has no idea of the turmoil that District 5 is going through.

Not surprising though. The Capitol is great when it comes to censorship and propaganda.

I put on the dress and spin around in it, enjoying the finery of it. The white dress actually looks really nice with my pale skin, red hair, and thin body. It's smooth against my skin and I feel like a rich Capitol girl. I laugh at the idea of living in the Capitol, though stop when I realize I'd probably be cheering for the Hunger Games too.

Thinking of the children of the Capitol makes me think of true monsters. Not everybody in the Capitol can be evil can they? There has to be some people who don't enjoy the Games, realize the inhumanity in it. The Capitol tells everybody who lives in their grand paradise that the people of the Districts were content to work for the rest of their lives and freely offer up their children now for the Games. Maybe all the talk about everybody in the Capitol being airheaded and Hunger Games loving is just false.

Another knock comes on my door. It's Donatello again. "Hurry up Ms. Brites! I have to make sure that your looking spectacular for the Capitol! Oh you must look fabulous in that dress I picked out for you! I only hope your parade costume is as great, the last few years have been less than impressive for District 5. We need to make sure the Capitol think you two roar like lions and fight like such!"

I sigh and remind myself that if I want to survive the Hunger Games then I can't think like a dumbass.

* * *

For the second time in my life my senses are completely out of wack.

My vision is fuzzy, my ears are ringing, my nose is stuffed up, my body feels cold, and the only sound that I can emit from my throat right now is crackly groan.

Suddenly feel something touch my arm and I recoil quickly, which cause my entire body to be slammed with a wave of pain. My body feels like it's old and ready to break apart.

I can hear a voice say my name, but it's distorted and I can't tell who said it. There is another voice, saying something about a doctor, which is followed by a loud beeping sound.

My eyes are wide when I here the beep. It's another bomb! I try to get up and run but all I do is cause my body more pain and my throat to emit another scream. My mind is racing, trying to figure out a way to get away from the bomb but not being able to. I can't move my body without serious pain. I won't be able to get away from the bomb!

I feel more hands on me, though the hands don't feel natural, instead feeling like plastic or something. I can make out blurred figures around me now, one of them saying something to me about relaxing.

"Hel-help!" I manage to get out, trying to sit up. The hands gently push me back down, but in my mind it doesn't seem like that. I'm fighting against invisible figures who want me to die in the bomb blast.

I scream and trying to escape their grasp, pushing their hands away and screaming about a bomb.

The voices sound like they are pleading with me but I'm not listening, to terrified by the bomb. I won't be able to survive this blast! I'll be blown to pieces this time just like Beatrix or forced to burn to death like all those Peacekeepers! I won't ever see my family again! I won't be able to tell Neon what an ass he is or Cassidy how much of a baby he can be! I won't feel the warmth of my family's hugs anymore or the sensational new feeling of Cassidy's lips upon mine anymore. I'll die!

I DON'T WANT TO DIE!

I feel a prick in my arm and I groan. My sense a hurt even more but my entire body feels much more relaxed and calm, the pain from my thrashing around disappearing.

The light fades and I black out once more and drift off into oblivion.

* * *

**Capitol Emergency Treatment Center**

**Ivy Sparks P.O.V.**

Once again I am awake, but this time I feel much more in control then I previously did. I can actually see things now and my ears are no longer ringing. My body still feels sore, though not as sore and pained as before. My back feels like it's laying against something soft and I realize that I'm lying on a bed. I'm shocked though when I notice that there are tubes in my arm, pumping fluids into my body.

I reach for the tubes to try and yank them out but a hand grabs mine to stop me. I look up and see that Wren is there, his face as sad as ever.

"Wren!" I breath out, ignoring how deep my voice sounds. I reach my hand out for his, looking for even just a small amount of comfort. He willingly gives it, actually smiling too.

"It's me." He says, squeezing my hand lightly.

I laugh, which sounds pitiful. "We didn't die."

"No, we didn't" Wren says.

"Good." I say, the only thing that really seems appropriate at this point. What else can I say? I just remembered that in a few days him and I will be fighting in the Hunger Games, our lives once again in danger.

I feel myself tear up at the thought and another wave of pain mixed with grief takes me. Before I start crying though another voice appears, the tone soft and sort of playful.

"Please don't cry." It asks kindly.

I look up and see a little boy standing at the foot of my bed. He is young, probably about nine or ten I'd say. His light blue eyes and blonde hair only enhanced his cuteness. He also had a smile on his face, something that seemed to be entirely out of place given the situation.

I look to Wren for guidance, who gives me a small smile. "Ivy, this is Joshua Awerdee, tribute from District 7. Joshua, meet Ivy Sparks. The toughest girl in all of Panem"

"Hi." I manage to say. I'm still dazed from sleeping and even more dazed by the compliment from Wren.

"Hi!" Joshua says, his voice suddenly very cheery. "I'm glad that you're not dead!"

"Oh... well thanks." I manage to get out, still shocked.

"Wanna hear a joke?" Joshua asks.

"W-What?" I ask, some annoyance in my tone. "Now?"

"Josh, maybe you could tell her that joke later." Wren says, acting and sounding very mature.

"But's it's a really funny joke about Careers and I really think it will cheer Ivy up!" Joshua protests, his voice whiny though not in a bad way. I felt bad for chasing him away now.

"Again, maybe later. Maybe you could go find a doctor for Ivy?" Wren asks.

Joshua sighs and slumps away, his smile gone for just a second before returning as he ran out of the room. Wren turned back to me, "He's an odd guy."

"I'd say." I muttered. "But cute."

"Can you believe he actually volunteered for somebody?"

"He volunteered?" I said, surprise in my voice. "He's like what? Twelve?"

"Yep, his family wasn't to happy about it since he volunteered for a friend."

"I think I'd be upset too." I said. For a twelve year old to volunteer, I never thought that actually happen! He must know that it was a death sentence, there had never been a twelve year old victor. I had a moment of clarity and I remembered the bomb. "The bomb!" I shouted, gasping as I remembered the traumatic event. "What happened?" I asked.

Wren sighed, "The anarchists. They rigged the train to explode. They killed a bunch of people, mostly Peacekeepers though plus our escort." His tone was largely insensitive and almost happy, if I felt stronger I would have argued that they too were humans and that nobody deserved to die.

"How did they get a bomb on the train?" I asked.

Wren shrugged this time, "Nobody is telling me anything, and I don't think the Capitol even knows about it. You know, censorship and government control and stuff." Wren pauses for a moment, looking discomfortable. "Ivy..." Wren began, "You saved my life. If it wasn't for you I'd probably be dead. I owe you."

I don't know how to respond to that statement, I'm obviously touched by it but at the same time we were still tributes for the Hunger Games. In a few days we'd be back in harms way. For the time being though, I can play it nice. "Thank you Wren, but you don't really owe me anything." I say.

"But I do owe you. You took the majority of the remaining blast wave," Wren explains. "They say that some stuff pierced your stomach or something. You were... you were critical for a while Ivy. They didn't know if you would pull through."

"Well don't you worry Wren," I say, feeling a weird sense of comforting come over me. "I feel fine now."

"You were so brave to do that." Wren continues, "You... you kind of remind me of my sister."

I knew that meant a lot for Wren to say, and I smiled at the compliment. "Thank you Wren. I-I'm sorry about what happened to her."

Wren face fell, "Thank you I guess. It was only her and me for a while after our parents died. She... she always put me first no matter what and refused to leave my side. After she... after she passed I met up with somebody else and her and I kind of lived together as orphans."

"Was she the girl who screamed out when you were Reaped?" I asked.

"Yes. Her name's Carline, she's like another sister to me so before you ask, no, there is no romance between us."

I nod my head and lean back again, "That's a nice name she has. She as rebellious as you?"

Wren smiles again, "Kind of, but she has more control over it than I do. I act before I think while she does the opposite."

"Quite the team then huh?"

"For some poor Peacekeepers, ya we were."

Both of us laugh lightly and I feel beter about my relationship with my District partner already. The young boy who had seemed to distant and unreliable in the car ride had given way to a sweeter more open kid. It's a shame that it only took a bomb blast and me almost dying for us to get here. I flex my muscles throughout my body, rather puzzled by how little pain and discomfort I felt. "I feel like I should be in more pain than I am right now." I remark.

Wren laughs lightly, "That's because the doctors here have you on a ton of medicine. The Gamemakers need you on your feet for the Parade tonight."

"They still expect us to do that?" I asked shocked, it didn't seem like the best plan for two people who just survived a bomb blast.

Wren laughed, which was lined with hatred. "They got to show the world that everything is fine remember? Nobody can know about the bomb blast."

I look down at my stomach and move my hand to lift up my hospital gown so I could view the damage myself. I'm surprised when my stomach looks quite normal actually, there is some weird discoloration in a few spots but otherwise nothing to bad. Wren laughs again.

"Good old Capitol surgery for you, Ivy." he says, "I had a nasty scar on the left side of my face which was fixed up nicely with an injection, some cream, and an hours rest. They even got rid of by birthmark under my eye, apparently it wasn't good enough for the Capitolites."

I nod my head and lean back in my bed, trying to calm my racing mind. I wonder if my family and friends know I survived? Well, they'll know by tonight at least when they see me on a chariot dressed in some no doubt outrageous costume designed by some Capitolite. I also remembered something else from the explosion... a second blast happening further away from the train. Did the blast kill anybody else? Anybody that I knew? I was overrun with another wave of fear as I thought that the District would know I was safe but I would possibly never know if my family and friends were safe. Thinking of watching stuff on TV made me think of something else. "We missed the recaps." I mutter.

"You did, I didn't." Wren says.

"And?" I ask.

"Remember what you said after Julia gave her little speech about us flying away?" Wren asks.

"That bad huh?" I say.

"Even the outliers have some tough people. District 12 has this really scary looking dude and District 10 has this guy who always twitching his face, like he might have a melt down or something!"

"Sounds bad." I say, though I don't really give much emotion to it. I will have to see these people and judge them myself, what's scary to a thirteen year old may not be so scary for a seventeen year old.

"But the scariest one of all is Josh's partner, Willow." Wren says.

"And why's that?" a voice says.

We both look to the door and I gasp when I see who's standing there. It's a girl, a rather short girl, dressed in hospital scrubs with her face wrapped in white linen and bandages. Only her lips and eyes are showing, but one eye looks a little lopsided and is red from broken blood vessels. Oddly enough she's... smiling.

"I didn't mean anything by it!" Wren says, backtracking quickly. He's showing fear that I never thought possible from which is really off putting.

"Of course you didn't! You were just making observations right?" the girl says, coming closer to us. She's still smiling, but I notice that she's missing a few teeth. She looks at me the first time, still smiling through her broken teeth. "Hello! I'm Willow Bark!"

"Hi." I say, her cheery attitude despite her appearance surprising me, just like with her partner.

"Well aren't you going to tell me your name? It's rude not to I think." Willow asks, a hint of disappointment in her tone.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Ivy Sparks."

Willow laughs lightly, "Sparks huh? Your family couldn't think of any other way to make clearer you were from District 3 could they?"

"You're name is Willow, what about your family?" I ask, a little bit more defensively then I intended.

"Well my family is full of maniacs, so I think I have an excuse." she says, creating a rather awkward silence in the room. She looks over to Wren, who is awkwardly staring at his shoes. "Well don't you have anything to say? No more rants about how evil the Capitol is?"

Wren looks up quickly and shakes his hand, turning away from Willow once more and back at me. His face is shaped into a fearful look, which unsettles me greatly. Willow doesn't seem that bad so far, so what could she have done to upset Wren so much?

Willow comes closer to me, sitting on the edge of my bed now. "So, what are you in here for?"

I open my mouth to respond but stop myself. Wren said that the Capitol didn't want people knowing what happened, but I didn't know what they wanted us to tell people. So instead I come up with an extremely lame lie, "I had an accident before getting on the train."

Willow raises an eyebrow I think, judging by the way her bandages move. "Must have been one hell of an accident."

"It was." I respond quickly, hoping to end the discussion. "So what are you in here for?"

Willow sighed, "Oh some Peacekeeper almost beat me to death."

"A Peacekeeper?" I said stunned, "That doesn't seem like something they would do."

Willow laughed, "If you think that then you really have been living under a rock all your life."

"I meant to a tribute." I added, explaining myself. "Nobodies allowed to hurt a tribute."

"Because everybody follows the rules right?" Willow sarcastically says, "Besides, I guess I kind of deserved it."

"Why?"

"Well I did bash in this guys skull." she says casually, "It was a bloody mess too. I really give credit to these people in the Capitol for cleaning me up, I had pieces of the guys brain in my hair I think."

My mouth is agape and I can see that Wren is shuddering. Willow looks at us both curiously, "What? You guys have a problem with a little death? It was a Peacekeeper anyways so I didn't do anything bad." she laughs at the memory of it, "That's the good thing about Peacekeepers. You can always take the moral high ground when it comes to dealing with them, am I right?"

Even Wren who hates the Capitol with a passion has nothing to say to that. I'm still speechless as to how casually she's treating taking a life. I realize at that point how outmatched I will be in the arena. There are already six blood crazed careers in the arena, and if there are other tributes in the arena like Willow then I won't have a chance in hell of winning.

The doors open and a doctor walks in. He looks up at us and frowns when he see's Willow lounging at the end of my bed. "Ms. Bark you shouldn't be wondering around. Your next surgery is in thirty minutes, you need your rest."

Willow sighs, "Fine, if you say so." She hops off my bed and walks to the door. Before she leaves she turns back to us and waves like a child, and skips the rest of the way out of the room. I turn to Wren and realize that we now have another thing in common.

We're both terrified of Willow Bark.

* * *

**Capitol Outskirts - Station A**

**Danielle Dashwillow's POV**

"How much longer do you think this will take?"

I sigh in annoyance at the high pitched tone addressing me, turning to face my bratty District partner Choux Crumplefoot. God that name... what the hell were his parents even thinking? If his mother wasn't the District mayor he would definitely been bullied a lot more by kids in school. But instead of learning some humility he's developed into a spoiled kid who's parents pay his way through life. To bad they couldn't get him out of the Hunger Games.

"I don't know." I say, refusing to call him by his name. "We have to wait for District 9 through 12 to get here." I swear to god this was explained to us at least four times by our escort. We would walk through the Capitol crowds, smile and act like we wanted to be here, and then sit in the tribute box with the other tributes until the District 12 train rolled up. After that happened, then we would leave. Doesn't this kid understand basic instructions?

"I can't believe they seriously expect us to wait." Choux complained, "Aren't we tributes? Aren't we supposed to be worshiped and treated well and not left out to melt in the heat?"

I exhale heavily, attempting to curb my annoyance. My younger siblings, Metrice and Noah, have more self control then this kid and their four years younger than him! "Well it can't be much longer, so just be patient."

Choux snorted, his pudgy cheeks vibrating as he did so. "

I really wanted to slap this kid, which scared me since I was never like this. I felt annoyance at everybody and everything, wanting to just yell until there was no more breath in my lungs. Since I was Reaped I've just felt on edge, but then again I've been like this for a while now, every since-

No. I refuse to think about my mom and dad. I can't afford to get to emotional and start tearing up on stage like I know I will. Both of them dead, one of them because of the Capitol and other because they were pathetic.

_'She wasn't pathetic, she was just overwrought in grief'_

_'SO WAS I! She left me in charge of the family, our broken family. I was grieving too, and then left me alone in the world with two twins and so much grief that I could barely breath. She didn't even say goodbye.'_

I pushed the grisly image of my mother hanging from the factory ceiling with a rope around her neck from my mind. I think of Metrice and Noah instead, my twin younger brothers. I wasn't able to comfort them when they came to say goodbye to me, only being able to promise them that I would try my hardest to get back home. The only comfort that I had was that my best friends Georgia and Guire will be there to help take care of them if I don't return. I have a little more confidence in Georgia, mainly because she doesn't have the same need to rebel like Guire and I guess I did as well.

Yes, I was a bit a rebel back in the District. I didn't do anything bad though, the worst thing I did was graffiti the side of the building saying 'Capitol Sucks Dick', and that wasn't even that big. I guess that attitude, mixed with my desire to protect and help people, was what made Guire fall in love with me. He admitted his feelings for me when he came to say goodbye, and I all to happy to return them. It was a beautiful moment, a moment that I wanted to remember for the rest of time. At that moment I wasn't plagued by my grief over my parents, my worry for my younger siblings, or the death I would no doubt suffer in the Games. My world was in bliss.

That memory and the thought of my younger brothers will no doubt be the one thing that helps me get through the Games and not slip into insanity.

There is a cheer from the crowds and I look up and see that the train from District 9 is pulling up. I turn away too see if any of my other fellow tributes are looking, but it seems like many have lost interest like Choux has.

At the end are the Careers all hunched together in a group looking tough and killer like. I notice that the District 4 girl though is sitting away from the group, guess they weren't to impressed with her. What does surprise me is that the boy from District 6, Johnathon I think, is standing with Careers talking with them about something. I look over to his District partner, Azzura, and notice that she doesn't seem the least bit bothered by it. She notices that I'm looking at her and nods at me, a small smile on her face. I smile back and look away, not wanting my gaze to linger on her eye patch for too long. She's seems tough yet nice, maybe I could ally with her?

The only other District that is here is District 5, and their not really doing much except sitting down staring awkwardly out at the crowd. I once again notice that the boy has a big bruise under his eye that wasn't there when he was Reaped. Did him and his partner fight on the train? Doubt it since she doesn't seem to have any bruises and honestly doesn't look like she could even throw a punch. However if there is one thing I've learned in my life it's not to underestimate people.

The tributes from District 9 are announced and walking through the crowd now. The boy named Raven is solemn and seems to hold himself above all the fanfare. There is something... magnetizing about him. Anastasia, the girl, no longer looks scared but instead is smiling. She seems to be stunned by the Capitol's colors and appearances, and to be honest I would have been too had I not seen all this clothing being exported from my District. She's cute though, her blond hair and curls and wide eyed look only enhancing his angel like appearance. I feel sorrow rush over me, and I try not to think about how that innocent face will be twisted in horror when faced by a Career. I also know that if I ever come across this girl in the arena I will protect her, it's my nature too.

Choux leans over to me, "The girls pretty cute, right? If the situation was different and we could allow for a few years, I would for sure tap that."

A scary thought comes to my head when I look at Choux and imagine myself ramming a dagger through his throat. I shake and turn away from him, disgust at myself forming in my stomach as a tear threatens to fall from my eye.

What is happening to me?

* * *

**_So it seemed like the majority of you liked the arrival Chapters, so I decided to just complete this arc. I shortened it down considerably to the point that you guys would get a general gist of these tributes, but I think it works since we still have the training to get through where we'll learn even more about them and finally get to see alliances and skills play out._**

**_I've also come up with another story idea, The Slender Games. It will be a much shorter story than this and will begin right at the Bloodbath. It will also be a bit of a horror story since it deals with the Slender Man in the arena with the 24 tributes. I haven't posted it yet but if you're interested than just author alert me :)_**

**_Next Chapter: Final Arrival Chapter: Districts 10, 11, 12_**


	13. Talents and Skills

**Chapter 10 Talents and Skills**

**Capitol Outskirts - Station A**

**Tianora Athodille P.O.V.**

He was doing it again. Making people love him.

My seventeen year old District partner, Damian Hoult, was absolutely loving all the attention. Everybody in the aisle next to us where cheering for him, looking to snag a little attention from the beautiful District 11 boy with the golden skin, blond hair, and pale eyes. He was better looking than the pair from District 1 and was much more charismatic than them too I think.

Personally, Damian is welcome to the attention. I hate all of this to be honest, all the... fakeness and puffed up ego of the Capitol. I miss the quiet, calm, down to Earth nature of District 11. I actually miss working in the fields, climbing trees and picking fruits or running down the long rows of crops, watching everything grow.

These people don't know anything about an honest days work though. The most work they've probably done their entire life was just breathing. Stupid people.

I just want to get up on that stage with the rest of the tributes, but Damian continues to make us stop so he can go and seduce people in the crowd. This is the fourth time we've stopped so he can go talk to some group of crazy looking women with cat whiskers coming from their cheeks. Why anybody would _ever_ want to look like that is beyond me, this place is so weird.

As of now he's doing his usual routine that so far I've seen him do on every person he's met since the Reaping, minus me though. First he'll smile at them and slowly start to move towards them. As he draws closer his smile becomes bigger, followed by some waving hips. Damian usually follows with a cheeky remark, which always causes the person to blush and start laughing nervously. He would then look ashamed for making the person uncomfortable, though it was more of a bemused look, a look on a prankster's face when they apologize for their act. Following this look of submissiveness, Damian would lean in closer and whisper something which would cause the person to became red in face and a mix of happiness and shame would cross their face. Damian did this entire routine on our escort when we first met him, who pulled away quickly while laughing nervously.

_"I'm afraid that I don't... i don't do t-that!" our escort said, looking rather sheepishly at Damian._

_Damian smiled and winked. "Yet." he replied softly, causing our escort to leave the train apartment to hide his feelings._

I looked at our escort who was standing patiently, waiting for Damian to finish talking with the ladies on the side. Realizing that our escort would do nothing, I stood their as calmly as possible and hoped that Damian would finish up quickly so we could get away from all the cameras and screaming crowds.

Looking up at the massive TV screen in front of us, I noticed the District 12 team also coming up the line next to ours. I saw both of their Reapings and have to say that the boy seemed much more fearsome than the girl. He looked ready for the Games, eager for the Games. His partner though at least didn't seem to be to distraught with sadness, showing that she hadn't given up. She was smiling at the crowds, waving at everybody around her and acting like an approachable person. You could see the nervousness in her eyes though, but it didn't overpower her. You could see it in my eyes too I realized, which looked big with my shocked expression running across my dark skinned face.

One thing that did stand out to me though was that District 12's escort kept leaning back and saying things to the girl tribute, like she was coaching her through the entire process and encouraging her along. I'm not sure why but I was glad to see that, at least somebody in the Capitol cared for a poor fifteen year old form District 12.

Damian I noticed had finished with the ladies, who were all laughing and screaming praise at him as he walked back to us. However, instead of stopping with the rest of the District 11 team, he walked past and went over to the aisle to talk to other people. Frustrated with our lack of progress I walked over to Damian and grabbed him by the arm lightly.

"Damian, can we please just keeping moving." I asked.

He looked at me now, his seductive persona gone now from his face. He sighed and smiled, "If you want to Tianora then sure."

I tried to keep my annoyance from my face but happily walked back with him to the rest of our group. I told him so many times on the train to please just call me Tia, but he laughed every time and refused.

_"I'd prefer to call you by your full name." he responds._

_"But why?" I asked annoyed. It really wasn't that difficult of a request for him to just call me Tia._

_"To call you by your full name is more respectful." He responded._

Our group was already moving before we got to them and I was happy to walk up onto the stage with the other tributes. Everybody there was looking at us as we walked up so I shrunk away, avoiding their eyes, and allowed the more charismatic Damian to lead us. As he walked up onto that stage he smiled at everybody and took his seat gracefully. A few of the tributes returned his smile though the majority sat in their seats either lost in their thoughts or staring daggers at us. That last one was mostly just the Careers though.

I took my seat, blinking rapidly as cameras went off to take pictures of the growing number of tributes. I looked away from the cameras to avoid the flash, happy to see that the District 12 group was almost with us, which would let us get away from the crowd at least for a while.

There was a light tap on my shoulder and I turned to see who did it. I was surprised when I saw the tribute from District 10 looking at me, smiling.

"Hi." he said.

"Um... hi?" I said, taken aback. I wasn't really thinking that I would have to talk to other people just yet.

He laughed, "Well you're cute, I'm Kaden." He said, stretching his big hand out to shake mine. I smiled and shook his hand with my small one. I couldn't stop thinking about how he could easily snap my neck with those big arms and hands.

"Tianora, but call me Tia please." I asked.

"No problem Tia." Kaden responded, making me happy that he had so easily agreed to saying my nickname. Around us I saw that Kaden's partner was eying him with caution while Damian was staring at Kaden, his face scrunched and annoyed. It was surprising and confusing since I don't see anything wrong with talking to this guy. Kaden noticed this and smiled at me, leaning in closely. "You know, I don't think your partner likes me very much." He said, in a tone that sounded like somebody half his age.

I laughed, "It's odd since he's usually very friendly with everybody."

Kaden laughed at that, "Yeah, I noticed how open he was with the people here. Personally I think it's more fun to laugh at them then."

"Their so gawdy and crazy looking." I said smiling, "I'm seriously afraid that they might explode from the excitement."

"Probably make a lot of people happy in the Districts."

"Yeah... probably." I responded, laughing lightly as I imagined all these citizens bursting with thousands of colors. I looked back at the District 10 seats and saw the girl tribute still looking at me, worry on her face. I smiled kindly, trying to play it nicely. I was going to address her but Damian grabbed my shoulder and sat me back down.

"I think you're done talking with him." He whispered to me, motioning to Kaden who was looking over at the girl from District 9. She was tiny and looking rather scared.

"What? Why?" I demanded.

"Just trust me on this Tianora."

"Call me Tia!" I said harshly, more so then I meant. Kaden is the first 'nice' person that I've met since I was Reaped and now Damian was all against me talking with me.

Damian shook his hand angrily. "Can you just trust me on this one?" he asked.

I bit my lower lip and after a moment turned away from him, silently consenting to his request. Trust him on this one? Since I've met Damian, he's only reserved this 'big brother' attitude for me. Everybody else he was a flirt, a joke, a-

_'I know what you are.'_

_Damian looks up from his dinner, eyeing me curiously. He doesn't look offended by my blunt statement, rather amused by it. He sets down his fork and knife with Capitol like etiquette and wipe his mouth clean with a napkin. Looking relaxed now, he smiles at me. "I know what I am too, Tianora." he says, his voice casual. "What is it that you think I am?"_

_I ignore him using my entire name, again, and press on. "Your... your..."_

_Damian tisks at me, "Come on, you know the word."_

_"Your a prostitute!" I shout out, suddenly feeling very ashamed for my accusation. It sounded more violent and aggressive then I had wanted it._

_"I am. What of it?"_

_I'm taken aback for a second. "Oh..." I say._

_Damian raises an eyebrow at me. "Why the surprise?"_

_"I just... I didn't expect you to be that open about it." I respond._

_Damian shrugs, "It helps in my line of work to be open with a lot of things."_

_I blush at the thought, which Damian notices. "Aw, that's cute. You've still got that innocent, virgin glow to you."_

_The statement only makes me blush even more. "I'm not innocent, I'm fourteen years old!" I responded sharply. "I've seen how evil the Peacekeepers can be and I've always had to watch the Games! I know how bad things are!"_

_"Trust me Tianora," Damian says, stabbing his fork through a massive shrimp and dunking it into some sort of sauce. "You are very innocent. Sure you can see things and label them 'bad' but what you don't understand is why they are bad. You don't understand people, only their actions. Look at me for a second. To our District, and some people in the Capitol too, I am an excellent lover who wants nothing more in life than to please someone. To others, I'm a disgrace to the District, a smear of decadence on society so they label me 'bad' while other's label me 'good' for more reasons than one." He winks at that last part, but my face probably can't get any redder at this point._

_"And what do you see yourself as?" I ask._

_Damian's smile falters and for once he looks sad. "I see myself as another citizen of District 11, trying to get by to help his family out. Do you have family Tianora?"_

_"I have a father and brother." I responded, the memory of them comforting, "My mother died when I was younger."_

_"I'm sorry." Damian says with sincerity. "I lost my parents when I was younger too, leaving me with only my siblings and no way to provide for them."_

_"So you turned to... to prostitution?"_

_"Well I prefer to call it something else, a term somebody of your age becomes familiar with later in life, but yes. What can I say?" Damian asked, "I am a beautiful person and there are a lot of horny men and women out there."_

_"Do you... do you actually do stuff with men?" I ask tentatively._

_Damian only smiles, "All that's important to know is I do what I have to in order to put food on the table for my remaining family."_

_"Does that include winning the Hunger Games?"_

_"It does now." he responds, not missing a beat. "Because if there is one thing that I've learned how to do in my life, it's how to adapt to any situation and thrive in it."_

I sighed at the memory. Damian may be a flirt and a lot of other things, but nobody could deny that he was survivor. He was right, he knew what he had do to win. He had already started warming up to citizens in the Capitol, insuring some sponsors, and during training he'd probably pick up some good weapons skills. His body was built well for fighting. I doubt he'd be needing me much anymore after that.

But I shouldn't count myself out. True, I may not have as much experience as Damian does when it comes to dealing with things but I knew I was strong and confident. The chances of me returning to District 11, returning to my family and friends, were slim to none but that doesn't mean that I won't try still.

_"I'll try my hardest." an old voice said in my head, "I can promise that."_

...Rue...

I hadn't thought about my best friend for a long time now, the memories were too harsh. Every time I would think of her I would then remember here stomach exploding with blood as the Career from 1 drove his spear through her, ending her life slowly. I was there with her family when it happened... it was the worst thing in my life until the Reaping...

_"I'll try my hardest. I can promise that."_

Rue did try her hardest. She played things smart the entire Games, even managing to land herself a valuable ally. I had to be in an alliance that would help me survive for a while. Maybe not Damian, he seemed to be doing his own thing, but maybe... maybe Kaden... he seemed willing and nice.

The pair from District 12 walked up onto the stage and the Capitol anthem erupted across the station, signaling the end of the arrivals. The crowd continued to cheer though, happy for the next stage of the Games, which would be the parade. Ugh... I don't see myself having fun during that.

But I would have to look like I was having the time of my life and again during the interviews. I had to try to get people to like me, try to find the aid I needed to stay alive. Because even if I don't have a chance in heck of coming home, I know one thing.

I'm not going down without a fight.

* * *

**Stylist Center - Room 12B**

**Axel Coaler P.O.V.**

"Did you know him?"

"Who?" my stylist asks while gazing over my costume for the parade tonight. I'm naked in front of her, but I don't really care too much since she isn't anything to get excited over. All that Capitol make up and clothing on her is a bit of turn off.

"That pussy Mallark boy." I say innocently, despite my intentions to annoy her. It works too as I see my stylist, Portia, stiffing up at the mention of Mallark. She doesn't stop working on my costume though.

"I did." she says, her voice filled with emotion. "He was the first tribute I've ever worked with."

"So he was special to you then?"

"Yes. He was special." Portia continued, an edge now in her voice as she looks up at me and stares me in the eyes. "He was also brave, just like you."

I was instantly curious, and slightly insulted to be related to Peeta pussy Mallark in anyway. "How so?"

"He was brave," Portia said, "because he so easily faced down death, just like you will be."

I smiled at that, laughing slightly too, and felt more respect for Portia. It was a good veiled insult towards me, not proper stylist behavior I'm sure but never the less very entertaining. Silence falls over us as she puts on my costume. "Interesting design." I remark.

"Cinna thought that it would be good for this." Portia stated, before noticing the questioning look in on my face. "Cinna is Demi's stylist."

Oh Demi. She wasn't very interesting really, a rather stereotypical Seam girl who would have probably ended up working as a whore to survive. I guess dying early in the Games will be her salvation from the world that would otherwise eat her up and destroy her.

Portia finished putting on my costume and helped me down from the work station. The costume felt awkward for now, it fit fine and everything but still felt off. We made our way to the door and left the room to enter another larger waiting area. It was a circular room with a circle sofa in the middle and a large TV hanging from the wall, broadcasting Hunger Games details. Opposite of my room was a door labeled 12A where Demi was getting prepped. On the sofa was our idiot escort, Effie, who stood up happily when she saw me.

"You look good Axel!" She said, "Portia always does good work, doesn't she?"

I shrugged, not wanting to give any praise to these Capitol people. I was going to save all the charm for the interview where it actually mattered. Portia and Effie started talking about something but I zoned them out, looking at the TV instead which was running through tribute stats and their Reapings for probably the thousandth time.

It was all just a cycle of the same old, same old until they got to the parade. The careers looked tough though the girl from District 2 seemed pretty pathetic compared to years past as did the District 4 girl. Besides the Careers, only a few tributes really caught my eye. Both tributes from District 6 were interesting since they both volunteered; they looked ready for the Games too. I could see the girl's eye patch becoming a problem though. District 7's girl was insane for sure so hopefully she'd save us the trouble and just fall of her plate at the start in a fit of hysteria. I was oddly drawn to the girl from 10, she had a sort of provincial appeal to her. Kind of attractive. Everybody else in my mind were doomed I thought. Too bad.

The doors to Room 12A opened and Demi stepped out with another man, who I assumed to be Cinna, who was surprising. Besides some golden eye liner and big earrings he was rather normal looking compared to all the other Capitol freaks. I wonder how he got so into fashion without emulating it himself.

Effie giggled when she saw Demi and moved quickly to her side, examining her outfit. "It looks absolutely stellar, Cinna!" she said, before turning to us. "You are going to really _rock_ this crowd this year!"

"Rock the crowds?" Demi asked, confused by the terminology and emphasis on the word rock.

Before Effie could explain the doors of the room opened once more and two Peacekeepers came in. Their clothing was in pristine condition and very formal compared to the ones in District 12. Their white clothing was almost blinding in the brightly lit room. Effie sighed, "Well, I had hoped to have a moment with you two before you were dragged off to the parade. But we can't always get what we want!" She leaned forward and kissed Demi lightly on the cheek. "Remember what I taught you and you'll be great!"

Demi nodded and surprised everybody when she hugged Effie. Effie looked the most stunned but eventually returned the embrace. They pulled away and looked me, her face obviously less enthused by me. "Remember to get rid of that lisp." She said, "It's Katniss, not Katpiss."

I smiled and began walking away from the group to the Peacekeeper. Demi followed shortly after and we were lead from the room and put into an elevator. There was a silence as we descended and I chuckled softly. Demi gave me a look.

"What are you laughing at?" she asked.

"You." I replied, "After all the washing and nitpicking I went through with those crazy stylists I would have thought I'd at least not be smelly."

Demi's confusion was evident for the longest time until she realized how far she was standing away from me. She laughed sheepishly and took a step closer, though not by much.

The doors opened and we stepped out, Demi the first out. I smiled as I realized that she as was scared of me. Good.

There was a long hallway that the Peacekeepers lead us down, though ahead of us I could make out the bright figures of some other tributes. "So Effie seems to to like you." I say.

Demi looks at me but quickly looks away when I return her gaze. "I guess."

"Personally I don't think I can take her pity." I remark, still staring at Demi. "She's pretty pitiful herself."

My insult was not lost on Demi, to my enjoyment. "She isn't bad. She's a like... out there like most Capitol people but at least she cares."

"If you think that then your really delusional."

She was insulted now and her rage was giving her courage. She turned to me, her eyes squinted now. "You're one to talk about delusional." She said, pointing an accusing finger into my face. "Still looking to join up with the Careers?"

I batted her finger away, "Maybe. Though it seems like the mayor's son is getting in already."

"The District 8 boy?"

"District 6." I said, annoyance from her stupidity leaking into my tone. She looked at me quickly but again looked away as I had not removed my gaze from her.

"Did you want to ally with me?" Demi asked.

I could have laughed at that statement but didn't. While I thought she was a pathetic excuse for a tribute, you never know when I might need her. "I don't know. I guess we'll have to see how things go."

"C-can I ask you something?" Demi asks.

"We're talking now aren't we? Might as well."

Demi is about to speak, but stops herself before she does. She turns to me directly and continues. "Why did you volunteer?"

I shrug, "I figured it was time for District 12 to have a proper Victor." The look of shyness is gone from her face, replaced by a look of hysterical amusement. "Is something funny?" I ask.

"So let me get this straight." Demi begins, her attitude now leaking false confidence. "You planned to enter the Games with no training, no notable skills or abilities while representing the worst District of them all, and you thought you could win the Hunger Games?"

"Yeah." I respond.

Demi's face breaks for a second, and then another second. Soon she's laughing hysterically, a tear or two coming down her face. The Peacekeepers actually stop walking and turn to make sure that I haven't physically harmed her in anyway too. I nod to them politely, I only hurt her mentally. They turn away and continue walking as Demi wipes away the tears. I let her enjoy herself, the less she knows about me for now the better. Still, I had her scared with the idea of me being some Career ready for the Games and I liked her scared.

I leaned forward, smiling at her. "But Demi," I said, "I do have one particular skill that I can use."

Demi is still laughing somewhat, "Oh ya? What's that?"

"I'm very good around death."

Demi's laughs subside a little, but quickly continue again. "What does that even mean Axel?"

"It means that if it comes to it, I would have no problem choking the life out of you."

Demi's laughs are gone now, her amused face replaced with a look of fear as her eyes look quickly at my hands and then back at my intense stare. I feel overjoyed watching her in this condition, this miserable and fearful condition. She looks like... like... like a caged animal who knows it's about to die soon.

"You monster." she breathes out.

I lean in closer, my mouth only inches from her ear. I can feel her shuddering, her breath increasing in rate, and probably her heart beat too if I tried hard enough. "And that's why I'm going to win." I breathe into her ear, making her squeak.

I pull away from her and walk away, leaving her behind to shake in her costume.

* * *

**_Well there we go folks! You've now met all the tributes! And I also now know that if I ever write another SYOT story then I am definitely doing it all in 3rd person POV._**


	14. Parade of the Damned

**Chapter 11 Parade of the Damned**

It would still be another thirty minutes until the parade started, but already the seats for it were filled with eager Capitol citizens and their Avoxs ready to serve their master's needs. Anticipation was high on the ground level and Plutarch could hear the excited squealing of children as merchants peddled their wares around the crowds. The merchants always carried with them Hunger Games fan items, already having acquired pictures and statues of the tribute for this year along with statues of previous victors. One of the top selling items were always the scarfs that had a District stitched into it with that District's emblem near the tips.

Above the general crowds of Capitolities were the elite citizens of the Capitol who rented or used their own booths to host parties before the Games. The most prestigious of this group was the President's party, which Seneca and Plutarch had been in attendance of. Nearby was the platform where President Snow would address the crowds at the end of the Parade, looking down upon the twenty-four unfortunate souls who would be fighting to the death in four days.

It was certainly a party, with plenty of the Capitol's finest delicacy's there along with vintage wine and beautiful, young Avoxs to entice the President's guests. Seneca, however, was not having an enjoyable time as he constantly kept checking up with Plutarch on Gamemaker matters.

"Any news?" he asked Plutarch, interrupting his understudies conversation.

Plutarch sighed and apologized to the man he was just talking to, giving his full attention to his boss. "Everything is fine, sir." Plutarch said for the fourth time that night.

"Can you check please?" Seneca asked.

"Sir, I don't think-"

"Just check Plutarch!" Seneca said, his voice containing a nervous edge.

Plutarch from the corner of his eye noticed Snow staring at the two of them, calmly yet ever so threatening. Plutarch sighed and pulled out his personal pad, pulling up Game information on it. "No updates from home, sir." Plutarch reported. "The stylists are just putting the finishing touches on their tributes before sending them out."

"Good, good." Seneca said, his posture not relaxing in the slightest. Overnight it seemed as though Seneca had aged a few years, his eyes becoming droopy and hair more unorganized than usually. Plutarch thought that perhaps it was only because of the lack of makeup on his face or lack of sleep, but stress was probably the most likely answer.

Next to them, the TV was still running images of all the tributes. Ivy Sparks and Wren Makari's faces appeared on the TV as Caesar Flickerman happily announced that both tributes would be in the parade tonight along with the 'elusive pair from District 7'. Plutarch shook his head, disgusted. "We shouldn't be sending them out there. Wren maybe but Ivy, no."

Seneca gave a dry laugh, "We don't have a choice in the matter."

"Ivy is too weak." Plutarch insisted, "We can still call it off."

"If a fifteen year old can be sent out there, smiling and all dressed up, after almost having her skull bashed in then Ms. Spark can find a way to manage too." Seneca responded.

"Then neither Ivy or Willow Bark should be sent out there, the doctors even admitted that they weren't fully prepared yet." Plutarch persisted, determined to not let this point go.

Seneca, however, was all to ready for that to happen. Mustering all his authority, Seneca gave Plutarch a hard look that enhanced his stress lines. "What do you want me to Plutarch?" He demanded, his voicing rising. "Call them back? Tell everybody 'sorry folks, we won't be showing the tributes from District 3 and 7 because their recovering from near death experience at the hands of anarchists and rogue Peacekeepers!'"

Pulling away from Plutarch, the Head Gamemaker attempted to compose himself. "Never in its seventy-five year existence has the parade not featured all the tributes. I will not be known as the first Head Gamemaker to allow that under his watch."

Plutarch gave up his argument, realizing it was futile. Seneca looked rather unhinged, his calm exterior completely warped into a look of panic. Plutarch could also smell alcohol on Seneca's breath, not heavy but not unnoticeable. Again, Plutarch noticed Snow looking over at the two of them. Snow and Plutarch locked eyes for a moment but turned away when Snow gave Plutarch a curt nod.

"Are you still not attending Lydia's party tonight?" Plutarch asked, wanting to change the subject.

"No." Seneca responded, attempting to compose himself. "I'm returning to work to check up on the Valkyrie."

The mention of the mutts sent chills down Seneca's spine. The Capitol had produced many abominations in it's history to torment the Districts and Hunger Games tributes, but these, the Valkyrie, were by far the worst that Seneca had seen. "They're fine sir." Plutarch said.

"They're only halfway through their developmental stage, not to mention afterwards when we have to train them."

"It's all going according to plan sir," Plutarch replied, "Nothing has changed on the timetable. The Valkyrie will be ready for the Games."

This didn't seem to calm Seneca down enough, who continued to look around the room nervously. President Snow was no longer gazing at them but his presence could still be felt even though he was on the other side of the room. "Seneca," Plutarch began, resting his hand on his bosses shoulder, "As your friend can I please ask you to enjoy yourself tonight. Please?"

Seneca looked at Plutarch, possibly his only _true_ friend in world, with a look of sadness he had never shown since he was a child. Within a second it was gone though, replaced with a look of anger. "I don't need your pity Plutarch. And I am still your boss so you will address me as sir!" Seneca said harshly, shaking Plutarch's hand from his shoulder.

"Of course sir." Plutarch said, taking a step back. "Sorry sir."

"I will be returning to the office. If there is an emergency, contact me directly."

"Yes sir." Plutarch responded in a monotone as Seneca stormed off. Plutarch sighed, not feeling rage towards Seneca's dismissive attitude but pity.

"Your boss certainly seems to be in a chipper mood."

Plutarch turned to find himself face to face with Jaime Presswater, Head of Communications in the Capitol and fellow ally with Lydia. He was dressed nicely again tonight, his face heavily powder and painted to match the style set down by Lydia Veillux. He was dressed extravagantly as always, with a puffy purple tunic with tights underneath which gave a viewer the impression of a medieval jester. His hair was combed back nicely though and golden and diamond jewelry covered his body.

"Mr. Presswater." Plutarch responded, shaking his hand. He nodded his head, "Ma'am." he said, addressing the woman on Jaime's arm.

The woman was young, barely a woman actually and more of a late teen. She wore makeup to enhance some of her features though not nearly as much as most citizens of the Capitol. Her clothing was also rather skimpy with only a loose fitting dress that went just below her knees. The dress also seemed to pronounce some physically qualities, which Plutarch was having a hard time not gazing at.

Jaime laughed, amused as always by the effect his girl on everybody. "Plutarch I would like you to meet my escort for the night. Ever since my wife passed away I've needed someone to do her duties."

Plutarch nodded his head, understanding completely what duties this girl preformed for Jaime. The Capitol sex trade was awful with no boundaries on anything. Whatever the costumer wants, the costumer shall get. At least Jaime was walking around with a young adult and not a five year old. The girl was probably from one of the outlier Districts, taken by the Peacekeepers to make some extra money by selling her to the traders who then abused her until she was ready to do anything. She wouldn't have had her tongue cut out like an Avox though, but on her left shoulder there would probably be a tattoo that symbolized her statues. Plutarch noticed how her dress cleverly covered that part of her body.

"I must be honest Mr. Presswater I had not expected to see you until Lydia's tonight." Plutarch said.

"Well I am Head of Communications and Media for the Capitol, Mr. Heavensbee." Jaime replied, sipping casually from his wine. "I hope this doesn't interfere with our arraignments." Plutarch shot a glance at the girl, who was still smiling dumbly. "Don't worry about her, she won't tell a soul about anything she hears."

"I have your access pass." Plutarch said. "My secretary should have sent them to you by now."

"I know, I just received word about it. I just wanted to thank you for your cooperation."

"You make it sound like I didn't want to do it." Plutarch said, mistrusting Jaime's smile. They were on the same side for now, but the underlying threat of exposure was more pronounced than usual.

"Well getting passes for a camera crew to District 3 is usually rather hard." Jaime remarked, before smiling slyly. "Especially given the circumstances."

Plutarch gave no follow up remark and simply walked away, not wanting to spend more time talking to Jaime than needed. Jaime was scum, but he was necessary in Lydia's plan. He would have to be tolerated.

There was a grunt behind Plutarch, who turned and came face to face with a nicely dressed Avox who wore the servant robes of the President's office. He handed Plutarch a sheet of paper and waited patiently for Plutarch to read it. The paper was of fine quality and the penmanship perfect and elegant.

_"I would be honored to have your company tonight in place of Seneca Crane."_ the note read, _"President Cornelius Snow."_

Plutarch sighed, remembering that the Head Gamemaker sat next to the President as the parade occurred. Since Seneca was gone, it was now up to Plutarch to fill that place. "Lead the way." He told the Avox, who nodded and lead Plutarch into the company of President Snow.

* * *

It wouldn't be long before all the tributes were on their chariots and being pulled out to meet the Capitol again. All of the chariots had been lined up already, the horses fed, the wheeled oiled properly, and any add ons from the stylists found to be in working order. Most of the tributes now were waiting around for the parade to start, the emotions high. One of the groups was the Careers, who were meeting next to District 3's chariot since the District's tributes hadn't arrived yet.

"I say we let him join." Auron said, "We'll want him with us rather than against us."

Charm rolled her eyes, "He could just be playing us guys. Who knows if he's actually any good in fighting? He's the mayors son so it would make sense that he looks healthy and strong."

Nicolae eyed Charm with approval. The District 1 girl had been very willing to agree with him on many things, quite obviously trying to get on his good side since he was the de facto leader of the Careers. He didn't let her get to him though; he had Amara back home who was infinitely better in every sense than this red haired District 1 slut. Still, it didn't mean that he too could play with Charm. "I agree with both of you. Jonathan could be a good ally for us, but only if he can pull his own weight. He's jerking us around though and doesn't have any training, then we can play nice for a little and kill him in the Bloodbath."

He looked over at the dark haired, tan skinned District 4 girl with that statement. She looked at him too; knowing full well that Nicolae and the other Careers did not like her. Nicolae might have given Cyra this same look since he _knew_ she didn't have any training, but knew that wouldn't help him. He would continue to preach that his partner had training simply because it would look bad on District 2 that they allowed a tribute with no training into the Games. Cyra had also taken down Sylvia so he knew she had some skill with her.

Isabella knew exactly what Nicolae's gaze meant. He didn't believe in her and would probably not even give her a chance. He already disliked Caspian due to his association with Finnick and would probably kill him too. She knew what she had to do; she had been planning on this all along, and had worked up enough courage to finally do something.

"Well if you guys want the District 6 guys, he can have my spot." Isabella said, "I'm out."

And with that, Isabella turned away and walked back to her chariot, leaving Caspian and the others stunned. Nicolae felt victory flow over him as Caspian chased after his partner. "District 4, always unreliable with their tributes." he remarked to the other tributes. Charm laughed lightly while Auron felt concerned. Things were going just like Nicolae wanted things too, causing Auron to feel quite powerless. If anybody else there felt the same way, nobody was showing it.

Caspian was angry when he grabbed Isabella's arm before she could get into the chariot. "What the hell was that?" he shouted. "Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"Are you?" Isabella said equally as angry, shaking herself free of Caspian's grasp.

"What does that mean?" Caspian demanded.

Isabella thought about telling him, but decided against it for now. "Look, it's just not my scene ok? I don't want to be associated with killers Caspian."

"This is the Hunger Games, Isabella. There are killers all around you right now; even those outlier's who have no training will be killers. You need the Careers in order to survive the Games." Caspian pleaded.

"I don't need your help Caspian!" Isabella snarled, leaning in closer to her partner. "Or you pity because you got me Reaped!"

Caspian's eyes shot open wide in shock, unable to compose himself. "What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what you piece of shit!" Isabella said, trying to stop herself from screaming. "You sabotaged the tributes that were suppose to go into the Games this year so you could be chosen to represent our District and avenge your crush Finnick!"

Caspian wanted to shout back too, but couldn't. She was right, he was the reason she was here. He didn't say anything, couldn't think of anything to say and they both stood there in silence. Isabella sighed, composing herself. After another minute of silence, she sighed. "I won't tell anybody."

"You won't?" Caspian asked, sounding rather tired.

"I won't. There's no point now anyways." Isabella said.

Caspian could think of many reasons why there was 'a point' to say something, but kept them to himself. "I'm sorry, Isabella."

Isabella wanted to curse him out, to claw out his eyes, to make him suffer. But she just couldn't, she knew if she tried to commit violence she'd fail. It didn't make the anger go away, nor the thoughts about sweet little Elise and her boyfriend Koi watching her die go away. "If I were you Caspian, I would be more worried about your fellow Careers than me right now." Isabella said.

"They won't kick me out just because your not there." Caspian said, causing Isabella to laugh.

"Don't you get it Caspian? You're just like me to them, expendable."

"That's not true." Caspian said, though he felt the same as Isabella.

"Really? Then I must be imagining them talking to that District 6 boy without you there."

Caspian spun around and was surprised to see the Careers talking to Jonathan, acting quite compassionate with him. "Face it Caspian, when the Careers fall apart it will be District 4 that goes first."

Meanwhile at the District 6 chariot, Azzura Blue was observing her partner converse with the Careers. She felt disgust for Jonathan; he had been a total pig to her the entire train ride here and was now ready to abandon her for bloodthirsty psychos. She had hoped that the rumors about the Mayor's son were wrong, but they were evidently not. The mayor himself was no role model, so it made sense his son would be just as bad. Azzura was quite ashamed of her District's mayor who had no sense of duty or 'good' for his District. He only cared about himself, just like Jonathan. Looks like she'd have to find an ally somewhere else. Hopefully she could find somebody more honorable and nice.

Azzura felt a tugging on her uniform and she turned to see a small boy dressed as a tree behind her. He was smiling brightly at her, some baby fat still on his cheeks and eyes gleaming with youth. He reminded Azzura a bit of my brother Zeek, though older slightly. "Hi! I'm Joshua!" He says happily.

"Hi." I say, shocked by the boy's happy attitude. "I'm Azzura."

"Azzura? That's a funny name." The boy says laughing. Not as weird as the boy from District 8 though, he's kind of mean."

"The mayor's son?" I ask.

"Yeah, and he wouldn't shut up about it." Joshua says, "So you volunteered too?"

"I did." Azzura said.

"Why'd you do it?" Joshua asks, his voice light and innocent. "I did it to protect my best friend."

"Well that was extremely brave of you." Azzura replied, "I did it for my family." She actually felt quite bad saying that, feeling selfish compared to this twelve year old. Azzura was also having a hard to ignoring the fact that this boy would have to die for her to win, a fact that Joshua didn't seem to acknowledge.

"Well that's nice of you. I only have two siblings, and their both adults already. I haven't talked to my sister since my parents died."

"Oh... well I'm sorry to hear about that."

"Are both your parents alive."

"They are." Azzura said curtly, some annoyance building in her over Joshua's curiosity. Something told her that this boy wasn't as innocent as he let on.

"Well it was nice taking to you." Joshua said, sticking his hand out. Azzura shook his hand, before crying out in pain. Joshua began to laugh, "Got you!" he said, holding up some sort of electrical circuit. He laughed again and ran away, leaving Azzura to nurse her pained hand.

Anastasia Louivere was watching the District 7 boy run away from the slanted eye girl, smiling happily again. The girl looked the same as the fat boy from District 8 after Joshua had shook his hand. The District 7 was kind of cute, Anastasia thought, but rather immature.

Somebody coughed behind Anastasia, who spun around and came face to face with a big dark skinned boy. He towered over Anastasia and would have terrified her if he hadn't been smiling kindly at her. "He's quite the prankster isn't he?" the boy remarked, pointing to the District 7 boy.

"Yeah," Anastasia said, "pretty immature."

"I think his name was Joshua, but I don't really remember too well."

"Joshua, not a bad name I guess. What's your name?" Anastasia asked.

"My name?" the boy mimicked, "My name is Oliver. What's yours?"

"Anastasia."

"Anastasia! That's quite the mouthful."

She laughed at his playful attitude, reminding her greatly of somebody from her class. "You can just call me Ana though. All my friends do."

"Sounds good to me." Oliver replies.

"Can we help you with something?" a voice says from the Chariot. Both of them looked up to see Raven scowling at Oliver.

Oliver smiles at him. "I was just going around making friends." he replies, "I'm Oliver."

"I heard." Raven says harshly. "Anastasia why don't you come up here with me."

"She likes to be called Ana by her friends." Oliver says in a childish tone. "Guess your not one of them."

"I think you better leave." Raven says, stepping out of the chariot now. He wasn't as tall as Oliver was, nor as muscular, but his threatening posture beat out Oliver's childish one.

"I just wanted to talk with her."

"And you have." Raven replied. Anastasia looked at Raven but he cuts off any protests she might have with a sharp glare. Oliver sighs and walks away back to his chariot.

"Why did you do that?" Anastasia demanded.

"I don't trust him."

"He was being nice! Nicer than you!" Anastasia shouted, before jumping into the Chariot and facing away from her partner. Raven sighed, knowing that she was still annoyed at Raven due to the whole bones fortune incident. She had to get over that and trust him on this one point. Raven had seen people like Oliver in District 9, men who went after younger girls by acting nice to them before raping them. While Raven didn't think Oliver would do that, he might try to ally with her in the arena, which could be just as bad.

Not to mention the fact that Oliver had been introduced as 'Kaden' during the Reaping recaps and not Oliver. Anastasia wouldn't know that since she was in her room crying when the recaps started. Raven had actually gone to her room and held her as she cried into his shoulder. He sighed, hating how protective of Anastasia he had become; it wasn't his fault that she was Reaped so why did he feel that way?

If there was a higher power like his mother preached, Raven felt that it must really hate him.

Kaden had arrived back at his chariot and climbed into it, standing next to Willabeana. "The boy from District 9 is a meanie." he says, pouting.

Willa looked at her partner nervously. "I-I'm sorry to hear that Kaden."

"It's Oliver!"

"I'm sorry!" Willa said quickly, trembling slightly as 'Oliver' adjusted his stance. If he noticed this, he didn't say anything about it and continued to rant about how unfair it was that both Damian and the boy from District 9 hadn't allowed him to talk to their partner tributes.

Willa was barely listening, fear consuming her. Kaden's outburst as 'Tobias' on the train had terrified her to the point that him standing next to her left her petrified. The very idea of being alone with him ever again caused her to want to scream, the fear of Tobias to great. She had dreamed last night, for what little sleep she got, that Kaden had been chasing her throughout the train, nobody around to help her. He finally cornered and began choking her as she struggled for breath. She woke up screaming and gasping for breath, her sheets soaking wet.

Kaden was leaving her alone for now, preferring to talk to the younger tributes instead. It worried Willa a lot actually to see them talking, the others not knowing anything about Kaden's 'condition' to which Willa had no idea what to call other than insanity. Tobias or Kaden or whatever the hell he went by could hurt them; possibly kill them if that was his plan! They could all die! Every single on of them! Then he would come after her and kill her!

Kaden touched her lightly and Willabeana almost screamed. He was smiling, "Look! It's another boy over there with that girl! Maybe he'll want to be friends too?"

Willabeana began to cry lightly to herself. She just wanted to go home.

The boy Kaden was referencing was Wren, who was walking in front of Ivy slowly to make sure she didn't fall over. "They shouldn't be doing this." he grumbled.

Ivy sighed, to tired and pained to say get mad. "Please Wren, just stop."

"You can barely walk!" He said, wrapping a hand around Ivy's waist to help support her. Ivy moaned in pain and Wren quickly retracted his hand. "It... It will be ok Wren. We'll only be out there for a few minutes."

Wren wasn't convinced that Ivy was 'fine', and neither was she. Her entire body felt like it was on fire, each step pained and disorienting. Her costume also didn't help reduce her physical pain, it's small size making it difficult to breath in. She wanted to go back to the hospital, to line in the beds and had morphling pumped into her to ease the pain away.

Yet she knew she couldn't. She had to get in the chariot and show the world that she was all right. She had to let her family know she was all right. She had to let Cassidy know that she was all right. But it was more than just that. Unlike Wren, Ivy had understood the undertones and meaning behind the nurse's words when she told them they had to go to the parade. The Capitol needed them out in the parade to show Panem and any rebels that both tributes were very much alive and doing well.

Ivy noticed two other tributes nearby, both young. The girl had red hair while the boy had brown hair and a bruise next to one of his eyes. "Is she ok?" She girl asked.

"She's fine." Wren replied. "Just tired."

Ivy smiled weakly and continued to her chariot, leaving the District 5 team behind. Daira sighed, "Looks like somebody was beating her up badly." she said, before her eyes went wide to Delvin. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean-"

"Don't worry about it." he said, I know exactly what you meant.

"It just came out I swear!"

"I know, can we not talk about it?"

"O-ok." Daira said. Both of the walked to their chariot, the air between them tense and awkward.

Choux stood in his chariot, feeling quite high and mighty. He kept looking at the other tributes, refusing to deal with any of them after Joshua had shocked him. Choux instead had decided to pass the time by rating how hot the girls were. Most of the outlier's were not that great looking, but the Career girl's were. He would talk to them if he didn't think they'd cut off his head. Choux knew he was brave, but knew that if talking to a Career was insane.

His partner Danielle lifted herself up into the chariot, eyeing him cautiously. Choux snorted at the stupid girl. She was just jealous of his prestigious status in the District and the wealth it entitled. Probably his looks too since she wasn't that great herself. She looked too much like the ugly factory girl's who worked all the time. None of these girls had anything on Muffy though, Choux's girlfriend. His parents had introduced him to her and she had been his plaything every since. She was probably at home crying over him despite him telling her not to cry. Ah well, girls couldn't help being who they were.

After a minute of silence, Danielle sighed. "Look, I don't like you and you don't like me. But maybe, just maybe, we could work together."

Choux raised an eyebrow, "Why would we work together?"

"So one of us can win for District 8." Danielle replied, "We need another Victory, it's been way too long."

"If one of us is going to win, it's going to be me."

Danielle sighed angrily, "And why's that?"

"Well I'm the mayor's son!" Choux said, stating the obvious.

Danielle looked like she wanted to hit him and Choux smiled at her, daring him too. She turned away though, her anger seething from her. Choux smiled at Danielle, happy that she knew her place.

A loud alarm went off, signaling the one minute point until the chariots would begin going out. All the tributes were now in their chariots, emotions ranging from excitement to fear. Good portions of them were trying to remember what their mentors and escort's had instructed them to and how their stylist's had assured them that everything would be ok.

The doors in front of them burst open and the cheers from the Capitol echoed as District 1's chariot pulled out first.

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Caesar Flickerman's voice boomed over the microphone, echoing across the Capitol. "It is my distinct honor to formally present the tributes for the 76th Hunger Games to the Capitol!"

The crowd cheered, including people in the President's booth. Plutarch noticed that Snow seemed rather elated this year compared to previous years in which he presided over the parades with stoic silence until he had to speak. It was odd seeing the man show even a glimpse of happiness and Plutarch had to turn away quickly to avoid feeling sicker. Fireworks went off and light shone across the Capitol as two massive doors opened, followed by Chariots emerging. The first chariot to appear was the District 1 chariot as always, which was met with cheers and gasps.

Both tributes were dressed in what looked like actual diamonds shaped to resemble battle armor. Lights from the side shone off of both of them, causing a rainbow of colors to burst from them and onto the crowd of Capitol citizens who grabbed for the colored light playfully. Both tributes were smiling and waving to the crowds, sucking up the attention given to them and returning it in full. The crowd was totally enthralled by Auron and Charm's aura, screaming for them to look at them as they waved flags with District 1's emblem on them and threw flowers at them. Charm grabbed a few of these and then threw them back into the crowds after kissing them. Auron was just as enthusiastic, though less of a show off then Charm. Both of them seemed to enjoying each other's company, which the crowd loved even more. The Capitol always loved District 1.

District 2 was a different story. Both tributes came out in their traditional battle armor, probably from Ancient Greece. They both had swords in one hand and shields in the other which had the emblem of the Capitol printed on them. The raised their swords and both of them burst into flames, lighting up the golden armor worn by both tributes.

The Capitol's approval with District 1 was lost on District 2.

People were still cheering for sure but the energy was mostly gone. It was more polite and restrained, as if they were simply respecting District 2 and not idolizing them. Plutarch had seen the arrival coverage for District 2 and wasn't surprised that this was the response that they got for the parade. Nicolae looked rather annoyed and a bit childish as he waved around his sword as if begging for attention. Cyra's armor was obviously made for somebody older and more muscular than her, causing her to look gangly and rather pathetic. As usually though, Cyra's face was emotionless.

District 3 was rolled out with haste and Plutarch leaned forward, rather worried about these two. Both Ivy and Wren looked a little shell-shocked but that could be expected when met with a crowd of screaming Capitolites. Plutarch was quite surprised by the approach that the stylists had taken this year, abandoning the traditionally gaudy look for something simpler. Both tributes were dressed up as scientists, with white lab coats and scrubs. Their hair was spiked too and they wore glasses that changed colors constantly. Ivy looked rather uncomfortable in her uniform, which unlike Wren's was smaller than she was. It looked like it was squeezing around her ribs, pushing her breasts up and highlighting her womanly curves. Her skirt was also ridiculously short, so short you could see almost all of her legs. Plutarch imagined that it must have been difficult to breath in.

The Capitol wasn't impressed too much until both tributes pulled out vials of bubbling liquid and poured them into a vat that was in front of them. There was a sudden explosion as smoke and bubbles blew out vat and several others lined around the chariot. Each vat gave off a different color and the bubbles from the vats were floating up into the crowds. District 3 was suddenly the favorite.

Plutarch couldn't help but noticed the change in the tributes demeanor after the explosions went off. Wren's eyes were wide and his body shaking while Ivy started breathed heavily and to lost her footing. She got back up, visibly shaken but attempting to put on a good face for the Capitol. Plutarch wished they hadn't been sent out there.

Isabella and Caspian appeared to more cheers. Both tributes held tridents in their hands and seaweed wrapped around them, Caspian with it wrapped around his lower region forming a kilt while Isabella had the same plus a thin layer wrapped around her breasts. District 4 was a fan favorite after Finnick had passed away last year and they seemed to be quite excited about Caspian, who exuded Finnick's attitude. He was more serious though, but looked just as deadly and beautiful as his mentor had. He had a trident with him, smiling to the crowds as they passed by. Isabella on the other hand looked nervous but still put on a good face. She looked a lot more comfortable in her seaweed outfit than Caspian, but lacked his deadly aura.

District 5 followed up, both of them wearing grey suits with electric rods popping from their skins and their hair pulled back. Daira and Delvin locked hands and sparks began to fly, causing both tributes to flinch but not let go of one another. Soon their entire bodies were a light with electricity, flowing over their bodies and hitting the chariot. The crowd was going crazy, though both tributes lacked their enthusiasm.

There was a loud bang that caused many people in the audience to scream out in shock. Horse began to neigh and District 6's chariot burst forth into the spotlight, altered to have the appearance of a ship from days long since pasted. Off the back was a black flag with a skull and cross bows and two people dressed up like marauders and looters.

The crowd burst into cheers when it realized that District 6's tributes were pirates this year.

Yes both tributes were dressed in pirate finery, portraying a false image of what true pirates looked like. Both of them wore loose fitting pants with shiny brown boats, heavy coats over both of them and swords at their sides. Jonathan's shirt was loose fitting, buttoned down about half way down his chest to reveal a perfectly sculpted chest. Azzura had no shirt, only a lacy bra that added extra padding to her chest. She also wore a heavily feathered hat with a parrot on her shoulder. Plutarch couldn't help but think how lucky the stylist got with Azzura's eye patch, which only added to the pirate effect. The tips of her hair were also dyed blue, a clever play off of her name. What surprised Plutarch too was how... excited both of them seemed. He supposed it only made sense, they had both volunteered anyways.

The next chariot pulled out containing two trees, to which most people sighed. District 7's outfit was to be expected, though the design was done in a way that made it look like the tributes had the trees coming out from underneath their skins. The children in Capitol crowd were excited to see the tributes though most of the adults simply clapped or gave polite cheers. There was nothing new about District 7.

Plutarch couldn't help but notice that Willow's face was covered in a way that made it look like her head was literally bark. It was a clever way to cover up her scars from the surgeries until they healed, which Plutarch had been assured would be before the interviews.

District 8 was up next, dressed up to look very similar to Peacekeepers without the helmets and a looser fitting uniform. In front of them were two dummies, dressed like tributes from previous years. They drew their swords, which were actually needles for sewing, and they stabbed into the dummies twice before decapitating them. Each blow sent off confetti from the dummies and the final blow across the throat of the dummies that caused red ribbons to burst forward like blood. The Capitol was impressed with the showing, cheering at the top of their lungs and catching ribbons that had flown into the crowds. Choux was bouncing up and down, waving his needle around without care and almost hitting Danielle with it a few times. She shoved him away from her and the two began to bicker. Not a good image for the sponsors.

Plutarch heard a beep come from his pad, signaling an alert of some sort, but ignored it. There were enough people in the office to deal with whatever the issue was.

District 9 came out next and while there was applause and some cheers, Plutarch could tell that nobody was too impressed with them. They wore armor which on closer inspection was actually just wheat sewn together to look like armor. On their heads were crowns that were also made of wheat and tips of barley. Both of them carried scythes with them as well. Raven looked quite threatening with his scythe while his partner Anastasia's muscles were shaking from the weight of carrying it.

Plutarch was confused at first when he saw District 10's uniforms but it then quickly became clear what angle the stylists were going for. Both tributes were dressed up like cowboys but instead of leather, their costumes were actually raw meat. Surprisingly, both tributes were putting on brave faces and smiling and waving to the crowds, who were clearly disturbed by the sight in front of them. Kaden was waving like a little boy, bouncing up and down and jumping around, looking rather comical given his big size. Willabeana looked nervous though, her eyes darting to Kaden every few seconds. Plutarch had heard about Kaden's 'incident' with Willabeana on the train. His multiple personality disorder would be quite a tool to use in the arena and he knew the other Gamemakers were working hard to make sure that 'Tobias' came out as often as possible. Plutarch couldn't keep his pity down for Willabeana; he hoped she could get through the next few days without getting assaulted again.

There was another beep from his pad, but again Plutarch ignored it.

The crowd had already lost interest in District 10 when District 11 came out, dressed up in a costume of assort fruits lining their bodies. The stylists had a lot of skin on the tributes showing, which worked for both of the tributes. Tianora, the young girl she was, looked quite cute with all the fruits covering her while Damian looked quite beautiful with his perfectly sculpted body and brownish skin tone. Both tributes also carried mini cornucopias in their arms with knives placed inside. Plutarch also noticed an interesting tattoo on Damian's lower left waistline, a rose. If Plutarch hadn't known all of Damian's history through the tribute background checks he would have been quite curious as to where Damian had gotten such a top-notch tattoo done in District 11.

While the crowd seemed to like District 11, they were hardly enthralled by them like they were with the earlier tributes. Damian seemed to notice this, smiling slyly. He whispered something to Tianora and then stepped away, dumping the contents of the cornucopia off the side of the chariot. Tianora and the crowd's confusion was quite evident until it changed into mixed screams of outrage and hilarity.

Damian had placed the cornucopia's mouth on his waist between his legs, the tip of it sticking out, and began moving one of his hands along it. He rubbed it slowly and then faster all while thrusting his hips and licking his lips. He kept his gaze looking out into the crowds and winking to people too. Tianora, despite her age, knew what Damian was doing and stood next to him horrified, actually dropping her cornucopia in shock. The crowd's reaction was interesting to observe too as some Capitol citizens were outrage while others could barely control their laughter. Some simply stood there, hoping their makeup could cover their blushing faces and dirty minds. Plutarch himself, who had no interest in men, only felt interest in Damian now. He hadn't stood out to him earlier as a potentially strong candidate in the Games, but his attitude here changed that. Plutarch would be paying close attention to Damian who had made quite a mark on the Capitol.

District 12 was rushed out quickly, the other Gamemakers probably wanting to get the crowds minds and eyes off of Damian's dirty antics. Both tributes appeared, looking stoic and deadly, dressed as miners. However, before the crowds annoyance with a tired old design could manifest, the miner outfits began to give off smoke. Soon the entire uniform was smoking and the helmet burst into flames, followed quickly by the uniforms. In a few seconds, the miner uniforms were gone and replaced by black armor that was burning like coal. Both tributes lifted up their pick axes, which also lit on fire, and posed in attack positions as the crowds cheered for them. Plutarch smiled, thankful again for Cinna and Portia's excellent fashion statements.

Plutarch chanced a look at Snow, who sat next to him gazing at the tributes like a statue. If he was annoyed with the favorable approval of District 12 from the crowd, he didn't show it. Plutarch noticed that the glint of happiness in his face was gone now though.

Plutarch's pad once again began beeping and he finally checked, simply to shut off the alarm. The subject line of the alert however got Plutarch's attention, who shot up from his chair and opened up the tribute medical alert, gasping as he read it. Snow gave the Gamemaker a questioning look, "Is everything alright Mr. Heavensbee."

No, everything was not all right. And it was too late to do anything about it now.

Plutarch could only watch as Ivy Spark fell from her chariot and hit the road beneath it with a thud.

* * *

**_Now things are really moving along :) I'm super excited for the next few chapters and I hope you guys are too!_**

**_A quick change up in names: Jaime Presswater was originally named Damian Presswater. Change came since we already have a tribute named Damian (our lovable call boy) and I don't want too much confusion._**


	15. Love over Fear

**_As a fun side note, it seems as though Isabella and Caspian have garnered quite the slash following ;). To be honest I hadn't really considered much romance happening in this story, but I'll keep the idea in mind. Isabella already has a pretty serious boyfriend back home though and Caspian is so obsessed with avenging Finnick that he could be oblivious to Isabella even hitting on him haha. However it is the Hunger Games and stranger things have happened, I'll keep the idea in mind though promise nothing._**

* * *

**Chapter 12 Love Over Fear**

Capitol propaganda is a powerful weapon.

"Panem is the most technologically advanced civilization in history!" teachers across Panem taught Capitol and District students alike. "It is through the hard work of the Districts under the direction of the Capitol that this was made possible. With our technology, anything is possible and within our reach!"

The philosophy of 'anything is possible' was what mentality the doctors who treated District 3's tributes brought with them before they began their procedures. That and the idea of Capitol supremacy and District prejudice.

"The Head Gamemaker wants both tributes ready for the Parade?" one surgeon said. "Is he crazy?"

"We could do it for the boy, his injuries are just cuts and bruises. But the girl..." another surgeon said, her voice trailing off.

"We must do it for her though." The head surgeon stated, waiting as an Avox dressed him in scrubs. "She needs to only be in the parade for ten minutes, no more than fifteen minutes. We can at least stabilize her enough for that."

"The explosion though," the junior surgeon said, "It tore through her! She's lucky to even be breathing at this point!"

"She'll have three days before the actual Games." The head surgeon continued, "And if she isn't strong enough for the Games and ends up dying then who will question it? She's from District 3 anyways."

So when the tributes from District 3 arrived for the surgeons, they steeled themselves against the painfully obvious truth that Ms. Spark would not be ready for the Games and began their procedure. Ivy's clothing had already been removed from her body by medics, exposing her paling figure to the surgeons. In a way, Ivy was lucky that the explosions main force only hit her abdominal area. Shrapnel had blown her stomach region apart, exposing ripped muscles and intestines if one looked close enough. Two of her ribs were broken as well. The shrapnel had torn through Ivy's right breast and face too, removing her right ear entirely as well. Her right arm also was suffering from heavy burns and the nerves for the hand were almost all gone.

So the surgeons began their procedure. They worked for almost nine hours straight, removing shrapnel from Ivy's intestines and stomach region, her lungs, her arm, and one piece that would have pierced her brain if it had just a little more force. Once removed, the surgeons began sewing together the damaged organs and muscles, requiring heavy morphling doses to insure Ivy's safety. They could only do so much for the organs though; they'd have to heal on their own for the most part.

Finally came the cosmetic stuff. The Capitol's best plastic surgeon, who had been swore to secrecy under threat of death, had just finished fixing up Wren's appearance when he was rushed into the operating room. He was stunned by all the blood and the broken body of District 3's female tribute. The plastic surgeon knew what he had to do though and quickly fixed up Ivy's face, replacing her ear entirely and erasing the scars from the blast. The arm was trickier since burns healed at a slower rate, but the surgeons had planned for this. Doctors had taken samples of Ivy's DNA and cultivated skin cells, allowing the plastic surgeon to cut off the burned sections and replace them with new ones. It didn't fix the entire arm, it was still a shade darker than the other, but the burns were mostly gone. Ivy's right arm was also slightly smaller than her left since muscle from it had to be removed.

The only thing that the plastic surgeon couldn't cover up was Ivy's stomach region. While he was able to smooth out the scars and replace some of the skin, he couldn't make them completely disappear. It would have taken a lot more treatment time that Ivy did not have. With that done, the surgeons stepped back and admired their handy work with cheers.

Against the odds, Ivy Spark had survived.

Ivy was wheeled out of the operating room and pumped full of morphling and antibiotics to kill off any bacteria from the shrapnel that might still be in her system. When she awoke for the first time, screaming and clearly suffering from PTSD, the doctors had calmed her and gave her more sedatives. She woke the second time and was much calmer, encouraging the doctors of their own success.

"I told you we could do it." One surgeon said with false pride.

"Oh please! You bet that she would die for sure!" another said.

"We're not out of the woods yet." The senior surgeon said. "Now she needs to survive the parade."

All of the doctors knew that Ivy needed a lot more rest, but the Gamemakers and the President were pressuring them to have her ready. Against their better judgment, the surgeons agreed that since Ivy's spinal structure was in place she would be able to stand for a while in a chariot and thus was ready.

A fatal mistake that any sane medical professional would never make. But the pressure of Snow's wrath was weighing them down and they complied. The surgeons told the doctors their orders and the doctors told Ivy and Wren to get ready for the parade. Then they pumped Ivy full of enough morphling that she was barely functional. Now the stylists had their turn, which is where things went even more to hell.

The stylists were not happy with District 3's female. They had seen her during the Reapings and decided that she was beautiful enough to pull of what they had in mind, but on seeing her cut up stomach they all screamed.

"She's a monster!" one of them said, nearly fainting on the spot.

"We-We can fix this!" another said, rushing to the wardrobe and pulling out as much scar removal as they could. Even after lathering all of it on, it still wasn't enough to cover it up. "Get her a wrap." the stylist commanded.

So they wrapped cloth around Ivy's stomach and plastered it to her skin, cutting a hole near her belly button to make it more believable. The stylists stood back, admiring their work. They couldn't know however that Ivy was in great physical pain, the wrap being tight enough that it added pressure to her injuries, causing the organs to squish closer together. The stylists continued, oblivious to the fact that Ivy was knocked up on morphling and unable to function, and added on her sexy scientists corset. Ivy gasped when they tightened it, but couldn't form enough words of protest or tell them to stop.

Ivy was finished by that point and led out to the chariot. She could barely step onto but still managed too, struggling to ignore the pain in her chest and stomach. Things were blurry from the morphling and her own pain. Ivy actually drooled over herself, which Wren wiped away.

"Thank you." she said, feeling quite ashamed.

The chariots burst forward, the roar of the crowds causing Ivy's head to pound. Her pain was increasing as well and by the time that they'd poured their chemicals into the vat and the explosion went off, Ivy was at a critical stage. Her heart was beating faster than she thought it could, struggling to provide enough blood for the entire body due to the constricting corset, stomach wrap, and lingering morphling.

The explosions were also wrecking her mentally, flashbacks of the train bomb passing through her mind. She couldn't scream, she couldn't make a move to indict that she was losing her mind. Ivy knew she had to stand in this stupid outfit and chariot for just a few more minutes, just a few, only so the world could know that she was still alive. She wasn't smiling though, her body was rigid, and her fists were clenched tightly with her fingertips digging into her palms. She ignored pain and blood in her palms.

_'Just a little more Ivy. You're almost done.' _she though to herself, desperate to forget the pain and struggle to keep her vision straight.

Her pain suddenly disappeared. She heard a sickening cracking sound. She knew what was happening.

The corset had re-broken one of her ribs. Her body wasn't getting enough blood pumping through it. Her brain was scrambling.

She tried to scream, but couldn't. The corset had limited her breathing so all she could manage was a deep gasp. Wren might have said something but her hearing was mostly gone so each decibel magnified and pounded inside his head.

_"NO! Just a little more! Please, please not now!"_

Her body was failing, she knew it, but she thought she could make it. Until another explosion went off.

It was the biggest yet, the finale at the end of the parade line. With the explosion of smoke, fireworks went off with it. The boom of them going off, mixed with the smell of sulfur and ash was too much for Ivy's sense to take. Suddenly she was back at the train, screaming at Beatrix to hide herself as Julia laughed manically. The explosion went off though anyways, and Ivy gasped. As quickly as it happened, it was over and she was back in her chariot. There was blood coming from her mouth as she coughed, splattering her white scientist uniform and hands as she covered her mouth.

_'I... I ca...an make i...it"_

Ivy stumbled backwards as her body went limp, her legs failing her. She saw the bright lights of the Capitol, a rainbow of colorful Capitolites on the sides, and Wren's horrified face as she fell off the chariot, hitting the road beneath it.

* * *

When Ivy hit the road, the Capitol erupted in chaos.

People jumped from their seats in shock, screaming in horror at the beautiful District 3 girl who was covered in her own blood. Tributes weren't supposed to start bleeding until the Games, not in the Capitol! Parents covered the eyes of their children, rushing from the crowds to get them away from the scene while others rushed forward hoping to get a better look. Somewhere in the crowd an Avox from District 3 silently hoped that the girl was dead so she wouldn't have to face the Games.

Peacekeepers were stunned at the sight. They weren't expecting to have to do anything other than stand there in their finery looking imposing. They were largely there for only show and ceremony. All of them spoke into their hidden microphones, demanding orders from their superiors who were just as baffled as their subordinates.

Luckily the tributes were more alert. Immediately after Ivy hit the ground Wren jumped from the chariot too, crashing into the ground and bruising himself. Ignoring the pain he ran to Ivy's side, trying to figure out what to do. Frantically, he threw his hand to Ivy's throat and checked for a pulse and began to panic when he felt none at first.

A loud neighing caught Wren's attention, his eye's going wide when he realized that the District 4 chariot was still charging towards them. The four horses pulling it not stopping, their feet stomping the ground loudly and eye's blocked so they could see nothing.

"Wake up Ivy!" Wren shouted, shaking her lightly, "Wake up!"

She wasn't moving though and fear spread through Wren's body as he searched again for a pulse as the horses drew closer. Frantic, Wren ran to the other side of Ivy and grabbed her arms, attempting to pull her away from the road and horses.

Just as frantically on the District 4 chariot, Isabella dropped her prop spear and grabbed the reins on the chariot. She pulled them back, attempting the slow the horses yet failing miserably. They bucked slightly in anger and continued charging. "Help me!" Isabella demanded from Caspian.

Caspian dropped his trident and yanked on the reins, his toned muscles bulging as he attempted to slow the horses. The combined strength of the tributes though wasn't enough, the horses continuing the charge. They lost sight of the District 3 tributes and Isabella flinched when she though they would run them over. Instead there was no bump from running over bodies, but smooth transit as they passed by the tributes who were now on the side of the road, Wren having used all his strength to drag Ivy's bigger body to the side. He was kneeling at her side now, hand wrapped around her throat probably checking for a pulse.

The chariots, all of them, soon to came to a complete stop as Peacekeepers charged forward with remotes in their hands which sent shockwaves through the horses reins and collars. The shockwaves brought the horses to a stop, allowing Isabella to jump down from the chariot and run to the District 3 girl.

"Isabella don't!" Caspian shouted out after her. He grunted in annoyance as he too jumped from the chariot and followed his partner.

Isabella ran up to the District 3 boy, ignoring the screams of the crowd and encroaching Peacekeepers. "Is she ok? Is she-" she began, but cried out in shock when she saw Ivy. She was covered in blood, splattered across the front of her shirt and lab coat. More blood was running down from her lips, shallow and quick breathes attempting to provide oxygen for her body.

Caspian ran up, shock on his face as he saw the condition of the girl. Isabella took a few steps back, the smell and sight of blood overpowering her rational thought. Caspian however was trained to deal with gore and quickly stepped forward to assess the girl. Her partner, Wren was what Caspian thought he was called, was shaking as he held his hand to her throat. "S-s-she isn't-" he began, but couldn't finish.

Caspian batted away his hand and checked her pulse for himself. He could feel it, feint as it was. He grabbed her sides lightly, feeling Ivy's chest and her shallow breathing. "We have to get this thing off her." Caspian said, stripping off the girl's lab coat so he could rip off her scientist corset. He dug his fingers into the laced section and began pulling it apart, surprised by the strength of the clothing item. Caspian cursed, turning to Isabella. "Help me!"

Isabella stood there petrified. Her eyes were as big as saucers as she stared at the blood splattered across the girl. The sight of it made her feel queasy, made her feel unstable, made her feel useless. Images of death flashed through her mind as she suffered from her own trauma. "Isabella!" Caspian shouted again, his fingers finally prying one of the laces open.

Three Peacekeepers came running up and dragged the tributes away from Ivy while a fourth pulled a knife and cut through the laces of the corset. Ivy gasped and more blood flew from her mouth, causing Isabella to gasp again and flinch. The Peacekeeper turned to the others, "Get them back on their chariots." he ordered.

"I'm not leaving her!" Wren shouted, running to his partner. The Peacekeeper next to him grabbed Wren, who was struggling to escape his grasp. "Let go of me go damn it!" Wren shouted, punching the Peacekeeper in the chest. "Let go of me!"

The Peacekeeper threw him over his shoulder and walked Wren back to his chariot. Caspian took Isabella's arm and guided her to their chariot as medics rushed forward from the side to Ivy. Isabella was like a rag doll in Caspian's hands. "Are you ok?" Caspian asked.

Isabella didn't respond and Caspian had to lift her onto the chariot before he got on. Isabella's stare was blank, blinking every so often in a daze. Caspian looked his partner over curiously and somewhat angered. Not only did his partner not want to listen to reason by joining the Careers, but she was also terrified at the sight of blood.

The chariots began moving again, passing by Ivy's body. Most of the tributes looked at her curiously, wondering again why exactly the District 3 train had been delayed. A few tributes though, such as Willow and Axel, hoped that she would actually die on the side of the road. Make the Games a little easier.

The medics wheeled her off in a stretcher as fast as they could, all of them clueless to Ivy's true condition. The stabbed an injection of morphling into Ivy's body and cleaned up her face, wiping away the sticky blood as best as they could. After making sure that her throat was clear, the medics stuck an oxygen tube down her throat to help her breathing before loading her into a car and driving her to the hospital.

Nobody wondered out loud about the girl's condition.

* * *

The lights shone down brightly on the dancers, an array of blue and green lights that danced off the performers bodies and sparkling costumes as they flew through the air. The dancers grace was sublime, each step and movement perfectly paced and coordinated. Months of training, all for a few minutes onstage.

Of the five dancers, four of them leapt backwards and gave the stage to their leader. The sixteen year old girl, bowed gracefully to her fellow dancers and to the audience, smiling brightly, and began her routine. Spin after spin, leap after leap, the girl never missed a beat. The audience was transfixed on her, stunned by her talent while others envious of it. As the finale began the others dancers joined their leader and danced in following until the orchestra rang out its final note. The dancers final position was simply, who formed a semi circle around their leader and bowed to her.

The crowd burst into applause and the lights in the mansion came back on as the dancers bowed to the audience. From the side of the stage, an elegant if not overdressed woman appeared on stage smiling. She wore a bright white and black gown that puffed up her entire body due to her size, concealing her slim figure underneath. Her face was also done with pale makeup and lips stained a bright red as her extended eyelashes glittered in the light. Her hair was done up in a bun which had been weaved together with great effort it appeared.

Smiling, the hostess made her way to all the dancers and thanked them personally before turning to the lead and kissing her softly on the cheek. The hostess held up a microphone and addressed the crowd. "Give it up for these wonderful women, ladies and gentlemen!" she said, which was followed by loud hollering and cheering. "And for my precious, lovely daughter Melinda."

The crowd cheered again, certainly agreeing that the young girl was lovely. Melinda blushed in humility, though she loved every second of their praise. Lydia de Veillux stared at her daughter as she played the crowds, happy that her daughter remembered her lessons. Humility always looked good. She kissed her daughter one last time and motioned for them to leave the stage before addressing the crowds in her mansion again.

"First off, I would like to formally welcome you all to the banquet to celebrate the start of the 76th Hunger Games!" Lydia said, which was followed by another round of cheers. There were a few people less enthused than others, specifically Plutarch Heavensbee, but they still clapped politely. "Obviously our thoughts go out to Ms. Ivy Spark of District 3. I know we all hope her a swift recovery so she may represent her District in the Games."

There was a general consensus of agreement with that statement, followed by some clapping in approval. Plutarch downed another drink though, not wanting to think about Ms. Spark or the stupid people behind her 'recovery'. Plutarch knew he was right and knew he shouldn't have given up like he had in arguing with Seneca. Ivy wasn't ready, and now all of Panem knew it. Ivy was stable now, thank God, but she was hardly in fighting condition since it seemed she had suffered from some internal bleeding. He had gone to the hospital as quickly as he could but was denied entrance into the room since Seneca was there already and seemed to want to deal with the issue himself.

"Go to your party Plutarch," Seneca sneered, "Leave the all the work to me."

Plutarch ordered another drink from an Avox and waited as it was poured. Lydia was still speaking. "I also know that many of us feel... conflicted about many events that have been happening as of lately." The audience hushed, feeling uneasy about such open talk about conflict. "Specifically, the valuable part that the Games play for Panem."

Now Lydia had even Plutarch's attention. What the hell was she doing? "I would like to say, to all those doubters out there, that they are wrong. The Games are vital to our society and our President knows it. President Snow is a brave man, a strong leader who looks conflict it in the eye and is always victorious. The Games are a tradition for the Capitol for now seventy-six years, and Snow understands this. They are important to not only the Districts, but also the Capitol. The Games show that it us, the proud citizens of the Capitol, that it is our right to be who we are. We are true to the ideals of Panem, people who now reap the rewards of our society due to the wise decisions of our ancestors. The Districts could have been part of our glory, but they refused us and lead us into the Dark Days."

The audience was loving her speech, even Plutarch was somewhat enticed by it. She was quite the speaker too, her tone and pitch adjusting perfectly between loving mother and proud citizen. Lydia raised a glass of wine given to her by an Avox, "Today, we toast to the future of Panem and the Hunger Games. We toast to the tributes who now fight for glory and honor, for their family and friends, for their Districts! And we, the people of the Capitol, toast to ourselves and our greatness! Gloria ad Capitolium!"

"GLORIA AD CAPITOLIUM!" the audience screams in response, raising their own wine glass and downing them.

Lydia smiled, "Now drink and enjoy the party! Let us dance and be merry until the Games begin so we may be merry again!"

The audience laugh and the orchestra began playing again as another group of Avoxs entered the room carrying food and more wine. Plutarch noticed a few citizens of the Capitol grabbing the vomit inducing toxins already, excusing themselves to the vomitoriums. Plutarch had partaken in this horrible practice many times, finding each experience less pleasant than the last. It be good anti-Capitol propaganda stuff for the Districts to see, all their food being consumed and then vomited down a drain.

The orchestra slowed down after several minutes and a sweet melody played out, signaling a dancing segment. Threw the crowds, Plutarch noticed Lydia on the dance floor, beckoning him to come dance with her. Setting down his drink, Plutarch complied while hoping the smell of alcohol wasn't too strong.

"Mr. Heavensbee." Lydia said, bowing slightly.

"Madam Veillux." Plutarch responded, bowing deeply.

Both of them locked hands and slid one hand around the other's waist. There was a tapping from the orchestra conductor and the music began to play, a sweet melody with an almost depressing tone to it. "I love this song, it is peaceful to my mind." Lydia remarked, dancing smoothly despite her massive dress.

"It is a lovely song." Plutarch said, struggling slightly to dance around Lydia's dress. Luckily the dance was pretty simple, one he could have done in his sleep, so Plutarch wasn't too worried.

Lydia smiled, "Do you have a favorite music genre, Mr. Heavensbee."

Plutarch laughed lightly, the orchestra picking up in speed. "I must admit that I don't. I was never one for music study."

"Ah yes, you were always fascinated with the Games weren't you?" Lydia said casually. "Tell me, what draws a man to that line of work? Money? Power? Or perhaps glory?"

Plutarch laughed a little too loudly. "I hardly understand how someone could find glory in my line of work."

"I suppose you're right. You are after all only killing children, a rather easy task since most of them are half starved and weak."

Plutarch raised an eyebrow, catching the mocking tone in Lydia's voice. The song dropped in tone, becoming deeper and building up its momentum. "Madam Veillux, I thought you agreed with the Games?" Plutarch said, indicating her earlier speech.

Lydia smiled, "I do, as much as I do with President Snow."

Plutarch couldn't keep the shock from his face. He had always assumed that Lydia de Veillux would be in favor of the Games, but this indication that she wasn't was shocking. Did she mean to end the Games if she took power and if she did then how? It would certainly make her popular in the Districts, though the Capitol would not be fans of the move. Sure, many people were upset with the previous two Games but not enough to abolition them.

The music reached its peak, creating a chorus of loud and energetic music. Lydia smiled even bigger when it came on, dancing with more vigor as it got louder and louder. Soon she was leading Plutarch in the steps, dragging him around like her rag doll to dance to her own tune. The music ended and Lydia posed gracefully, radiating a sense of triumph, while Plutarch stood next to her struggling for breath and weary.

Both of them bowed to one another and exited the marble dance floor. Lydia grabbed Plutarch's hand again and led him through the crowds to a room off to the side. She closed the doors, locking them tightly, and then clicked a button near them that sealed the doors. She turned to Plutarch, "Wouldn't want anybody spying on us now would we?" She asked.

Plutarch stood there confused, a thought flashing through his mind that she might want to sleep with him. It was quickly dismissed when he realized that he was in an extravagant study and not a bedroom. Along all four walls lined books and statues of French figures, one wall even having a cut out fire place and comfy chairs placed by it. Plutarch was surprised when he noticed two figures sitting by the chairs, one of them sitting in the others lap. "Felix." Lydia said, stepping towards the figures, "I see you've made yourself comfortable with my staff already."

The man named Felix turned towards Lydia with a crooked smile. "Just thought I'd introduce myself." he said, voice raspy.

"Some more than others." Lydia remarked dryly. She snapped her fingers at the girl on Felix's lap, a female Avox, who removed herself quickly from Felix's lap and rushed to a mini bar on the side of the room. Felix looked annoyed at Lydia, who raised a hand to stop him from saying anything. "You may have her later Felix, I promise."

Felix smiled, pulling out a cheap cigarette from his coat pocket and lighting it with a decorative lighter. He blew out smoke, coughing, and turned to look at Plutarch for the first time. "He Seneca's bitch?" Felix remarked, obviously unimpressed.

Not willing to be too insulted by the remark, Plutarch stepped forward extending his hand. "Plutarch Heavensbee." He said.

Felix looked at his outstretched hand like it was a weapon. After a moment he took his hand and shook it hard. "Felix." he replied quickly.

Plutarch smiled, but wasn't too impressed himself. This man was obviously not from the Capitol, manners aside. His black hair was long and unkempt, greasy too for that matter. His face was squared and nose smashed into his face with a light beard on his face. Plutarch was shocked when he noticed a long scar running the left side of his face, which looked like it hadn't healed properly. His clothing was dark too, rather dirty too, and pale hands containing dirt underneath the fingernails.

"Felix is here to help us with our District problems." Lydia said, "Or rather, help cause some problems."

"Cause some problems?" Plutarch asked.

"Ya," Felix said gruffly. "I like to stir up racket really, challenge the man, all that shit."

"And this helps us how?" Plutarch remarked, hoping he wasn't being too obvious with his dislike of this man. The Avox returned with the drinks, handing one to Lydia first and then Felix who winked at her. She gave one of Plutarch, who could notice the fear in her eyes of being near Felix. Plutarch couldn't allow himself to show pity for what the girl would be going through later tonight with Felix.

"You know those pesky Anarchists in the Districts?" Lydia said, sipping delicately from her glass of wine. "Well you can thank this man for planning them."

Plutarch was stunned, causing Felix to laugh harshly. "Looks like he's going to piss himself." He said.

"We- your behind the Anarchist attacks?" Plutarch said shockingly to Lydia, who shrugged in response.

"Somebody had to annoy the Districts." Lydia replied casually. "Gives them an enemy to unite them and another reason to hate the Capitol."

"And it ain't cheap either." Felix replied, downing his hard liquor with a single gulp. "I only came for my money, Madam Veillux."

Lydia sighed and went to her desk in the study, pulling out a box and handing it to Felix. He opened the box, smiling at its contents, and stood up. "Much obliged." He said.

"You may spend the night her down in the separate quarters." Lydia said, "By morning we need you back in the Districts for the next phase."

"It's a bit lonely down there though," Felix said, "Do you mind if I have some company?"

Lydia understood entirely what he was asking, and nodded. Felix smiled and grabbed the Avox by her waist, moving to the door. "I'll see you next week then Madam Veillux." Felix said, exiting the room with his money and the terrified Avox girl. The door closed and Lydia sighed.

"Why would you agree to work with that man?" Plutarch demanded.

"Because he's good at what I need him too do." Lydia responded simply. "Obviously he's the lowest form of life possible, but sadly he's what I need for many of the jobs that need to get done. Just like you must play your part, he does too. I assume you gave Mr. Presswater the permission papers to get to District 3?"

"Yes."

"And you have acquired all the background checks on the tributes for me?"

Plutarch pulled out a copy of the tribute bios, handing it to Lydia who put it into a computer. The information popped up in front of them and Lydia shifted through them casually. Lydia smiled, "I pegged Auron for a homosexual, a shame since he's so pretty. And both District 2 tributes are addicts? Seems as though Brutus protégé isn't as great as we think he is."

"They're both still deadly." Plutarch said.

"While they don't need their drugs." Lydia pointed out. "I'm also interested in this boy from 11. He's quite the call boy isn't he?"

"That he is."

"I remember thinking about acquiring his services for a night myself." Lydia confided, "He is certainly beautiful enough and I've heard some rather interesting things about him in bed."

"The tributes from District 3 are quite talented." Plutarch said, "Or at least they could have been before you boy Felix almost killed them."

Lydia looked up form the bios, "Plutarch-"

"No." Plutarch said angrily. "You must have authorized the attack."

"I did." Lydia said, angry at Plutarch anger. "And I do not regret it for a second."

Plutarch shook his head, annoying Lydia. "I can tell that you do not like Felix, neither do I, but he is necessary." Lydia said, closing out of the background checks. "His actions controlling the Anarchist faction help show how powerless the Capitol can be and how powerless Snow can be. Once I take power and the Anarchist quickly disappear under my watch, it will probably create a lot of support for me in the Districts."

"As well as ending the Hunger Games?" Plutarch asked.

"That too." Lydia responded, "There will be other changes as well to be sure, but the banning of the Games will be a powerful statement. While they serve their purpose of keeping the Districts terrified they are also such a burden for the Capitol. Being a Senior Gamemaker, you know how much money it costs to run the Games, money that could be given to other sections of our Government. The Games themselves in the Districts are a double-edged sword, providing a controlling power over them while also building resentment for the Capitol each second they are broadcast.

"I have spent much time studying the various rebellions that have popped up since the Hunger Games began, and do you know what they all have in common Mr. Heavensbee? The rebel groups all are founded because of the Games. Sure, they preach about poverty and enslavement, but their main issue is always the Games. The rebels scream it loudly, how the Capitol mistreats their children and is violent to no end. Do you realize how much violence could be averted, simply if the Games were gone?"

Plutarch stood there, looking at Lydia with mixed emotions. Lydia raised a painted eyebrow curiously, "Your thoughts?" she asked.

Plutarch sighed, "You are right on many accounts, the Games are vile and they do lead to many rebellious actions within the Districts. But the idea that removing them would quell all the rebel factions and make them harder to form in the future is more idealistic than realistic. Not to mention the fallout you would have to deal with in the Capitol."

"I have a plan to deal with that too." Lydia said.

Plutarch shook his head, "You have a plan for everything don't you?"

Lydia laughed, raising her glass in salute. "Everything we are doing is just a chess game Plutarch. Snow is the President and does have a lot of power, but it's based off of fear. Fear can only last one for so long. The Districts are the Capitol's children, and like children they will eventually realize that the monster under the bed isn't real."

"So how would you rule them?" Plutarch asked.

Lydia downing the last of her drink, smiling. "I'm going to make our children love me."

* * *

**_Pretty Plutarch heavy based chapter but it will be important for later on. The next few chapters are the training so I get ready for heavy tribute interaction!_**

**_Gloria ad Capitolium is Latin for "Glory to the Capitol"_**


	16. Learning the Ropes

**Chapter 13 Learning the Ropes**

The senior medical officer was nervous, sweating bullet that could have matched the speed of the guns carried by the armed escorts nearby. His makeup was running down his face, stinging his eyes and creating an odd smell in his nose. He licked his lips nervously, ignoring the taste of the lipstick he wore. Next to him, the junior medical officer was just as nervous, though she didn't have her life on the line.

"What happened?"

The single question sent chills down the officer's spines. Swallowing nervously, the senior officer responded. "T-the girl-"

"I believe she has a name and title."

"Yes-Yes of course! Tribute Ivy Spark wasn't ready yet. We thought that we-"

"We?"

"I! I thought that she would be ready, but she wasn't." The doctor squeaked out, body shaking slightly. "Her damage internally was too much and the costume that the stylists had for her only created greater pressure on her body. The explosions triggered PTS symptoms, causing her heart to beat faster and blood pulse through her body at a quicker rate than it could handle. She started to shut down, but we managed to revive her. She's stable now."

Snow looked through the observation window at Ivy, who was lying sedated in a private hospital bed with nurses attending her twenty-four hours a day. After she had collapsed, President Snow could do little except conclude the parade ceremony by giving his annual address and wishing the tributes luck. He then had to show his sorrows for the District 3 girl on public TV and in the Capitol, an exercise Snow hated. The girl was clearly going to die, why waste effort on a lost cause?

Still, she was a tribute and there had never been a Game where a tribute had died before the Games. There had been that year that a tribute, a rather unstable one, had killed himself before even leaving his District. Luckily he had a twin so the Capitol snatched him up and forced him to compete. Snow thought he remembered the twin dying in the Bloodbath that year. Ivy had a twin, though sadly it was a brother and not sister.

"Sir, please there was nothing I could do!" the officer begged, "They wanted her in the parade even though she wasn't ready and I tried to tell them but they just wouldn't listen!"

"First off," President Snow stated in a calm tone. "'They' would refer to myself and Head Gamemaker Seneca Crane, wouldn't it?"

"Yes." The senior officer replied, eyes downcast. The junior officer held her clipboard tighter, hands and fingers pale.

"Second, I don't believe you raised any protest. You were quite compliant with all our requests."

"I- yes I was, sir."

"And finally, it seems to me that you're saying you do not know how to properly treat patients of high priority."

"Sir?"

"Shouldn't you have been supervising these stylists, making sure the costume was appropriate given her condition? Couldn't you have given her more morphling, or perhaps adrenaline, to keep her going? There are so many things that you could have done, yet you didn't."

The senior officer stood there, no words coming to his mind. His eyes were downcast though, not wanting to look at the President who continued to gaze at the medicated form of Ivy Spark. "If you can not do the job that I require of you, you are no use to me anymore and perhaps I should find somebody else who can."

"I would be happy to recommend somebody for you sir." The senior officer said, voice high and strained. "I accept any downgrade in position you deem fit."

The President chuckled, an odd noise for anybody to hear from the rather humorless man. "Tell me doctor, because I've never actually known the number myself, how many bones are there in the human neck?"

"E-excuse me sir?"

The President turned and looked directly at the doctor now, whose gaze was still staring down. "How many bones are there in the neck?"

The senior officer looked to his junior, who only frowned in confusion, before looking the President in the eye. It would be disrespectful not to. "Seven, sir."

"Hmmm." The President muttered, adjusting the white flower on his coat. "I've also been curious as to how many of them you must break in order to kill a man."

The senior officer's eyes went wide and before he could protest a massive set of hands wrapped around his neck, twisting it harshly. There was a loud cracking noise and the officer went limp, falling to the ground at the Presidents feet. The junior medical officer screamed, breaking the clipboard and letting it fall to the ground as she crumpled with it. The President sighed, "Such a brutish method, but effective I suppose." He moved around the corpse, whose eyes were looking towards the ceilings, and stood in front of the junior officer who was crying.

"I understand that you're quite in impressive doctor." The President said, extending a hand out. "Perhaps you'd like to show your skill as my new senior medical doctor."

The junior officer, Lucretia Novella, looked into the President's eyes, angst filling her. This is what she always wanted, proper recognition for her skills. While all her other Capitol friends floated around like airheads, she had studied hard and wanted to make a life for herself beyond the norm. Her most frivolous Capitol look was some purple dyed hair that she always had back in a bun and some plastic surgery that made her look thirty instead of the forty-one year old she was. Lucretia was smart, she wanted to be smart, and she wanted to be better than the others. Now the President was here offering the option to be better, to take the position of a man he had just killed in front of her. A man that Lucretia had come to respect, to call a friend, and even at one point feel a sense of attraction towards despite their almost ten year age difference.

Of course she would take it. Why wouldn't she?

Taking his hand, Lucretia smiled weakly and stood up with the President who returned her smile. He knew she would take his hand; the President had planned for this. "I would be honored, President Snow." Lucretia said, bowing slightly to the President.

"I'm glad." Snow replied, "You will see a rise in your paycheck and your former bosses office will become yours."

"T-Thank you sir." Lucretia said. It would take some getting used to working from her former bosses office, but she'd adapt. Adapting was the only way anyone made it in this world.

"Now then, shall we move on with business? What about my other patient?" Snow asked.

"Oh yes, if you would follow me sir." Lucretia said, motioning for the President to follow her. She moved around the dead body on the floor and the armed bodyguards nearby towards the door, walking down a long hallway with the President right behind her. They reached another door and Lucretia plugged in a key code and put her hand on a pad, not even blinking when the pad took a sample of her blood to confirm her authorization. The doors opened, revealing a white room with bright overhead lights and a single bed with a sedated girl in it.

Lucretia stepped into the room, pulling up the patient's information from a nearby monitor. "Avox Omega 204," Lucretia read, "Former Identity: Madge Undersee. Age: eighteen, Sex: Female, Hair: Blonde, Family: Daughter of District mayor."

"I'm more interested in her training." The President said curtly, taking a step closer to the sleeping girl. The doctors had done a good job patching her up, removing many signs of her torture. The burn marks had been cleaned up, fake fingernails sewn in, and teeth replaced. Her hair was still shaved off, though it was growing back in some areas, and bruises still remained present. Make up could be added to fix that though.

"Her training is progressing slowly I'm afraid." Lucretia said, pulling up information on it. "She's been rather resistant to it, screaming and fighting back with the instructors. We've had to sedate her a few times to fully calm her down, and even then it doesn't always last. Physical discipline has been requested for her."

"Which I have denied repeatedly." Snow said. He needed her in top physical condition for the plan he had for her.

"That has been noted as well, sir. The instructors have also requested permission that perhaps she be given to the sewage crews, perhaps some work could discipline her more."

"Again, it is denied." Snow said. "The instructors will just have to manage or they will be deemed useless."

Lucretia shuddered as thoughts of her former boss flashed through her head, but she said nothing. "I will inform them of the situation."

President Snow nodded and continued to stare at the former rebel turned Avox. Madge was a tough girl, but she would break, everybody broke at some point.

And Snow had the perfect breaking point for her.

* * *

The training center smelled of oiled steel, an unfamiliar odor to many of the tributes that stood lined up waiting to be addressed by the Head Trainer. The sight in front of them was nothing new to the Careers though, but other tributes were stunned by the sheer amount of weapons in front of them. Almost every weapon imaginable, and some not imaginable, was lined neatly in rows or across walls nearby. Some tributes looked at them in fear while others stared with glee at the sight of the weapons.

Besides weapons, there were plenty of other wonders for the tributes to stare at. The training center had a complete gym near the weapons and what appeared to be a complex obstacle course that tested all the muscles and brain cells a tribute possessed. Dumbbells and sand bags rested comfortably nearby, waiting for tributes to try and lift them. On the other side of the center was a bunch of station that trained tributes with various survival skills, which caught the eyes of many of the younger tributes who knew they could never lift a blade. Men and women stood around, some dressed in Avox garb and others in the bland brown and black colors of trainers.

In the line of tributes near the entrance, both Auron and Charm stood next to each other, ecstatic at the sight in front of them. Both of them woke up early, dashing out of their rooms only in their undergarments, and downing whatever food had been laid out. Their escort had been offended by their lack of etiquette with eating, but neither of them cared. Victor Violet was actually happy for once, excited by their energy and was less condescending to Charm. Both tributes got into their training uniforms and ran into the elevator, eager to be the first ones down. They were, but were then forced to wait until all the other tributes arrived.

Nicolae stood next to them, fidgeting slightly. It had almost been twenty-four hours since he had his last injection of morphling, and he could feel the withdrawal hitting him already, slowly creeping through him. Nicolae kept telling himself he wasn't an addict, just a few hits every now and then, so he could power through this. The last shot of morphling he had was on the train, given to him by Amara when she said goodbye. She also gave him one of the best kisses they ever had. Nicolae sighed, thinking of his love Amara. He hoped she was doing well, Nicolae knew he wasn't doing so well since the Capitol for some reason hated him and Cyra. Well, a good training score would fix all of that, Nicolae was sure of it.

Down the line, Nicolae looked at Wren who was standing there absent partner. _'Looks like his pathetic partner won't be doing much training'_ Nicolae thought happily. Caspian stood next to him, standing a little away from Isabella in obvious discomfort. Nicolae didn't care much for Caspian, who just had to make sure to stay out Nicolae's way. He was sure that given the chance Caspian would attempt to kill him, though only later in the Games when most of the other tributes were dead. Nicolae had no problem killing him though if it came to it, he could join his precious Finnick in death.

Further down was Jonathan; the Careers new ally in the arena. He was staring oddly at Isabella, an almost hungry gaze locked onto her face. He noticed that Nicolae was staring at him and gave him a nod before looking away, face red. Nicolae laughed lightly, thinking the Careers new ally might have a crush on a new enemy. Well, only a new ally if Jonathan could prove himself. Nicolae would make sure he received vigorous examination first before fully accepting him into the Careers. If he didn't pass, then they'd keep playing up the alliance thing and once in the arena Jonathan could be killed in the bloodbath.

A loud buzzing sound went off and all the Careers stood at attention, while the other tributes stood stunned. A door in the back of the training room opened and a big muscled woman walked out, skin black and hair spiked. She looked deadly, eyes scanning the crowds and picking out the weaklings and the strong within seconds. She stopped right before the line of tributes so she could see all of them when they when she spoke.

"Greetings tributes of the 76th Hunger Games. I am the Head Trainer Axala, here to welcome you to the training center."

After a short speech about basic training room etiquette and the importance of survival stations, the tributes were left to their own devices. The Careers headed straight to the weapons station, eager to show off their skills to each other. Jonathan struggled to keep up with them while Isabella broke off and went the opposite direction. Caspian saw her leave, but didn't even try to stop her.

Isabella looked back at Caspian, sighing angrily when their eyes met. Last night after the parade, Caspian and her had gotten into a big fight over her aversion to blood. Caspian shouted at her about how he couldn't believe District 4's bad luck while Isabella continued to shout about how he was a moron for going along with the Careers. She even insulted Finnick a few times, which got Caspian so mad that Isabella thought that he might attack her. Before he could do anything though, Victor Annie broke in and started shouting at them to stop fighting because Finnick didn't like fighting. She then fell to the ground, going into a fetal position, and began crying. Caspian had comforted her while Isabella, not so friendly with either of them, went to her room.

Isabella sighed at the memory. She had been in the wrong and she knew it; using Finnick so carelessly had been stupid of her but hearing Caspian go off about her skills made her mad. Putting it to the back of her mind, Isabella tried to remember her skills and how she could work on them. It had been two years since she quit the training academy back in District 4, but some of the lessons had stuck with her. For example, she knew that before she did anything she ought to start stretching. Seeing some matts nearby, Isabella began doing whatever warm ups she could remember, probably doing them in the wrong order as well.

While she did her warm ups, Isabella started thinking of a training plan. She had three days of training before she had to wow the Gamemakers with whatever skills she could show, and another day before the Games would begin, though there was no training on that day. What was she good at though? She could work a bow and arrow pretty well, and she was a good sprinter and swimmer. After about twenty minutes of stretching, Isabella decided to spend her first day working on getting her physical strength back, her second day working on weapon skills, and third day perfecting whatever needed fixing.

The first place she went to develop strength was the obstacle course. She was agile back in her training days, so maybe she could get those skills back first. As she walked up to the starting line, Isabella saw the young boy from 7 looking over the course.

Isabella hadn't thought about alliances, but it wouldn't kill to be friendly with people.

"Hey." Isabella began, waving at the boy who spun around to look at Isabella. "You running this course now?"

"Oh not yet," the boy said, smiling at her happily. His teeth were pretty white for someone from District 7, though Isabella supposed that could be due to the stylists. "I haven't really figured out the right path yet."

Isabella laughed, "You can kind of make it up as you go along, it's more fun that way too."

"I'm all about having fun." The boy remarked, sticking out his hand for her. "I'm Joshua."

"Isabella." she responded, smiling slyly at him. "And I don't think I'll be shaking your hand."

"What? Why?"

"Promise you don't have a shock pad on it like you did last night?"

Joshua suddenly looked embarrassed. "Oh, right, that thing. It got confiscated by my escort when I shocked him with it."

Isabella laughed again, enjoying the boy's innocence. It reminded her of Elise, though this boy was three years older. Isabella had tried not thinking of her much, but she continued to pop up in her mind. Elise was what she was fighting to survive for right? Elise had been more of her family than her parents ever had, along with Koi. Both of them were home, rooting for her to win. She couldn't let them down.

"Well you can fellow me if you like." Isabella continued, pushing her personally feelings away. She grabbed a bowl of white powder nearby, "Here, use some of this powder. It helps with grabbing the poles and walls."

Joshua looked at the powder confused, "Why would we practice with that? There won't be any powder like that in the arena."

Isabella raised an eyebrow, feeling stupid for not thinking of that. "I guess your right." she said, tossing the bowl aside. "Shall we give it a try then?"

Joshua nodded his head in agreement and both tributes started the obstacle course. Across room, Willow Bark stared at her partner and the District 4 girl. Willow wasn't upset though that her partner wasn't with her, she pegged him for a weakling the second they met on that stage back in District 7. She had no intention of fighting alongside him since he would only get in the way of her killing spree. If he were in the orphanage prison camp that Willow came from he would have died on day one.

The bandages across her face were itchy again. The doctors had told her that she would be good for the arena, but still needed to take it easy. Willow had no intention of 'taking it easy' but would be take the medication that was provided for her. If she was inhibited by these injuries then Willow would be pissed. When she got back to District 7, she'd have to have a private word with the Peacekeeper who almost bashed her face in.

With the image of her killing the Peacekeeper fresh in her mind, Willow felt the desire to hit something with an axe. Willow walked over to the weapons station, smiling as she did so, and picked up an axe. Before she could do anything with it, she was blocked by the figure of an older girl. She was half a head taller than Willow with blazing red hair and pale skin. Willow remembered that her name was Charm, though the expression on her face was anything but charming. She looked smugly over Willow, laughing in a mocking tone.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked. Willow ignored her and tried to move around Charm, but she was blocked again. "Hey! I asked you something." Charm said, voice rising in anger.

"I'm going to practice with this axe." Willow responded calmly.

"Well you're going to have to wait." Charm replied, "This area is being used by Careers only."

"When will you be done?" Willow asked.

"Whenever the heck we want to be." Charm said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Now give me that axe."

"No." Willow said, clutching the axe protectively. Charm sighed and in a flash stepped forward and pushed a hand into Willow's chest while the other grabbed the handle of the axe. Willow gasped and fell back, crashing into a rack of spears and sending them crashing to the ground. Everybody stopped what they were doing and stared at Willow, Nicolae actually laughing at the sight along with Jonathan. A few trainers looked over and thought about interfering, though decided against it since there was no blood.

Charm smiled, "Run along now, ugly."

Willow lay on the ground, staring angrily the bitch from District 1. Her mind left her body, her thoughts drifting from the rational, and Willow charged at Charm. She punched the career in the chest, causing her to double over and gasp for breath. Willow followed with another punch that slammed across Charm's face, sending her to the ground. Willow grabbed the fallen axe and slammed it into Charm's back, who screamed as her blood flew from her spine. Willow smiled, blood sprayed across her body, and delivered another blow to her back. Blood splattered across the pristine floor and weapons nearby as Charm tried to crawl away, begging for mercy. Willow stomped on her back, her spine right underneath her heel, and brought the axe down on Charm's neck. Her head went flying, blood pouring from a stump as Willow laughed and continued slamming the axe into Charm's back.

Meanwhile, Charm stood above and stared at the bandaged face of the District 7 girl. The girl was still on the ground, smiling and giggling with glee as her eyes moved across Charm's body. She hadn't made a move since Charm had pushed her down, the girl's eyes though screamed a need for violence. Charm felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Auron there, looking concerned.

"Why don't we just leave her only for now? We can get her in the arena." Auron said. Charm sighed, looking once more at the creepy girl from 7 and walked away with Auron. Auron looked back too, knowledge firmly placed in his mind that Willow Bark _was_ mentally disturbed as he thought and had the potentially to be something deadly in the arena.

About thirty minutes after the incident, almost an hour into training, a scream erupted across the training center. Heads turned to locate the source, many of whom were shocked to see that the loud scream had come from the small body of District 9's Anastasia. Anastasia was lying on the ground underneath a section of the obstacle course which required climbing a tall wall to complete the section. Anastasia, nervous at the daunting task, lost her grip due to slippery hands and fell onto the matt below. Seeing his District partner on the ground, Raven ran over to her.

"Are you ok?" He asked, bending over to help her up.

"I-I'm fine. Just slipped, just something stupid." Anastasia responded, moving slowly. Raven looked her over, he didn't see any bruises or cuts or any bones out of place. Anastasia quickly released herself from his grip as trainers came up with a medical kit. "I'm fine, I swear."

The trainers still did a quick scan of her body before walking away, leaving the District 9 tributes alone. Anastasia's face went red when she realized that several of the other tributes were laughing at her. Raven gave them all death glares, even the Careers. "Maybe we should find you something else to do." Raven said.

"Like what? I can't fight like you were doing." Anastasia said bitterly, referencing Raven's earlier training with a sword. While Raven wasn't exactly great with a traditional sword, he found a curved sword called a scimitar that he was pretty good with. He was planning on practicing with ranged weapons since the Careers had left that station but got sidetracked when he heard Anastasia scream.

"Well there are other stations around here that you could use that aren't combat." Raven said, "Some of them are probably more useful than weapons training. I'm surprised the Careers don't spend a lot of time at those."

Anastasia shrugged, "They probably have all that training already."

Raven shrugged and beckoned for Anastasia to follow him across the training center towards the survival skills. "Here's a good one to start with, first aid." Raven said.

Anastasia looked at the station, concerned when she saw another tribute there. He was the red headed boy from District 3, Wren. He was bent over, studying some book while a trainer talked with him and showed him various chemicals. "I'm not sure I want to work here." She mumbled.

"Because the boy's here?" Raven guessed. Anastasia nodded and Raven sighed, "Well I don't think he'll try anything, he's been through a lot. Just don't say anything if you don't want to. I'll be back."

"You don't have to babysit me." Anastasia reminded. Raven stopped and looked like he was about to say something, but stopped short. He turned away and walked back to the weapons station. Anastasia could tell that Wren was eying her suspiciously, so she did her best to avoid his gaze. The trainer turned her attention to Anastasia and started her off with the basics of first aid, learning how to uses bandages properly.

"So many people think that you can just wrap some bandage around a cut and it will magically heal itself from that point on." the trainer said, "This is false. If you do not put a bandage on properly or clean it properly then it can cause infection, a slow and painful death for anyone." Anastasia was then given a life like model of arm and instructed to properly wrap a bandage around the injury. It was tedious work, but she actually enjoyed herself. It was simple, yet rewarding. Wren was already on part three of whatever lesson the trainer was providing them.

After mastering the art of bandage wrapping, the trainer had Anastasia work with a dummy chest and arms. Her next lesson was in how to properly set bones fi they had broken.

"If you break a bone in the arena then you're in trouble.," the trainer said bluntly. "Even with all of the Capitol's medical advances, we have still failed to create anything which can be used to mend bones in the field. However there are several things you can do to in order to alleviate some of the pain and not become completely useless."

Her first assignment involved working with a broken arm. Anastasia cringed the first few times she heard the cracking sound of the bones inside the dummy, but was able to successfully complete the task. The trainer was pleased with her fast learning student. "Our next lesson is something you both can do at the same time. Stay here while I go get the full body dummy, I can teach you both about the muscles and affects of medicine on the body."

The trainer left, leaving the two thirteen-year-old tributes alone together. An awkward silence ensued as neither of them had anything to say to the other. "So how's Ivy?" Anastasia asked. She hadn't planned on being the first to say something, or to say something that bluntly, but she hated weird silences.

Wren looked at Anastasia, his eyes sad. "She's doing better. The doctors are hoping that she can be here for the last day of training at least." He remarked.

"That's good." Anastasia said assuring.

"Yeah, but those stupid doctors got it wrong once before so they could just mess up again. I guess Capitol doctors are as stupid as regular Capitol citizens." Wren said bitterly.

"I guess." Anastasia said. She had never met a Capitol doctor nor spent anytime talking to someone who lived in the Capitol. Her escort had ben really loud and kind of self-absorbed, but Anastasia doubted that all Capitol citizens were just like her. That would be pathetic.

"I'm here learning what I can so I can help her in the arena." Wren said, a little pride in his voice. "Ivy's going to need a good medic if she wants to survive."

"So you guys are working together then?"

Wren shrugged, "I don't see why not. We're from the same District and everything. What about you and your partner, what's his name?"

"Raven," Anastasia said dully, "He's ok I guess. Kind of mean though."

"Why's that? He seems like a good guy."

"Well… he kind of predicted that I would be Reaped. And I was."

Wren raised and eyebrow incredulously. "He predicted you would be in the Hunger Games?"

"He was doing mine and Lari and Reila's fortunes," Anastasia explained, pausing when she realized Wren needed context. "They're my best friends, and he said that I was going to be Reaped. He's crazy, and so is his family! They believe in God and stuff like that."

"He believes in God?" Wren repeated.

"Yeah, and his family and him spread their beliefs everywhere! A lot of poor people in the District love his mother, practically worship her."

Wren wasn't quite sure how to take this news. Sure he heard of God before, everybody had, though he had never really given God too much thought in his short life. It seemed stupid to think about what some invisible being thought of you when you had the Capitol to worry about. District 3 also wasn't very spiritual, a lot of people (including his late family) not believing in the existence of some higher power. Raven didn't seem like a religious guy, but then again Wren didn't really know _what_ a religious person looked like. He always imagined them wearing weird robes and shouting in a foreign language at people.

Wren's attention was drawn away when he felt someone's gaze on him. He turned and saw the dark skinned boy from District 10 looking at him, expression happy and rather off putting. Anastasia noticed his gaze and smiled at the boy. "Have you met Oliver yet?"

"Who?"

"The guy you're staring at. His name is Oliver."

"Um... I don't think that's his name." Wren said. In fact, Wren was pretty sure that there wasn't any tribute named Oliver this year. He wasn't able to sleep last night so he watched the Reaping recaps that night, learning most of the tributes names. "His name is Kaden Fenton."

"He told me his name was Oliver." Anastasia said, a little annoyed.

"Well maybe that's his middle name or something." Wren said.

Anastasia turned away, "Well, whatever his name is, he's a nice guy."

"You think he's a nice guy?" Wren asked shocked.

"Of course."

"You think the tall, dark guy from a rival District who has the looks of a five year old is nice, but not your District partner?" Anastasia stuttered, not having a response. Wren rolled his eyes, "I think you might have your friends and enemies mixed up Anastasia." He said as the trainer came back with a life size, unisex model to work with.

All the tributes had been working hard for hours now, some harder than others. The Careers still stood by the weapons station, though a few of them wished to move to other places. Caspian gazed at Isabella who was doing crunches followed by pushups. He noticed too that Jonathan was staring at her too. He had proven himself to the Careers, with enough skill to make himself useful in the alliance. Still... there was something odd about his gaze.

Azzura Blue also noticed her partner's gaze. She would occasionally glance over at her partner just to see if any of the Careers seemed annoyed with him, but caught him staring at the District 4 girl a few times. Azzura sighed, wiping away her short hair from her forehead. The stylists had dyed the tips of her hair blue for the chariot rides and Azzura decided to keep it that color, actually a fan of the change. Azzura had spent the morning walking through the survival stations, figuring they would be vital for survival. Her plan for the Games didn't involve running through the arena killing everything in sight, she was hoping to survive the arena by staying out of sight.

While she was working, Azzura took the time to scoop out other tributes that might be interested in joining an alliance with her. Azzura was pretty specific with the type of tribute she wanted and found that very few tributes actually matched up with them. The only ones that she found that she could possibly work with were Demi from District 12 and Isabella from 4. Demi however seemed rather weak willed and Azzura had seen the girl actually flinch away when her partner picked up a double bladed axe. Demi also seemed more interested in sticking with the oddly charismatic Kaden from District 10.

Isabella seemed like her best bet but Azzura wasn't quite sure how to approach her. She was from District 4 so she may not even want to ally with some girl from District 6, though so far Isabella had shown none of the typical Career traits like her partner.

That could be good and bad.

A loud alarm went off and the Head Trainer stepped forward, "Lunch break tributes!" She shouted as trainers began directing the tributes towards their lunch, organizing them in order of their District. As they stepped into the cafeteria they were met by two people dressed as doctors who had a cart of twenty-three cups by their side, each filled with an odd purple liquid.

The first doctor stepped forward, surprising the tributes by how un-Capitol like she looked like. She had some purple hair which was done up in a bun and looked like she was about thirty. She smiled as they came up, "Hello tributes! I'm Doctor Novella and I'll be with you for the next few days of training."

The tributes looked confused, but Dr. Novella didn't notice. She turned around and picked up a cup of the liquid, as did the other doctor. They both stepped forward and handed the cups to Auron and Charm first, who took them cautiously. "What's in this?" Charm asked, cringing at the smell.

"Body enhancers." Dr. Novella answered.

"Isn't that illegal?" Auron asked confused.

"They don't work like that Tribute Metzger." Dr. Novella responded, laughing as she did so. "It will just allow your bodies to retain energy for longer. It helps with the training."

Auron and Charm weren't entirely convinced, but weren't going to be the ones who backed out because it smelled bad. Both them tapped their cups together and down the liquid in a gulp. It tasted awful and burned their throats, causing them to cough harshly, but they refused to look too weak. Composing themselves, they both handed the cups back to the doctors and went to get their food.

The rest of the tributes drank the liquid too before getting their lunch. Their plates were loaded with a lot of protein type foods, along with other bread and fruits. It was a healthy meal that many of the tributes had never had in their life. Azzura had just received her food after using the bathroom and stood in the cafeteria, trying to find a place to sit.

The tributes had already arranged themselves into three cliques. The first was the Careers, who all sat together eating silently for the most part though the District 1 tributes were lively and attempting to spark conversation. Jonathan was eager to talk with them but the District 2 boy and Finnick look a like were just giving each other the death stare. The District 2 girl Cyra was consuming her food silently.

On the other side of the room, another clique was gathered and much louder and happier than the Careers. Kaden was sitting in the middle of the table with Joshua by his side, laughing with vigor. On the other side of the table, the girl from District 9 and the dark skinned one from 11 were sitting and laughing at some joke. Azzura was put off slightly by how... family like they seemed. They had only really known each other for a morning and they were already acting like best friends. Must be a child thing since they were all, except for Kaden, fourteen or under.

The third clique was the loner group, the tributes who sat across the cafeteria by themselves. Among this group was Wren looking sad, Isabella from 4, the District 5 team who were sitting together in silence, creepy Willow, the boy from District 9, Willa... something or other from 10, the incredibly attractive District 11 boy, and District 12 who sat apart.

"Hey Wren!" a voice rang out. Everybody turned to see Kaden standing up slightly, "Why don't you come join us?"

The table looked eagerly at Wren, who sighed and picked up his tray to walk over to join the table. Everybody seemed happy to have him and quickly continued their conversation, laughter erupting shortly afterward. Azzura stood there, unsure of whom to join. She wanted an alliance with somebody, and her hopeful candidates were for the most part alone right now. She thought about going to Isabella first, but she seemed lost in her own thoughts and didn't want to be disturbed. Demi was also sitting by herself, but she wasn't Azzura's first choice.

Which left Willa. Azzura put on her happy face and walked over to her table. She stopped short of sitting they're, smiling warmly at her. "Do you mind if I sit here?" she asked.

Willa shrugged. "I don't mind." she responded.

Azzura continued smiling and sat down across from Willa, "I'm Azzura by the way."

"I remember your name from the recaps." Willa said, "I'm Willabeana."

"That's a mouthful." Azzura said laughing.

"Yeah, I've heard." Willabeana responded with a smile, "You can just call me Willa or White, which is my last name."

"Why would anybody want to have a color for their last name?" Azzura asked, a cheeky smile in place now with a sarcastic tone.

Willa was about to respond, but noticed Azzura's knowing look and began laughing. "Who knows?"

Both of them began laughing together. Azzura already like Willa as a person, she gave off a good vibe, but she still didn't know about how she'd do in the arena. "So, what did you do this morning?" Azzura asked casually.

Willa shrugged, "Kind of wandered around, so not much. I did a little work at the trap making station and was ok at that. I was planning on doing some hand to hand combat later."

"Really?" Azzura said, genuinely surprised. Willa didn't look like she had the... muscle to be fighting hand to hand.

"Yep. I used to get into a lot of fights back in District 10 over... over certain things. Maybe I could develop those skills beyond just drunken fights with other girls."

"You... you drink?" Azzura said still stunned.

Willa looked confused. "Everybody does in District 10."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, have you never been drunk before?"

"I can't say that I have been." Azzura responded. "District 6's choice of poison is mainly morphling since we help produce a lot of it for Panem."

Willa considered this, "District 9 is the wheat District, so they'd have enough wheat to do alcohol fermentation. District 10 is mainly livestock, but we do our fair amount of farming to make the feed for the animals, so you can always bet there will be some alcohol just lying around."

"Still, isn't drinking bad for you?"

"Isn't morphling?" Willa countered.

"Well I don't use morphling." Azzura responded indignant.

"And I don't drink in excess, so don't worry." Willa responded. Azzura sighed, upset at herself for getting overly emotional about the issue. Everybody had their dark sides.

"Sorry, I'm not judging you or anything." Azzura remarked.

"It's fine, I'm just glad that you're not as weird as your partner. Though you did volunteer just like him." Willa said, eying Jonathan at the Career table. Her face went a little red, "Sorry, I'm kind of blunt when it comes to some things."

"Maybe that's why you get into fights with the other girls in you District." Azzura said with a smile.

Willa laughed, "Azzura, that _is_ the reason I get into fights."

Azzura looked at the other clique table, "What about your partner?" Azzura asked. She saw the smile disappear from Willa's face, which went a little pale before she turned away.

"He's... he's fine."

"Liar." Azzura said, "I can always tell when people lie."

Willa looked like she didn't want to talk about it, but sighed and gave in. "He's just creepy, and I'm worried about all those children."

"Is he like a pedophile?" Azzura asked.

"No, no, nothing like that... I think." Willa responded, expression becoming more and more concerned. "He's just... he's just different."

Azzura raised an eyebrow but decided not to push the issue to much. "Well, at least those kids will have somebody to look out for them in the arena." She then started eating her lunch, ignoring the bad taste in her mouth from the medicine aftertaste.

_'But who will protect them from him?'_ Willa asked herself. Images flashed through her mind of the attack from Kaden the other night, though instead of her being attacked it was the children. Willa forced those thoughts from her mind and tried to eat, but they keep coming up. Kaden's child like laugh pierced the air and made Willa shudder. _'He won't hurt them, I'm sure of it.'_ Willa thought.

_'Are you sure?'_ another voice said.

_'No. No I'm not sure.'_ Another voice said. Willa looked at the group of children, all of them innocent faced and happy, and then at Kaden, who she knew was a monster. He would destroy them if they were in an alliance, or at least lead them too their doom.

It was at that moment that Willa knew what she had to do, no matter how futile it might be. There could only be one winner in the Games, but those children deserved a better chance at winning than Kaden could provide him. Would he lead them away from the Bloodbath, only to have Tobias come out and kill them? Could Kaden, or whoever the hell he was, be capable of that?

Kaden looked up from his lunch while the other children were distracted and laughing, noticing Willabeana's eyes on him. He looked at her, his childish smile breaking into a devilish grin and eyes clouding with rage. His lighthearted persona was gone and Willabeana knew that it was now Tobias who was looking at her. Willabeana gasped and averted her eyes body trembling slightly as she did so.

Azzura noticed this change and turned towards what had disturbed Willa. She didn't see anything out of the ordinary so she smiled and waved to Kaden who was smiling happily at her before returning to his lunch.

* * *

**_I'm going to kind of breeze through a lot of the training section because some of the content can become a bit redundant. There are events happening in the Capitol and Districts too that I'd like to cover, plus the Gamemaker scores and interviews that I'm looking forward too. _**

**_As a side note, I've recently started playing Dead Space 3, a survival horror game in space. All I can say is how interesting would it be if one year the Games were held in space? Zero G environments, major advantages for District 3 and 5 with electrical currents, space suits for space walks, maybe even some creepy alien mutts for good measure. It be freaking insane!_**


	17. Capitol Nights

**_I apologize if this chapter isn't up to same standard of detail as my previous chapters. The story is still in Pre-Games but my head is already in the Games (in my head, we're already at the final eight). I hope that you guys still enjoy._**

**_This Chapter takes place at night after Day 2 of training. The training scenes are good but at the same time are a little annoying, so I'm changing things up and allowing tributes to move between floors and interact. I have to admit that this idea came from another author's story (Hoprocker, take a bow) so that's my inspiration here. Check out Hoprocker's stories, the 42nd through the 44th (currently happening now) Hunger Games._**

* * *

**Chapter 14 Capitol Nights**

_"How could you forget the lemon pies!"_

_"I didn't forget them! It was Dario!"_

_"DARIO!"_

There was a smacking noise followed by a soundtrack of laughter. On the TV screen, a comical looking Avox fell to the ground after some Capitolite hit him lightly across the face with their palm. The Avox, Dario, fell to the ground in a spectacular fashion with all his limbs flying every single direction. The camera zoomed in on Dario, who turned to the camera and sighed while holding up his hands in mock surrender. A single comical tear went down his white face followed by the laugh track.

Daira of District 5 rolled her eyes. "Do people in the Capitol really think this is funny?"

Delvin shrugged, sitting next to her on the massive couch while drinking something bubbly. "They enjoy watching children kill each other, why wouldn't they also like bad humor?"

Daira had to give her partner that, they sure loved stupid stuff. "Did you ever use to watch TV back in District 5?" Daira asked.

"Not really, my dad-" Delvin stopped abruptly, turning away from Daira. "My family didn't really watch TV. The sound was always annoying."

Not saying anything, Daira turned away from Delvin. Even though he was back in District 5, Delvin's drunken excuse for a father was dark cloud over him. He clouded Delvin's judgment, making him think less of himself at every turn, making him afraid to approach any possible ally, and him think he was weak. Delvin was just a scared boy all the time now, all thanks to his father's mental and physical abuse. Delvin tried to be brave when his family came to say goodbye to him, he stood up to his father and defended his mother, but what did it get him? Another beating, another show of force that Delvin's father was better than Delvin himself.

_"You think I'm pathetic huh boy? Do you think I'm stupid!" Delvin's father shouted at him one night while drunk._

_"N-N-N-"_

_SMACK! Delvin's vision blurred from the beating and the smell of alcohol on his father. "Stupid little queer can't even speak!"_

_Another smack, and another, and another. Delvin's mother was already knocked out, blood pouring from her mouth while her pre-pubescent children tried to wake her up. Delvin's father stopped beating his son, turning to his other children "SHUT UP!" He screamed at them, silencing their cries and tears in a heartbeat. Sighing, he walked back to his seat at their family's small dinner table and continued to drink his cheap wine._

_"You're pathetic son, not me." Delvin's father, who began to laugh. "No, I'm allowed to act like this... IT'S MY FUCKING RIGHT TO ACT LIKE THIS!"_

_The children shook when their father's voice rose. He ignored them. "Th-they took my daughter..." Delvin's father lamented... "They took her... my sweet... my sweet girl..."_

_The father cried as his children stood petrified like animals, knowing that making any move would earn them a beating. After another minute of crying, their father laid his head down on the table and went to sleep._

Delvin sat on the comfy couch in his District's apartment squirming, thinking of that night over and over again. _'Gabrielle...'_ Delvin thought to himself, the image of his dead sister coming into his mind. _'Why did you have to die?'_

It wasn't her fault, but Delvin couldn't help but feel some resentment towards his sister. After she died in the Games, their lives had gone to hell. After she died, Delvin's father started drinking. After she died... everything got scary. And now another member of the Winter family was back in the Hunger Games, forced to fight for his life just like his sister had too. But Delvin didn't think he could win, he would die in the Bloodbath for sure.

Daira, on the other hand, had a little more confidence. Both of them had spent the last two days of training learning basic survival skills and avoiding weapons all together. Neither of them had much muscle so it would be a big waste of time to even try and learn some weapon skills. The best thing they could hope for was to avoid the fighting all together and just focus on survival. Daira had found that she was actually pretty good when it came to poisons and identifying plants, rather unusually for someone from a District with no vegetation to speak of.

Alliance wise they decided to stick together, neither of them feeling they were social enough to get along with others. Daira thought that maybe Kaden from District 10 might be interested in letting them join their alliance since he was surrounding himself with younger children, but he never seemed to interested in either of them. Daira guessed that District 5 was too 'inner' of a District to matter, though Kaden was talking with Wren from District 3. Maybe it was just pity since his partner was pretty much out of commission, though Ivy was suppose to be in training tomorrow.

Both tributes sat on the couch in their apartment, watching bad Capitol television and trying not to think of their problems. Delvin tried to fight away the images of his sister's nasty death and father's abuse. Daira tried to stop thinking of her older brother Rory, taken by the Capitol and never heard from again. Daira sometimes hoped that she might see her brother wondering around the Capitol as an Avox, but saw nobody like him.

Neither of them wanted to think about the upcoming Games or facing the Gamemakers tomorrow.

* * *

Jonathan was in the shower when he heard the buzzing noise coming from outside his room. He ignored it at first, lost in his enjoyment of the hot water running down his body after a long day of work in the training center. The buzzing continued though, this time louder and angrier. Sighing to himself, Jonathan turned off the shower and stepped out. He reached quickly for a towel, his body still steaming from the hot water, and dried himself before stepping outside of the bathroom.

The buzzing was originating from the electronic pad near his bed, the light of the pad dancing off the bed and ceiling in the plush Capitol room. Jonathan had seen his father work one of these machines back in District 6 so he knew what to do to work the pad. After clicking some buttons, Jonathan pulled up a message from his Career ally Nicolae.

**MEETING IN D2 APARTMENT: FIVE MINUTES**

Jonathan sighed, annoyed at being ordered around, but got up and began putting on some clothes. The past two days Jonathan had been proving himself to the Careers and had so far done a pretty good job. His real talents laid in sword and hand to hand combat so he played those up, even taking on Auron Metzger at one point. Auron had beaten him, but Jonathan gave him a good run for his money and he could tell that Auron was impressed by Jonathan's skill. Nicolae always stood back with detachment, not wanting to show any approval or disapproval, but Jonathan knew he was getting through to him. Nicolae respected him, as he should.

Jonathan left his room and went for the elevator, passing by Azzura who was sitting at the dinner table eating some food. She raised an eyebrow at him, which was awkward with her eye patch on. "Where are you going?" she asked.

"Career meeting." He responded briefly, smiling proudly at her. "Nothing for you to worry about."

Azzura's lips pursed in annoyance, but she didn't say anything else. As the elevator doors closed Jonathan smiled kindly and began to click the button for District 2's floor, but stopped himself. Instead he clicked the button for District 4's room first and waited as the elevator descended. Jonathan's heart rate increased as he felt the raising sensation of seeing the beautiful Isabella West again.

While he had never actually spoken to Isabella, Jonathan already knew a lot about her thanks to Caspian. He knew that she could have been a proper Career but dropped out for some reason. He knew that she had a younger sister who wasn't even ten. He also knew that both of her parents were Gamemakers, but probably wouldn't be able to help her much in the arena.

He also knew that she had a boyfriend.

Now that was unfortunate. Isabella was a pretty girl with beautiful hair, big round eyes, and of course a very nice rack and set of legs of to go with. Her tan skin was also a nice change from the pale skin from District 6, making Isabella exotic to Jonathan's eyes. He had spent the past night thinking of Isabella, entertaining himself with the thoughts of her in his bed. Jonathan had considered ordering an Avox to join him but decided against it, they were there to serve the tributes but Jonathan wasn't sure _how _much they would do for the tributes.

The elevator came to a stop and the doors opened, revealing an Avox standing there. He looked at Jonathan questioningly, obviously wanting to know why a District 6 tribute was on District 4's level. "I'm here to get Caspian," Jonathan said in a commanding tone. "We have a Career meeting downstairs."

The Avox nodded to Jonathan and left to fetch Caspian, but Jonathan's attention was elsewhere. At the dinner table nearby was Isabella, sitting casually and eating some sort of fish dish. "Hey." Jonathan said casually.

Isabella turned around, an eyebrow rising. "Hey." She replied in a noncommittal tone.

Jonathan stepped into the District 4 apartment and began walking towards Isabella. He was impressed by the decor of the apartment, which made you think you were underwater in a coral reef. Isabella, who was already accumulated with the decoration, was observing Jonathan with caution. She had noticed his gaze in the training center; Caspian had even pointed it out when they came back from training earlier. Isabella didn't want to assume the worst about Jonathan, but he wasn't making things easy.

Jonathan sat down at the table with Isabella who backed away slightly. "I'm Jonathan. You're Isabella right?"

"That's me." Isabella said with a weak smile. She expected Jonathan to continue speaking but he didn't, instead he just sat there staring at Isabella while smiling. "So you're here for Caspian?"

Jonathan blinked, snapping out of his trance. "Yeah, big Career meeting. Got to talk strategy and all that."

"I'd imagine the strategy of just killing anything that moves is tough to remember." Isabella replied with a snarky tone.

Jonathan frowned, "Well that's what the Hunger Games is about. Might as well get with the program rather than be killed by the program."

Isabella laughed. It was a mocking laugh but Jonathan thought it was cute. "You have a nice laugh." Jonathan remarked.

Isabella stopped laughing, his face changing to a serious look. "Thank you." she replied. Jonathan was smiling rather creepily, even licking his lips at one point. Isabella shuddered and got up from her seat. "I think I'm going to go find Caspian for you."

"It's ok," Jonathan said, grabbing Isabella by the arm. "An Avox is doing that."

"Let go of me, Jonathan." Isabella demanded through gritted teeth.

"But I don't want to." Jonathan said smiling. He stood up and pulled Isabella closer to him, close enough that Isabella could smell his breath. Isabella growled in anger and struck out with her leg, kneeing Jonathan in between his legs. Jonathan gasped and fell over, releasing Isabella from his grasp. At that exact moment Caspian appeared, surprised by the scene in front of him.

"What the hell is going on?" He demanded.

Isabella, eyes still wide, breathed in deeply and tried to smile pleasantly. "Jonathan just had an accident, but he should be ok soon enough. He's a big tough Career, isn't he?"

Jonathan, face red, looked up at Isabella with... admiration in his eyes. Isabella shuddered and walked away from the creep, ignoring Caspian standing nearby. Caspian walked over to Jonathan and helped him up from the ground. "Your partner is something Caspian." Jonathan said, laughing slightly.

"She's got a certain spark to her." Caspian agreed. "Need a minute before we head down?"

"No, I'm good. Don't want to keep Nicolae waiting."

Caspian sighed, thinking of Nicolae. Nothing had improved between the two of them in the two days of training so far. If anything, things had gotten worse as rivalries sprung up during weapons training. The other Career allies acted like there were no issues between the two of them, but Nicolae and Caspian were too open about their hatred for them not to notice.

Getting into the elevator together, Jonathan and Caspian descended down to the District 2 apartment.

* * *

"And then there's Tia. Her full name is Tianora but she likes to be called Tia."

Ivy smiled at Wren, "Tia sounds nice."

"She is!" Wren said smiling, his voice trailing off. Ivy laughed lightly, "What?" he asked.

"Does somebody have a crush?" Ivy said, poking fun at her partner.

"No! She's just... she's just nice and funny, and kind of cute." Wren blushed after saying 'cute' and Ivy smiled knowingly, "Ok fine I kind of do."

Both of them began laughing together. Ivy had just been transferred from the hospital to District 3's apartment earlier that day while Wren was in training. The doctors promised that she could do some training, but would probably have to rest more and avoid training that involved vigorous work. As of now she was laying down in her massive bed, a tube of morphling being pumped into her body. Wrapped around her face was an oxygen tube that pumped oxygen into her nose to help her breathing. Ivy's skin was still pale and her body looked even thinner than before, but she was alive and stable.

"Her partner's name is Damian." Wren continued, "He's a really big flirt and doesn't really seem to be part of any alliance. He's been talking a lot though with Raven, the District 9 boy, and the District 10 girl Willa. He's also really good with a mace."

"A mace?" Ivy asked.

"It's like this big ball on top of a stick with some spikes sticking out of it." Wren described. "He isn't part of our alliance though, Kaden doesn't seem to interested in him and Tia doesn't mind to much. Apparently he annoys her."

"And what about your last member?" Ivy asked, clicking a button that administered more morphling to her.

Wren, ignoring the liquid pumping into Ivy's body, continued talking. "That's Demi from District 12. She's really nice too but she doesn't do to well with weapons."

"So for fighters you've got Kaden and Tia." Ivy summarized, "And then for survival there's you, Joshua, and Anastasia. Sounds like you've got an interesting alliance."

Wren frowned. "You're with us too, Ivy."

Ivy sighed, "Wren-"

"NO! Kaden will let you join the alliance, I'll make him-"

"Wren..."

"-and we can help each other. You're smart and can make stuff, you told me about that motorcycle you had."

"... Wren you know this can't-"

"And I've trained as a medic so I can take care of you, make sure you're alright in the arena!"

"WREN!" Ivy shouted, straining her voice slightly and making her cough. Wren shook, not wanting to accept what Ivy was implying. Ivy leaned forward, taking Wren's hand comfortingly. "I... I appreciate what you've done for me... I-I want you to know that most likely-"

"No." Wren said, shaking his head in protest.

"-That most likely I won't be able to make it far in the arena." Ivy finished. Wren looked at Ivy, tears flowing down his face. Ivy beckoned him to come closer and she embraced him in a hug. "I'm sorry Wren... I'm sorry."

"I won't leave you Ivy." Wren said, crying into Ivy's shoulder. "You saved my life, I owe you and I'll make sure you still have the best chance for survival."

Ivy sighed, hugging Wren tighter. The chance of her winning was slim, she knew that and so did everybody else. Wren was being heroic, but Ivy knew that heroics wouldn't win the Games. She knew that she had to convince him to leave her be, to let her try and survive by herself. Wren... he deserved better. But for now Ivy appreciated his hug, appreciated the love and attention he was giving her, and even though they only knew each other for a few days, Ivy felt a strong sibling affection for the little red head.

* * *

Damian was all alone on his floor and he didn't like it at all.

He wanted somebody to talk with, somebody to interact with, but the only people around were the Avoxs and they were a little too creepy for Damian's taste. At least he only had to wait a few more minutes until his roof top meeting.

Groaning, Damian got off his bed and left his room. The apartment was decorated like a garden of fruits and vegetables and smelled like it as well. Tianora had left earlier to go hang out with the other children in her little alliance, which Damian didn't mind too much. Damian was still cautious of Kaden, but he no longer seemed to be as bad as Damian first thought. Childish, but not 'harmful'.

He waited as the elevator went to the roof, stepping out when the familiar ding went off. Damian stepped out and was hit by a cold breeze and the lights of the Capitol nightline. There was a garden nearby too, taking up a good portion of the roof. Damian actually enjoyed the lights of the Capitol much more than he enjoyed the calm darkness of District 11. The Capitol was far more interesting to Damian than District life, and he was unashamed to show his admiration of the Capitol life... in some aspects at least.

At the edge of the roof was a figure who was gazing out across the Capitol. As Damian got closer he was able to tell that the figure was Willabeana. She was pretty, Damian liked pretty. "Enjoying yourself up here?" Damian called out.

Willabeana shook, startled. She laughed lightly, "Jeez, you startled me."

"Sorry about that." Damian said sincerely, stopping next to Willabeana and staring across the Capitol. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Willa looked across the Capitol, "I suppose. I came up here to look at the stars, but there aren't any out."

"Oh they're out there." Damian said, "But all the lights that the Capitol buildings give off block them."

"How?" Willa said shocked.

Damian shrugged, "I'm not sure, something called light pollution."

"Well they should turn off their lights more often to look at the stars." Willa said, "I'd do this all the time back in District 10. I can name every star in the sky and every constellation too. Here though, here I can't even see the North Star."

"Hmm... Well we aren't up her to talk about stars are we?"

Willa looked over at Damian, smiling slightly. "No I suppose we aren't." she replied. Willa stepped closer to Damian, who smiled at her happily. "We need to talk about Kaden."

Damian's smile dropped, "Oh." He said, somewhat annoyed. When Willa came up at the end of training that day and told him to meet her on the roof at night, Damian thought she had something else in mind. He was a prostitute, so the idea of getting it on with her wasn't the worst thing ever. He also enjoyed the physical contact.

"Kaden isn't what he seems." Willa said, ignorant to Damian's other thoughts. "He's a dangerous person!"

Damian raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean 'dangerous'?"

"He... he just is. That happy, child like personality he's got is completely fake! He's freaking insane!"

Willa was shouting loudly now, sounding almost deranged to Damian. Still, she was his District partner so she would probably know something that Damian didn't. "How do you know he's insane though? Did you know him back in District 10 well?"

"No, I never met him before the Reapings. But while we were on the train together he attacked me in my room, almost bashed my skull in!"

Damian was surprised to say the least. "He doesn't look like he could harm a fly."

"He could harm a human!" Willa shouted, "And the people he'd most likely harm at this point are all those little kids he's surrounding himself with!"

"Why does he do that?" Damian asked. "Surround himself with kids?"

"I don't know, I told you I don't know anything about him other than he likes to be called Oliver and Tobias."

"I've never heard Tobias."

"Well he's the bad one. Oliver will throw you off because Kaden becomes all child like when he's Oliver, while Tobias will literally throw you because he's angry all the time."

"So what do you want to do?" Damian asked, "You want to warn all the kids about Damian and get them out of the alliance? Because that's not going to work?"

"What? Why?" Willa demanded.

"Look at that group, Willa." Damian said. "Wren's partner is going to die the second she steps off the plate, Joshua's partner is fucking insane, Anastasia's partner-"

"Is a reasonable guy who can get through to Anastasia," Willa said, interrupting Damian. "And you can get through to Tia."

"I can't get through to Tianora." Damian said, "I'm afraid she's not my biggest fan. I don't think Anastasia likes Raven too much either so I doubt she'll listen to him. Speaking of him, why is he not here?"

Willa shrugged, "I don't know, I invited him up here too."

"Look, all I'm saying is that the chances of getting them to leave an alliance and make it on their own are slim. We need another strategy."

Willa sighed, stepping backwards in defeat. The cool wind brushed over both of them, leaving an empty air between the two of them. Willa looked up, her face strong and controlled. "Then we join their alliance." Willa said confidently, "We join it and protect the kids."

* * *

Charm and Auron walked back into their golden tiled apartment much later that night following the Career meeting. Most of it was just jobs for people to do at the Bloodbath, assigning people to tasks on what items to grab and who gets to attack whom but it didn't really matter. When the bloodbath went down it would be total chaos so forming any real plan was rather stupid.

The TV was still on in the main room, playing some stupid show about two Peacekeepers who were in love and fighting against rebels in the Districts. Charm jumped onto the couch while Auron went to the table and grabbed some food off of it. "Nicolae's really full of himself isn't he?" Charm asked.

Auron smiled, "I thought you'd like that. You certainly act like it."

Charm laughed, "I'm quite the actress, aren't I?"

"The best." Auron replied, mockingly bowing to Charm who began to laugh lightly. "I'm sure he realizes though that you're just playing to his interest."

"District 2 isn't known for their smarts. Just look at Cyra, I wonder if that girl can even say a word."

"She's good with knives." Auron pointed out.

Charm snorted, "Knives, why did she have to pick knives. Those are my thing!"

"Well just out shine her with the Gamemakers tomorrow. I know you can."

Charm was about to give a snarky remark, but decided against it when she saw the caring expression on Auron's face. She smiled at him back, "Thank you." Charm said. Auron nodded to her and left for his room to go to sleep, leaving Charm all alone with her thoughts about Auron.

Charm kept fighting _those_ feelings, wanting to make them disappear, but was failing miserably. Yes she had a crush on Auron when they were younger which evolved into... no... Charm refused to say the word love.

Love was stupid and Auron was very much in love with Luxe.

Something about Auron was just so magnetizing to Charm when they were younger, she always wanted to be with him despite the one year difference in the academy. Auron had helped with her training when she first came to the academy and Charm loved having him as her instructor at times. The girls used to tease her too about the crush.

_'Charm likes Auron! Charm likes Auron!' they all shouted together. Charm rolled her eyes._

_'I do not like him!" Charm said, but the blush on her face contradicted her words and all the girls knew it._

_'Don't be ashamed Charm, he's a really nice guy.' one girl said._

_Yeah, but he totally wants to get with his best friend Luxe.' another girl said, followed by laughter from everybody including Charm._

The girl was right though, Auron wanted to hook up with Luxe and he did. They were a couple now, full out gay and everything for each other. When Auron told Charm that he was gay, Charm smiled politely and comforted him. She made him feel better with words, listened to all his problems, gave him her love when he needed it most. But Auron was blind to any romantic connotation that Charm might have, hell he couldn't even return any romantic gestures from Charm because they played for the same team!

Charm wanted to get the thoughts of her and Auron out of her head; she wanted to move on but couldn't figure out how too. So she started to party, she started to hook up with random dudes to help move on. It worked for a little; a nice little sideshow distraction from Auron, but it was never enough. Auron still haunted her dreams and thoughts because no matter what she did or _who_ did, Charm knew one thing.

She was in love with Auron Metzger.

The thoughts of her and Auron together were coming back, so Charm focused her attention on the TV to fight them off. Unfortunately for her the TV show wasn't helping. On screen, the Peacekeeper couple had just fought and killed the rebel leader but at a terrible cost. The female Peacekeeper had been shot in the stomach a bunch and was dying in her lover's arms.

_'I... I'm dying.' _she said to her lover. He held her close to his chest, kissing her across her face.

_'Hang in there, sweetie. The medics are on their way!'_

_'It's ok... It's ok... just... just don't leave me. I-I want to die with you next to me... with you here... I can die happily now.'_

_'I would never leave your side. I love you.'_

_'I love you too!'_

The male Peacekeeper pulled her closer to him, tears flowing down both of their faces. They kissed for one last time and then the girl died, a smile on her blood stained face.

Charm didn't even realize that she was crying.

* * *

**_I'll be the first to admit that this isn't my best work, but I hope you guys still enjoyed non the less._**

**_For the next chapter we're going straight to the Gamemaker scoring. After that, it's to the score reveals and a little Plutarch and Madge action. Following that it's probably going to be three Chapters of interviews, then the night before the Games (from the tribute perspectives), the day of the Games before they start (from Plutarch's POV), and then the BLOODBATH!_**

**_Hang in there guys! We're almost at the Games!_**


	18. A Dance for the Masters

**_OVER 200 REVIEWS! WOOOOO! I would like to thank all my readers and reviewers for making this possible, you guys truly are awesome!_**

**_That being said, I HATE WRITING THE TRAINING SCORES! Ugh... it's rather boring and tedious. I never really believed other authors complaining about it until I had to do it myself. I literally had to just stop writing a few times because I got bored. Nevertheless, here you guys go! I'll apologize now and say that there is no real character development in this chapter._**

* * *

**Chapter 15 A Dance for the Masters**

The tributes were sitting in the cafeteria, awaiting for the Gamemakers to call them. Peacekeepers stood nearby to make sure that tributes didn't anything stupid, though nobody ever did. By this point in the Games all the children had accepted their fates as tributes and were too worried about impressing the Gamemakers to even try and attempt anything that could end up hurting them in the Gamemakers eyes.

The air in the cafeteria was very tense as tributes sat waiting to be judged. From the Careers to the outliers, everybody was nervous about what skills they would be able to show to the Gamemakers. How much time would they have? Would everything that was available in training be available now? Would survival skills be enough to get a good score with? What if the Gamemakers made them show off skills sets they hadn't prepared for? There was only so much their mentors could do to prepare them.

Danielle Dashwillow sat in her seat, anxious tapping her foot on the ground while brushing a strand of black hair from her face. Danielle nervously raised a finger to her mouth; biting at the elongated fingernails her stylists kept giving her. Biting her nails was an annoying habit she had lost long ago, but the stress of the Games had brought the habit back it seemed. She was nervous simply because she had no idea what she was going to show the Gamemakers today. She had hoped that she could have worked on her weapons training during the morning training session, but the trainers hadn't allowed any of the tributes to train by themselves today. All the tributes were forced to run laps and do the obstacle course, do tons of pushups and other physical activities. Afterwards they then gave all the tributes a shot of something into their arms. The doctor in charge, Dr. Novella, promised them that it was just 'vitamin supplements' but Danielle wasn't buying it for a second.

Danielle noticed that her physical strength, endurance, and coordination had increased by quite a lot ever since the doctors started giving them doses of that purple medicine at lunch. She also knew that there was no way that her 'training' had done this too her. While everything about the Games was just awful and idiotic, Danielle had to give credit to the idiots who thought _two and half_ days of training would be sufficient for poor District children to develop skills for the arena. Needless to say, Danielle hadn't developed any remarkable fighting skills in these two and half days so she felt as though she had nothing to show the Gamemakers. Danielle was pretty sure that non of the tributes had any really skills, yet here they were, forced to dance to the Gamemaker's tune.

_'Maybe I could just flick them off?'_ She mused to herself, _'It certainly be more fun.'_

This entire process of training had just been absolutely awful for Danielle. She had hoped to be in an alliance by this point and have some weapons skills, but neither of those had happened. Danielle had hardly made any impression on anyone during training and looking around now, she was sure that most of these tributes didn't even know her name. They probably only knew her as Choux's partner, which was not a good title to have. Danielle was perfectly content to allow Choux to do his own thing in the training center until he began hitting on all the female tributes, minus the Career girls though. Choux was only all to happy to make a fool of himself and then say that everybody's hatred of him stemmed from their jealously of his Mayor's son's statues.

Hardly. Choux was an insult to District 8 and Danielle had no intention of being his ally.

But who did that leave? Most people were already in alliances and the few that weren't were exactly Danielle's type. There was Ivy Sparks to start, who had actually come to training today. She looked pale and very tired, but she did ok in training. She didn't have to do all the physical workouts that everybody else had to and was allowed to work at the weapons stations instead. From what Danielle saw it seemed as though every swing she took with any weapons managed to hurt her in some way. Poor girl, Danielle hoped that she wouldn't be a Bloodbath but...

Then there was Isabella West. Danielle actually liked her, but Isabella was already in an alliance with Azzura Blue. Danielle, and a lot of other people, were surprised by this alliance simply because both of their partners were in the Careers. However both of them seemed to be working together nicely and seemed to really like each other. Perhaps they would take in Danielle if she scored well in training... which probably wasn't happening.

Willabeana and Damian could have been a choice, but they seemed to have formed an alliance overnight and were working hard to get into Kaden's alliance. Danielle saw them talking earlier with the muscular boy, who looked rather annoyed with them. She wasn't sure how that conversation ended though.

Then there were only the boys left. Raven and Axel. Raven just seemed a little too... creepy for Danielle's taste and Axel seemed a bit too much like a Career. He had that air of confidence that a Career gave off, always smiling at everybody and not even breaking a sweat in training. It was odd to say the least that this boy, this very fit boy, was from District 12. If District 12 had a chance at winning then it was this boy that would deliver. Danielle, if she wasn't in the Games, probably would have rooted for District 12 to win since she was a fan of the District's late Katniss Everdean... though Katniss's unmerciful death at the hand's of Cato had actually rallied her family into a rebellious nature, a nature which ended up getting both of her parents killed.

Pushing away the thoughts of pain that came with thinking of her parents, Danielle decided to rethink her performance for the Gamemakers. If she could do well here then perhaps she could worm her way in Isabella and Azzura's alliance. It would be good to have allies in the arena and both of them seemed capable of holding their own in the arena.

Danielle only hoped that she could as well.

* * *

"P-P-President Snow!" One Gamemaker shouted in shock.

The President raised an eyebrow at the Gamemaker, casually walking into the observation deck with an air of dominance. "Yes?" The President asked.

The Gamemaker didn't say anything but his mouth, along with many of the other Gamemakers, was wide open. Seneca sighed and stepped forward, "The President will be joining us for the tribute scoring this year." He explained simply.

"I hope this present no issues for you." Snow said addressing the Gamemakers, "I know that scoring the tributes is an intensive part of the Games for all Gamemakers, so I assure you I will not be a bother. I expect that you will all show the same attention and dedication to these tributes like you do every year."

All the Gamemakers smiled and nodded, all of them thinking that there was no way they'd be goofing off this year. The President would have their heads on one of the food platters if they did that.

So the Gamemakers sat down, submitting themselves to a long afternoon without any alcohol to help pass the time. Seneca took the seat in the front while Plutarch sat at his right; Snow took a seat in the back of the observation room, which made everybody uneasy. Nobody wanted Snow to borrow his eyes into their backs. Seneca really wanted a drink right now, he was a little buzzed at this point but not so much so that it was detectable. This would be a long afternoon.

The doors opened near the entrance of the Training Center and Auron Metzger stepped through, strutting in confidently and smiling. His smile faltered slightly though when he saw President Snow. "Mr. President." Auron said, giving a slight bow to the ruler of Panem.

Seneca sighed to himself quietly. Not only would the Gamemaker not be able to get food or get drunk, but they'd also have to deal with each tribute bowing to Snow. It made Seneca wonder whether Snow simply did this to get off. "Tribute Metzger, why don't you show us what you got, hmm?"

Auron nodded his head and went off to the weapons station first, not surprising for a Career. Auron picked up a sword and shield and walked out onto the training room floor. "Can I get three trainers with swords?" He asked. Seneca nodded his head and three trainers stepped forward with swords themselves, forming a circle around Auron. Auron stood in the center, calmly, and then lunged at the first trainer who barely had time to deflect Auron's attack and push forward with his own.

Auron dodged the trainer's attack and slammed his shield into the trainer, sending him stumbling back. At the same time the two other trainers rushed forward, the first ready to strike at Auron. Auron spun around and blocked the sword with his, hitting it aside which caused the trainer to lose his balance slightly. The third trainer was on Auron at the same time and was ready to slash at Auron, knowing Auron couldn't possibly defend himself properly in the position he was at.

Auron was smart though, and slammed his shield into the falling body of the second trainer. The second trainer was knocked into the third, both of them tumbling to the ground as Auron stood triumphant. The first trainer wasn't done though and continued his assault on Auron, attacking with strong and powerful blows. Auron beat back the trainer but was distracted when the second trainer attacked too. Auron blocked his blow with the shield while the first trainer's sword was blocked by Auron's sword. At this point, Auron was stuck between the two trainers just as the third got back up and lunged forward to slash at Auron's open chest.

Auron spun around, removing his shield and slamming it into the first trainer's sword, which went clattering across the floor. Still spinning, Auron brought his sword slashing upward and cut it across the second trainer's chest, slashing through the trainers padding, followed by a kick with his right leg into the stomach of the third trainer. The third trainer groaned, dropped his sword, and fell to the ground in pain. With all three trainers disarmed, Auron turned to the Gamemakers and bowed to them respectfully. Many of them were impressed with the show.

"Thank you Tribute Metzger, you may go." Seneca said. Auron was ten and all the Gamemakers knew it.

Auron bowed and left he room and the trainers readjusted themselves so it looked as though the fight never happened. Within a few seconds of Auron leaving, Charm walked in with a smile. She too was surprised to see President Snow and bowed respectively to him. Seneca signaled for Charm to begin her exercises, hoping she'd put on just as much of a show as her partner.

It was impressive, but hardly as exciting as Auron's. Charm threw knifes from varying distances, even throwing them with her eyes closed and backwards. She hit her target every time, smiling and laughing as she did so. Seneca ended her drills earlier when it became clear that she wasn't going to be showing any other skills, obviously annoying Charm though she acted like it was nothing.

"A lower score perhaps to brew rivalry between her and Auron?" One Gamemaker said.

"The file shows that those two are close friends, so something as petty at Gamemaker scores wouldn't break them apart." Seneca said, "Still, she should be rated lower than Auron." Nobody was in disagreement with Seneca's statement and soon Nicolae was standing before them, smiling proudly at them all like a typical District 2 tribute. Seneca wondered how much Nicolae understood the dislike District 2 was receiving from the Capitol citizens. He probably didn't, Nicolae didn't seem like the sharpest tool in the box.

Nicolae was however very impressive with weapons. He threw spears remarkable distances and showed considerable skill with the sword and shield like Auron, though he only worked with one trainer unlike Auron's three. After a few minutes of jousting, Seneca signaled for it to end and for Nicolae to be on his way. Seneca knew from previous years that you had to cut the Careers off at some point otherwise they could go on for hours. One year the food and drink came early to the observation deck and the Gamemakers were so distracted by it that they forget to dismiss the Career was showing off to them... for almost thirty minutes.

Cyra came in next, a girl that had captivated many of the Gamemakers attention. They had expected to deal with a proper female Career from District 2, but instead Cyra had beaten down that Career. Seneca didn't actually know anything about Cyra's previous training and was eager to see what she would do.

Cyra had other plans though.

She wanted to talk with the Gamemakers.

"I was born sixteen years ago," Cyra began, her voice monotone and eyes only locked with Seneca's. "My parents were failures. My mother was a drug addict and dealer, who beat me whenever she didn't have drugs in her system or didn't have enough money to buy drugs. But I mostly stayed with my father." Cyra paused. "You must understand that the Games are important to everybody in District 2, with children all wanting to be in them. My father trained for the Games, yet failed to get in. His life went down hill after that, drugs and other things. I was born and he saw his chance to be in the Games through me. He trained me to fight the way he did, beating me just as much as my mother did if not more."

It was silent in the Gamemaker's observation deck, many of them feeling uncomfortable with the tale. Seneca already knew all of this information she was giving the Gamemakers, but was curious to see where she was going with it. Cyra continued her story, just as emotionless as before. "I entered the Games earlier than I was suppose to, only to get away from my life. I don't think I'll win the Games, I never wanted too. I care very little for your pathetic excuse of control over the Districts, because that's all these are. However, that doesn't mean I won't compete. I only need knives, knives and a tribute. If you can do that then I'll give you a show you'll never forget. It will be what you Gamemakers love, violence and fear spread through the Districts. I don't care about the training score, give me a one if you want."

Cyra ended her speech abruptly and turned to leave. "Thank you, Tribute Mystral." Seneca said. Cyra nodded and left the room, the air still cold and uncomfortable from her story. The newer Gamemakers looked a little terrified at Cyra's statement though the senior Gamemakers made a note to make sure the girl had all the knives she wanted in the arena.

The next tribute in was Wren Makari. He looked rather upset when he saw Snow and didn't even bow, making Seneca like him instantly. Wren walked over to the weapons station and pulled out a small bow before shooting at moving targets. He missed a lot of his shots and eventually requested that the targets stop moving. His request was granted and Wren did a lot better with accuracy, which didn't really mean much since a tribute wouldn't stand still when someone aimed an arrow at them. Most of the Gamemakers weren't to interested in Wren either, their anticipation saved for their next tribute.

Wren left and soon Ivy Sparks walked in. She was limping slightly and was pale, but she was moving which was a good sign. Ivy looked around the training center, clearly trying to find something she could show the Gamemakers as all of them stared at her intently. She went for the weapons at first, but stopped before she picked up anything. Instead Ivy turned back to the Gamemakers, a small smile on her face. "Wanna see something ironic?" she asked them.

The Gamemakers were now very curious as Ivy walked over to the camouflage station and dumped out the contents of the paint jars. Taking the jar, Ivy went over to the powder flint at the fire making station and stuffed it into jar. Ivy then walked over to the rope tying station and very carefully peeled it down a fine layer. After she had a small strand of rope she walked over to the medical station and poured alcohol into the jar and then began mixing the powder and alcohol together. Ivy then put the rope into the jar and then sealed the top with medical glue. She wrapped the jar in bandages too, securing the top and padding the sides.

Walking over to the archery range, Ivy pulled out some matches from the fire making station and lit the small string popping out of the jar. With all her strength, and loud groan, Ivy threw the jar at a dummy and moved quickly backwards, covering her ears. The flame from the rope disappeared and all was silent for a few seconds before the jar exploded. The sound was very loud, though the actually explosion was rather small scale. It did do some damage though to a dummy, who had bits of jar sticking from his body and small burn wounds.

Seneca was impressed, as were many of the Gamemakers. "Thank you Tri-" Seneca began, but stopped when he saw Ivy standing petrified. After a few seconds, Ivy's body posture relaxed and she walked from the training center, not even waiting for them to dismiss her.

After Ivy, things began to slow down considerably. Caspian was next and he showed off his skills with a trident and net, successfully taking down a few trainers and dummies. Seneca made a note to look for Finnick's training score so Caspian could continue the image as 'New Finnick'. The Capitol loved the idea of Caspian being the next Finnick and the Gamemakers loved it since it sparked rivalry between Caspian and Nicolae. Perhaps one of them should score lower than the other to give more fuel for the fire?

Isabella was next and she was pretty good for the Gamemakers. She ran the entire obstacle course without falling once, even using her bow to shoot moving targets while running the course. If she wasn't so afraid of blood or killing, Seneca thought that she potentially win the Games even if she was by herself. Seneca would've put money on her if he was allowed to bet, though at the same time she gave off a similar vibe as that District 12 bitch Katniss whom Seneca despised. At least Isabella's only similarity to Katniss was fighting style and not thoughts.

District 5 was wholly unremarkable and made Seneca wish he could drink even more just to get through these two. Delvin Winters was first and failed entirely at spear throwing, so instead he resorted to nervously talking about the survival skills he learned. Delvin would have been better off actually showing his skills but Seneca dismissed him before he had a chance. Seneca always pegged the boy for a Bloodbath and this display did nothing to change that mindset. Daira was only slightly better, giving a bit of a show as she ran the obstacle course. She wasn't nearly as graceful as Isabella, or beautiful for that matter, and ended up falling a few times. Daira still managed to complete the course and Seneca dismissed her after she had finished. Daira looked rather annoyed, "I have some other skills I want to show though."

"Perhaps you should have started with those then?" Seneca snapped. Daira looked offended but didn't dare challenge the Head Gamemaker again, leaving the training center with in a huff.

Plutarch leaned over to Seneca, "That was a little harsh."

"Like I care." Seneca responded. "They're both going to end up dead on day one so why even bother?"

Jonathan Kale of District 6 came in at the same time that all the food did. The Avoxs lined it up neatly against the back wall, the aroma penetrating the senses of all the Gamemakers. President Snow stood up after Jonathan bowed to him and moved to get food and wine, though none of the other Gamemakers made any move to get food. Seneca after a minute though got up and poured himself a glass of wine.

The President eyed the Head Gamemaker curiously, "Shouldn't you be observing the tributes?"

"Plutarch is more than capable of doing so, as I'm sure you already know." Seneca responded with a little sass in his voice. The Gamemakers were stunned by their boss's attitude towards the President, who merely nodded in response and continued piling food onto a plate. Seneca grabbed the entire bottle of wine and brought it back to his seat, perhaps he was already a little more than tipsy at this point. No other Gamemaker dared to get food or wine.

Jonathan's show was merely brute force. He decapitated a few dummies with single sweeps of his sword and fought a trainer for the Gamemakers. His weapon of choice was a large broadsword that required strength and stamina to use, both of which Jonathan had. It was a slow weapon though, but Jonathan made up for it with strength. The Careers had been smart to recruit him.

Azzura Blue came in next and went immediately for the knives station. She began fighting a trainer with duel blades, showing off basic combat stances and attacks. She was pretty talented with them considering that she was half blind by that eye patch of hers. The trainer eventually got the upper hands and knocked Azzura down. Azzura got up immediately and was prepared to start fighting again but was stopped by Seneca.

"T-*hic*-thank you, Azzzuraaa!" Seneca said, voice slurring from the alcohol. Azzura looked surprised at the condition of the Head Gamemaker, but bowed respectfully and left the room. Seneca could feel Plutarch's judging gaze on him, but ignored it. Seneca didn't give a damn what his protégé thought of him, he would have his job in a few months anyways. Let him find out for himself how hard it was being Head Gamemaker.

Joshua Awardee was next and he too went for the knives. He started throwing them at targets, moving and non-moving, and proved to be talented with them. It was boring for Seneca though so he dismissed the boy, his annoyance for the tributes rising with every second. Wasn't the entire point of the Games to punish the Districts? Why was it that the Gamemakers had to suffer through scoring these tributes? It was so hard being a Gamemaker.

Willow Bark came out next, actually skipping out to the center of the training facility and bowing graciously to the Gamemakers and President Snow. "It's such an honor to be here!" Willow shouted smiling. Seneca threw out a hand drunkenly, signaling for her to start. Willow immediately began by picking up an axe and charging at a dummy. She slammed the axe into the dummy's arm and cut it off, followed by the next arm and then into the gut. Willow laughed as she tore the axe through the dummies gut, spilling the stuffing out on the floor. She turned to the Gamemakers happily.

"Now just imagine that was a tribute!" She said happily. The Gamemakers did, and were quite happy with Willow's attitude. She then walked over to the throwing range and showed off her skill at throwing axes at targets, rather well too. When she ran out of axes, Willow skipped back to the center of the training center and bowed again. "All done!" She said.

"Great!" Seneca responded, hiccuping loudly, "NEXT!"

Choux Crumplefoot came in, an arrogant air about him as always. He also went for the knives and began stabbing them into dummies. Seneca began laughing loudly at Choux, face red from wine and laughter. Choux looked annoyed, "What's the deal?" he demanded.

Seneca responded in between laughs, "You're dismissed tribute Crumfflepoot!"

"That's not my name!" Choux said defiantly.

"Now it is! I think I'll change it when I get back to my office!" Seneca said, laughing even harder. Choux looked annoyed and left the training center. Seneca leaned over to Plutarch, "Plutarch my friend, why don't you take over from here."

"Sir?" Plutarch asked shocked.

Seneca patted Plutarch's gelled hair and leaned back in his comfy chair, dead set on taking a nap. Seneca closed his eyes and relaxed, leaving everybody else in the room baffled.

Nobody had time to do anything though as Danielle Dashwillow walked in at that moment. Plutarch sighed, resigning himself to taking over Seneca's post for the time being. Danielle was confused at the sleeping Head Gamemaker and the concerned looking Gamemakers, but went forward with her demonstration. She elected to do hand to hand combat with a trainer and showed some promise in the field, though it was clear she lacked experience in the fighting field. When she finished she bowed respectfully and left. At that time, Plutarch called over a few Avoxs who grabbed Seneca and carried him from the observation deck.

Wanting to get this over with, Plutarch called in the next tribute immediately. Raven Keller walked in, brooding as always. He bowed to the President and Gamemakers and went for the weapons station, picking up a big scimitar. He too called for a trainer and fought elegantly with the trainer, using agility and strength to overcome the trainer. Not bad for only a few days of training. Raven left, rather pleased with his performance.

Next up with Anastasia Louivere, who walked in nervous and shaking. She stood before the Gamemakers and like Cyra wanted to talk to them.

"I'm really good with first aid." She said.

"That's good." Plutarch said smiling, wanting to be as nice to the thirteen year old as he could.

"I'm also good at starting fires and cooking things. I can do a little knife fighting too."

"Anything else?"

"I... I managed to get into a really good alliance. I'm sure we'll make it far."

"Well I'll be rooting for you Tribute Louivere." Plutarch said honestly, signaling for her to leave. As she left, the Gamemakers groaned.

"She'll be a Bloodbath for sure." One person said which was followed by laughter.

Kaden Fenton came in next. "I'm Oliver!" He said happily.

Plutarch and the other Gamemakers said nothing to contradict him, all of them understanding fully Kaden's condition. All them hoped to get Tobias to come out at some point but at had no idea how too. After observing the security footage from the District 10 train they had concluded that Tobias attacking Willabeana seemed to have just happened at random, which was highly unfortunate since they were looking for a trigger to control Kaden with. Kaden for his part showed some promise with heavy axes, but didn't seem too inclined to show off his skills. He left without being dismissed, upsetting the Gamemakers greatly.

"We'll need to figure out how to get Tobias to come out and play." One said.

"Perhaps it's Tribute White who can make Tobias appear?" A young Gamemaker proposed eagerly.

Speaking her, Willabeana White walked in shortly after Kaden. She looked a little nervous, but not overly nervous. Like Danielle, Willabeana requested a trainer for hand-to-hand combat and immediately showed more skill in the area than Danielle had. Willabeana almost beat the trainer too until the trainer gained the upper hand and knocked Willabeana back. Still, Plutarch was impressed and Willabeana was dismissed.

Damian Hoult was next and strutted in with grace. He bowed politely to the Gamemakers. "Hello Gamemakers! I believe I already know some of you already!" Damian said, winking at a few of the Gamemakers. Those Gamemakers blushed and hid their faces from Plutarch who knew they had used Damian's 'services' in the past.

The young man went for the weapons station and showed considerable talent with the mace and shield, beating away at dummies with ease and taking on a trainer as well. He managed to hold off the trainer's advances and place some good blows himself, impressing all the Gamemakers. He left smiling, blowing a kiss to Plutarch.

Damian's partner, Tianora Athodille, came in next. Tianora also ran the obstacle course, completing it faster than Isabella and Daira had, and moved on to the knives station. She was an ok knife thrower, certainly not the best or worst in the group. Tianora was dismissed quickly afterwards.

_'One more District. Just one more.'_ Plutarch thought happily. _'Though this is District 12 and nobody particularly cares much for them.'_

Axel Coaler walked in with a smile too and went for the swords. He too fought a trainer and was extremely talented, and fit, for someone from the poorest District in Panem. Plutarch didn't remember enough from Tribute Coaler file to remember his personally info, but obviously he had to be from one of the richer parts of the District to be this fit, though even the rich children weren't exactly fit specimens. Axel could tell that the Gamemakers were getting tired of tributes and wrapped his demonstration up quickly with an odd request.

"Can you guys give me a low training score?"

Plutarch was shocked. "You... you want a lower training score?"

"I do." Axel responded casually.

"Why?" Plutarch demanded.

Axel shrugged, "I'd just like one if you don't mind. I'm District 12 so I'm sure that everybody will buy it."

Plutarch dismissed him without another word.

Demi Nico, the final tribute, walked in cautiously. She bowed to the Gamemakers and walked over to the survival stations and began building herself a fire. She then walked over to the berries station and identified which ones were poisonous, mashing them up and putting them into vials. "I can make poison with the right materials." Demi said, "I can pour this on weapons too so that a single scratch from one of them can cause a tribute to fall dead demanding on the strength of the poison."

Plutarch nodded his head, not wanting to confirm if there were poisons available in this year's arena. "Thank you, Tribute Nico."

Demi left and the Gamemakers got up to leave. Plutarch turned around, expecting to have to talk to President Snow about something, but was surprised to see that the President had already left the observation deck.

* * *

**_Well there you guys go! Hope it was enjoyable in some form._**

**_I think enough time has passed for me to close my last poll on who you guys think would win the 76th. The results? You guys love Auron._**

**_11 Votes (Winner): AURON METZGER_**

**_9 Votes: Kaden Fenton_**

**_8 Votes: Nicolae & Willow_**

**_7 Votes: Isabella West & Damian Hoult_**

**_6 Votes: Caspian & Azzura_**

**_5 Votes: Cyra & Danielle_**

**_4 Votes: Ivy Sparks_**

**_3 Votes: Tianora Athodille_**

**_2 Votes: Wren, Choux, Anastasia, Raven_**

**_1 Vote: Daira, Jonathan, Joshua, Willabeana, Demi, Axel_**

**_0 Votes: Charm & Delvin_**

**_Thanks to all my readers and reviewers who responded to the poll, you guys are awesome! I'm surprised by a few of the results to be honest, but still happy with the turn out. I've got another poll up right now asking you guys how many tributes you think will bite the dust in the 76th Bloodbath! Go check it out!_**


	19. Judgement

**Chapter 16 Judgment**

Everything was blurry as Head Gamemaker Seneca Crane rose from his office couch, head throbbing and throat dry.

He had an overwhelming urge to throw up too. Before he did though someone came forward with a trash bin for Seneca, which he took gratefully before emptying the contents of his stomach. Throat burning, Seneca wiped away some bile and looked up to see Plutarch glaring down at him.

"Thank you Plutarch." Seneca said gratefully. Plutarch nodded silently and handed Seneca a glass of water before walking away. Seneca drank the liquid, coughing as his throat adjusted to water instead of wine. "How were the rest of the tributes?" Seneca asked casually.

Plutarch glared at his boss, not bothering to hide his contempt. "They were fine. The rest of the Gamemakers and myself have already scored all the tributes and given those scores to Caesar to announce soon. He should be on in a few."

Seneca nodded his head and downed the rest of the water. His head was still throbbing and the smell of vomit pierced his senses harshly. He also felt Plutarch's heavy gaze on him, the same gaze he gave him in the training room before Seneca took his nap. "Do you have something to say Plutarch?" Seneca asked. "You look annoyed and in need to saying something."

Plutarch looked like he had plenty to say, but decided to start small and let it build. "You got wasted in front of the President, sir. Do I really have to give an explanation as to why I'm upset?"

Seneca snorted and got up from the couch, falling back down almost instantly. He rose again, slower and with no help from Plutarch, and walked over to his office's minibar and to pour himself some more water. "Don't act all high and mighty Plutarch. It's not like Snow doesn't know about our drunken antics in previous years. You don't become President without learning all the dirty secrets the Capitol has to offer."

Plutarch was sure that Seneca was right, but that didn't mean someone could still get drunk around the President. The old Seneca understood this perfectly, the new one though clearly didn't. "You need to calm it down, sir. If you keep acting the way your acting then it won't be long until Snow finds you a replacement."

"First off Plutarch," Seneca began, acting more drunk than hung over at this point. "Snow already has a replacement for me. So let's stop with this stupid fantasy of me being alive once these Games are over."

"Sir-"

"And secondly, how dare you judge my actions in there today. If I remember correctly you've enjoyed getting drunk to while scoring the tributes." Seneca began to laugh to himself. "Remember when you fell back into the punch bowl when Ms. Everdean shot that arrow at us. The look on your face was priceless!" Seneca began to laugh even louder while Plutarch's face dropped. Misjudging why this happened, Seneca offered Plutarch a comforting smile. "Don't look so glum at the mention of her name.," he said warmly, "Ms. Everdean is dead and buried under some pile of shit in her shit District. Soon enough though I suppose I'll be joining her."

Before Plutarch could respond the TV in the office lit up with the Capitol's favorite TV host Caesar Flickerman, dressed nicely in a golden suit to match his shining gold hair for this year. Seneca sighed as the announcer began to talk. _'Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen of Panem, and Happy Hunger Games! This the 76th Games and excitement could not be higher as once again we have quite the line up of tributes!'_

Seneca snorted in amusement, "I'm pretty sure that a third of the Capitol is now uncomfortable with the Games."

_'Tonight I will be reading the scores given to our tributes by our dedicated Gamemakers. As always, the tributes will be scored on a scale of one to twelve with twelve being the highest score they can receive. Let's get started!'_

"If you don't mind Plutarch, I think I'd like to be left alone."

Plutarch nodded his head in agreement, he couldn't stand to be around his boss anymore.

* * *

_"For Tribute Auron Metzger of District 1,"_ Caesar read, _"A score of ten."_

Charm hit Auron on the arm playfully, "I'm stunned." She said in mock shock with a smile on her face.

Auron stuck his tongue out as Charm's face appeared on the TV screen next. _"For Tribute Charm Accylnn of District 1, a score of nine."_

Victor Violet immediately began to scowl. "A nine? It should have been a ten."

Victor Desiree, sitting across from her fellow Victor, laughed lightly at her. "Give the girl a break, Vi. If I remember correctly, didn't you score an eight?"

Charm began to giggle to herself as Violet's face went red with anger. She got up angrily and walked away from the rest of the District 1 team. "How mature." Charm muttered to herself. Cyra's face appeared on the screen next followed by her score of nine. Charm rolled her eyes, "I'm surprised she even managed to get above a five. She never showed any skills during training."

"I guess she must have been saving them for the Gamemakers." Auron said.

"Or to surprise us in the arena." Charm said as Caesar continued reading the scores.

_"For Tribute Nicolae Viscorian of District 2, a score of-"_

* * *

"AN EIGHT?" Nicolae shouted, jumping up from his seat on the couch. "THEY GAVE ME A FUCKING EIGHT?"

"Calm down Nicolae." Victor Brutus instructed his protégé.

"Calm down? You want me to calm down?" Nicolae demanded. "I've been training for years! YEARS! A tribute from District 2 has not gotten a score below a nine in almost ten years and now I'm suppose to just accept this? CYRA GOT A HIGHER SCORE THAN ME AND SHE DOESN'T HAVE ANY FUCKING TRAINING!"

Cyra kept silent on the couch. She was surprised that the Gamemakers had been so generous to her, but took it as a sign that they would follow through with her request on knives. At least they had some faith in her.

Victor Brutus rose from his seat on the couch. "Sit down now Nicolae." He demanded in a cold tone. Nicolae continued standing for a few seconds before sitting down on the couch, still angry. Brutus walked over to Nicolae and stood in front of him, his massive figure blocking out the TV screen. "Listen to me Nicolae, the Gamemakers are playing with you."

"What?" Nicolae said dumbfounded.

"They purposely gave you a lower score to get you mad. You're a prideful boy Nicolae and the Gamemakers know that. That means that you'll do whatever you have to in order to prove that you're better than the other tributes that scored higher than you, clouding your judgment and making you unstable in the arena. Don't let this get to you Nicolae."

Brutus sat back down in his seat, leaving Nicolae brewing from his speech. So the Gamemakers thought they could mess with him like this? Well, Nicolae would prove them wrong. He had to be smart about this though...

Wren's score had already been shown during Brutus's speech, he had gotten a five. Rather good for someone from District 5. Ivy's came up next and despite what Brutus had just told him, Nicolae couldn't contain his rage again.

Nor could he for Caspian's score.

* * *

"I-I got an eight?" Ivy said stunned.

Wren smiled happily for his partner, "An eight with only a morning of training? Ivy, you are a true badass."

Ivy and Wren began to laugh to themselves. Ivy then felt self-conscience when she thought about Wren's score. "Well a five is still good Wren."

Wren smiled appreciatively of her comfort. "It's good for a thirteen year old from District 3, so it's something I can work with."

"For the interviews tomorrow?"

"Ya, but I don't particularly care to much. I'm not going out to impress a bunch of brainless Capitolites. Do you think it be bad if I insulted them all?" Wren asked.

Ivy was again in shock, "Yes Wren! That would be awful!"

Wren smiled, "Just checking."

* * *

_"For Tribute Caspian de Burgh of District 4, a score of eleven."_

Isabella's jaw dropped as Caspian jumped up happily, cheering to nobody in particular. "I can't believe it!" Caspian said, every bit of him radiating with joy. "That's the same score that Finnick got!"

"I'm sure Finnick's very proud of you." Victor Annie said smiling, "I can't wait to see him face to face again."

_"For Tribute Isabella West of District 4, a score of seven."_

Isabella smiled to herself. She wasn't expecting to get an amazing score so a seven was good enough for her. It a was a middle score too which meant she wouldn't stick out to much in the arena, yet it was high enough for her to work with when it came to getting sponsors tomorrow night.

* * *

_"For Tribute Delvin Winters of District 5, a score of two."_

Daira looked at her partner shocked, "What exactly did you do for them in there? Take a nap?"

Delvin shrugged his shoulder in shame, "Might as well have."

_"For Tribute Daira Brites of District 5, a score of five."_

Daira shrugged to herself. A five was a normal score for a tribute from District 5 so Daira was happy enough. She was afraid that her challenge to the Head Gamemaker might hold her back some, but it apparently did not. Now all she had to do was show some Capitolites she was good enough for them to spend their money on.

"Gabrielle scored a six." Delvin said, voice sad with the mention of his deceased sister. "I got a two."

Regretting her rude remark earlier, Daira inched closer to her partner. "It doesn't meant that you won't do well. You saw the condition the Head Gamemaker was in, his judgment isn't exactly perfect."

"It doesn't matter. I don't have any skills anyways."

"Delvin-"

"NO! I have nothing to offer you in our alliance Daira, I'm just useless, I've always been."

Daira was now next to Delvin with her hand on his shoulder firmly. "Listen to me Delvin, you're not worthless. You're just listening to your stupid asshole of a father. You can still compete in the Games, you can still survive if you want!"

Delvin shook his head, "I'm going to die Daira. I'm going to die."

Daira had nothing to say to that so she hugged her partner instead, who began to cry into her shoulder. "I don't want to die." Delvin said in between sobs. "I don't want to die."

* * *

The atmosphere was happy in the District 6 apartment as both tributes sat on the couch proud of themselves. Both of them had scored sevens for their scores, higher than any tribute from District 6 had in quite some time.

Azzura sat on the couch smugly with arms crossed and a smiling face. A seven. It was better than she thought she would get since the trainer managed to get the upper hand in the end, but it must have impressed the Gamemakers enough. The score also gave her more confidence in her decision to volunteer in the first place. Azzura was hoping her mother was watching right now, no doubt stunned that her 'worthless' daughter had obtained a seven. She was sure that Datni and her other siblings were smiling happily though. Azzura felt joy at the warm memories of her siblings and the better life she could give them if she won.

Jonathan too was happy enough. Jonathan had hoped for perhaps a higher score to keep him in the good graces of the Careers, but Nicolae had only gotten an eight so he wasn't too worried. Caspian did get an eleven though, but he seemed ok to Jonathan and wouldn't try and create enemies. He already had enough to worry about with Nicolae. If Jonathan was Caspian, he would have probably already hit Nicolae across the face.

Thinking of Caspian made him think of Isabella again. She too had scored a seven and Jonathan liked to think that perhaps there was something fateful about that score. He couldn't explain it but Jonathan felt something for Isabella that he had never felt for anybody else before, feelings that were overpowering and clouded his rational thoughts. The last time he had thoughts like this he had been when he was much younger and attracted to the most beautiful girl in his school class. Jonathan could barely form words to talk with her, always coming off as a fool when he tried to talk to the beautiful girl. When he asked for advice from his father on how to talk to girls, his father looked at him angrily.

_'You are the Mayor's son, Jonathan. Girls should be begging to be with you, not the other way around. If they don't want you then you can always make them want you, you're statues is greater then theirs always.'_

It was a strategy that had worked for Jonathan for quite sometime. Jonathan didn't see why Isabella couldn't be his too. He wanted her so much, he couldn't keep pleasing himself to contain those feelings and he couldn't use an Avox for those needs. He needed Isabella... or at least someone to fill his desires for the mean time.

Jonathan looked over to Azzura. _'Yes... perhaps she could do... at least for a night.'_

* * *

_'For Tribute Willow Bark of District 7, a score of nine.'_

Willow smiled brightly through the last of her bandages while Joshua sat next to her with his mouth wide open. He had only managed to get a four with his knife throwing skills, which annoyed Joshua. "How did you get a nine? You only swung an axe around?" Joshua questioned, attitude tougher than it usually was with Willow due to his annoyance.

Willow laughed, "What can I say? It must be my wonderful personality."

Joshua shuddered, thinking her personality was _exactly_ what got her the high score. "What's your plan Willow? How do you plan on playing the Games?"

"I plan on killing people." Willow said casually, which made Joshua grimace. "Why do you look so offended? Killing people is exactly how the Hunger Games work, I'm just doing what I'm suppose too."

"But don't you feel bad?" Joshua said disgusted.

Willow rolled her eyes, "Joshua if I felt bad about everything that I've done then I'd probably never get out of bed in the morning. I've had a rough fifteen years of life, but it's taught me a thing or two about how the world works. One of those things is that most people don't deserve to live; they don't provide anything useful to society and just blunder through life making things harder for others. But these people can eventually serve a purpose though, giving their lives for other people to be great. Their lives are expendable and all great people throughout history have to kill in order to get where they are. Why not kill off the useless people and become better?"

Joshua felt angry at Willow for her views, fists clenched tightly and mind not feeling joking at all. "So do you think you're great Willow? Do you think you're some sort of God?"

Willow laughed again, smiling brightly again. "No, I'm the devil. It's fine with me since it's so much more fun anyways."

* * *

A jar shattered against the wall, thrown by Choux in a rage. He pacing around the room, screaming like a child. "Those idiots! Those stupid Gamemakers! It's their fault that I got a three! Jonathan got a seven and he doesn't even deserve that score! Even Ivy Sparks got an eight and she was only there for a morning!"

Danielle sighed, "Jonathan is one of the Careers." she reminded her partner, deciding not to address Ivy. How did she manage to get an eight? Was it pity on the Gamemakers part? Maybe she would be a good ally after all if she had some skill.

Choux snorted in annoyance, "Jonathan is a Career wannabe. Besides the Head Gamemaker was drunk off his ass the entire time so there was obviously a mistake!"

Danielle kept quiet, not wanting to agree with her annoying partner. Yes, the Head Gamemaker wasn't in top condition, actually passed out when Danielle walked in. So when her score of six popped on the screen next, Danielle was pleasantly surprised she made it over five. Choux however wasn't happy.

"I'm going to tell everybody about the Head Gamemaker tomorrow! They'll learn how bad he is! That will show him!"

Danielle laughed at her partner's spoiled attitude. "You can't do that."

"Why not?" Choux demanded.

"They'll kill you." Danielle replied simply.

Choux looked shocked for about a second before the anger returned, "They can't do that." He said defiantly, "I'm the mayor's son! I deserve a fair chance just like everybody else in the arena!"

Danielle grunted angrily at her partner's stupidity and got up from the couch to go to her room. As she entered her room she threw herself down on the silk bed and wrapped herself in covers, utterly exhausted. _'How can he honestly still think he's above everybody else?'_ Danielle wondered, _'He's just as low as any District citizen in the Capitol's eyes!'_

As Choux continued to rant about his family, Danielle's thoughts returned to hers for the second time that day. The Capitol and the Gamemakers probably knew about her father's rebellious nature and involvement in certain... anti-Capitol activities. Would they punish her for it? Make an example of her for all of Panem to see?

Danielle shook her head, _'There I go again being paranoid.'_

* * *

_'Tribute Raven Keller of District 9, a score of eight.'_

The District 9 mentor Maxim turned to his male student with a smile, the first one either of the tributes had seen for the pat three days. "Good job." He said to Raven, who smiled slightly in response.

_'For Tribute Anastasia Louivere of District 9, a score of three.'_

Anastasia's face fell when her score appeared, turning away from the others so she couldn't see them judging her. A soft hand touched her shoulder followed by a kind voice. "Don't worry sweetie, you can play up the cute aspect tomorrow." Anastasia's escort Penelope said kindly. "You can also stress this alliance your apart of."

Raven kept his mouth shut, it wasn't his place to get involved in Anastasia's Game strategy. He had tried to make a connection with his thirteen-year-old partner, but every time she had pushed him away.

"Do-do you think one of us could win?" Anastasia asked softly.

Maxim recoiled for a second, his hard District 2 attributes softening slightly. Then he smiled at Anastasia, "There's always a chance Anastasia, no matter what. You will always have hope to sustain you."

Anastasia smiled happily at her mentor, feeling some comfort from his words. Raven however saw past the pretty words and kind face to look into Maxim's eyes. In them, Raven saw not hope but despair.

* * *

To call the atmosphere in the District 10 apartment tense was a bit of an understatement.

Both of the District 10 tributes sat alone on the couch, their mentor and escort gone after they had congratulated them on their scores. Kaden had managed to get himself an eight while Willabeana had managed a six. They were still waiting for the other scores to flash across the screen before retiring to their respective rooms like they always did, never uttering a word to the other.

That changed though that night.

"You and your whore friend can't be apart of my alliance." Kaden said firmly, staring Willabeana down. They had confronted Kaden earlier that day about joining his alliance with the younger tributes, but Kaden had blown them off with some excuse. He thought that Oliver must have done the talking, he didn't always remember everything he said and did when Oliver or... or Tobias had something to say.

Willabeana bristled at Kaden's tone. Perhaps it was the three days of training or the positive six score or perhaps just getting used to his presence that Willabeana felt a lot more confident around her insane District partner. "Well Kaden," Willabeana spat, stressing his proper name, "You're not the only one in the alliance though. Perhaps the other tributes want Damian and I in with you guys."

Kaden's eyes darkened with his gaze while Willabeana remained calm externally. Internally though she was nervous wreck and Willabeana prayed that her discomfort wasn't showing. Every part of her was tense, ready to dodge Kaden if he decided to lunge at her. The strong-armed Avox standing nearby also comforted her as they could help separate Kaden from her. Or she hoped.

"They won't let you into the alliance." Kaden responded finally.

"How do you know that for sure?" Willabeana countered quickly, "Damian and I have skills we could bring, useful skills I might add."

As if on cue, Damian's score flashed across the screen in front of them. A six. Willabeana frowned for a moment, upset that he hadn't scored higher to help sell her point. Still, she too had scored a six as had Damian's partner Tianora.

Kaden smiled, though it wasn't mocking or evil like it had been a few days ago in the training center. This smile was... sweet and caring. He was starring past Willabeana too, off in his own world, and the dark cloud over his face had lifted. "Because I'm like their father." Kaden said softly and with love.

Willabeana's eyes went wide, "Excuse me?" she asked stunned.

Kaden acted like he didn't hear her though, looking now at Willabeana with a look of pride that sickened her. "They know I'll look out for them. I'm their father, just like in the orphanage back in District 10! I always watched out for the other kids there, protecting them from bad people. Now I'll help these tributes too."

Kaden didn't even wait for the District 12 scores to appear, instead getting up from his seat and walking back to his room. Willabeana sat on the couch still, stunned and mouth agape.

* * *

"I'm surprised that the Gamemakers weren't wasted this time." Damian said after their scores were shown on the screen. "Usually they are so far gone they can barely speak. It was odd though that Crane wasn't there though, I think the Head Gamemaker is required to preside over the scoring."

Tianora huffed loudly. Though she was quite satisfied with her six, Tianora was also annoyed that it was the same as Damian's since she always worked harder than him while he flirted. She remembered too that Rue had gotten a seven, but Rue was always quite talented. "And how would you know about the Gamemakers condition while their scoring? It's private from the public."

Damian smiled, teeth white and eyes gleaming in the light. "I've had business with one of them, or two, or more perhaps. Let me tell you something Tianora those Gamemakers love to talk."

_'Again with the prostitute talk and calling me Tianora.'_ she thought annoyed. Tianora was exuding annoyance, her eyes narrowing on her partner. "Don't you have any shame, Damian?" she asked.

He shrugged in response. "There's no shame in my business. Besides, the Capitol and thus the world revolves around sex and money, two things I specialize in. Why, if you grew up in the Capitol Tianora you probably be a virgin at this point." The young girl's face went red with embarrassment and got up from the couch to leave. Damian though changed his look to sorrow. "Wait! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to bring up something that was so private!"

"Of course you didn't." Tianora said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"It's just that I sometimes just can't turn off this persona sometimes." Damian said sincerely, eyes downcast and sad. They were wide again when he realized the dirty connotation that came with his comment. "I'm sorry-" he began.

But Tianora cut him off with a mocking laugh. "You're disgusting Damian!" she shouted at him.

"Tianora-"

"AND IT'S TIA! WOULD YOU STOP CALLING ME TIANORA!"

Tianora ran from the main room to her own, closing the door quickly behind her and locking it. She huffed in exhaustion and went to the bathroom to jump in the shower. Anger and frustration radiated from her as she stepped into the shower, both of which were directed at her partner. _'Why does he want to join my alliance?'_ she thought to herself. _'He seemed ready to lone wolf it until... until that White girl from 10 wanted to join the alliance.'_

Remembering how Damian had told her about a rooftop meeting the previous night, Tianora summarized that he must have met with Willabeana who wanted to join the alliance. Damian probably went along with her plan solely so he could get into her pants! _'That little creep!'_ Tianora thought, almost ready to scream.

Another feeling emerged in her though, a feeling that told her maybe Damian was actually doing it to protect her. Tianora crushed that feeling though, she was safe enough in her alliance and knew how to take care of herself, which Damian knew. Damian was a shallow, superficial person and acting like he cared for anybody beside himself was stupid for Tianora to do.

* * *

_'Last, but certainly not least, is Tribute Demi Nico of District 12 with a score of five.'_ Caesar Flickerman said in conclusion. He looked up from the tribute score paper and smiled at the camera. _'That's it for me tonight folks. I'll see you all tomorrow night at six when we sit down and meet our tributes at the interviews! Happy Hunger Games!'_

Effie Trinket sighed in relief. "Well it's not the best score but it's something which I can work with." she said happily to Demi, before glaring at Axel. "Unlike another tribute. A three, Axel? What in the world did you do in there?"

The strong looking boy just smiled smugly, "Took a nap. I'm surprised they were that nice to be honest."

Nobody could tell if Axel was being serious or not, nor did he seem to care to explain. The District 12 mentor Jason was eying Axel curiously but decided not to question the boy. Jason felt responsibly confident in Axel to last for a while. Demi though... well it was impressive that she had even managed a five.

Demi, oblivious to her mentors demeaning looks, stared at Axel until he looked her with his smiling face. She had watched Axel going around the training center for the past few days and show some great skills in areas. So how had he scored so low? While he probably didn't take a nap, Demi was sure that Axel didn't try his hardest for the Gamemakers. But why? What was he playing at? What did he hope to achieve?

Effie just sighed in a resigned voice. "Well I suppose you can make up for it in the interviews tomorrow. I can at least make sure that you go out there with your best foot forward."

Demi smiled at Effie. Oddly enough Demi felt confident for the first time in the Games. While a five was nothing to get to excited over, Demi was happy that she wasn't the lowest score among the tributes. At least she could say she had some skill. Now all she had too do was get some sponsors and maybe, with a lot of praying and luck, she might live past the bloodbath.

As of now that seemed an admirable goal to Demi.

* * *

**_I apologize if you're not satisfied with your tributes score, but that's the way it is. In terms of Caspian's score I did some research and couldn't find Finnick's original training score so I went with 11, mainly because Finnick was a fourteen year old prodigy from District 4 whom was praised in his fighting ability so 11 seemed to fit well for him. The high score no doubt helped with sponsors and his memorable legacy (good looks are nice, but forgettable if there is nothing else there)_**

**_A list of the scores so you can refer to them if you want in future chapters:_**

**_Auron - 10_**

**_Charm - 9_**

**_Nicolae - 8_**

**_Cyra - 9_**

**_Wren - 5_**

**_Ivy - 8_**

**_Caspian - 11_**

**_Isabella - 7_**

**_Delvin - 2_**

**_Daira - 5_**

**_Jonathan - 7_**

**_Azzura - 7_**

**_Joshua - 4_**

**_Willow - 9_**

**_Choux - 3_**

**_Danielle - 6_**

**_Raven - 8_**

**_Anastasia - 3_**

**_Kaden - 8_**

**_Willabeana - 6_**

**_Damian - 6_**

**_Tianora - 6_**

**_Axel - 3_**

**_Demi - 5_**

**_Getting closer with each update, next up is the interviews!_**


	20. A Night with Flickerman - Part 1

**Chapter 17 A Night with Flickerman - Part 1**

_"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! YOUR HOST TONIGHT FOR THE 76TH TRIBUTE INTERVIEWS, CAESAR FLICKERMAAAAAAAAAN!"_

The audience of Capitolites went wild as the platform for the interview stage rose from the ground, carrying two puffed up chairs and Caesar Flickerman. Caesar, standing between the chairs, looked down at the audience and smiled as the auditorium lit up with lights. Sparks flew through the air in elaborate fanfare while behind Caesar the massive television screens showed images of the tributes and the insignia of the Capitol on a backdrop of changing colors. Caesar was dressed nicely in his golden suit to match his golden hair, his signature white teeth reflecting light along with his golden suit.

After a minute of applause, Caesar raised his hands up to settle the crowd. "Ladies and Gentlemen, please- hahaha!" The crowd roared again, cutting Caesar off mid sentence. "Oh ladies and gentlemen, ladies and gentlemen you are too good to me!" Another cheer from the crowd. "Now folks I'd hate to keep you waiting because this year we've got quite the line up tributes!"

The audience cheered again and Caesar waited for them to calm down. "First up, ladies and gentlemen, we have a lovely and deadly lady from the District of luxury, please welcome Charm Aceylnn of District 1!"

The crowd cheered loudly for the fan favorite district, and even louder when the District's beautiful tribute walked out on stage. Charm was seductively gorgeous in her dress that stuck to her body tightly while leaving plenty of skin for the eye to gaze at. The dress was a crimson red to match her red hair, her eyelashes elongated and dyed red along with her fingernails. The dress was more a party dress, the hem reaching her knees just barely. Charm looked less regal and more party gal, which suited her and the crowd just fine. Charm had all the men in the audience wishing for just a night with her.

Caesar remained standing as he waited for Charm to join him, kissing her softly on her hand when she arrived, before motioning for her to sit. Charm sat down softly, every move she made expressive and oddly seductive. "It is quite the pleasure to meet you, Ms. Aceylnn!" Caesar began, sitting comfortably in his seat.

Charm, looking equally as comfortable, smiled. "It's great to be here and meet you too Caesar!" Charm replied, laughing playfully as she did. "I've always enjoyed your work so it's just amazing being here with you!"

"Well aren't you a charmer?" Caesar said, leaning in closer to the camera and winking. The crowd laughed at Caesar's pun as did Charm, though internally she was groaning. Charm had outgrown that pun when she was about five, but it was best not to say that. Charm had her angle down and she wasn't going to ruin it over something so trivial. "I must say that is a beautiful dress your wearing!" Caesar continued.

"Oh thanks, Caesar!" Charm said, feigning shock by the compliment, "It's the perfect party dress I think."

"Would you say you're a party girl?" Caesar questioned.

"Oh I would say that I do my fair share," Charm replied casually, looking as though she had to think about it. "I think I could take on a Capitol party." There were some playfully murmurs from the crowd and Caesar laughed. Charm smiled, happy that they were interested now. "I've always been one to respect tradition Caesar, especially Hunger Games tradition, but you know what I think could be a lot of fun? If before the Games, maybe after the interviews, the Capitol threw a Ball of some sort for the tributes and Capitol citizens together! Think about it, Capitol citizens could party with their favorite tributes while tributes work on getting sponsors and have a good time before the Games start!"

It was just a rough idea, but the Capitol seemed to like it. There were nods of approval coming from the first few rows of Capitolites and cheers of approval from the back. Even Caesar seemed to show legitimate approval for the idea, "Perhaps in the future a ball could be a possibility." He said.

"Well I'll make sure it happens after these Games." Charm said with confidence.

Caesar chuckled, "I love the confidence, Ms. Acelynn! Can you tell us what your strategy will be in the arena this year?"

"Well obviously I'll be sticking with you usual District 1, 2, and 4 alliance." Charm began, "Don't want to break tradition and all that. As for fighting, well I've got a thing for knives. Their amazing weapons that I've gotten to know quite well over the years, throwing knifes are perhaps my favorite since I just hate it when blood gets on my clothes. Dirt and almost everything else is fine but blood, ugh, it takes forever to get it out of your clothes!"

The audience chuckled lightly at that comment, though none of them really knew much about washing clothing. Anybody who was anybody had Avoxs to do such low tasks as washing clothes.

"And what about you and your partner?" Caesar asked, "What's your relationship with him."

"Oh we're great friends." Charm said happily, pushing away any other feelings besides those of a friend. "We've known each other since we were little and have hardly left each other side since. I love him like a brother!"

The crowd awed at the comment while Charm smiled with slight embarrassment. Her make up though probably covered up her blush from the cameras. The buzzer went off and the crowd cheered for Charm once more, groups of them standing for the girl. Charm kissed Caesar's cheek before waving to the crowd and walking down to take her seat in the tributes box. Charm was positively radiating, beyond happy with her interview. It was solid all around and gave the Capitol plenty of reasons to love her; Charm gave herself a twelve out of twelve for the interview. Caesar continued clapping before moving the interviews along.

"Next up folks with have another stunning tribute from District 1. He scored the second highest in training and is no doubt gunning to be your victor. Please welcome, Auron Metzger!"

Auron came out to equally as loud crowds, smiling and waving happily at them. His suit was red to match Charm's dress with ruffles all along the arms and shoulders. Auron was wearing a red flower to which was hard to make out against his suit, though hardly anybody was looking at it. In the front rows of the audience a fan team of girls screamed out Auron's name and blew kisses at him, which Auron returned to their happiness. Charm eyed each of the girls in disgusts.

"Mr. Metzger!" Caesar began as Auron sat down, still waving to the adoring and cheering audience. "Mr. Metzger, as with your district partner it's a pleasure to meet you too!"

"Thank you Caesar." Auron said smiling, before turning to Charm. "And thank you, Charm, for those nice words."

Charm stood up for a second and mockingly bowed to Auron while the Capitol applauded the two tributes. Charm and Auron exchanged a knowing smile before Auron turned back to Caesar. "It's always great to see two tributes getting along so well together!"

Auron continued to smile happily, though he wasn't feeling to great. Auron wasn't a big fan of makeup, certainly not the amount that was on his face at that moment. The heavy studio lights made him feel hot with all the makeup on and Auron could barely wait to get away from the lights. _'It's only three minutes, you've got this.'_ he thought to himself.

"So tell us something about yourself, Mr. Metzger. What makes you tick?" Caesar said in an inquisitive tone.

Auron sat back and thought, "Where can I begin?" he thought aloud.

"How about with your family? What's happening there?"

Auron didn't think it was a good idea to talk about his broken, nearly divorced parents but was forced to make up something. "Well I'm an only child with two parents. My family actually owes our standing to a previous Hunger Games Victor."

"Really?" Caesar said fascinated.

"Yep! My parents bet on a tribute from District 10 who went all the way to the top, being crowned Victor herself. With the money that my parents got from their winners purse they managed to move up the social ladder and give us a good life." Auron said. He ignored the part about how his parents pretty much hated each other now and how if they lost their bet they would have been forced to live on the streets. Nobody here wanted to hear about that.

"Which Victor was it?"

"Victor Mollie Scythe."

"Well if you ever get to meet her than you should thank her if you haven't already!"

"Oh I plan to!" Auron said. The memory of the screaming Victor who broke down when Auron's parents congratulated her popped into Auron's mind before he shut it out.

"So you're a boy of wealth and seemingly good family, why so eager to compete in the Games?" Caesar asked, leaning forward in suspense of an answer. The audience did the same thing, eager for the attractive and rich boy to answer.

Auron shrugged his shoulder and laughed lightly, causing a few audience members to laugh along for some reason. "I think... well it was something that I've always wanted to do since I was little. The Hunger Games are a true honor for anybody to compete in, an honor which I have been blessed to partake in. But I'm also doing this for perhaps a more selfish reason."

"Oh? What might that be?" Caesar asked.

"Well, winning the Games would offer me a new life. A new life that I'm planning on spending with a special someone I have."

Caesar, understanding what Auron meant, began laughing knowingly while the audience paused for a moment before coming to the same understanding. A few Capitolites though looked sad by the news that Auron was with someone... though some of the older ones thought little of it. If they wanted Auron in their bed he would be there, relationship or not.

"She must be excited, if not nervous, for you." Caesar commented.

Auron smiled, almost shyly, and began speaking. "I bet he is."

There was a collective gasp from the entire audience, including the tributes behind stage waiting for their interview. Caesar looked shocked for just a moment before looking back at Auron in shame. "I'm so sorry for that callous assumption, Auron." he said.

Auron waved away his apology casually. "It's fine, I'm used to those assumptions. I don't really give off that vibe do I?"

The Capitolites certainly didn't think so, a few of them were rather angered by this revelation actually, but that was the fan girls who shrieked and threw down their fan items in anger. The majority of the Capitolites began murmuring in approval and finally exploding into supportive clapper. Auron blushed and nodded his thanks to them.

"So what can you tell me about this boy of yours?" Caesar asked teasing.

Auron laughed again, "Well, his name is Luxe. Him and I have known each other for quite sometime now, we've been friends since kids and actually in a relationship for a few years now. He-he's the love of my life Caesar, and I want to spend the rest of my life with him."

The audience sighed happily and began cheering in support as Auron and Caesar continued to talk. Meanwhile backstage the other tributes were processing this information. The majority of them were fine with Auron's sexuality, why should they care who Auron was attracted to when they had him possibly killing them in the arena to think about. Damian actually cursed himself for not picking up on Auron's sexuality sooner. There were a couple of tributes though that weren't exactly approving.

Willow was not a fan of this development. She had seen what homosexuals could do when she was in that labor camp people called an orphanage. Gay Peacekeepers took the younger boys and sent them back scared and broken, a practice that Willow assumed all fags took apart of. Auron and this boy Luxe probably did this in their free time when they didn't want to be intimate with each other.

More important to perhaps Auron was Nicolae's disapproval. _'He's a fag?!' _Nicolae thought stunned. He certainly didn't seem the type, the girly and prissy little queer. Nicolae suddenly felt a strong revulsion to his Career ally, to this freak ally. He'd need Auron for the alliance he knew... but the sooner Auron was gone the better for everybody. _'Gays fighting in the Games! Such a disgrace.'_ He thought bitterly.

Charm meanwhile was sitting in the tribute box with a very fixed smile on her face, just in case the cameras decided to dart to her for reaction. All they would get was a happy District partner who supported her friend and fellow tribute. "I'd imagine you've broken a few hearts because of this?" Caesar said jokingly.

"Oh I bet. I feel terrible about it, of course, but I can't change who I am, Caesar." Auron replied.

Charm smiled though she felt like breaking down. The entire crowd was cheering for Auron in full support, showering their love on them. Charm wanted to scream. The Capitolites love was shallow. They loved him being gay and proud and strong. They didn't love Auron for who he was.

They don't love Auron they way she did.

It was at that moment that Charm truly saw the Capitolites for what they were. She saw them for the idiotic people they were, pathetic creatures who should in no way be emulated like Charm thought she should. These people were brainless and self-serving in every sense of the word, who loved people only for their shallow qualities. Charm hated it, she hated the Capitol, and... and she hated the Games for the first time.

The buzzer rang and Auron's interview finished with both men smiling and joking. Auron walked over to the tributes box to join Charm, ignoring the cheering fans nearby. When he got close, Charm leaned over and hugged her partner. "Good job." Charm murmured.

"Thanks, you too." Auron replied, breaking away from the hug and leaving Charm unsatisfied.

Caesar meanwhile was still chuckling as he introduced the next tribute. "Ah, District 2. Well known for it's strong citizens and even stronger tributes, this year the District of stone has sent us a girl of stone. With a score of nine, please welcome Cyra Mystral of District 2!"

Cyra walked in a slow and expressionless fashion, the usual style for her. The crowd cheered for her of course, but it wasn't as loud as the cheering for District 1. Cyra knew that the Capitol wasn't District 2's biggest fan after the past few years but she hardly cared. Plenty of Victors had won the Games without sponsor gifts; this entire interview process was nothing more than stupid pageantry.

Caesar attempted to kiss Cyra's hand in a charming manner, but Cyra ripped her hand from his grasp and sat down, eager to get the interview over with. Caesar sat down next to Cyra, laughing off the rebuked kiss. "Welcome Ms. Mystral!" Caesar shouted, gesturing to her outfit. "Your stylist is a bit monochrome isn't she?"

Cyra looked down at her dress as if it was the first time she was looking at it. It was a long, black strapless dress that made her look like a countess from a fairy tale. Her hair was straightened and turned black too, falling down Cyra's back and keeping away from her face. Even her fingers nails were painted black while her skin looked paler than usual. The most stand out feature for Cyra's makeup was her bright red lips.

"Yes, but it is nice." Cyra said slowly.

Caesar, realizing that Cyra had nothing else to say about her outfit, continued the interview. "If I may say so, Ms. Mystral, your Reaping was most spectacular, wasn't it folks?" The crowd began clapping in approval; it was certainly the most entertaining Reaping that year. "I mean, you took on a girl two years older than yourself, who had beaten down a swarm of girls the same age as herself just moments ago, and beat her with a single punch!"

"I remember doing that." Cyra stated simply.

Silence followed.

"Were you expecting the fight to be that easy?" Caesar asked, annoyed with himself for allowing even a few seconds of silence.

"Sort of." Cyra replied in her monotone voice still, face not showing any expression.

"Well you've certainly showed that you have quite some talent." Caesar said, prepared that time for the short answer. "What's your weapon of choice? Your fists?"

"Whatever's convenient."

"Oh come on, you must have a favorite?"

"I don't."

Caesar was losing the crowd's interest, so he kept pushing her. "Not even one."

Cyra rolled her eyes. "Weapons for me are like suits for you, Caesar." Cyra began, surprising the host with the comparison. "No matter which I chose, I can always look good with it."

Caesar paused for a second and then began laughing at the compliment he got from the emotionless girl. The crowd clapped with Caesar, though the majority were not laughing. It was such an odd compliment after all, almost backhanded. Caesar continued his questioning though. "So Cyra, can you at least tell me what your strategy will be in the arena?"

"No."

"Not even a hint."

Cyra finally moved her body, performing a shrug. "I'll kill everybody."

Instead of cheer of approval like such a comment would warrant usually, the Capitolites were silent. This girl had no passion, no emotion, and was most certainly boring. If she won the Games then they all knew she'd be just as sassy and uptight then as she was now, and nobody cared for that type of Victor. Or even a Victor from District 2. Nicolae backstage was equally as annoyed, now he had to work even harder to get them to like him.

The interview continued for a little but came to end after what seemed ages. Cyra walked off the stage without saying goodbye and sat down next to Charm and Auron, the former feeling some satisfaction with the annoyance Cyra had brought among the Capitolites.

Wanting to move things along and recover from that terrible interview, Caesar began transitioning into the next tribute. "Next up ladies and gentlemen we have-"

"Nicolae Viscorian of District 2!" the tribute shouted out, walking out onto the stage despite the protests from the backstage crew to wait until he was announced. The Capitol was surprised at his appearance and hastily began clapping for the tribute as Caesar spun around in equal surprise. Rushing forward to meet the tribute, Caesar was so unprepared that he couldn't help but squint when Nicolae's strong hand crushed his own.

"Strong kid!" Caesar joked as Nicolae bowed to crowd with a cocky smile. The cheering broke down as Caesar and Nicolae took their seats. "Those hands could strangle someone within seconds!"

"I guess will find out soon if that's true." Nicolae joked. Caesar began to laugh along with some scattered chuckles from the audience.

"So tell us a little about yourself Mr. Viscorian." Caesar asked. Caesar wasn't sure to begin with this tribute since he didn't seem to have many qualities that stood out besides his fighting ability. Caesar thought it might be a touch subject to open up with since he had only received an eight as well.

"Well what can I say, Caesar? I've been excited for the Games all my life and I plan to win them!"

The Capitol applauded respectfully which Nicolae accepted happily. "So what's your strategy going to be for the arena?" Caesar questioned.

Nicolae smiled even brighter, "Well I hate to steal something from my charming partner, Cyra," the Capitol laughed lightly at the comment, "But I plan on being the guy with the bigger stick in the arena and beating everybody else with it."

The two of them talked for a while longer about the arena strategy before Caesar tried to divert the conversation towards the more 'human' side of Nicolae. Nicolae however wasn't interested in talking about his personal life like Auron and Charm had done, who really cared about that stuff when most of the tributes would be dead instead. The only thing that Nicolae could even talk about anyways was Amara, but decided against it to protect her. If even by the slim chance that he lost, Nicolae didn't want Amara to suffer through the public damnation of Nicolae's family and anybody with romantic connection to himself.

"I think it's my destiny and fate to win the Games Caesar," Nicolae said, "I believe it so much that I even tattooed it on myself?"

"I'm sorry?" Caesar asked, surprised.

Nicolae grinned and stood up, removing his black suit and unbuttoned his shirt. The audience looked up at Nicolae in surprise, some giggling in glee at his muscled torso, and began clapping when Nicolae showed them his back. On his back were black letters; forming the quote _'The Odds are in My Favor'_

Backstage, Willow snorted and tried to fight back a laugh. She ultimately failed and began laughing hysterically. "That's got to be the stupidest thing I've ever seen!" she said between laughs. Despite an overall discomfort around Willow, the rest of the tributes agreed and began laughing along. Somehow Nicolae seemed less scary now.

The interview ended and Nicolae walked off stage, still putting his shirt back on. The audience was done with District 2 halfway through Nicolae's interview, excitement for the next interview boiling high. Caesar, sensing the audience's anxious nature, moved things along without delay.

"Well we haven't seen much of this tribute other than in headlines talking about her life threatening situation." Caesar began, "Many of us wrote her off early as a goner, but here she is to prove us all wrong! With an amazing score of eight with only a morning of training, I give you Ivy Sparks of District 3!"

The second her name was mentioned, the crowd exploded. They cheered and applauded fiercely and proudly for the girl from District 3, who walked on stage stunned by the audience's response. She waved to the crowd in her long, sparkling gown that reflected the stage lights and illuminated her with white light. Ivy had long sleeves on too, which were light enough to see through to her pale skin, though it looked much healthier than earlier. Around her neck was a beautiful purple necklace to match her purple eyes, diamonds pierced into her ears.

Soon people began standing for Ivy. A few at first, followed by larger groups, and soon everybody in the audience was standing for Ivy. They screamed her name in unison, screamed for the tribute that defied the odds and stood before them strong and beautiful. District 3 had never had this kind of praise before and Ivy was unsure how to proceed. Caesar had walked over to Ivy and held his arm out to her, which she took and walked with him to their seats. Caesar motioned for her to sit, and refused to do so himself until she sat. When she finally sat down the crowd continued cheering for a few seconds before dying down finally.

"Wow!" Caesar remarked with a laugh.

Ivy laughed too, "Wow!" she repeated. The crowd laughed at her too and clapping ensued.

"Are you surprised by the audiences reaction?" Caesar questioned.

Ivy balked underneath the question. "Of course I am! T-that was unbelievable!" The crowd began cheering again and chanting her name. It continued for so long that Caesar had to ask for the crowd to settle down playfully.

"Well I'd say that a lot of things about your are unbelievable Ms. Sparks!" Caesar countered with a smile. "So many people in the Capitol and across Panem thought that you would amount to nothing! But you showed them didn't you? An eight in training with only a morning with training?" The crowd exploded into cheers again. "How does one manage that?"

Ivy looked humble, which the crowd loved, and addressed Caesar with a devious smile. "I'm afraid that's a secret." she replied. "But maybe you'll get to see it in the arena."

Caesar laughed in approval along with the crowd. "Keeping us in suspense I see?"

"Isn't that part of the fun?" Ivy asked seriously. "But I guess this score just goes to show everybody that you should never count anybody out of the Games."

The crowd loved her answer and made sure to let her know it, causing Caesar once again to try and settle the crowd down. Ivy began talking about her life in District 3 though before Caesar got a chance to ask a question, beginning with her parents and her twin brother Rev. The crowd loved her stories which showed a healthy sibling rivalry with her brother. Ivy continued by talking about her friend Neon, calling him a bit of playboy and how all the ladies loved him. "Would you count yourself among those ladies?" Caesar questioned.

"Well he's a nice guy and everything, but I don't think he can handle me." Ivy responded with a wink at the camera. The crowd laughed in response and Ivy apologized to Neon through the camera. "No he's a great guy, but I've got somebody else."

"Really? What's this person's name?" Caesar asked, not wanting to make the same mistake he made with Auron.

"Cassidy." Ivy responded, "I've always had a crush on him, but it wasn't until the Reapings that we finally admitted it to each other." Ivy went on about how great Cassidy was, but she knew the crowd didn't care much about him. They wanted answers; they wanted to know what happened at the chariot rides. Caesar allowed Ivy to gone on for a while before asking the question.

"So I have to ask, Ms. Sparks," Caesar said, "What did happen during the parade? You gave us all quite the fright!"

Ivy smiled politely, only managing to keep a cool face because she had worked all afternoon with people on what she had to say when asked this question. Ivy had dreaded answering this question, the thought of how close she came to dying still terrifying, but knew she had to give some answer. The Capitol had decided that she should lie about what happened and it was a terrible lie they came up with. Ivy only hoped she could sell it like they wanted her too.

"It's fine Caesar, I'd like to reassure everybody too that I'm fine." Ivy began, "I'm afraid that I can't give you an exciting story though. The costume I was wearing had a corset top as you all probably notice and it made my breathing harder, stopping some blood circulation even. The combination of the bright lights, the pressure, and the beautiful explosions on the chariot just became too much for me. I fainted. Just passed out in front of all of Panem, which is incredibly embarrassing as I'm sure you guys can imagine. They doctors just kept me because they wanted to make sure I wouldn't have a stroke as my body recovered."

"Wow." Caesar breathed, eyes shocked by the news. The Capitol also looked surprise, some of them were disappointed by the anti-climatic explanation but still liked Ivy enough to support her. There had been rumors though that for some reason people in District 3 weren't happy and there may have been some incidences of violence. It was also odd that District 3's charming escort Beatrix hadn't been to any formal functions like the other escorts, though she was apparently quite sick.

"Yeah, but good fashion has a price since I think I looked amazing in that outfit." Ivy replied to the comment, followed by cheers from the crowd. Meanwhile backstage, Wren was looking around at the other tributes to see if they bought the story. Most of them, like with Auron's sexuality, didn't care too much but Wren could see Willow and Joshua looking at him. They had been in the hospital too after all, seen the condition that Ivy was in, and could potentially ruin it all. Wren hoped that somebody had talked to them because Willow's face looked deviously at Ivy's on the TV.

Ivy wrapped up her interview to the cheering of the audience and a kiss on Caesar's cheek. As she walked away, Caesar blushed lightly and turned back to the audience. "So you may be asking yourselves who we could have following up such an amazing gal? Well her equally as amazing partner! Ladies and gentlemen, Wren Makari!"

Wren sighing, composing himself, and walked on stage. He too wore a white suit and his red hair was gelled back in perfect fashion. While his popularity wasn't as high as Ivy's, Wren could tell that the Capitol still liked him well enough. _'Well screw you guys because I hate you.'_ Wren thought bitterly. He caught Ivy's eye sitting in the tribute box, pleading with him to behave. Wren sighed and shook Caesar's hand respectfully before sitting down with Caesar. Ivy had made him promise before the interviews to behave and not say anything bad about the Capitol, which Wren reluctantly agreed to when Ivy brought up his sister.

_'I know they killed your sister, but you don't want to criticize the Capitol! Don't dishonor your sisters memory by putting a target on your back the second you step off that plate! Survive for her!'_

"Mr. Makari!" Caesar said, cutting through Wren's personal thoughts. "How are you enjoying the Capitol?"

_'I hate it! It's full of people like you, stupid and self-centered creeps!'_

"It's nice." Wren said, ignoring his thoughts. "It's got some great food and interesting people." He looked over at Ivy quickly, who nodded in approval.

"Interesting people?" Caesar asked.

_"Yeah, you all look like freaks who belong in a zoo!'_

"Yeah, I mean with your fashion. Normal people in the Districts couldn't do fashion like this but it suits you all nicely!" Wren said with a smile. Wren's comment had a slight insulting tone, but the Capitol missed it and applauded for the boy. Caesar, however, had plenty of experience with tributes and could tell that Wren was getting annoyed with the topic of the Capitol. It was time to change topics.

"You received a score of five in training, Mr. Makari. What do you think your greatest strength in the arena will be?"

Wren thought about it for a moment, thinking of what he could say that might help him. Looking over at Ivy quickly, realizing immediately what it was. "Well I've been training as a medic."

"Really?" Caesar said happily.

Nodding his head, Wren continued. "I'm doing it so I can look after, Ivy. She's still not in top physical condition, so it will be good for her to have somebody there who can take care of her."

The crowd was moved by Wren's comment and clapped for Wren and Ivy. The TV screen showed Wren and Ivy side by side, looking at each other with smiles. "So I'm assuming your allying with your partner?" Caesar continued.

"That's the plan. District partners have to stick together right?" Wren asked the audience, who cheered in response. Wren didn't mention his alliance with Kaden, it had been decided that nobody in the alliance should say anything. While it was mainly made up of young people, the alliance did have five members in it, which the Careers might pick up as a threat. It would better for everyone in the alliance if they flew under the radar as much as possible.

The interview wrapped up with some talk about some of Wren's medical skills, which was cut with the buzzer. The crowd cheered for Wren, impressed by the young thirteen year old. Wren accepted the praise while cursing each and every freak citizen while he walked to his seat next to Ivy. Ivy patted him on the shoulder and whispered a thank you as Caesar continued.

"Our next tribute is the beautiful just like the ocean near where she lives. With a score of seven, please welcome the exotic and beautiful Isabella West of District 4!"

Isabella walked out dressed in a dazzlingly turquoise dress, which ruffled around her waist giving her legs a flowing look like the ocean. Her hair was braided back as well with shells and coral bits, the light colors contrasting with the sparkling top she was wearing. Caesar greeted her kindly and they sat down together. "Isabella West," Caesar breathed admiringly. "You are even more beautiful in person."

"Aw, thanks Caesar." Isabella said over the cheers of the crowd. Her escort wanted her to be flirty but Isabella wasn't having any of it. She would go out there and be herself. "You're looking good yourself tonight."

"Well I hope I look this good all the time!" Caesar remarked.

"I'd say for the most part you do." Isabella counted with a joking tone. Caesar pretended to be offended as the crowd laughed, but brushed off the comment quickly to continue the interview.

"So Isabella, tell us a little bit about yourself. What's your family like?"

"We'll we're a very close family." Isabella lied, "A busy family, but still close. My parents have to work a lot but they still love me and my little sister Elise."

"Such a pretty name Elise." Caesar commented.

"She's only nine years old but is much more mature than her age. I love her so much and would hardly let her out of my sights." Turning towards the nearest camera, Isabella looked directly into it and waved. "I miss you Elise!" she said, blowing a kiss to the camera. The crowd sighed at the cute show of affection.

"So just you and your sister then?" Caesar questioned.

Isabella kept smiling, though wondered if Caesar knew about her deceased younger sister who died when she was only four. Isabella assumed he must but she felt no need to talk about those painful memories on live TV so she switched gears. "Just us with my parents. I do have a boyfriend though who I love just as much as Elise though. His name's Koi."

"Koi! What a name!" Caesar exclaimed, looking at the audience who nodded in agreement.

"Well he's quite the guy, and I miss him just as much as I miss Elise." Isabella looked down at her shoes briefly, "I never got to say goodbye to him though."

"Why's that my dear? Did he not come to you after the Reaping?" Caesar asked curiously, looking for drama.

Isabella hadn't even realized that she said that last part out loud, so she blushed when questioned about it. "No, no he came to see me but stuff happened and he wasn't able to say goodbye."

Caesar realized that he wasn't going to get anything else out of her on that subject, so he proceeded to his next conversation point. "So I hear you won't be apart of the usual District 1, 2, and 4 alliance this year. What's that about?"

This was news to the Capitol audience, who began murmuring among themselves. Did this girl think she was better than those other tributes? Did the other tributes kick her out of the alliance? The audience was clamoring for answers that Isabella wouldn't provide. "It was my choice not to join with them." she said glumly. Caesar continued to try and get a more definite answer out of her, but Isabella was done with the interview. The memory of Koi and her family being dragged out of the Justice Building by Peacekeepers kept playing through her head, bring up the feelings of hopelessness she had buried deep within her.

The interview ended shortly after that and the crowd cheered happily for Isabella, willing to forgive her for her spacey ending to the interview. Caesar began addressing the crowd as they died down. "Panem lost a man of great renown and respect in the seventy-fifth Hunger Games. Finnick Odair was a Victor who we embraced full heartily every time he came to the Capitol, bringing smiles and cheer to us all. Now, we are honored to have his protégé here tonight, a new version of the man we miss so dearly. With a score of eleven, the highest this year, please welcome Caspian de Burgh of District 4!"

The crowd went wild. It wasn't as crazy as Ivy's response, but it was still loud. The memory of the late Finnick was fresh in everyone's minds and only enforced more when they saw Caspian walk on stage, looking quite a lot like Finnick. He wore turquoise like Isabella, the suit fitting comfortably on him while showing off his muscles clearly. Caspian's hair was gelled back and died black as if to resemble a dorsal fin on a fish. His tie was color full though, containing all the colors one would find in a coral reef, and instead of a flower on his suit, Caspian had a beautifully preserved sea flower pinned on his suit.

Nicolae felt anger at Caspian reemerging. There was some anger at himself too though, perhaps if he hadn't burst on stage Caesar would have said something good about Brutus and helped his image as tribute.

Caspian looked over at Isabella who was clapping respectfully for her District partner. He had been afraid that Isabella might expose to Panem how his family had sabotaged the Reaping that year but now realized how stupid he had been. Isabella had already told him early how pointless it would be to reveal that information anyways, yet Caspian still had the fear that in a moment of desperation or something she might say something.

He and Caesar sat down together, the crowd's cheers finally dying down as the timer began. "Caspian de Burgh." Caesar said lightly, "Should I call you Mr. Burgh or Mr. de Burgh?"

"I think the second one sounds good, but which ever one makes you comfortable is fine by me." Caspian said happily. His escort told him that he was 'to bleak' all the time and should act happier, like Finnick had been.

"Oh! Look at him folks, worried about making me comfortable! I'm the one who's suppose to make you feel comfortable!" Caesar said, mock hurt in his voice.

"Is it too late to get out of the Games?" Caspian said with worry, "If it isn't I'd like to so I can start training for your job."

Caesar began to laugh along with the rest of the Capitol. Caspian smiled, laughing with the Capitolites though it was forced. It had been quite sometime since he had actually laughed.

The laughter died down and Caesar, wiping away a fake tear, continued with his questions. He got right to what everybody in the audience wanted to know. "So Mr. de Burgh, can you tell us about your relationship with the late Victor Odair? How did you two become acquainted?"

Caspian had expected this question so he wasn't crushed by the grief of Finnick's death. "Finnick was actually a family friend we got to know better after he became Victor. We first met with him though after the Reapings. You see, the year that Finnick volunteered for the Games there was nobody in our District who wanted to volunteer among the males. It was unfortunate then that my older brother, Perceval, was Reaped that year. He was completely unprepared for the Games and would have probably died had a another boy not volunteered."

"Who was that boy?" Caesar questioned, though everybody knew who it was.

Caspian smiled, genuinely. "It was Finnick. At the goodbyes my family went to say thanks to him and when he came back as District 4's Victor we became even closer. Our families became close friends and I began to have aspirations of my own for entering the Games."

"Wow," Caesar marveled. "Even the beginnings of your tribute journeys are the same."

"Yes," Caspian said, "And they will end the same way I am sure."

The audience began to cheer happily, ecstatic over Caspian's determination. Caesar followed up with a few questions about Finnick's family, which he answered smoothly and always linked his family success back to Finnick's success. Perceval wouldn't have been able to become successful Finnick had been there to save his life after all. The interview was coming to the end, so Caesar threw in one last question. "I have to ask you about your District partner Mr. de Burgh."

Caspian sighed, "I thought it would come to this Caesar."

"I'm afraid it must. What are your thoughts on Isabella not being part of your alliance? Do you think she can handle the Games on her own?"

Caspian looked over at his partner, who looked determined and not the least bit phased like she had been earlier when Caesar brought up the Justice Building incident. "She's strong Caesar, probably stronger than most of the other tributes this year. I think she'll do ok. But remember, there can only be one Victor. And that Victor is going to be me."

The buzzer went off just as Caspian finished his sentence, but it was lost over the cheers of the audience. Caesar thanked Caspian for the interview and pointed Caspian to his seat among the tributes. Still standing, Caesar addressed the cameras directly. "We've now met eight strong and capable tributes ladies and gentlemen, but we're far from done! After these commercials we'll be back with Daira Brites and Delvin Winters of District 5! Stay tune for more!"

* * *

**_I was hoping that I could do Districts 1-6 in one chapter and 7-12 in the next, but when I hit 6,500 words before I even got to Isabella I knew that I'd have to split the interviews into three parts. There's a lot of stuff I'd like to cover and I don't want you guys to be overwhelmed with info._**

**_I would just like to start by saying that Willow and Nicolae's views on homosexuality are not my own. I support LGBT rights completely. Sorry if they offended... and I should probably also just take this time to say their thoughts won't be getting any better as the story progresses. Sorry folks, not everybody is open minded and accepting._**

**_Next up, more of the interviews! I was originally planning on only having three chapters before the start of the Games but have decided to expand that to four since I just feel like I still have a lot of material to cover before the Games. I'd like to try and give all the tributes their final moments before we start seeing them drop. Not mention we have Plutarch, Snow, and Lydia to deal with. And what ever happened to Madge hmm?_**

**_Also (at least in planning, not actually writing) I've finished the Games and have now decided the Victor! WOOO!_**

**_Update hopefully next week! Stay tune for more!_**


End file.
